


A Loving Stranger

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Canon Appearances, Canon ages, Grisha's a dick, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Tags to be added, idk - Freeform, marrying a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 166,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: If presenting as an omega wasn't enough of a roundhouse kick to the face, his father now wants him to marry a perfect stranger he's never met and all at the age of 15.Sorry about any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I write on an iPhone and it has a habit of trying to tell me every word i don't want.  <3





	1. Chapter 1

*  
"Eren, you need to calm down"  
"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! I'm 15. I don't want to get fucking married!"  
"I know you don't, but now you've presented as an omega, you know the law. 6 months. You have 6 months to get married or you'll be forced into an arranged marriage"  
Eren glared at his father with open hatred. They'd been having the same argument for the last 3 hours and the teen was tired of his father not listening to him. He'd literally only just come out of his first heat and straight into the argument, his father had been at him the moment he'd emerged from scrubbing away the last weeks worth of filth and to make matters worse, the alpha already seemed to have him married off  
"It's not like his families complete strangers to us"  
"He is to me! I've never even fucking met him!"  
"So what! Eren it's this or someone who could be far worse. When are you going to grow up and realise theirs more to the world than just your selfish ego"

Tears welled in Eren's pained green eyes, his father wasn't listening to him and the man's words cut deep. After all, he, was the one who'd pulled his father back from the brink after his mother had died. He was the one who'd dragged the man to bed when he'd gotten so drunk he'd passed out in his own vomit. He was the one who'd taken time off school and lied about the bruises his father had given him in fits of drunken rage. He was the one who'd taken over doing everything around the house until his father had finally been able to stand on his own two feet again. He'd done all that, but now he'd presented, he was just another selfish omega...  
"Eren..."  
His father's tone shifted from disappointment to finality   
"You will be marrying him. He'll be good for you"  
Unable to stand being in the same room as the alpha any longer, Eren rose from the living room sofa and strode from the room with as much courage as he could muster. The man's drinking may have lessened, but that didn't mean he wouldn't occasionally cop the new bruise if he said or did something wrong. He made it to his room and resisted the urge to slam the door closed behind him, instead he closed it with shaking hands and slid the two locks into place. When his father had been at his worse they'd been necessary for survival, and now he was an omega, he couldn't help but feel they were the only thing that was going to keep him sane. The whole world acted like omegas were rare treasures on the outside, while "secretly" selling and trading them to the highest bidder like cattle, the day he'd presented had been the worst of his life to date. He'd have preferred to be beaten to death than to have his body betray him and send him into an accursed heat, yet it did, right in the middle of class and his sort of boyfriend had dumped him on the spot over it. It wasn't like he'd thought they'd be together forever, but it was a gut punch to know the guy he'd been seeing off and on for the last year could leave him over something he couldn't even control. Still, when he threw himself down on his bed and fished his phone out, it was his number he went straight to. It was his voice he wanted to hear, but he didn't have the right to contact him anymore, so instead he called Mikasa. Mikasa was as close to him as any flesh and blood sibling could be, she was one of his best friends and he could always count on her to get angry with or for him when the situation called for it. 

Listening to the phone ringing, Eren rolled over slowly and hefted a deep sigh. The call went to voicemail, and Eren rolled his eyes as he left her a message  
"Hey Mika, this is your best friend! Guess what, apparently I'm getting married. Yep. If you'd like to present as an alpha and run away with me, nows the time. Call me back bitch"  
He ended the call and crawled from the bed. It felt like way too much effort to drag himself across his room, but he wanted to open his window. The room smelt of sweet slick, stale sweat and cum, it was fucking revolting combination. Cold air rushed through the freshly opened window and Eren leant out to take a deep breath. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? 

After a dozen unanswered calls to Mikasa and like a hundred messages, Eren had to face the fact his best friend was ignoring him. He tried Armin, but his other best friend didn't bother answering and Eren was pissed. He dressed for school, and had just made it to the door when his father came down the stairs and his day got even worse. Apparently his father had assumed it was still perfectly fine to control his life, he was to be wed the following week and would no longer be attending school. Eren couldn't help but shake in anger as he turned to face the alpha, his father's lips pursed as if poised to say something else  
"Spit it out!"  
Grisha sighed   
"This is for your own good. I gave you the weekend to calm down and see sense"  
"I can't fucking believe you!"  
"Eren..."  
"No! Fuck you! I'm your son!"  
"Eren this would be so much easier if you just accepted this. It's for the best"

Eren's hand went to the door knob, but his father grabbed him hard by the shoulder  
"You can't leave today. We need to organise things for your wedding"  
"You can organise it all! I won't be there!"  
Eren wasn't sure why tears had formed, he hadn't even cried when he'd been dumped... but now he couldn't help but rush back upstairs and lock himself away. This wasn't fucking fair. He didn't want an alpha. He didn't want to be an omega and he didn't want to sleep with some alpha that was surely only after his body.

Crossing to his open window, he discarded his school bag next to it and leant out. He hadn't particularly wanted to resort to this, but he needed to talk to someone normal, even if they weren't talking to him. Sliding out the window, Eren tried to keep his steps light as he made his way over the tiled roof. It was slightly scary as he wasn't exactly in love with heights and the last time he'd been forced to sneak out was nearly 3 months ago. His foot slipped slightly and Eren's heart dropped, all caution was replaced with panic and he scrambled to the edge of the roof, before lowering himself down onto the rubbish bin and then freedom.

The walk to school was more of a jog and he slipped through the hole in the wire fence as Mikasa and Armin would have PE first thing. He cut across the oval and through to the locker room, waiting for Mikasa to come out. His friend sighed unhappily as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from their mutual friends  
"What the hell Mikasa! I've been trying to get in touch with you all weekend"  
Mikasa sighed   
"I know"  
"Then why haven't you messaged me back! I'm freaking out here!"  
"Your dad called my parents, he said we weren't to talk to you anymore"  
"And you listened??"  
"I didn't, but mum and dad took my phone, I only got it back today"  
"Mikasa... I'm getting married! I don't want to get married!"  
Mikasa's eyes widened  
"What?"  
"In less then two weeks! I don't know what to do!"

Mikasa didn't have a chance to reply as Jean cut in on their conversation   
"Eren! What are you doing here?"  
"Talking to my best friend"  
"But Armin said you weren't coming"  
Eren looked to Mikasa and his friend nodded   
"He called Armin's grandpa too"  
Eren let out a groan of frustration   
"I can't fucking believe this! The man is ruining my fucking life!"  
Jean shifted uncomfortably under his glaring. His ex boyfriend was grating in his nerves and for the first time in Eren's life, he found the smell of Jean completely unappealing  
"Eren, I'll call you later, we have to get to class..."  
"Mikasa... can't you just skip"  
"No she can't..."  
"I wasn't talking to you"  
"He's right Eren"  
"But Mikasa! I need some BFF time! Especially before..."  
Eren tried to give Mikasa his best pleading look, but Mikasa just shook her head  
"Before what?"  
"God! You're still here? Fuck off Jean!"  
"Eren!"  
Eren let out a frustrated cry. His dad, his best friend and his ex... all of them seemed to be against him today and he couldn't take it. He stomped his foot, fully aware how childish he was acting  
"Sorry... I'll just leave you guys to your perfect lives"  
Mikasa looked hurt, she opened her mouth to say something, but Eren spun around and took off. Mikasa was supposed to be on his side. She was supposed to skip class and tell him he didn't have to get married, that it was ok not to. He sniffled as he ducked through the fence gap. It honestly felt like he didn't have anywhere he belonged anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren wondered if turning into omega had turned him into a wimp. He'd never been a cry baby, but there he was again with tears in his eyes and he kept his arms firmly wrapped around his waist as he made his way home. If his dad didn't want him and his friends didn't want him, maybe he should just shut his mouth and marry a stranger.

Arriving home he crossed to the front door and let himself in. His father was sitting on the stairs and Eren kept his face down so the man wouldn't see his tears  
"Did you do what you "needed"?"  
Silently the omega nodded   
"Good. You know I only want what's best for us"  
Us. His father finally admitted out loud it wasn't for him at all, not that he had thought of it any other way  
"The Ackerman's want to hold a formal engagement party this Wednesday, a head of your wedding Friday week"  
Ackerman, his heart lifted a little   
"Yes they're related to Mikasa's family, but only very distantly. Your husband to be is Levi Ackerman"  
"Never heard of him"  
"I expect you haven't. His uncle is an old army buddy of mine, and Levi's at the age he needs to settle down"  
"How old is he?"  
"30"  
Great, the man was twice his age... he probably had a sexual history as long as Eren was tall. The only person he'd ever had sex with was Jean, and even then it had been awkward and clumsy  
"I know you aren't happy, but Levi probably won't have much time for you and he might even let you go back to school"  
Eren nodded sadly and heard the stair creak as his father rose  
"We need to get you a new suit... or would you rather a dress...?"  
"A suits fine..."  
Grisha drew him into a hug and Eren couldn't help but tense as he waited for the other shoe to fall.

Suit shopping wasn't fun and Eren left the details to his father. A green tie to bring his eyes out and a matching green pocket square. A black suit with a black vest and black dress shoes. His father gave him no say and Eren wandered from the man's side to look at wedding dresses. He'd known he was gay long before puberty hit. Girls just never did anything much for him, and he'd never hid it from his best friends. His fingers gently ghosted over the delicate dresses, almost wishing he could try one on. He'd worn Mikasa's clothes a handful of times and knew it was quite common for omegas to dress feminine, but he didn't want to lose the identity he'd come to accept as himself. He was a male whole liked men and happened to be an omega. That was it. He backed away from the dresses and returned to his father's side  
"See anything you like?"  
Eren shook his head because that was the answer his father wanted. He sighed lightly and pulled his phone out of his pocket, before sending Mikasa another text  
Eren: Engagement thing Wednesday, married next Friday. No dress.  
He tried not to be disappointed when she didn't reply. Why would she? He slid his phone away and watched his father pay for his suit. The man took the bag and Eren followed dutifully behind him.

 

*  
Wednesday came far too soon for his liking. His father had given him space since they'd arrived with his suit. He was supposed to be using his old one for the dinner and then the new one for his wedding. Apparently the mysterious Levi didn't want to exchange rings and that suited Eren fine, with a little concealer he could hide the bite mark he'd be given the first time they mated. He spent the day in bed, right up until 4pm when his father forced him to shower. He was given fragrance free soap and deodorant, ordered to shower form head to toe. He knew smells were important in deciding on a mate, and his own taste in smell had apparently changed, but it didn't make him feel any better about the fact he was essentially an object.

Grisha insisted on trying to tame his hair, but his father let out a frustrated growl when it refused to cooperate and Eren found himself falling to his knees winded. The man seemed to realise what he'd done straight away and helped Eren back up, sitting him down for short moment before dragging him out the door.

The function room was disgustingly lavish. Silver and crystals decorated the place, almost to the point of being tacky. The chandeliers had long drapes of crisp white fabric connecting them high above his head and Eren knew he was walking into a life he didn't belong in. Grisha kept a firm hold on his arm as the alpha marched him through the room, eyes and whispers following their every move. The stopped just short of a tall alpha that looked like he'd read too many bad cowboy stories and Eren tried not to tremble under the strangers cold look  
"Grisha! How wonderful, and this must be Eren"  
Eren's face was gripped by the man's hand and his head tilted  
"Good proportions. Nice build, not quite a man, but not a kid either"  
Eren held his tongue, everyone was watching how this alpha treated him and he knew they'd all follow his lead. 

"Levi!"  
The man who appeared at the cowboys side looked less than amused and Eren's heart was in his throat. The aura pouring of this man nearly hand him on his knees and submitting. He was down right scary... and a good inch or so shorter. Grisha elbowed his side and Eren realised they were all waiting on him  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Eren"  
Levi took his hand and gave a firm squeeze. The man's hand was like ice to begin with, but by the time the quickly hand shake ended, a warmth had spread through the teens entire body   
"Levi"  
Eren gave a nod and looked to his father  
"Kenny, what do you say we get acquainted with the bar?"  
"I say that's a great idea. Levi, make sure you do the rounds. Eren"  
All Eren got was a tiny nod of the man's head and he clenched his fists in annoyance   
"That will get you nowhere. We need to do the rounds"

"Doing the rounds" was boring and left the teen with a throbbing head ache. All the alpha's in the room fucking stank and the women seemed to have drowned themselves in perfume. Eren had to fight down the nausea the smells brought  
"Oi, you better not pass out you shitty brat"  
"I'm fine"  
"You don't look fine. It's my arse if anything happens to you"  
Eren turned from the alpha and crossed the function room, heading out the front door and for the low retaining wall to the right. He took a few deep breaths, but the smells of the room seemed to remain on him  
"Here"  
Eren rolled his eyes as a glass was pushed into his hands, he downed it without caring and pushed it back at Levi   
"I told you I was fine"  
"Look, I don't give two fucks about you and your attitude, but tonight and next Friday, you need to suck it the fuck up"  
Levi's shoes crunches lightly on the steps as the alpha left him alone and Eren pulled his phone out of his pocket. It'd barely been two hours and he really couldn't go back inside. It didn't take long for his father to come out and the man stood before him  
"You need to head back inside"  
Eren shook his head  
"I can't..."  
"You can and you will"  
"I can't! The smells are making me feel sick!"  
"Once you're marked they'll lessen"  
Eren let out a snort  
"Yeah. Right. Sorry"  
His father grabbed his arm, Eren knew it would be bruised by tomorrow and he was practically dragged inside.

The moment he stepped back into the function room, Kenny was on them  
"Eren, you had us all worried"  
"Sorry about that, he's having a little trouble adjusting to be an omega"  
Kenny nodded  
"I hear the first few months are the worst, at least you'll have an alpha by your side"  
Eren gave a small nod, bile was buried at his throat and he swallowed hard.

The next 3 hours were fucking torturous. He had no idea where his husband to be was, and he was stuck with Kenny and Grisha as the cowboy insisted knowing everything about him. Eren wasn't sure there was all that much to know, and his father fluffed out his answers, making himself sound like some super father instead of a drunken fool. It was clear that Kenny really didn't give two fucks, and Eren was sure the man was mentally mocking the both of them. He hated this strange alpha and he wasn't that keen on the man's shorty and grumpy nephew either.

Half dragging his father from the function hall, Grisha was three quarters drunk by the time Eren finally poured him into the car. Given that his father had driven, the teen had no other choice but to learn how to conquer an automatic on the way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Having made it home in mostly one piece, there may now be the ever so slightest scrape on the side of the car, Eren hefted his father from the vehicle and up to the front stairs. The man had seemed to forgotten the somewhat simple principle of one step after another and Eren was forced to abandon the alpha on the living room sofa, he was just feeling to nauseous to try and deal with his father's dead weight and stairs at the same time.

Safely locked away in his bedroom, Eren let out a long tired sigh as he stripped. He honestly hoped the wedding wouldn't be as stressful or that maybe, just maybe, something would happen and the whole thing would be magically cancelled. Raising his suit to his nose, he took a cautious sniff, fucking revolting, it was like fabric had soaked in every smell from the night and it was putrid. Bundling the pile up, he threw it into his wardrobe... out of sight, out of mind, before climbing into bed and sighing again. He had no idea what to make of his future husband, but he was sure the man was just as thrilled with him as he was with Levi.

His head was still throbbing the next morning and the gathered up all his bedding and his suit, before carrying the lot down to laundry. Once dumping the bundle in the wash, he headed upstairs and scrubbed himself with scent cancelling soap and shampoo. I did little to make him feel better and he didn't bother remaking his bed before collapsing into it, still damp.

His father came to check on him sometime in the afternoon. The man could barely remember the previous night and apologised for driving home drunk. Eren said nothing, if Grisha liked to think the new scratch on the car was his doing, than that was fine with him. His father only stayed a few minutes, but it was long enough to leave him feeling sick all over again. He stayed hidden away until the following day. One week remained.

 

*  
The following week was painfully lonely. He didn't text Mikasa or Armin and then again, they didn't text them. Though he did spend more hours than he'd like to admit Facebook stalking them, and then moving onto stalk his husband to be. By the end of it, he learnt that Levi was a photographer, he was born on Christmas Day and his mother was dead. So absolutely nothing of any use for him. He'd found Levi's name a few times online, but by all accounts the man was stylish and cool and more than a few women seemed to have ovary-explosions over the man. 

Groaning in frustration and annoyance, Eren threw his phone off his bed and pulled his blankets over his. His alarm had gone off telling him it was now 8 am, an in just under 4 hours, he'd be Eren Ackerman, married 15 year old omega with no fucking choice in the matter  
"Eren! Time to get moving!"  
Eren groaned and his fingers clutched his blankets as his father went to rip them off  
"Fuck off... I want to sleep"  
"Don't tell me to fuck off. You're lucky it your wedding day. Now get up and go shower. I won't have you looking like a slob for Levi today"  
Levi... oooh, look at his father acting like they were all best friends. He pulled a face as his father finally took completely control of his blankets and he shivered at the unwelcome exposure  
"Dress casually, you have an appointment at the beauty salon after this"  
"I have a what?"  
"You can't get married looking like you just walked in off the streets. Now please Eren, go shower"  
His father sounded tired, as if he'd repeated himself a million and one times and Eren glared at him as he crawled from his bed.

The shower did nothing to help. He'd slept poorly and the sick heavy feeling in his stomach was only getting worse. In desperate need of comfort, he dressed in his well loved jeans and his favourite shirt, before slumping down on his bed, he'd only just closed his eyes when his father was back in his room   
"Time to go"  
Eren groaned and pulled himself back up, taking his time to find his shoes and socks. His father's glare followed him as he did so and he swallowed nervously as he pulled both pairs on. 

The salon was nice. It wasn't great. It wasn't tacky. It was merely nice. The woman behind the counter seemed to be a peace loving hippy and she smiled broadly as she lead him away from his father, he'd barely sat down when she began "interrogating" him up about his upcoming nuptials. His lack of interest and replied didn't stop the torrent of words flowing from her mouth. The omega experienced his first ever eyebrow waxing and he couldn't say he loved it. She did his nails and his makeup, which he didn't mind that much, but he wondered what Levi would think. He could image the man scowling and telling him to wipe that shit off his face. Levi certainly seemed the type and a tiny smile graced his lips for the first time in days.

By the time he was done at the salon he was starving, but as his makeup had been done, he assumed he wouldn't be eating anytime soon. Grisha played the proud father on the drive back home, the man gushing how his mother would be so proud and Eren had no words. He was certain his mother wouldn't have been proud, or even pleased he was about to marry Levi. Eren just nodded silently, he didn't particularly feel like copping a beating before what was sure to be the worst moment of his life.

Grisha brought his suit out and Eren slowly stripped his comfy clothes off, picking up the suit, he rubbed the fabric of the pants between his fingers. It was soft and poured through his fingers like silk would have  
"Everything alright?"  
Eren gave a nod and rushed to pull the pants on, the soft fabric clinging to his thighs and arse perfectly. The teen moved to look at himself in the mirror. Yep. If Jean could see him now he was sure his ex would be drooling. His father brought his shirt over and Eren dressed in front of the mirror, having to admit he did look pretty sexy by the time he was done  
"We need photos"  
Eren sighed and stood still while his father grabbed his camera, he posed as instructed and his father even took a few photos with his phone for him.

Taking his phone from his father, Eren wasted no time uploading the photos to his Facebook page. He didn't bother saying he was getting married, he just wanted Jean to see what he was missing out on. He scrolled his newsfeed for a few minutes and sighed at the time. 11am. Time to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving in a white limousine seemed a little cliche, but Eren kept his mouth shut and grabbed the bouquet that had been waiting already when he'd climbed in. The flowers were disgustingly cheerful, a mixture of green and white calla lilies wrapped with a simple silver silk boy. He slipped from the limousine silently and Grisha took his arm, leaning in closely  
"Don't forget to smile"  
Eren gave a nod and looked down at the flowers and let out a long sigh.

Walking into the church Eren took half a step backwards   
"Don't even think about it"  
Grisha pulled him forward and Eren's heart was in overdrive, it felt like it was about to burst at any moment. Levi was maybe 15 metres away at the end of a thick white satin runner, which was lined with more calla lilies. At the ends of the pews, filled with strangers, were small bouquets that's matched his and Eren heard a soft instruments begin to play. Grisha dragged him along the isle and Eren forgot how the breathe.

Levi looked amazing. Eren had no words for it. The man was perfectly groomed, his hair styled back and his suit tailored for the man's clean cut lines. Moving to stand across from the alpha, Grisha tugged the flowers from his hands and Eren gave a nervous smile, which Levi didn't return in the slightest. The ceremony began and the teen tried to ignore the bright flashes from the photographer, he wondered if it was a friend of Levi's and nearly missed the start of his vows because of it. Grisha had said there'd be no rings, but he was wrong. Levi had organised simple white gold bands with a small diamond and emerald in each. The teens hand shook as he slipped the ring into Levi's fingers. He felt like alpha was staring straight through him and he fumbled out the end of vows in one breath. Levi raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. The signing was performed silently, Eren was grateful to be the one sitting and then Levi took his hand to lead him back to where they'd been standing before. The minister began again and a few minutes later he was kissing Levi in front of a room of strangers.

Levi took Eren by the hand and lead him down the isle as a stupidly slow pace. People clapped and congratulated them as they passed, but Eren was too busy trying not burst into tears or throw up. It was done. He was stuck with Levi and Levi was stuck with him. Panicking, he tried to suck in deep breaths, but his chest was just too tight and he was blinded as the emerged through the buildings thick wooden doors. Levi tugged him closer  
"Keep it together. We just have to make it to the limousine and then you can fall apart"  
Eren gave a slight nod, Levi had made it sound like it'd be a straight run to the car... but the next thing he knew they were being photographed and he was being hugged and people were fawning over Levi and it was just way too much. His knees went weak, but Levi caught him with a less than amused look on his face. The alpha lifted him easily and the crowd whooped and cheered, Levi ignored them all and carried the mortified omega down to the limousine, practically shoving him inside before climbing in behind him and Eren let out a shaky sob  
"Sorry"  
"It's fine. They seemed to like it. Go ahead and cry if you want, but we have photos after this and then the reception"  
Eren shifted across the seat away from his husband. He stared out the window as he tried to calm down. Grisha would kill him if the photos were anything but perfect, without realising it he began to play with his wedding ring, it felt weird and uncomfortable   
"You can take that off tomorrow, tonight we have the reception and I'll mark you, tomorrow you'll be coming home with me"  
Eren gave a nod, that meant he wouldn't be returning home with Grisha. He wondered what his father was going to do with all his things, bin them no doubt. He felt the tears begin to form and carefully wiped them away while sniffling. Levi said nothing.

The photos were snapped by the same photographer as the wedding. The small strawberry blonde spent a good half an hour whispering back and forth with Levi before a single photo was snapped. Eren tried to paste a fake smile on his face like Levi did, but felt like he came way up short. After numerous poses and positioning, Levi left him to rejoin the short woman and Eren sank down heavily in the parks lone pagoda. When his husband came back the man let out a sigh  
"They're fine. You look like you're about to shit yourself in half of them, but we have enough. Petra will pack up and meet us at the reception"  
"Petra?"  
"She's my assistant"  
Eren looked back to the woman, she was pretty in a plain kind of way. Her short white dress left little to imagination and he had a feeling she didn't like him one bit... but he may just have been being paranoid given how fast everything had happened. Levi gave him a few more minutes  
"We can't stay here forever"  
"Are you sure?   
Levi gave him a thin smile  
"I'm sure"  
Eren shook his head as he stood, he followed the alpha over to where the limo was still parked and Levi held the door open for him   
"Thanks"  
The omega slid back into the same place as before and Levi slid in after him.

 

*  
The reception hall was filled with applause as Levi took the teens hand again and lead him through to the bridal table, the alpha pulled his chair out and Eren sat nervously, all eyes were on them and Levi leant down to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. Eren felt himself blushing. In his time with Levi, he'd notice the alpha smelt amazing and his body was definitely responding to the man, even if he was scared shitless that he'd fuck up at any moment.

The food didn't sit well in his stomach, and he tried to concentrate on what was going on around him, but someone had served him alcohol and after a couple of glasses he found it impossible. Levi kept casting him sideways looks and Eren felt like he was embarrassing himself just by existing. After dinner speeches came and stranger after stranger congratulated them all. It was all just empty words. He and Levi had known each other for 10 days, how the fuck could they wish them happiness and congratulate Levi for finding his mate after that short of period of time. The only one who spoke to congratulate him was his father and Eren wanted the man to just shut up. His father was drunk and the man kept repeating himself, he let out a low whine and Levi stood, thanking Grisha for his kind words and promising to take care of Eren. Grisha seemed insulted at being interrupted but sat back down and promptly finished the last of his drink causing Eren to let out a sigh of relief.

After speeches came their first dance. Eren finally found something he seemed to be better than Levi at. He fought the alpha for the lead initially, but then Levi stepped on his toes intentionally so Eren gave up. He was very much grateful when other people finally moved to the floor and he politely finished his dance with Levi, before excusing himself and retreating into the bathroom he'd spotted while the alpha had been spinning him around on the dance floor. He picked the first cubicle and ducked inside, locking the door behind him as he tried to stop shaking. Once the reception ended, he was expected to leave with Levi and have sex with the man. He had no idea if he could do it, Levi would probably laugh at his inexperience and Eren had no idea how his body was going to react to the alpha's touch... Resting his forehead against the door, Eren pulled his phone out and opened Facebook. Mikasa and Armin had liked his photos, and so had Jean. Noticing he had one new message, he opened it and found it was from Jean, his ex asking what the occasion was. Eren shot back "my wedding" wanting to make him feel as miserable as the omega did. He locked his phone again and slid it back inside his jacket pocket.

"Eren?!"  
His father's drunken slur had Eren cringing. He moved to flush the toilet so it seemed like he was using the facilities rather than hiding and slipped from the stall, moving to the sink to begin washing his hands. His father's arm fell heavily over his shoulder   
"You're supposed to be out there with Levi"  
Eren nodded  
"I just needed to use the bathroom"  
"Don't be like that"  
Eren frowned and turned the taps off  
"Dad..."  
"Don't dad me, you've done nothing but sulk the whole day"  
Eren went to object, but his father jabbed him hard in the ribs with his free hand causing the teen to whimper  
"Don't fuck this up"  
Eren nodded in confusion and Grisha guided him from the bathroom.

The moment he was outside Eren wanted to retreat back inside. Levi and Petra were dancing, the man's hands on the small of her back, while Petra's arms were up around Levi's neck, they seemed to be in their own little world. His father's arm finally left his shoulder and the man shoved hard in the middle of his back  
"Get in there"  
Eren shook his head and walked from his father's side, moving to the bar that ran along the left side of the room. His head was throbbing and all he wanted was a glass of water, the man tending bar moved to him and he opened his mouth to open ask for water, but he was spoken over  
"2 gin and tonics"  
Eren looked over his shoulder to where Kenny was standing. The man grinned at him and Eren's mood fell further, he stepped aside so Kenny could take his drinks, but he hadn't expected one pushed into hand  
"Welcome to the family Eren"  
Kenny raised his glass to him, so Eren gently tapped his against the alpha's liked he'd seen in movies, before cautiously taking a sip. Apparently he wasn't a gin person, but tried to hide the fact from Kenny. He didn't want to cause a scene  
"Why aren't you dancing with Levi?"  
"Oh... um... I had to use the bathroom... and I was going to grab a water..."  
"It's him with Petra isn't it?"  
Eren looked to his husband and shook his head  
"It's not my place"  
"It is now. It's about time you two took things somewhere a bit more private"  
The omega stared as Kenny left him alone and cut through to Levi and Petra. The tall man whispered something in Levi's ear and Eren squirmed uncomfortably as Levi looked at him and gave a nod. It was time it seemed.

 

*  
Levi said nothing, and Eren walked just behind him with his heart pounding and his thoughts swirling. Each step seemed harder and harder to take, but somehow he made it to the room Levi had stopped in front of. He watched Levi slide the door key in and there was a small click as it opened. While the alpha moved inside, Eren stood there. It wasn't too late. They weren't bonded. But Levi grabbed his arm and pulled him in, the door closing behind the omega with an uncomfortable thud  
"Sit on the bed"  
Eren did as he was told and buried his face in his hands. He could hear Levi moving about the room, and then there was a small sigh. 

"Here"  
Looking up, Levi was standing in front of him with a glass of water in one hand and a white pill pinched between the thumb and pointer of the other  
"What's that?"  
"It'll help"  
Eren figured it couldn't hurt, and downed the mysterious white pill. It was a few seconds later that Levi did the same and the alpha began to strip. Eren's mouth went dry. Levi's body was beautiful. Small scars seemed to shimmer slightly as the man back was turned towards him and Eren could feel his arse growing wet. His heart began to beat faster, he shouldn't be aroused over a little skin. Levi seemed to notice he wasn't stripping   
"We can't have sex with you like that"  
Eren felt himself nod, it was like he was becoming separated from body and he moved to strip as Levi had asked.

By the time he was naked, the drugs had kicked in and he was a wet mess. He sat back down on the edge of the bed, his eyes roaming Levi's body with hunger. He let out an unconscious whine and Levi moved to stand in front of him, the teen wanted to reach out and touch, but the aura of the man felt like his fingertips would be but singed if he did. He slid back and turned to present himself as omegas were supposed to  
"Good omega"  
With his face against the pillow. He raised his arse, letting out a needy whine. Behind him the bed dipped and he mewed when Levi's hands came to his arse. Somewhere deep down he knew the pill had been an aphrodisiac, but he didn't care, his body was burning up and he wanted something so badly, he just didn't know what.

When Levi rutted up against him, Eren rolled his hips back, the alpha's erection rubbing against his entrance teasingly and Levi snarled  
"Stay still"  
Nodding quickly, Eren did his best to, but the alpha just didn't seem to understand and he shifted his weight slightly  
"Stay fucking still shitty brat"  
Eren whined at his husbands words and Levi finally gave him what he wanted, the man's blunt tip pushing into his leaking and aching opening. His eyes widened and a long moan fell from his lips. It'd never felt like this with Jean. Levi seemed to know what to do, and Eren felt himself being pulled up into the man's lap, he whined as the alpha slid in deeper and his instincts were going haywire. All he could smell was Levi, all he could feel was the man's warmth. And he finally knew what he needed. He needed Levi's knot. A warmth breath teased then back of his neck and he shuddered as Levi's teeth dragged across his nape. The place was so sensitive and felt so intimate that he came with a scream as Levi bit down. The alpha continued to thrust through his orgasm as the man's knot finally formed and Eren had never felt so full in his life. His lips were parted and drool ran from the corner of his mouth, it felt like he couldn't stop cumming, bottoming out and whimpering as his erection rubbed against the sheets. Levi stayed buried deliciously deep inside him until the man's knot finally lessened and the alpha pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. He whined but Levi didn't move back, confusing his instincts and leaving him feeling rejected. As tears filled his eyes, Levi rolled him over and the alpha presented his own neck, which Eren bit as hard as he could, partially because Levi had hurt him, but mostly because his omega side wanted everyone to know Levi was his.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi was already dressing when Eren woke up, the alpha paid him no mind and Eren had no idea how to act. Wrapping the sheet around his waist, the omega staggered into the ensuite and closed the door carefully behind him. Once safely inside, the first thing he did was move to look at his neck. The site of the mark was bright red and dried blood crusted the wound. His fingertips gingerly pressed down and he hissed. This was his life now. Eren Ackerman. 15 and married to a stranger. With tears forming, Eren let the sheet drop and moved to the shower, he cried quietly and wished the running water would wash the mark away, but reality was so much crueler and the mark was still there when he finally climbed from the shower. He had no idea what his body was trying to tell him, but he felt like a stranger in his own skin.

Given he hadn't grabbed his clothes, he slipped from the bathroom wearing just a towel, and darted over to where Levi had neatly folded his clothes. The alpha let out a "Tch" and Eren didn't know how he was supposed to interpret the sound. He forced himself to dress as quickly and quietly as he could, slipping the vest, tie and jacket. Levi waited until he was done  
"Petra will be picking us up soon. Make sure you have everything"  
Eren gave a nod, a sick feeling rushing to fill his stomach at the woman's name  
"She's your girlfriend right?"  
"Yes"  
He knew it. He fucking knew it  
"She's also my assistant"  
"So what's my role in all of this?"  
"I don't know, I don't care. I assume you have school to go to?"  
"I think dad unenrolled me"  
"Great. I'll send someone for you things. You'll be going back to school, I won't have you sitting around and doing nothing with your life"

Levi's words stung. He was nothing to his husband, not that he'd expected to be. He felt tears swell and he dabbed his eyes so the man wouldn't see him cry. He pulled his phone out and found it flat  
"Let's get out of this shit hole"  
Eren nodded silently and followed Levi from the hotel room, the alpha walked ahead like he didn't exist, leaving Eren to follow pathetically behind.

Petra was parked out the front in a fancy convertible, and Levi crossed straight to her, leaning over the door to give he a quick peck on the cheek as he dumped his suitcase in the back. Given he was still being ignored, Eren climbed into the back like he was baggage and he didn't understand the bitter jealousy burning at his throat. Levi was a stranger. A stranger who hadn't wanted to marry him, though he had no idea why the alpha hadn't married Petra and saved them both the embarrassment. As Petra started the car again, she turned back and glanced at the omega over her designer frames  
"I'm Petra"  
"Eren"  
Petra gave a him a look up and down  
"I don't know what Kenny was thinking"  
"That makes two of us"  
Turning back, Petra knocked the car into drive and Eren curled into a ball, his head resting on the cars smooth leather interior. The drive for him was silent, but Levi and Petra seemed to be talking back and forth, though Eren had no idea how they heard each other, especially when they hit the highway and Petra let loose. It wasn't that long of a drive, but for Eren it was lonely eternity, he sniffled slightly in the back, the wind across his face no longer feeling as nice as it did in the beginning.

The gates that stood in front of Petra's car were intimidating to say the least, but the swung open smoothly, allowing them access to the sprawling property. Apparently photography was more lucrative than he'd ever realised. He perked up slightly as the car finally came to a stop, and waited for Petra to open her door, before scrambling over the side  
"Don't do that, you'll scuff the leather"  
The teen wanted to roll his eyes at the woman's icy tone. He was tall enough that he didn't need to step onto the seat to climb out. He stood awkwardly until Levi climbed out and then followed the pair through a set of fancy wrought iron entrance gates. There was a small alcove and then a set of heavy carved wooden doors. Petra opened them, and the two males followed her inside  
"I'll start pulling up yesterday's photos. You can show him to whatever room you've put him in"  
Petra's hips swung suggestively as she crossed the entrance way, her dress seemed to leave nothing to imagination, but that might have been because the bottom of her arse cheeks were showing. Eren shook his head and looked to Levi. The alpha seemed somewhat annoyed, but began to walk and Eren followed like a puppy.

His room was nice, separated from what seemed to be the "main" house. Floor to ceiling windows flooded the room with the light and the rooms entire decor was white  
"This will be your room. There's a set of keys for you in the bowl on the dresser and I expect this room to remain this tidy for the duration of your stay"  
The duration of his stay? Levi did realise they were fucking bonded right?  
"I'll also arrange your own card. As long as you attend school, you'll receive an allowance"  
Eren nodded  
"Do you have any questions?"  
"No"  
"Good. Keep it that way"  
Levi left him, so Eren began to explore. The room was devoid of anything personal or remotely happy and the omega wondered if the alpha would object to him hanging some wind chimes and lanterns to add some colour. He supposed it'd be fine as long as he kept out Levi and Petra's way, and the room was clean.

At lunch time Petra came for him, her dress seemed a little longer than before and Eren secretly hoped that Levi had told her to behave or something. He didn't want to see his husbands girlfriends bits and pieces  
"Lunch is ready. I bet Levi didn't show you where anything is"  
"No. He didn't"  
"Well, we're never here anyway. I don't suppose you know why Kenny had you marry my boyfriend?"  
"I have no clue and it's not like I wanted to"  
"Good. Make sure you stay away from, Levi is mine. Understood"  
Eren nodded, biting down a snippy retort. When Petra turned to leave, Eren made to follow her. The woman pointed out various rooms, but he didn't particularly care. As long as he knew where the kitchen, laundry and bathroom were, that's all that mattered.

The kitchen was open planned, connecting first to the dining area and on to what appeared to be the living area. Large panoramic prints were evenly spaced alone the wall, and the other side of the space was more tall glass windows. Levi wasn't in the space, not that Eren had expected him to be, he eyed the food on the table, and walked slowly towards it  
"It's fine. I wouldn't do anything to food. Levi pays for everything here, so keep that in mind"  
Eren got the gist of it and sat, beginning to eat quickly and quietly. Petras own lunch consisted of a coffee and a banana. No wonder she was stick thin. The air between them was awkward and Eren excused himself the moment he was done. He washed his plate so he wouldn't have to sit near Petra, and placed it to dry, before trying to find his way back to his room.

He was nearly there when he ran into Levi, literally, the alpha came barrelling into him and Eren tried to sidestep, but apparently not in time  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
Eren bit down on his lip as he shook his head quickly   
"Sorry"  
The alpha let out a "Tch"  
"Your things will arrive tomorrow and you'll be back at school Monday"  
"Thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience"  
"Look, neither of wanted this. But try not to look so fucking miserable all the time"  
Eren gave a nod, his hand coming to the ring on his finger and he slid it it off  
"I should give this back to you right?"  
"No. Keep it. We are technically married"  
"But won't it upset Petra"  
"She knows what's what"  
Eren nodded like he knew what Levi meant  
"Um... Levi?"  
"Eren"  
"Is it alright if I put some things up in the room I'm using?"  
"As long as you don't make a mess"  
"Thank you"  
Eren moved to the other side of the hall and Levi walked off like the conversation never happened.

 

*  
Eren's things barely filled the rooms cavernous walk-in-robe, it seemed rather pathetic his whole life was reduced to such few things. Levi had delivered him a bank card as promised and Eren was planning on going shopping Monday after school. He loved the way sun shone through the bright glass inlays of the Moroccan lanterns he'd found online and was fully intending to bring colour and life to his prison cell.

As for his social life, Jean hadn't replied to him, and it seemed Armin and Mikasa had gone to the movies the night of his wedding. It fucking hurt, but he'd see them Monday and if worse came to worse maybe Levi would let him change school. He snorted to himself over the thought. Levi didn't give two fucks what he did.

Monday came far too soon for him, he dressed casually, before triple checking he had everything for school, and then covered his bonding mark with a bandaid. He knew everyone would treat him differently after his 3 weeks absence. He'd barely made it to the foyer when he heard a light thudding from the staircase, looking up he saw Petra dragging down a travel case  
"Oh Eren! You're just in time, I was hoping on seeing you before we left. Levi and I have a shoot in Milan this week, so we won't be here!"  
The woman smiled brightly and Eren nodded  
"Alright"  
"If anything comes up, the number for our hotels on the fridge. Make sure you keep out of Levi's studio"  
"Understood. Have fun"  
Eren turned and began to walk towards the door   
"Oi! Brat! Where the fuck do you think you're going?"  
Eren scrunched his brow as he turned back towards the stairs. Levi was standing at the top and Eren sighed  
"To school"  
The alpha hummed like the thought hadn't occurred to him at all  
"We'll be back Saturday. Try not to ruin my house"  
"I wouldn't dream of it"  
Snarky sarcasm filled his words and Eren turned back to the front entrance, eager to make his escape before the pair could piss him off further.

He'd done his research the previous night, he'd have to catch a bus, and then another to make it to school. It was a half hour trip, there and half an hour back in the afternoon, he was lucky to have change for it as no one has seemed to care about how he was actually supposed to commute. He walked to the bus stop with his gaze firmly on his feet. Living with Levi was going to be fucking exhausting.

It wasn't until he was on the second bus that he realised that it was the one Jean took. He slumped lower in his seat and pulled his hoodie higher, trying to cover his face, but his eyes still met Jean's when the teen boarded the bus. There was an awkward second in which Jean looked like he was going to get back off the bus, but his ex sat a few seats in front of him and Eren supposed this was how things were going to be now. Eren sighed softly, it wasn't long ago that he'd be sitting by Jean's side and the two of the them would be lost in a small world of whispers. Tears welled unexpectedly and he wiped his face. Part of him felt like he was cheating on Levi for thinking about what had been with Jean, but another part wondered if the alpha would even care if he did.

He didn't give Jean a second glance as he climbed from the bus and began the short walk to the school gates. He'd thought there'd be more whispers, or something, but no one stared as he made his way through the halls. It was like he didn't exist at all and no one had noticed his lack of presence. As the bell chimed through the halls, Eren began towards his locker. PE was first, and he grabbed his change for clothes before heading to the locker room. It was now that all eyes seemed to be on him, and slipped through the rows until he found an empty locker to dump his stuff in while he changed. Armin was the first to approach him, the short blonde took his arm and lead him through to the showers  
"What are you doing here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I thought you know..."  
"Got married? Yeah, thanks for noticing"  
Armin bit his lip and looked down  
"My dad right?"  
His friend nodded and Eren sighed  
"It fucking hurt. I had to marry a stranger and my two best friends were acting like I didn't exist"  
"It's not like we wanted to!"  
"Then why did you?"  
"Your dad was drunk alright! He was drunk when he called my grandpa and he was drunk when he called Mikasa's parents and he was making all kinds of threats. You can't blame our families for being worried over something like that"  
"That was him! Not me! Fuck Armin..."  
He knew better than anyone else the shit that came out of his father's mouth when the man was drunk. He found himself in tears again and cursed his second dynamic   
"Eren...?"  
Armin's voice was soft and Eren sniffled  
"Sorry. Just... we should get changed"  
Armin nodded and the pair both changed where they were. It wasn't until Eren was shoving his things in his locker that Armin finally noticed his ring and grabbed his hand   
"Holy fuck! You exchanged rings?"  
Eren sighed and nodded  
"I'm fucking marked by him too"  
Armin gasped   
"Why are you so shocked?"  
"It's just... hearing and thinking about it are completely different to this..."  
"It wasn't my idea. Grisha said we weren't going to, but Levi organised it"  
"Levi?"  
"The husband. He's off with his girlfriend"  
"He has a girlfriend?"  
"Yep. I'm the unwanted third wheel"  
Armin's bottom lip quivered and Eren found himself with an arm full of crying teen  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be a shit friend"  
Eren sighed and wrapped his own arms around Armin   
"If you ever do it again I won't forgive you"  
Armin shook his head  
"I won't. No matter what"  
"I hate to break up your pity party, but teach is calling for you"  
Jean's voice ended any further conversation and Armin pulled back  
"We should go?"

It was perhaps he worse PE class of his life. His teacher seemed to have decided to single him out, mocking him more than once over the wedding ring on his finger and the bandaid on his neck. Eren did his best to keep it together, but having everyone whispering like he'd expected drove him fucking crazy. The whole school would know by the end of the day, so after PE, he decided he'd had enough of school. Armin didn't even try to talk him out of it when he told his best friend he was leaving. He figured he must look pretty shitty for Armin to just let him go, but the blonde did promise to text, so that was something.

Eren had barely made it to the front gate when he received his first message from Armin, he found himself smiling as he walked away from school. He filled Armin in on all the details of his "marriage", venting everything he'd been feeling for the last three weeks. Having someone finally on his side, no matter how late it was now to change what had happened, left him feeling better than he had in days. 

Instead of seeking out the store he'd been looking at online, Eren decided to head straight home. He had enough change for it... only just though and his stomach rumbled when he stepped off the bus and was hit with the smell of cinnamon and apple from the coffee shop in front of the bus stop. The place looked nice enough, but then again this whole neighbourhood was nice, and the teens fingers came to find Levi's bank card in his pocket. Decided he deserved it for putting up with this sham of a marriage, he plunged head first into Survey Cafe.

The woman behind the counter bubbled and gushed in greeting as he made his way closer to read the drinks list. He opted for a white chocolate mocha to go with his apple cinnamon muffin, and took his time to walk back to Levi's house. He wondered if the woman behind the counter realised she was in such a high class neighbourhood, weren't people supposed to be snooty?

Letting himself into Levi's house he frowned at the noise seemingly coming from upstairs, unsure what he should do he opted to ignore it and migrated back to his room, locking the door firmly behind him. It wasn't any of his concern. He wasn't wanted here anyway. Dropping down on his bed he snapped a couple of photos of his room and sent them through to Armin. His friend replied with a shocked emoji and Eren snorted. Armin didn't know the half of it.

He had just calmed down and forced the fact there'd been a stranger in the house from the front of his thoughts, when there was a knock on his bedroom door. His heart began pounding all over again and he crossed over to open the door cautiously. He nearly laughed with relief when he found Kenny standing there, the alpha seemed confused by the smile on Eren's face  
"You alright there?"  
"Yeah... sorry... I was slightly terrified I was about to be murdered"  
Kenny let out a low laugh  
"I noticed you on the security feed. Shouldn't you be at school?"  
Eren groaned and shook his head  
"Going to try again tomorrow"  
"Why, what happened?"  
Eren held his hand up  
"Apparently being married means everyone needs to talk about it"  
Kenny's eyes narrowed   
"How's things between you and Levi going?"  
"Um... he's not here for the week..."  
Kenny didn't seem impressed at all  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"He and Petra flew out to Milan this morning..."  
Eren had the feeling he was getting Levi in trouble and wished he would just shut up, Kenny's face was nearing on scary and Eren hung his head  
"So he didn't even drop you off?"  
Eren shook his head  
"The bus is fine, I'm used to it"  
Kenny hummed softly and Eren shifted uncomfortably   
"Alright. I'll have a word to him about this. This is unacceptable, you're the omega that will birth his children. He needs to treat you better than this"  
Eren didn't reply, it felt like shit to be reduced to his second dynamic so bluntly. Kenny gave a nod and seemed to think he'd said enough, leaving Eren standing there in confused hurt.

His hurt faded to anger and Eren slipped Levi's card from his pocket. If he was here purely just to supply the children, then he was having things the way he wanted. He snatched up hid phone and hit up amazon, going slightly over board as he shopped. He brought a bright orange and white throw for his bed, and the lanterns he'd liked as well as a few more items like a thick turquoise rug and white beanbag sofa, the constant sunshine made the room perfect for naps after all. He hummed and looked around his stark and sterile room, picturing where he'd put everything. Deciding he should probably buy a bookcase for his school books, he opted for a simple white one and then spent the next half hour browsing through books. He added half a dozen to his order and snorted at the cart total being nearly $800. He said a silent fuck you to Levi and entered the man's card details. The invoice came up and he screen-shotted it, promptly sending it through to Armin. His friend didn't reply and Eren noted it was probably time for maths which meant his friend was stuck with the arsehole of a teacher called Dok... or Dick as they all called him. The teen locked his phone and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up around him, soon falling asleep in the ridiculously comfortable bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have an unhealthy hatred of Petra... meh... she had it coming

The omega managed a few hours sleep before waking up to his phone ringing. He didn't know the number, but answered anyway  
"Why the fuck am I looking at an $800 Amazon purchase charged to my card"  
Eren bit down a snort  
"Hello Levi, how was the flight"  
"Cut the shit brat"  
Playing innocent Eren tried to keep the laughter out of his voice   
"You said I could get things for my room..."  
He heard Levi let out a sigh   
"And you got everything you wanted"  
"For now"  
"So I'm not going to look at my account and find another $800 purchase?"  
"Not that I know of"  
"Fine"  
The line went quiet and Eren was slightly disappointed that was all the reaction he was apparently going to get, it grew awkward and Eren found his voice again   
"Levi?"  
"What?"  
"Is that all?"  
There was a few moment of long silence again  
"How was school?"  
This time Eren really did snort   
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means it was shit"  
"Well make sure you go tomorrow"  
That reminded Eren of the fact he needed change  
"Levi, can I get cash out with the card you gave me?"  
"What do you need cash for?"  
The alpha's voice was icy and Eren knew he'd definitely gotten under the man's skin  
"I need money to get to catch the bus"  
"Fine. Do whatever you want"  
Eren went to thank him, but the line went dead and the teen eyed his phone with a small smile. Yep. Levi was going to learn the hard way that he didn't exist just to be bred.

His purchases arrived that afternoon, he had to figure the gates out so the delivery guy could make it up the drive and Eren hummed in happiness, before calling Armin. They chatted for a minutes, he'd wanted the teen to come over, but Armin couldn't that afternoon, though promised to the following day. It took a couple of trips to get everything to his room. The throw was set aside so he could wash it before putting it on his bed. But for the most part he could set everything up. Given he didn't have a ladder or a drill, he sat the lanterns in front of the window for the time being, their colours shone brightly in the afternoon sun and he couldn't wait to be able to hang them. It took a couple more hours before everything else found its new home and put the throw across his bed so he could snap photos of the set up. He'd never have been able to have anything this nice at home. His father probably would have flipped out over it all, or smashed most of it in a drunken rage. The bowl his house key had been left in didn't suit his new set up, so it migrated into he bathroom next to his room. It wasn't an ensuite, instead the door was maybe 3 metres from the one to his room, but he figured it was probably going to end up being his own personal bathroom anyway. With nothing left to do, he decided to explore the kitchen and dining area a little more as he'd basically avoided being in both rooms so he wouldn't have to see his husband or Petra.

Levi's photos on the wall were amazing. He'd never seen anything so perfect or beautiful... not that he'd admit it. They were a collection of streets he knew he'd never see and the colours were so vivid he wanted to reach out and touch them, but knowing he was being filmed, he resisted. He found himself wondering if Petra had been with Levi when they'd been taken and found himself suddenly wanting to tear them all off the wall. Disgusted at himself, he fled back to his room and eyed the bright throw on his bed. Surely doing washing couldn't piss him off or upset him further.

He was wrong... in their haste, washing had been left in the dryer and it seemed to all be Levi's. he pulled each item out and folded them carefully, before setting them to one side and focusing on putting the throw in the machine. He set it to gentle and hoped it wouldn't come out ruined. Once the water was pouring into the machine, he grabbed Levi's clothes and set off to find where the alpha's bedroom was. All he knew was that it seemed to be on the houses second story.

The second floor was just as neat and organised as the first. He found Levi's studio, what seemed to be a second studio, 2 guest rooms, another smaller empty room, a bathroom and then finally what seemed to be the alpha's room. He walked in feeling like he really shouldn't be there and placed the pile on Levi's bed. His instincts were going crazy over the smell of the man and he let out a small whine of need. Mortified at what he'd done, he retreaded from the room, but now his consciously thinking of the alpha's scent, he could smell it without the whole house and his body betrayed him by beginning to respond. He felt a throbbing need deep inside and realised he desperately wanted the man's touch. He all but stumbled into his room and slammed his door shut, locking it quickly before stripping down and diving into his bed. Tears were spilling from his eyes and he cursed his father for forcing him into this loveless marriage.

 

*  
The following morning was better. He showered and readied for school without having to worry about Petra and Levi. The walk to coffee shop gave him time to clear his head and the cool breeze felt wonderful in combination with the warmth of sun against his face. It seemed today was on his side. Finding an ATM, he withdrew $40, and even had time to buy himself a coffee before catching the first bus of the day. Like the previous day Jean got on when he was on the second bus, but his ex chose to sit next to him and Eren smiled a little as he did. They didn't talk, but that was fine. It was probably freaking Jean out to have his now married ex boyfriend sharing the same ride as him.

Armin and Mikasa met him at the school gates and the trio plunged headfirst into the crowd of moving students. People where whispering, but Armin had warned him that everyone knew now and Eren ignored it all. As far as they were concerned, he'd play the part of being in a happy loving marriage. 

The day was somewhat more manageable than the previous, none of his teachers singled him out and he was actually enjoying himself until lunch time when Armin's grandfather rang, the man had hurt his back and Armin needed to head straight home after school. Eren understood, but still couldn't help but feel disappointed that they'd have to reschedule, he'd carefully made sure his room was perfect in presentation before he'd left. He tried to ask Mikasa, but she was a little weird and his happy mood evaporated.

Arriving home to an empty house had him sighing. He didn't want to see Levi or Petra, but he didn't feel like he belonged there and he could hardly go back to his real home. He was lonely and it fucking sucked. Heading to kitchen, he grabbed an apple from the fridge and then headed into his room. Levi's scent had seemed to have filled his safe haven in his absence and Eren abandoned his apple to bury himself in his bed instead. He didn't understand what was happening to him, everything had happened so fast and he just couldn't process it all. When he found himself crying again for what felt like the thousandth time since presenting, he gave up and sobbed himself to sleep. He didn't want to be this person.

Eren managed a few hours sleep, when he woke the sky outside his window was the dusky shades of blue, orange and pink, the stereotypical colours of a sunset. He blinked a few times before realising he felt completely and totally shit. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his clothes felt rough against his skin and his head felt like it was spinning. Sliding from his bed, he promptly fell on the floor with a low whimper. How the fuck did he get so sick in just a few hours?! The teen had to use the side of the bed to drag himself up, and the stumbled shakily into the next door bathroom. Flicking on the light, he winced at the brightness and moved to the sink. His pupils were slightly wider than normal, and a fine dusting of pink had taken up residence on his cheeks. He frowned at the kid looking back it him, he didn't look pale, just a little red.

With shaking fingers Eren fumbled his way free of his clothes, letting out a low mew once their confines finally fell free. A sweet smell rose to meet him, and he whined as it displaced Levi's smell. For the second time in a month, he'd gone into heat. 

The lukewarm water of the shower did nothing to cool the fever burning in his blood. His stomach rolled and cramped painfully as his body cried out to be knotted by his alpha, and his erection ached so painfully he couldn't ignore it. Closing his eyes, all he could think of was Levi. He jerked himself desperately, long thick ribbons of slick ran down his inner thighs and he came with sob. It wasn't enough. His orgasm however allowed him a brief reprieve from the heat induced delirium, and he scrubbed himself down quickly. The fact he was alone in the house was terrifying and he rushed from the shower as his next wave began. Barely making it back to his bedroom, he locked the door and wobbled over to the bed, before grabbing his blankets and pillows. His room was too big, too exposed, he felt vulnerable and so very scared. Dragging the pile he moved the lot to his walk-in-robe, making himself a nest of sorts in the far corner before firmly closing the door and burying himself in it, feeling completely fucking miserable.

 

*  
A warm breath tickled the back of his neck and Eren tensed. He couldn't remember what happened... sliding sideways, the omega realised he was naked and the horrible realisation that he'd gone into heat, set in. Tears began to form and he sniffled slowly as he tried to drag his exhausted body from Levi's hold, successfully making it to the edge of the bed without waking the alpha. He sniffled quietly and his body wouldn't stop shaking. When had Levi come home? And why couldn't he remember it? Hip arse and hips burnt with pain as he rose and a small sob escaped his lips. 

Rising from his ruined bed, Eren cried openly as he moved towards the bathroom. He felt used and violated. Levi had probably been acting on instincts and so had he, so the alpha wasn't to blame, but fuck... Making it to the shower, Eren sank to the floor and fumbled with the taps until hot water began to strike his shoulders. It was way too hot for his overly sensitive body to handle, and he let out a choked scream of pain. He felt so broken both mentally and physically.

Eren had no idea how long he sat there and sobbed, even when his tears seemed to finally come to the an end, his frame still shook and he couldn't stop sniffling. His stomach cramped and he tried to vomit, but nothing came up, instead he just gagged in agony.  
"Eren?"  
Levi's voice was soft and Eren tried to scramble away from the sound. He scrunched his eyes as tightly closed as he could and pushed his balled fists up against them. He didn't want to see Levi. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act? Above him the water finally came to a stop and a strong hand grabbed his wrist  
"Don't touch me!"  
The words came out a broken scream, surprising himself as they hit his ears  
"I'm just trying to help you shitty brat"  
"Then leave me alone!"  
"I can't do that"  
Eren shook his head and heard Levi sigh   
"Fine. Whatever. Suit yourself"  
The hold on his wrist released and there was a small sigh like Levi was going to say something, but all that met his ears was the light padding of Levi's retreating steps.

He stayed there shivering now the water was gone, his body felt like lead and it was no small feat to climb from the shower and grab his towel. This time he ignored the mirror, and carefully made his way back to his room. Levi had stripped the sheets off, and all that lay on his bed was his orange and white throw. Padding over to his walk-in-robe, the teen hissed lightly with every third or forth step, he grabbed out a shirt and pair of sweats. He gingerly dried himself before pulling both items on and yawned. The call of his bed was too great and he climbed on before pulling the throw over himself.

Monday came all too soon as Monday's do. He didn't particularly want to go to school, but the idea of staying with Levi and Petra left him feeling sick. He showered quietly and dressed carefully, his body still felt heavy and awkward, he also couldn't stop yawning. Making sure he had everything, he slipped from his bedroom and tried to keep his steps light as he made his way to the entrance. He'd thought he was home free, but Levi was sitting on the stairs as if waiting for him and Eren made a point of clearly ignoring him  
"Eren?"  
Opening the solid door, the teen had barely stepped through it when Levi's voice reached him again  
"Wait. I'll drive you"  
Hearing the light jingle of keys confirmed his suspicion that his husband had indeed been waiting for him and Eren bit his lip as he continued outside.

The teen had expected to see Petra's convertible, but instead was a large sleek dark green SUV. He heard the clicking of the locks and opened the passenger side with a sick feeling he didn't want to be trapped with Levi, but that's just what happened. The drive was awkward, and they'd barely pulled out the drive when Levi started  
"I feel like I should explain what happened... do you remember?"  
"No"  
Levi let out a sigh  
"You sent me a text on Wednesday night saying "Don't come home""  
"And yet you did"  
Levi let out another sigh  
"I tried calling you and the house phone, but you didn't answer so I just assumed you were mad over this whole situation"  
"Mad doesn't even come close"  
"You're heat was in full swing by the time we got back Friday. I could smell you the moment I walked in"  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better"  
Levi continued like he'd said nothing  
"You were curled up in your robe crying my name out over and over, and begging for me to help. I'm sorry you woke up scared... but why didn't you tell me you were due to go into heat? And why didn't you take your suppressants?"  
Eren's eyes filled with angry tears   
"Oh yes! This all my fucking fault! I didn't know I was going to going into fucking heat! I only had my first heat at the start of the month, but I guess that doesn't matter to anyone! I'm not on suppressants or anything because all dad cared about was marrying me off to you! So check your facts before having a go at me over something I couldn't control!"  
His words were filled with anger frustration, but most of all pain. He hadn't thought he'd go back into heat any time soon, but how was he supposed to know. They didn't teach this stuff at school. Eren was brought back to reality by the swerving of Levi's car and he looked over at his husband to see the man had not only paled considerably but was glaring at the world as if thoroughly disgusted by every facet of it. Pulling into a parking bay on the side of the row, Eren flinched as the alpha rose and then slammed his hands down on the steering wheel   
"Shit!"  
The word had his fingers searching for the door handle, the whole car was filling up with the smell of Levi's anger and Eren let out a small whine involuntarily, causing the alpha to look his way  
"Fuck. Sorry. I'm not going to hurt you, so don't look at me like that"  
Eren swallowed and gave a tiny nod, because he didn't know what he was supposed to say   
"Kenny didn't tell me you'd only just presented... given how hard he was pushing for it, I assumed you'd presented a while ago..."  
Eren sniffled  
"No... my first heat finished the weekend before we had the engagement party..."  
Levi let out a growl  
"Fuck kid"  
The car fell silent again and Eren's fingers were still on the door latch   
"We'll make you an appointment"  
"You don't have to do that... I know I was married to you just to be bred..."  
"Who the fuck said that?"  
"Kenny... he was at the house while you were gone"  
Levi growled   
"No. Get that out of your head. We will not be having kids any time soon"  
Eren's omega side felt gutted. He knew it realistically, but that didn't mean his secondary gender was one for logic or reason. He forced himself to nod and coughed to clear the lump on his throat  
"Can you take me to school now?"  
Levi gave a nod and waited a few minutes before pulling back out and into the morning traffic.

The day dragged on with Armin having to keep shaking him as he kept nodding off. It was hard as fuck to keep his eyes open, and he could barely walk straight as he made his way to the bus in the afternoon. He slumped into the closest seat and rested his head against the window, before letting his eyes close. He didn't even bother opening them when he felt someone sit next to him   
"Eren?"  
Jean's voice was soft and Eren let out a sleepy sigh. His ex boyfriend guided against him, before wrapping and arm around his shoulders   
"Get some sleep, I'll wake you when we get to my stop"  
True to his word, Jean woke him gently and Eren yawned as his ex detangled them  
"Will you be alright?"  
"Mmm... I can sleep longer on the next bus"  
His words were mumbled, but Jean seemed to understand  
"Next bus?"  
Eren nodded and yawned again  
"Where the fuck are you living?"  
"Stohess"  
"And you're still going to school in Trost!"  
Eren nodded and Jean let out a sigh  
"I can't leave you like this, when do you usually get off this one?"  
"2 more stops"  
"Alright"  
And that was how Eren ended up being walked home by Jean. He tried to invite his ex in, but Jean didn't want to step on anyone's toes, so they parted ways at the front gate next to the drive.

The moment he made it inside, he headed straight for his bed and slept through until the following morning, waking up completely starved.


	7. Chapter 7

When Levi didn't bring up the appointment again, Eren didn't either. He hadn't gone into heat again and the last three weeks had nearly been bearable. Levi and Petra were mostly too busy to talk to him, and neither seemed to care when he came and went provided he went to school. He hadn't told Levi, but he was heading out with Mikasa and Armin tonight to a party thrown by a senior friend of theirs. They'd all agreed to get ready at Mikasa's, and his friend was also loaning him an outfit for the evening. 

Mikasa's parents weren't home when they arrived at her house and Eren was slightly relieved he wouldn't have to see them. Mikasa had been a little hot and cold, but that had passed in the last week and things seemed to be back to normal between them. Given he apparently took the longest to get ready, he was "nominated" to shower first and Mikasa's fruity body wash brought a smile to his face. He already decided on his outfit and smelling like a female would only add to the fun he intended to have.

Dressed in a white crop top, fishnets and high waisted denim short shorts, Eren smiled at his appearance in the mirror. He'd never ventured out in public like this before and part of it was because he knew all eyes would be on him tonight because of it. Mikasa did his makeup and even Armin got in on the action, stealing a skirt from the girls closet. Armin might be an alpha, but Eren swore he was more feminine than he was. The final touch to the whole thing was pulling off the bandaid he kept replacing over his bonding mark. Now everyone would know they could look all they wanted, but couldn't touch. They took the obligatory selfies and headed out just after sunset.

The music coming from Reiner's was audible from the block over, and Armin linked his arms between Mikasa and Eren. The trio laughing lightly as they approached the party. As expected, all eyes were on them and Eren felt a small thrill over Jean clearly staring. He'd heard his ex had moved on to a friend of theirs named Marco, but that didn't seem the case with the hungry look he was receiving. Spotting their other friends, the three teens moved over to where they were seated  
"Hey Connie, Hey Sasha!"  
Sasha let out a whistle   
"Ho damn! What's with the outfit Eren?!"  
Giving his friend a wink he replied playfully  
"My husband doesn't know I'm out!"  
Sasha snorted and Connie just shook his head  
"I still can't believe you're married"  
"Neither can I"  
Eren slipped his wedding ring off and threw it across to Connie, his friends eyes widen  
"Fucking hell!"  
"Yep. Think of how many cheeseburgers you could buy with that thing"  
Sasha promptly snatched the ring out of Connie's hold and slipped it on her ring finger, before wriggling her fingers next to her face  
"Is it me?"  
"Oh yes, totally. So where's the drinks around here?"  
"Kitchen. I'll show you"  
Holding out his hand, Sasha took it and he pulled her up. The girl slipped the ring off and handed it back  
"It's really nice"  
Eren hummed in reply, tonight was about forgetting Levi and just having fun.

One shot became two, and then three in quick succession. Jean had come and joined their small circle and Eren had stretched his barely clad form out leaving practically nothing to imagination. He giggled and laughed openly, feeling the best he had in weeks. The next few hours breezed past and Eren was well and truly drunk. He'd shifted into Jean's lap at some point and his ex boyfriends hands were roaming freely across his exposed skin, Eren laughed as Jean nibbled at his neck, missing the looks between Mikasa and Armin. Reached for his drink, the red plastic cup tipped and Eren pouted down at it  
"Um Eren, can I talk to you?"  
Eren looked up at Armin's frown and frowned in reply   
"Sure?"  
The blonde teen took his hand and pulled from Jean's lap and out the room, and then outside  
"What?"  
The movement had left him feeling like he was going to vomit and he was freezing now the night air had kicked in  
"What are you doing? Draping yourself all over Jean like that?!"  
"I'm just having some fun Armin"  
"I know he's your ex, but your married now"  
"Levi has a girlfriend, why shouldn't I have some fun of my own?"  
"Because you're better than that"  
Eren snorted  
"Give me your phone"  
Eren pulled his phone out without thinking about it and handed it over. He watched Armin's thumb tap across the screen, before sinking to the ground when hit with a wave of nausea  
"Are you going to puke?"  
Eren shook his head, immediately regretting it. But managed not to throw up on himself, needing the distraction he looked up at Armin   
"What are you doing?"  
"I just text Levi to come get you"  
"You did what?!"  
"Before you do something you regret"  
Eren glared at his friend  
"Armin, it's just a little fun"  
"And if you weren't married it would be fine"  
Eren let out a shaky breath, but soon found himself tearing up. Armin seemed confused before sinking to kneel in front of him and holding him as he started to cry  
"I hate it Armin! I hate it! They only married me to him for kids! Levi says that's not how it is... but that's what his uncle says! And he and Petra are always together! I just wanted to feel wanted!"  
Armin rubbed his back and Eren sobbed against him. They stayed like that until a horn blared and both teens turned to look. Petra's convertible was parked near where they were and Eren shook his head  
"He's going to be mad"  
"It'll be fine"  
"Armin..."  
"It's alright. Go home and sleep it off, you'll feel better in the morning"  
Armin went to pull him up, but Eren's knees wouldn't hold his weight and they fell down in a tangled mess, Eren laughed as he looked up at the stars, but soon stopped when Levi's face filled his vision   
"Oh hey! Armin, this is the husband! Husband, this is Armin, the best friend!"  
"Pleasure, I'm sure"  
Armin wriggled next to him and Eren felt his friend pushing him up  
"I don't want to go. Levi hates me"  
Armin hushed him rather loudly  
"You do realise he's right here"  
"It doesn't make it any less true. I know he'd have rather married Petra. I'm just around to look pretty and be fucked..."  
Armin shushed him and Levi said nothing. He felt the alpha's hands on his chilled skin and warmth radiated from them that left him confused. He let out a small cry as he was lifted into the man's arms   
"I don't want to go!"  
Tears rolled down his face again, but he was still carried away from his friend.

The wind in his face did nothing to make him feel better, he was slumped awkwardly in the front passenger seat, but it was too much like effort to move. Nausea rolled up suddenly and he barely leant over the car before vomiting pitifully out the side  
"Disgusting"  
Eren sniffed and hacked, feeling slightly better having vomited. He slumped back down and closed his eyes.

The next time he opened them, they were pulling into the driveway and Eren's fingers fumbled to get the seat belt undone  
"Leave it, I'll take care of it in a second"  
Ignoring the alpha, Eren continued to try and get the belt undone  
"I said to leave it"  
The car came to a smooth stop and Eren felt Levi's fingers against his, only serving to renew his struggles  
"Just stop"  
Eren let out a sob   
"Fuck off! I can do this on my own"  
Eren felt the belt give and knew Levi had been the one to get it undone. He felt more pathetic than words could convey. He rushed from the car and tripped over his own feet, falling to his hands and knees painfully against the paving. He let out another sob and his head hung limply as he cried  
"Come on, lets get you inside"  
A strong hand gripped him on the upper arm  
"Don't touch me! Don't act like you care! None of you do!"  
Levi let out a deep sigh  
"I am so not putting up with this shit tonight"  
"Than don't! Go fuck Petra or something! Leave me alone!"  
"Eren..."  
"No! Don't say anything, there's nothing to say. I just want to go home"  
"Back to a father that beats you?"  
Eren let out a gasp and Levi took his moment of shock to finally pull him up  
"H-how..."  
"I saw the bruises on our wedding night..."  
A dry laugh fell from the teens lips  
"I don't need your pity"  
"It isn't pity"  
Levi pulled him close to him and the man growled   
"Why do you smell like another alpha?"  
"Why do you care!?"  
"Because you're my fucking husband and my omega"  
Levi emphasised the word "my" and Eren laughed again  
"I smell like another alpha because I was sitting in my ex boyfriends lap"

Levi was rough as Eren was practically marched through the house, the omega whimpered under the man's hold and he was shoved into the bathroom  
"Get in the shower"  
Eren shook his head  
"Get in the shower and wash that stink off!"  
Levi's voice was so icy that goosebumps erupted across the teens skin and he stripped off in front of Levi, glaring as he did  
"Get in the shower Eren"  
Eren crossed to the shower, his arms wrapped around his rolling stomach. The water made the throbbing in his head worse and his knees and palms burnt where it touched. Given Levi was watching him through the glass screen, Eren poured some body wash into his hands and began to scrub Jean's smell off. It wasn't until he was free from it that he noticed how sick the smell had made him feel. Stepping from the shower, Levi pushed a towel into his hands and Eren slowly towelled off, he felt dizzy and unstable and his mouth felt revolting  
"Brush your teeth and then I'll dress your hands and knees"  
Doing as he was told, Eren felt like a little kid. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, but Levi escorted him to his room and made him sit on the edge of the bed before disappearing.

Levi returned shortly with a bottle of water and a first aid kit, Eren said nothing as he started crying again silently while the alpha cleaned his scraped up and dressed them. When Levi was done, Eren shifted back and pulled a blanket half heartedly over himself   
"You should get into bed properly"  
"It's fine"  
"Eren"  
"It's fine! You can go. Thanks for your help, but you shouldn't have bothered"  
Eren felt the blankets yanked harshly from under him  
"What the hell!?"  
"Get off the bed"  
Eren stared at Levi   
"I said, get off the bed!"  
Eren whimpered as he obeyed and Levi pulled the blankets off completely  
"You can get back on now"  
Glaring openly, Eren climbed back onto the bed and the towel fell from his waist as he did. Levi snatched it up and dropped it to the floor. He didn't know what he'd expected, but it wasn't for the alpha to replaced his blankets  
"Get some sleep"  
Not replying, it was only a few short moments before his bedroom lights went out and Eren passed out where he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up with a furry mouth and throbbing head, Eren felt like he was dying. His gut was aching something fierce and he moaned as he curled into a ball. He managed to fall back to sleep again, but was feeling just as wretched when he woke again. Sliding from the bed, his hissed in pain, before hobbling over to his walk-in-robe and dressed in pyjama bottoms and his favourite shirt. Last night was sooooo not his finest hours and he cringed in the memory of how much fun he had working Jean up. He made a mental note to thank Armin for preventing him from making a terrible mistake and padded through to the bathroom. His next stop was the kitchen, but the sound of Petra and Levi talking had his steps slowing and he stood silently as listened  
"... what do you mean he was drunk last night?"  
"It happens Petra, he's a teenager"  
"And that makes it alright?"  
"I didn't say it made it alright"  
"So do you think that's why he was crying?"  
"He's fucking miserable the alcohol only helped him say what he's been feeling for weeks"  
"What's he got to be so miserable about?"  
"He's had two heats in two months, he's married to a stranger, Kenny's put it in his head that he's only hear to pop out babies and he thinks I hate him"  
Petra sighed lightly  
"So what do we do? Do we keep pretending we're dating?"  
"It's better for him if he thinks we are. I'm not fucking a 15 year old"  
"You already did. We could always start dating again for real if you think that would help? I'm alright with it..."  
Petra sounded so hopeful it hurt  
"First time we had to, and the second time he was in heat... and I thought we agreed we worked better as colleagues"  
Petra sounded falsely bright as she changed the subject direction  
"At least he seems to be alright going to school"  
"Yeah. Apparently he was with his best friend and ex boyfriend at the party last night"  
"Did he do anything?"  
"Not that I know of... but I don't think I could blame him if he did. He didn't ask to be married to me"  
Having heard more than enough Eren snuck back to his room and back to bed. 

If Levi and Petra weren't dating, than why the act? How was it better for him? Petra clearly wanted Levi... he pulled the blankets over his head and groaned suddenly feeling too hot. Pushing back the blankets, he scrambled and hissed as he climbed from the bed and raced to the bathroom, barely making it in time before vomiting harshly. He was still kneeling next to the toilet when Levi found him and Eren kept his eyes close so he wouldn't have to look at his husband  
"I thought I heard you up. Regretting last night yet?"  
"What do you want Levi?"  
"I thought we could talk"  
"Not today"  
"Yes today, you said a few things last night..."  
"I was drunk, don't remember it. Talk over? Good. Thanks. Now let me die in peace"  
"You're a stubborn little shit"  
"Yay?"  
Levi let out a sound that was a half growl and half sigh  
"I know you're fucking miserable, but acting like a brat isn't going to get you anywhere"  
Levi left and Eren let out a long moan before pitching back over the toilet.

 

*  
Levi and Petra left again for some overseas shoot and Eren was on school holidays now, so he spent most of his time with Armin and Mikasa. Given he had the whole house to himself, he invited both his friends for a sleep over. Armin looked like he was going to have a heart attack, his friends blue eyes were wide as his gaze flicked from one thing to the next. Despite having made initial plans weeks ago, something had kept coming up and both he and Mikasa were seeing Eren's new home together for the first time. He gave them the tours, both his friends insisted on investing Levi's secondary studio when they saw the prints on the wall and Eren felt like he was seeing something he shouldn't, still, he followed his friends into the room. Mikasa promptly moved over to an album and opened it without hesitation, Armin moved to her side and let out a small gasp  
"Are these your wedding photos?"  
Eren frowned. He'd assumed Levi wouldn't waste his time printing them, but as he moved closer he eyed the prints curiously  
"Yeah"  
He stood behind Mikasa and Armin and watched the pages turn slowly. There were a few of them together, but most seemed to be of him  
"You look so sad"  
"Because I was"  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there"  
"It's probably better you weren't"  
Mikasa continued all the way to the end of the album. Petra had done a wonderful job, it captured his thoughts on the day perfectly. The mood was kind of ruined and they replaced the album carefully in its original spot before leaving the room. They headed down to Eren's room and set up camp. Having Levi's card, Eren ordered pizza for them and they spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping.

When Mikasa and Armin left, Eren was left to his own devices. The holidays had barely started and he had nothing to do, so hit up amazing again. This time he also brought some new clothes to go with a fresh stock of books. His cart total was on $300 and he was sorely tempted to spend more, but instead placed the order as it was. When the doorbell rang that next morning, Eren expected it to be his order, instead he opened the door and was forced to catch his very inebriated father. Not wanting to have the man in his room, Eren was forced to drag his father through to the living room and dumped him on the sofa. His father blinked up at him, before a somewhat creepy smile settled on his lips  
"There's my son! Married into money and now thinks he's too fucking good for us commoners!"  
Eren let a long breath out through his nose  
"I've been busy"  
"Busy getting knocked up. Such a hard life you have"  
The teen grit his teeth at his father's words  
"Make yourself fucking useful and get me a fucking drink"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't know where Levi keeps the alcohol"  
"Don't lie to me boy"  
"I'm not lying"  
Eren was surprised how fast his father moved, before he knew what had happened, the omega was laying on the ground and a rough kick landed against his ribs  
"I'll find it my fucking self!"

Laying in on the wooden floor Eren struggled to catch his breath, it seemed a few weeks of no beatings had left him feeling the pain more acutely than before and a low whimper fell from his lips  
"Oh don't give me that"  
Grisha swayed above him, before staggering off and Eren curled tighter in on himself. He heard his father rummaging through the kitchen and the breaking of glass. He had no idea what he was supposed to tell Levi when the alpha finally came back  
"Where the fuck is the alcohol!?"  
His father's voice was enrage snarl and Eren tried to drag himself to the sofa, but the man's steps grew closers and another sharp blow hit him, this time in the small of his back and he yelped in pain  
"What's the good of marrying off my only son if he can't at least get his father a drink!"  
Obviously frustrated by the fact he'd have to go without, Grisha gave the omega one more hard kick, Eren had uncurled when his father had kicked his back, this had left his stomach exposed and this was where the blow landed. The teen nearly pissed himself from the pain, and tears rolled down his face. It hadn't been this bad for a while and he supposed Grisha had spent more time in the bottom of a bottle now he had left the house. Above his he heard his father drop onto the sofa and stayed curled up until the man's snores reached his ears. Eren found he couldn't stand, and was forced to crawl back to his room, he'd cut his hands on the shards of glass in the kitchen and mentally apologised to Levi. He'd have to clean the whole place through before the alpha returned.

Unable to crawl up and into his bed, Eren collapsed on his beanbag instead and buried his face against it as he began to cry in bitter frustration. He was a fucking human being. He'd had his own dreams and hopes for the future, but reality had ruined that and so had Grisha Yeager.

 

*  
He'd managed a few hours of peace, he'd drifted in and out, waking completely when his phone began to ring from the other side of his room. This time he was able to stand and kept a hand firmly against his sore stomach as he hobbled over to his bed to retrieve it. If it hadn't been Levi calling he would have ignored it, but in his pained state his omega desperately wanted to hear the alpha's voice  
"Hello?"  
He sounded so pathetic and timid. This wasn't him. He was better than this. Why couldn't his omega side get with the program and return him to the headstrong teen he'd been   
"Eren, is everything alright?"  
"Yeah... why wouldn't it be?"  
"You don't sound ok. You're not going into heat again are you?"  
"No... not that I know of... why are you calling?"  
"Petra and I took an earlier flight as the shoot wrapped up early. This is head's up we're on our way home"  
Eren's voice caught in his throat  
"You there brat?"  
"Um... yes... sorry"  
"We'll be home within the hour"  
"Ok"  
Eren ended the call, he needed to get his father out of here... that was if the man was even still here, but he hurt too fucking badly. He stood and stumbled towards the door, black dots danced across his vision and he felt so light headed that he couldn't stop himself from falling.

Warm hands were on his face and Eren let out a low moan   
"Hey kid, you gave us a scare"  
It took him a moment to realise he was in his bed and Levi was sitting next to him  
"What..."  
"You were unconscious on the floor when we got home"  
The realisation of his father being in the house had him shooting up and he yelped as pain flared  
"Oi! Don't go moving, you've got some impressive bruises there and given the drunk passes out on my sofa I'm assuming your father gave them to you"  
Eren blinked a few times, it felt like Levi could see his thoughts and he nodded slowly  
"Want to tell me why he's here?"  
"He showed up... and I thought he'd just pass out, but then he got mad because he couldn't find anything to drink"  
"That would explain why there was smashed glass over the kitchen floor and in your hands"  
He'd forgotten about his hands, and they throbbed as if to mock him   
"Eren, if he ever turns up again, don't let him in"  
"I can't..."  
"You can and you will"  
Eren bit his lip and looked away  
"I'm talking to you brat"  
"Sorry... I won't do it again"  
"Good. Now stay in here, I've got some painkillers if you need and water"  
"I'm fine... sorry for being such a burden, especially when you've just got back"  
Levi didn't reply and Eren closed his eyes again. He heard the alpha sigh, before the weight on the bed shifted and Levi left. The teen curled around his aching stomach, his back protested the move and he ignored the pain. Once again Levi had seen him so pathetically, and he couldn't blame the alpha for never being around.

 

*  
Levi let him sleep until dinner time, the teen was awoken from his fitful sleep by a warm hand on his forehead  
"Levi?"  
Eren blinked as Levi pulled his hand away  
"You feel warm. It's time for dinner, can you get up?"  
No. His stomach was so fucking sore that tears welled in his eyes, still he nodded, he wasn't going to let two arsehole alpha's get to him. Levi backed away and let him slowly struggle to the edge of the bed. He stood with a whimper and his arms gripped his stomach   
"If you aren't up to it kid..."  
"I-I'm fine..."  
Eren's words fell between his gritted teeth. Levi went to take his arm  
"D-don't..."  
The alpha gave a nod, but hovered behind him as Eren shuffled into the kitchen, tears silently rolled down his face in frustration and shame.

Petra eyed him the moment he made it to the kitchen, the woman sighed   
"There was a package for you at the door..."  
Eren's eyes fell to the large Amazon box that had already been cut open  
"I might have pressed too deeply with the knife"  
The woman clearly found it funny, but Levi moved around the counter and opened the box   
"It's fine, you nicked the packing bags"  
Petra gave ,what was obviously, a fake sigh of relief  
"What'd you buy anyway?"  
The woman moved closer to the box, but Levi closed it again  
"It doesn't matter. Eren, can you sit up? Or is the sofa better?"  
Looking to the sofa in question, Eren wiped his eyes and sniffled  
"What happened to my father?"  
"He woke up so I dumped him in the back of taxi"  
"I'm sorry... I'll find someway to pay you back"  
"It's fine. Now sofa or chair"  
"You can't let him eat on the sofa, it's soup, what if it spills"  
"Then it won't"  
Eren was confused at why Levi was being so nice, and then it hit. Pity. Of course  
"Sofa..."  
Neither adult moved to help him, and Eren was kind of relieved they didn't. He wanted to make it on his own and with the pain in his stomach, he didn't particularly want to be touched.

Petra gave him a filthy look as Levi brought his bowl of soup over and Eren thanked him quite lightly, it was some kind of thick and meaty concoction, and Eren was sure he could do better if given half the chance. Still, he ate maybe half of it before his stomach said no more. Levi must have been watching as the alpha rose and to come collect the bowl  
"Done?"  
"Yeah... sorry"  
"It's fine. I think I just want to go back to sleep, is that alright?"  
Levi let out a snort  
"You don't have to ask. You know where your some is"  
"Sorry..."  
"And stop saying sorry"  
Eren gave a nod and Levi extended a hand, helping him stand. The teen felt years older than he was as he shuffled to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! You leave me all these amazing comments and I never really know what to say. But I do read each and everyone of them, and I feel like a complete fool each time you compliment me.
> 
> You guys are the ones who deserve all the love! You're the ones who put up with my crazy updates and when my iPhone decides to change my words and I don't even realise. You're all so very amazing and thank you so very much for the love.
> 
> Xx

The holidays were largely uneventful, Eren had holed up and read once his new books had arrived. He'd purchased one on photography, trying to get a better understanding of what his husband did for a living. To the teen photos were mostly about selfies and filters, but there was so much more to it than that and Eren was kind of amazed. He'd also tried to research a little on his phone and had had a mini-heart attack over some of the equipment prices. Even though he'd been careful when improving his room, he felt like everything must seem so tacky to the man and he couldn't help but feel depressed over it.

Probably the most eventful thing to happen, happened the Saturday before school returned on the Monday. He'd woken to curtains in his room being pulled open and had been blinded by the light. The novelty of having such a bright room had worn off and he'd ordered the curtains out of desperation  
"The fuck?"  
"Good morning to you too brat"  
"What are you doing in my room...?"  
Levi snorted  
"Well I do own the house..."  
Eren pulled the blankets up over his face to hide from the bright light. Levi was way too fresh and he couldn't handle it on such few hours sleep  
"I need you tonight"  
The teen cautiously pulled down the edge of the blanket so he could peek out, he watched as Levi crossed the room and straight into his walk-in-robe  
"What for?"  
"I'm having a showing at some gallery in the city. You're my husband so it's expected you'll be there"  
Eren let out a long sigh  
"Can't you just take Petra?"  
"I'm not married to Petra"  
"But you want to be and we both know you'll be happier with her"  
Levi reemerge from the closet with the pants and shirt he'd worn at the wedding   
"These will be fine. It's semi formal, so no need for the tie"  
"I thought you rich people lived for your ties and suits"  
"Look. I know you don't want to come, but I haven't asked too much of you have I. Think of it as paying rent"  
The words hurt, and Eren swallowed down the pain  
"Fine. What time?"  
"We need to be there from 4, the opening starts at 7"  
"And I have to be there the whole time?"  
"Yes"  
"Fine. But I can go back to sleep now right?"  
"If you must, just make sure you're up and showered by 3"  
Eren had no idea where his phone was and he let out a small hum in response. He heard Levi moving around and then the door closed. Rent. Great. What a shitty way to wake up.

As it was, he didn't need to worry about waking up in time, as Petra took it upon herself to pay him a visit and not so polity tell him not to fuck tonight up for them. She didn't seem to appreciate it when he climbed from his bed and walked past her, heading into the bathroom so he didn't have to continue to listen. He knew. His job was to be seen and not heard. Just to further annoy the woman, he took his time using the toilet and then showering. He didn't bother to try and tame his hair, there was no point, it did at it pleased and he didn't question its motives. Petra was gone by the time he finally returned to his room, so Eren dressed and grabbed his phone off charge. It was a little after 2, which meant Levi couldn't complain about him not being ready in time. With nothing to do, he headed out and into the living room, spending his time "watching" TV loudly. He had no idea what was on, but didn't care, he just wanted to hear something that wasn't Petra or Levi's complaining.

 

*  
The gallery was a converted warehouse. The idea might have been cool the first few times it'd been done, but not it was so cliche he wanted to puke. He climbed from the convertible with a sigh and Petra shot him a filthy look. Inside the warehouse were exposed brick walls and industrial themed lighting, again, terribly cliche  
"You can set yourself up wherever, just don't go too far"  
Giving Levi a nod, Eren wandered around the premises. Most of the prints seemed in place, but a few were leaning against the wall and he ignored them all. He had one goal in mind and he found it hidden on the second floor. A sofa. A place to nap. No one could complain if he was out the way and asleep. The sofa was deceptively uncomfortable, but he still curled up in the corner and managed to fall asleep there.

Petra woke him with a scowl, Eren wondered if the woman knew how to be happy at all. Apparently the function would be starting soon and he was required to be by Levi's side. He said nothing to Petra as he stood and stretched, before heading downstairs to find his husband to play happy families. The staircase delivered him near the front doors and his eyes landed on a print that left him shocked. It was him on his wedding day, tears rolling down his cheek and he was looking out from the pagoda. He didn't remember crying there... moving closer he looked at himself, he didn't want the world to see him like this and felt betrayed that Levi and Petra thought it was alright  
"Eren?"  
Spinning around at Levi's voice, he glared at his husband with tears in his eyes   
"Eren?"  
Levi seemed confused and Eren shook as the man came rushing closer  
"What's wrong?"  
Eren looked back at the print   
"Do you not like it?"  
"How could I? How could you think I wanted people seeing me like that?!"  
"What..."  
Whatever his husband was going to say was cut off  
"I get it! All I fucking do is cry! So go ahead and show the fucking world how pathetic I am!"  
"That's not it"  
Levi had moved close enough to take his arm and Eren yanked it from his hold  
"Don't worry, I'll pay my tucking rent! But I'll never forgive you for this"  
Unable to stand being near the man, and given no one had arrived yet, Eren stalked away from the alpha and towards where a small bar area had been set up. He wiped his eyes and found a seat at the end of the bar. All he had to do was last a little longer and school would start again.

Making the rounds with Levi lead to the same questions on repeat. Are you pregnant yet? Surely you and Levi must be trying? Are you sure there isn't something wrong with you? Every person there went straight to his secondary gender and Eren left all the questions to Levi. It was nice to see the alpha squirming under the pressure. Once or twice he was required to answer, but for the most part his job for the night was to follow Levi around as people gushed. When the alpha finally gave him permission to explore again, Eren did just that. Just outside the building and in the back of a taxi on the way home. He'd already made it home, stripped, washed the stink of the alpha's and perfume off and had climbed into bed by the time Levi rang to ask where the hell he'd gotten to. Eren answered still   
"At home. In bed. Night"  
He hung up and turned his phone off. Closing his eyes all he saw was his crying face and it stirred his rage up further. Scrambling from his bed, he gathered up his bedding and made his way into his walk-in-robe. Having the 3 walls and solid door so close helped to soothe his omega in a way he didn't really understand. He spent a little while brooding before deciding he should measure the space and see about getting some kind of mattress for the space. It'd help if he needed to hide out when future heats hit. 

Waking up the following morning he was confused at first, and then the memory of the previous night hit him and all he felt was hurt. His omega whined inside, it to hurting from the feeling his husband was mocking him. He groaned and stretched, not bothering to change before using the bathroom and then padding into the kitchen. Nothing was out of place and he winced at the loudness that making a bowl of cereal seemed to bring. It was like the house hated him and wanted to betray the fact he was awake. He'd only just finished when Levi walked in, and Eren ground his teeth as he moved to wash his bowl and spoon  
"About last night..."  
Eren turned the water on, cutting Levi's sentence off. He didn't want to talk to the man. He just wanted to be alone and "enjoy" the last day of holidays. He washed his bowl and spoon carefully and dried them before placing them both away  
"About the photo"  
"Don't. I don't want to hear it"  
"For gods sake Eren. Can't you just listen?"  
"What's the point. You were making fun of me. I understand. I know I'm just a pathetic omega, I could never be as great as you alpha's. its fine Levi"  
Brushing past the man, Eren jogged to his room and slammed the door behind him. Real fucking smooth there Eren. You didn't seem pathetic at all... he locked the door and grabbed his discarded phone, before turning it on and finding Armin's name. His thumb hovered over the call button, but instead he decided to text and ask what his friend was up to. He didn't need Armin being understanding over it all, he just needed not to think about it.

 

*  
Why he'd been so excited for school he had no idea. The first week had been fucking horrible. Everything that could have gone wrong seemed to have and he'd hit an all time low by Friday. Jean had got with Marco finally, which he was alright with, what he wasn't alright with was the photos that seemed to have surfaced from the party of him being in his ex's lap, and now he was a cheating whore as far as 99% of the school population was concerned. The party was weeks ago, and he didn't understand why this was all coming to light until he heard Jean talking about how Eren had wanted him badly. He knew his ex was trying to show off, but fuck it hurt. 

After that all sorts of things had happened. He'd been half knocked down the stairs, a used condom had made it into his locker and he'd returned from PE to find someone had dumped his normal clothes in the shower and left the hot running over them. Kids could be vicious little fucks, and he kept it together at school... with one or two trips to the bathroom when it all got a bit much and he didn't want anyone to see him crying, but the stress from everything fucked with his body so badly he went into heat Saturday morning.

He'd woken feeling hot and heavy, but it only took a few seconds to realise what was wrong and he shook as he tried to gather his things up. As far as he knew Levi was home, they hadn't exactly talked since the previous Sunday. Petra had been in his room and scolded him over his immature behaviour, but Eren had finally spoken to and told her to "Fuck Off", the woman had looked scandalised, but had left and after that both adults had acted like he wasn't in the house at all.

Dropping everything into the walk-in-robe, he backtracked and grabbed his phone. He didn't want to tell Levi what was happening, but he also didn't want to wake up in the alpha's arms like last time. Struggling with his stupid phone, he managed to text Levi   
Eren: Stay away. I'm in again  
Direct and to the point. He imagine the alpha was probably cursing him at the moment, but the phone fell from his hands as a wave of need hit him. Just think about Levi had him slicking hard enough to feel like he'd pissed his pants. With trembling hands he rid himself of his clothes, his body was shaking so badly, he all but staggered and collapsed into the pile of bedding, his hand immediately going to his straining erection. 

No matter what he did, it wasn't enough. He'd brought himself to orgasm but it hadn't cooled the fever and whines of need poured from his lips. He needed to be filled, to be knotted, even furiously fucking himself with his fingers didn't give him the satisfaction of being filled, if anything he just felt emptier. Oblivious to the world outside, he didn't hear Levi enter the room, nor did he realise the alpha was standing over him until the man let out a long growl  
"Are you fucking shitting me?"  
Eren let out a mew, his legs spreading further now he'd register his alpha's presence   
"A-alpha... it hurts..."  
It did hurt, his heart was racing and pounding with need   
"I've sent Petra to get you suppressants"  
Eren whined loudly at the woman's name. Here he was, his body ready and needing to be fucked, but his alpha was talking about her. He shook with effort as he tried to rise from the soiled bedding   
"Alpha... please... I need your knot..."  
He was beyond rational thought, and Levi smelt so fucking amazing. The alpha's earthy tones were sending him further and further into delirium  
"You don't want this"  
"Please... it hurts..."  
Levi growled as Eren grabbed at his pants, the man cooly stepped back and Eren fell forward unable to remain kneeling  
"Shit brat"  
"Help me..."  
Before he could process what had happened, Levi was grabbing his arm and he was dragged from his sanctuary and thrown onto his bed. He hastened to present himself and felt the bed behind him dip, he whined as more slick oozed down his thighs and heard Levi snarl in response. His eyes went wide as the alpha's fingers came to his needy opening and he felt like he'd been struck by an electric shock. Falling onto his elbows, he raised his hips higher  
"Shitty little omega, thinking he can do as he please"  
Eren nodded at Levi's words, he'd agree to anything the alpha said as long as it involved the man giving him what he needed. He moaned in pleasure as Levi rutted against him  
"Do you want my knot?"  
"Yes... please alpha... I need it... I need your knot..."  
Levi pulled back and Eren's breath caught, but it was only seconds later that he felt the alpha sliding in and he orgasmed unashamedly at the pleasure. The room filled with their pants and moans, and Eren could feel the semen streaming from his erection as the waves of pleasure and fulfilment rolled through his body. Hearing Levi snarl, Eren felt the alpha grab both his wrists and the man bit hard on his shoulder as his knot finally formed and Eren orgasmed with such intensity his world went white.

He must have passed out, as when he regained his senses Levi was still buried deeply inside him, but the alpha was now licking at the tender spot on his shoulder   
"You back with me brat?"  
With the fire in his blood now doused, Eren nodded, his flushed face burnt deeper red, though this was from the embarrassment he felt  
"I'm sorry..."  
"This has to stop. I can't keep fucking you just because you're in heat. Petra should be home soon, and then we'll get some suppressants into you"  
Eren nodded sadly  
"I'm sorry..."  
"I don't want to hear that from you while we're stuck like this. Why didn't you tell me you were going into heat"  
"I didn't know... I woke up like this"  
"Whatever. I'm taking you to the doctor once you've calmed down"  
Eren nodded yet again, biting down on his lip as he buried his face against his sheet. His body was beginning to demand being knotted again, and he realised it was because Levi's knot had begun to lessen while Levi had been talking. His hips moved on their own, and he felt himself grinding against the alpha  
"Fuck... already?"  
Letting out a needy mew, Eren began to rock against Levi's deflating knot. He didn't want this, but his body wasn't listening. It didn't take long before Levi's hands were on his hips and the alpha was slamming into him, tears rolled down Eren's face and pants mixed with sobs fell this time  
"Levi?"  
Petra's voice cut through the room like a knife through butter, and Levi knotted him the moment it did, only driving home the fact the man wanted to be with her instead of him. Why else would he knot so suddenly. The alpha growled loudly and Eren whimpered in reply   
"Took you long enough, you got them right?"  
"I got the strongest over the counter ones I could get, any stronger and he'd need a prescription"  
"Good. Give them here and get out"  
Eren kept his eyes clenched tightly, he was so embarrassed that Petra had seen them like this, but also secretly pleased. It was confusion and his mind was a clouded mess as it was. He felt Levi pull him up and then something was pressed against his lips   
"Swallow"  
Eren nearly gagged as he dry swallowed the capsules, his mouth was so dry... unlike the rest of him and the moment he had, Levi let him fall back against the bed, before rolling them both on their sides. Overcome by exhaustion, Eren was soon asleep with Levi still firmly buried inside.

When he awoke the alpha wasn't there and his body felt somewhat better. He was still very much in heat, but he had enough control of his body that he wasn't raging hard and he could form coherent sentences. He slid from the bed carefully and wrapped his arms around his waist as he made his way to the shower. His omega hated him for washing away Levi's scent, but Eren couldn't care less... which was a lie. Levi's scent was warm and comforting and that was the problem. He cleaned himself thoroughly inside and out, before emerging from the shower feeling almost human. He grabbed his towel and headed back to his room, copping a nose full of aroused alpha as he did. The whole room would need to be aired and Eren groaned as he started to harden again. Ignoring his bodily needs, he saw the packet of suppressants on the bedside table and snatched it up, not even bothering to read the directions before swallowing two of the capsules and dropping the packet to the bed. He dressed shakily, his hips protesting as he slid on fresh underwear and pants. They wouldn't stay clean for long if he remained in this room. 

Leaving his room, he kept his arms around his waist again. The house felt so very big and he felt so very small. He didn't know where he'd find Levi, but he wanted the man to hurry up and take him to the doctor so he wouldn't have to resort to throwing himself at the man like a cheap whore. He found Levi and Petra sitting at the dining room table and he flinched when the both looked up at him   
"Feeling better?"  
Eren nodded as expected   
"Good. You've got a doctors appointment this afternoon. Are you hungry?"  
Shaking his head he moved to grab a glass of water. He filled the glass in the sink, but his hands were shaking too badly to hold it and the glass slipped from his grasp  
"Eren!"  
He flinched at how mad Levi sounded and backed into the corner of the kitchen, before sinking down and curling in on himself  
"Shit kid. It's just a fucking glass"  
Eren shook his head. His senses were freaking out and it was like his body didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth to apologise, but instead found himself vomiting near his feet  
"Ew! That's disgusting"  
Petra's voice was shrill and hurt his ears. His body suddenly felt warm, but different to the fever of the heat and he whimpered in confusion   
"Eren?"  
Levi's hands took his face and forced his head up, the whole world was swimming and everything swam in and out of focus   
"Shit. I think he's having a bad reaction to the suppressants. Petra, stay here and clean this up, I'm taking him in early, hopefully they'll be able to squeeze him in ahead of time"

Levi lifted him easily enough, and Eren buried his forehead against the coolness of the man's neck. He wanted to apologise desperately, but his tongue didn't want to work and could only whine softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One time thing. I promise.

Levi had taken him back to see Farlan the following week. The alpha looked exhausted and on edge, and Eren had a feeling it was because he'd denied his mate during his heat. Whatever it was, Levi giving him the cold shoulder left him hurting, his instincts left him feeling clingy, but there was no comfort to be found. Levi waited in the waiting room while Eren discussed his options with Farlan, opting for oral contraceptives and suppressants as Farlan had said they'd deliver the best results, but it might take a few hit and missed before finding one that was right for him. Eren gratefully accepted the man's help. His father never would have taken the time to explain things like this to him, even if the man hadn't married him off the moment he'd presented.

Levi paid for the appointment, not bothering to ask if he needed another, which he currently didn't. The alpha drove to the nearest pharmacy and Eren went in alone to have the prescription filled. He felt better knowing he'd be back to normal... or as normal as he could be. He climbed in to the car, pulling both bottles from the bag and reading the labels. 1 tablet in the morning with food. Simple enough. 

The first week on them left him feeling lethargic, but by the end of the send week he was feeling much more in control of himself and his emotions. Even the shitty rumours at school did little to upset him. Life was great, except for one small detail that had broken him more than he'd thought it would. Levi and Petra left... the day of his birthday. Neither adult wished him a happy 16th. Mikasa and Armin had called him the moment both teens had woken up, but the fact his husband didn't give two shits... he didn't understand why it hurt. 

Armed with Levi's card, Eren tried to ease the pain with retail therapy. He brought his own cake, which he ate with tears rolling down his face, as well as a small TV and DVD/Blu-ray player for his room. He also brought a few different TV series and a small white cabinet to set everything up on. He didn't give two shits that it cost nearly a grand by the time he was done. Levi had fucking hurt him. He couldn't get same day delivery, but it'd arrive before Levi and Petra returned. His father even rang, though the man was drunk and his words slurred, Eren appreciated the fact the man seemed to remember. He'd skipped school, but when Mikasa had messaged and asked if he wanted to go to a house party that night, he agreed without hesitation. He wanted to hurt Levi and anything went.

The teen caught a taxi to Armin's. They couldn't get ready at Mikasa's as her little brother was sick, Eren didn't particularly mind. He liked the feel of Armin's home. The house was old and you could feel the history that had seeped into the walls. Armin's room wasn't as big as his, but then again Eren's room was massive, and it was slightly cramped as they all dressed. This time Eren was dressed in skin tight jeans that made his thighs look purely edible, and another one of Mikasa's crop tops, this one however, was a deep blood red. He gelled his hair up and covered his bonding mark, also he took his wedding ring off. He'd thought his outfit was complete until Mikasa presented him with a black "Sweet Sixteen" sash and Armin presented him with a silver tiara. He accepted both gratefully and Armin called a taxi for them.

The party this time was being hosted by people Eren didn't even know and he stayed close to Armin while Mikasa got them drinks. His friend kept a tight hold on his hand, which became annoying once people started giving him attention. The short alpha only abandoned him once on of their classmates found them. Krista was tiny, but fierce and Eren watched as she danced with Armin. Eren felt a drink thrust into his hand and smiled up at the tall stranger who'd give it to him. He patted the seat beside him and the man sat by his side, lifting him easily into his lap. The attention was what he needed, combined with the drink he soon found himself nuzzling and grinding in the man's lap. His body felt hot and he longed to be touched, he didn't even stop to think that maybe he shouldn't be drinking while on medication.

What happened after that was a blur. He couldn't remember getting up the stairs, or how they'd wound up in bed, but when the stranger tried for more, Eren found he just couldn't bring himself to say yes. He hated Levi for leaving, but he didn't want to cheat on the alpha. Levi had his kind side... he struggled against the man, but the alpha held him down easily and something was shoved into his mouth.

Mikasa and Armin found him, the man still in the room as he cried and Mikasa lost it completely, taking on the stranger despite him being a good foot taller than her. Armin helped him redressed, his "Sweet Sixteen" sash had torn somewhere along the line, and his tiara bent. The omega tried to apologise, but he was just so upset and angry. His friend wrapped his arm around Eren's waist to support him from the room and Eren hissed, he'd tried to fight, but all that had done was leave him covered in bruises.

He held back the nausea until he'd made it outside and onto the front path. Armin held him as he vomited and Eren felt so incredibly broken. His body wouldn't stop shaking and all he wanted to do was wash the alpha stink off. Mikasa appeared by his side and wrapped her arms around him  
"What do you need?"  
"I want to go home"  
"Eren, you really need to get checked out..."  
Armin's voice shook like he was about to burst into tears   
"Please... please just let me go home"  
He missed the looks that Mikasa and Armin exchanged  
"Alright, but we're coming with you"  
Eren shook his head, he didn't want them to be sullied like he was  
"Hospital or home with us"  
Given his options, he only had once choice and choked as he forced the words out  
"W-with you..."

Eren kept his face buried against Armin's neck on the ride home and shoved his house keys into his friends hands once they were out of the taxi. His whole body hurt and his thighs and arse felt revolting. He'd wanted it in the beginning and had brought this on himself. Armin busied himself with the house keys, while Mikasa supported him  
"If it helps, I think I broke his nose and kicked him so hard in the testicles they're probable stuck in his throat"  
Eren found himself letting out a snort   
"Thanks Mikasa"  
"Any time. I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner"  
Shaking his head he tried to pull his friend closer  
"It was consensual..."  
"Eren..."  
"Please. I just want to shower and sleep"

The water left him whimpering, and he scrubbed his skin until it felt raw. But it still didn't feel enough. Stumbling out the shower when the water cooled, he realised he didn't have his ring on and began to panic, snatching up his pants and sobbing as he frantically felt for it in the pockets. He felt like he was suffocating until he finally got the small ring free and clutched it desperately. He'd cheated on his husband and Levi would be so mad. He slid the band on, before moving to the counter and looking up at himself in the mirror. A long dark bruise ran almost the entire length of his left side and smaller ones littered his body. He dried carefully and wrapped his towel around himself just under his armpits to hide the bruising.

Mikasa and Armin were waiting on his bed and Eren walked straight into his walk-in-robe, pulling out a long shirt and pyjama bottoms. He dressed before emerging and crawled straight into his bed  
"You guys can take a shower... the water should have warmed up again"  
"We're fine... how are..."  
"I'm fine Mikasa. I just need some sleep"  
"We can still..."  
"God. If you're both not going to sleep, you can go home"  
Both his friends shut up and Eren buried his face against his pillow so they couldn't see him cry.

 

*  
Mikasa and Armin had left him the following morning and Eren was relieved that he didn't have to pretend to be strong anymore. The first thing he did was pop a couple of pain pills and downed them with his normal medication. He'd been forced to eat by Mikasa and Armin, but the food was sitting uncomfortably and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Half his order arrived that afternoon, but he felt no enthusiasm as he dragged the boxes into his room. His TV and DVD player had arrived, but he wasn't about to set it up without the TV cabinet to put it on. Looking down at the boxes he felt nothing. They were just things after all. He was surrounded by things and no matter how it was painted, he'd been sold like a thing. Lashing out, he kicked the wall beside the boxes hard and yelped at the pain that flared from his stupid action. 

Eren stayed home from school on Monday, and the only semi good thing that happened that day was the arrival of the other half of his order. He'd texted Armin to tell his friend he'd be back at school tomorrow, and Armin had replied with thumbs up. His friend probably had no idea what to do or say, and after crying all he could, he'd opted to pretend it never happened. It was hard when he kept jumping at shadows, but if it didn't happen then life could go on. He set his TV up in the space between his walk-in-robe and bed, he wasn't really sure where he wanted to position it, but his bed had double power points on both sides, so it seemed the perfect spot for now. Levi evidently wasn't going to call over his purchases or the alpha would have done so before now, and he struggled not to be angry with the alpha. Whatever Levi wanted, he would do. He felt he owed his husband that much.

Tuesday morning was long and painful, and not just physically. Mikasa and Armin shadowed him everywhere, insisting on doing even the smallest things for him. Their actions so obvious that every one of their friends asked him if he was alright. He brushed it off the best he could, smiling and laughing as was expected. The day left him exhausted, and he spent the afternoon curled up in bed as he forced himself to do his homework. He cursed himself at the ache in his ribs, and cursed the involuntary tears. Nothing happened, so he had no reason for tears.

Petra and Levi returned on the Thursday and Eren only knew that because they'd walked in while he was eating breakfast. Levi looked semi comical, his pale skin dusted red with sunburn. He bit his tongue and forced himself to finish  
"Oh Eren! Shouldn't you be at school?"  
Eren sighed   
"Nice to see you too Petra. As for school, I'm leaving now"  
Eren rose, slinging his bag over her shoulder and carried his bowl over and into the kitchen, he started to scrub the porcelain dish, but could feel Levi's eyes on him. Unable to keep his temper, he spun round and looked Levi in the eye  
"What!?"  
Levi drew his brow in clear annoyance  
"Nothing"  
"Eren! You can't talk to Levi like that!"  
Eren watched as Petra walked over to Levi's side  
"It's fine. Oh, I see you made another big purchase, I thought we talked about that"  
"He did what? Levi, that's not alright. I know he's your responsibility and all, but you work hard for your money..."  
"Petra. Let him explain"  
Eren shoved his way between the pair and marched down to his bedroom, grabbing out Levi's card, before marching back and shoving it at the alpha  
"Here! Take your fucking card!"  
Petra grabbed it as it fell towards the floor  
"Eren, I think you owe us an explanation"  
"Drop it Petra. Its fine"  
"God! How can you let him treat you like this? Eren, explain yourself"  
"Last Friday was my fucking birthday, not that either of you gave two fucks! God, I know you don't care, but a "happy birthday" would have been fucking nice"  
Petra opened her mouth, but Eren didn't give her the chance. He turned and walked from the house, quietly shaking with anger as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!!! Omg!!!! I feel so loved!!! I woke up and the first thing I did was check my inbox...
> 
> Thank you!!! 
> 
> Has anyone seen the meme with the worm from labyrinth? The one where it's like "when some one compliments you"  
> And the little dudes like "but I'm just a worm"  
> I never know what to say, but thank you!

Arriving home, the house was empty and Eren assumed that neither adult had time for him. He headed down to his room and upon entry a white envelope immediately caught his attention. With a frown he crossed and picked it up, nothing was written on the front to give him any clue who it was from. Dropping his bag next to his bed, he flopped down stomach first onto it. 

Opening the mysterious envelope, he let out a sigh. It was from Levi. Just a simple generic birthday card and Eren resisted the urge to tear it up  
"Happy 16th brat. I'm sorry I didn't know. We'll be going out to dinner to celebrate, the reservations at 7pm"  
The alpha had also returned the card he'd given him. Eren sighed deeply. He didn't want to go, but he'd told himself he'd do as Levi asked and Levi was asking for him to go attend dinner tonight. He spent a few hours on homework, before showering and dressing nicely. He assumed that Levi would be taking him somewhere nice, he didn't see the alpha eating burgers at McDonald's, the man would probably have a heart attack at the thought.

Levi came for him at 6:30, the man was dressed semi formal like he was and Eren was relieved he didn't have to change. The bruises had faded in places, but his ribs were still a mottled mess  
"Ready to go?"  
Eren nodded, he figured he didn't need to bring anything with him. As expected Petra was waiting in the entrance for them, her little black dress left little to the imagination and Eren bit back a snarky remark. He wanted to turn around and walk right out, but he couldn't. He had to play the good husband. Petra gave him a look, before moving to brush down Levi's shoulders. Eren bit down the laugh as Levi glared at the woman and Petra looked hurt.

The restaurant was beyond fancy, and Levi placed his hand on Eren's arm as they followed the waitress to their table. Eren wanted to pull away, but he also wanted to cry. Levi's touch was so damn comforting. They reached their table all to soon, Eren sat with his back towards the wall, and Levi moved his chair so they were basically shoulder to shoulder. Petra glared across the table at him, and the alpha sighed, before turning to face him  
"I'm sorry about your birthday. I wish you'd told me"  
Eren shook his head, he didn't want t talk about his birthday, but the question still came  
"What did you end up doing?"  
"I went to school and then hung out with Mikasa and Armin"  
It was true, he wasn't lying about being with them, but he still felt guilty as fuck and his fingers moved to play with his ring  
"Eren?"  
Looking back up, he realised that Levi was staring at him in concern  
"Sorry, did you say something?"  
"Are you alright brat?"  
"Yeah... sorry... um, how was work?"  
"Annoying as usual. Models never want to listen, then you get everyone butting in like they know what's best"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"That must be hard"  
"It is, but it pays the bills"  
Silence fell and Eren shifted slightly, he jumped when Levi's hand came to rest on his thigh  
"Do you want anything to drink?"  
"Levi, he's 16"  
"And this is a celebration. One or two drinks isn't going to hurt or cause any trouble"  
Eren felt his breath hitch, memories of that night rushed back. He swallowed hard before finding his voice   
"No, thank you"  
His voice was soft and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and forcing a smile   
"I can't on the meds"  
Levi frowned, but still nodded  
"Alright, but if you change your mind you just have to ask"  
Petra must have been feeling left out  
"So how's school?"  
"Alright"  
"Just alright? How are your grades?"  
"Fine, Armin's the smartest kid in school, so if I need help with anything I can always ask him"  
Petra nodded   
"He wasn't at the wedding was he?"  
"No"  
Petra knew damn well Eren had no one but Grisha there for support. She'd have been a beautiful woman if not for her ugly heart  
"So what are your favourite subjects?"  
"I like English... and maybe science"  
"Maybe?"  
"The practical side is fun, but the equations aren't"  
"Still, you need to know this all for your future. You never know where you're going to end up"  
Levi's hold tightened at Petra's words, Eren was relieved when a waitress returned to take their drink order, he opted for an orange juice and Petra seemed smug over his choice. When the woman returned with their drinks, she also passed them their menus.

Eren read the menu carefully, but nothing really stood out. Or maybe it was just a combination of the memories and the guilt he felt that robbed him of feeling hungry. He looked to Levi, the man had already made his mind up by the seems  
"Have you decided?"  
"I don't know what I should choose"  
"Do you want me to order for you?"  
"If you wouldn't mind"  
The corners of Levi's lips turned up almost like a smile.

Whatever Levi had chosen it was something pork based, and was delicious. He wasn't a bad cook, but this made him seem like a bumbling fool in the kitchen. He enjoyed slowly eating, and even managed to block out the looks between Petra and Levi. Well it was more Petra than Levi and when he felt a foot sliding up his leg, he couldn't resist the urge to call the woman out  
"Sorry to disappoint Petra, but that's my leg. My husbands is a little more to the right"  
His words were loud and carried well enough that everyone in the immediate vicinity cast her dirty looks, it probably didn't help the woman either that Levi growled in her direction, and the alpha's leg moved to rest against his. Petra remained sulky and silent for the rest of the night and Eren had to admit that dinner hadn't been completely terrible.

Arriving back home, Eren headed into his bedroom and let out a weary sigh. His ribs had hurt from nodding off in the back of the SUV and he hissed as he leant down to grab his pain pills from the beside draw   
"What's wrong?"  
Eren jumped at Levi's unexpected voice  
"Nothing. My necks just sore from falling asleep in the car"  
"You don't need to lie to me"  
Eren frowned as he sat on the bed, Levi was calling him out and he didn't want to have that conversation   
"I'm not"  
"Eren, I can smell the hurt on you"  
Levi crossed closer and Eren panicked due to the look in the man's eyes. Anger. He looked angry. The teens mind leapt straight to his father and then to the stranger and he pulled back with a hiss and flinch   
"It's nothing. I'm just sore and tired. Thank you for dinner tonight"  
Levi pulled back with a soft sigh  
"Fine. If you decided to tell me the truth, you can come and fine me. Petra and I will be around for the next few weeks"  
Eren didn't say anything and Levi left. The moment he did, the omega downed a few painkillers dry and stripped slowly. He crawled into bed and curled around his side. Sleep seemed to be avoid him now, and the teen had no idea how long he stayed awake that night.

 

*  
Having Levi and Petra around all the time, was odd. He wasn't used to having them both at the dining table for breakfast, and dinner together seemed to be a thing most nights. Externally Eren was doing everything that needed to be done. He went to school, he did his home work and he had breakfast and dinner as expected. Internally however was a different story. The bruises might have faded, but he started having nightmares. He used to have nightmares before leaving home, only one or two a month, but now it was almost every night and the guilt each time he saw Levi hurt. He honestly felt exhausted. 

Given they were now in the last term for the school year, everyone was picking their subjects for their last year with their futures in mind. Eren was the only one of his friends who couldn't. He didn't know what he wanted to do, or who he wanted to be. He was however considering taking photography as an attempt to understand his husband better. He'd read the book he'd brought, and was kind of interested in knowing more, but didn't want to ask for Levi's opinion. That was too close to admitting he didn't hate the alpha nearly as much as pretended. But then again, they were a long way away from marital bliss. 

Walking towards the dining area, Eren carried his enrolment forms nervously in front of him. He wanted Levi to sign off on them, but didn't want to admit his electives. He frowned when he found the alpha was absent and supposed the man must be up in his studio. Eren hadn't set foot back in the room since that time with Mikasa and Armin, and he was slightly nervous as he finally arrived at his destination and knocked on the partially open door  
"Just come in brat"  
Feeling slightly sheepish, Eren pushed the door open and noted Petra wasn't there  
"Where's Petra?"  
"Out. Don't really know where, but that's not why you're here"  
"It's just weird she's not by your side"  
Levi let out a "Tch", as if annoyed and Eren moved to place the papers down  
"Can you sign these for me?"  
"What are they?"  
"It's for school, for next years subjects"  
"Do you know what you want to do?"  
"No... but I don't know your schedule, so I was hoping you'd be able to sign off on them for when I do"  
""Why don't you think about it and bring them back to me? When are they due?"  
"I have a couple more weeks"  
"Well I'll be in town then..."  
Eren tried not to seem too disappointed, but Levi let out another long sigh  
"Don't look at me like that. I don't want you regretting your choice"  
"Levi. Please just sign the papers for me"  
Eren didn't like sounding like he was begging, but what else was he supposed to do   
"Why do you want me to sign off on them so badly?"  
"Because I don't know your schedule"  
"I just told you I'd be around for a while longer. But I might be tempted to sign them if you tell me what really happened and why you were in pain when we went out for your birthday dinner"  
Eren took half a step back, he reached out and went to grab the papers, but Levi snatched them from the table before he could  
"It's easy. Tell me what happened"  
"Levi. Give me the papers"  
"Not until you start talking to me. Don't you think I've noticed your change in attitude. Your smiling like your in pain. What are you hiding?"  
Levi's tone was rising and his cold grey eyes seemed to see straight through him. He wanted to run, but couldn't move his feet  
"Nothing"  
"Was it your father? Did he show up here again?"  
"No. Dad has nothing to do with it"  
"So something did happen"  
"No"  
"Eren, you're not getting away with not telling me. Petra's not here. It's just us. Tell me what happened"  
His heart was pounding, he had no idea when that started, but with the realisation came a tightness in his chest   
"Tell me what happened"  
Eren shook his head  
"Tell me!"  
It was like a switch had been flipped in the alpha and Eren let out a low whine in fear. The man slammed the papers with one hand, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his the other  
"Look. Whatever it is, we can work this out"  
Yeah fucking right. His alpha would be even angrier. The tightness increased to the point he felt like he was suffocating. Breathing was supposed to be easy. So why wasn't it happening? He swayed slightly and Levi's eyes widen  
"Brat?"  
The alpha took a step towards him and Eren finally broke from his spell, he turned and ran. 

Instead of heading into his bedroom, he turned into his bathroom and slammed the door shut, before locking it. Levi had a key to his bedroom, but this door locked from the inside and had no key hole. He began to pace in panic. He'd been trying so hard and Levi didn't know him well enough to know his moods, just because they'd been married for months meant nothing. He'd spent more time alone than with the alpha. He stumbled as he turned and sank to the floor, curling in on himself. What the fuck was he supposed to do? He'd wanted the attention. He'd wanted to hook up, but then... but the fact remained he'd wanted it initially. Letting out a low whine, he then flinched as a knock fell on the bathroom door  
"Open up brat"  
Eren shook his head despite the fact the alpha couldn't see  
"Eren please. I'm worried about you. Petra's worried about you"  
The name stuck in his head and he hated Levi for bringing her up. It wasn't like he hadn't forgotten the conversation about them fake dating, but they were always so intimate... letting out another low whine he buried his face further against his knees  
"Eren..."  
"Fuck off Levi!"  
He hadn't meant to scream out his thoughts, but the words seemed to bounce and echo in the enclosed space.

The first blow scared the fuck out of him, and the teen scrambled back until he couldn't move any further. He knew the sound of groaning wood, he knew the sound of a door being kicked in all too well. It took Levi 3 solid kicks before it swung open and the alpha strode over to him, Eren tried to push him away, but Levi pulled him into his lap  
"Shhh... I'm sorry... I went too far... I'm not mad, just really worried"  
Levi rubbed his back almost lovingly and Eren dissolved against him  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."  
He repeated the words as Levi hushed him. The alpha felt way too warm and soothing. He buried his face against the man's neck and his senses filled with Levi's smell. He had no idea how long the alpha held him like that  
"Eren. You need to tell me what happened"  
"I can't... you'll be mad..."  
"I won't be mad, just tell me the truth"  
Eren sniffled  
"I don't want to move back home... but I don't want to be here..."  
"Is that what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"  
"Nooo... I never hurt myself..."  
"Then someone hurt you"  
Eren nodded and tried to wipe his face, but managed to just poke himself in the eye  
"Who hurt you?"  
"I don't know his name... I was so angry with you... for forgetting my birthday"  
Eren felt Levi tense and whined in fear  
"What happened?"  
"I... there was a house party, and Mikasa and Armin were going and it was my birthday... this guy started hitting on me, and kept bringing me drinks and got separated from miles and Armin... I don't know how it happened, but we ended up in the bedroom... but I couldn't... I didn't want to cheat on you... you might not love me and you might be sleeping with Petra, but I didn't want to be a bad husband..."  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
"It was consensual at first... but when I said no, he gave me something... I tried to fight... God Levi! I'm so sorry"  
"Shhhh... it's not your fault. You tried to do the right thing"  
"It is my fault! I wanted to feel wanted! I wanted to sleep with him!"  
"But you didn't. You tried to do what was right. I wish you'd told me sooner"  
"How could I. I'm only here to have your children. Petra would be the better choice. I've ruined everything and she's so in love with you. She hates me. I can't take it... I just feel so angry"  
"Petra is Petra. She knows we're married"  
Eren sniffled loudly at the alphas words. So even now Levi wasn't going to say it. Eren tried to slide out of Levi's grasp, but the alpha wouldn't let him go   
"Levi... please. I just want to go to bed"  
"Just. Just let me do this for you. You're such a strong kid"  
Eren shook his head, he definitely didn't feel strong. He felt like he'd been put through a blender and the worst aspects from his secondary gender had been poured out. He nuzzled into Levi's neck without thinking and the alpha let out a soft sigh   
"Things have been pretty shit for you haven't they"  
Eren nodded slightly   
"I have no idea how to be your husband"  
"It's alright. Just... can you act like I'm not here? I don't want to impact on your life any more than I have"  
"That's not how marriage is supposed to work"  
"I just don't have the strength right now to play happy families"  
Levi pressed a kiss to the top of his head and Eren had to wonder if he'd hallucinated it  
"I'm sorry about what happened to you, and if that's what you need, I'll give you all the space you want"  
"Thanks. I just need some space to think and try and figure myself out"  
Levi nodded against him   
"Do you need help getting to your room?"  
"No... I'll be fine... I mean it's huge and the doors right outside"  
Levi snorted at his bad attempt to lighten the mood  
"It used to be my studio, but it didn't feel right putting you in one of the guest rooms. You didn't ask for this"  
"It's a nice room... thank you"  
"It's fine. But how about we get off these tiles now"

Eren rose from Levi's lap, before helping the alpha up. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He'd told Levi the truth and the man didn't seem to hate him... he let Levi hover until he'd made it to his room  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's fine. But if you need to talk, I'll listen"  
Eren gave a nod and disappeared into his room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back in at school today!  
> Diploma through a vocational training school in Conservation and Land Management...

Eren slept through the night and woke up actually feeling refreshed. His sheets still held the slightest hint of Levi's smell, transferred off his clothes from the bathroom incident. He smiled slightly at the earth scent and climbed from bed with a yawn. Sitting on his bedside table were his enrolment forms, and he picked them up to flick through them. Levi had sighed and dated where he'd needed to and Eren sighed lightly. At least this was something.

Showering with the bathroom door broken was annoying, but he enjoyed the feel of the hot water and took his time to enjoy it. He brushed his teeth and with his towel around his waist, still dripping wet as he didn't trust Petra not to magically appear. Once done he headed into his room and grabbed his enrolment forms again. He opted to take photography and decided to wait to ask Armin what he was taking before selecting his second elective. His friend would probably give him shit over the photography thing, but the previous afternoon had only driven home the fact he wanted to know more about Levi.

Neither Petra or Levi were present when he walked into the kitchen. He downed his meds and made his usual bowl of cereal. Eating slowly before doing his dishes and putting them away. He wondered if Levi and Petra would care if he cooked something. He didn't know what he wanted to make, but supposed he had all day to figure it out.

 

*  
Mikasa had taken PE and art as her electives, Armin geography and history. Neither of which sounded super interesting, but he still jotted down history. He would have opted for PE, but he still wasn't comfortable with his teacher after the incident at the start of the year. He missed sport, and hated he couldn't opt to take it. But maybe it was for the best. He still managed to get some exercise. He walked to the bus and home again, and Levi's house was pretty spacious. But it just wasn't the same. He missed running. He didn't have to think when he ran and he wondered if maybe he should start going running again and explore the neighbourhood some more.

The thought played on his mind all day, continuing even after arriving home and starting work on his homework. It was like their teachers had got to together and decided to fuck them all over at once. He has so much to do, and it was all due in two days. He'd done what he could at school, but now faced the issue of needing a laptop or computer to finish his assignment. He'd been one of the few submitting his work handwritten, but this time he wasn't allowed and it was fucking shit. He and Levi had come to an understanding after all, and now he had to go ask the alpha for a laptop. Realistically he probably needed one for his last year of schooling anyway, but it was such a big ticket item he didn't know how to approach the subject. Half annoyed at his lack of back bone, he decided to say fuck it, and opted for a little exploration.

Petra was in the entrance as he left, but the woman said nothing and Eren just smiled broadly at her. Even if she ran off to Levi, Levi understood now, so she could go stick it. The smile played on his lips still as he walked down the path and exited the gate next to the driveway. Opening up maps, he waited for the area to load and zoomed out a little. Apparently there was a shopping complex and a park a few blocks down the road if he walked to the end of the block and swung a left. He patted his pocket and noticed he'd grabbed Levi's card without thinking, his plans changing yet again for the upteenth time. He was going to cook dinner and then asks Levi...

Maps had lied to him. The blocks were massive and the shop ended up being nearly half an hours walk down the road. By the time he arrived he was more than a little annoyed and the first thing he did was hit up the vending machine. He was sure he'd never been this unfit in his life and he hated it. Still, he downed his water and binned the bottle, before heading in to explore the unknown.

For the most part it was like every other shopping centre he'd been to. Boutiques of over priced clothes and snobby teens where everywhere. He didn't bother pasting a smile on his face as he moved through them all, as soon the enthusiasm was gone completely. He'd been looking down at his phone to check the time, and had looked up to see shop mannequin dressed in a red crop top and black jeans. The shade of red was wrong, but it still had his heart racing and he brushed through the crowds trying to get away from the sight. He'd thought he was dealing with this. Apparently not.

A dull ache of frustration throbbed as he heartedly shopped for food, it was like his head was in the clouds, but he was very much aware of what was going on and he just couldn't explain exactly what he felt. Still, he forced a smile when it came his turn to pay at the checkout. He envied how enthused the teen serving him could be, especially given the repetitive nature of the day. He wondered how many times the teen had said "Hi, how are you today?", or words to the effect. If the kid behind the till could be that perky, then he could toughen the fuck up. Standing a little straight, he pulled his phone out and checked the time. It was just before 6, which meant if he was going to cook dinner he'd have to catch a taxi home as Levi liked to eat by 7.

Arriving home he cursed as the bags cut into his fingers and he half stumbled up the stairs. He knew it was his own fault for rushing, but he'd worked up the resolve to ask, and felt that dinner would be a nice gesture... it wasn't like he could simply bribe the alpha with one lousy meal. He carried the bags through to the kitchen and found it empty. Petra and Levi had to be home though, as both cars were parked out in the drive and he rushed to get started. It was almost impossible to go wrong when making spaghetti bolognese. He washed his ingredients down and then pulled his phone out, opening YouTube and hitting the first random music video that came up. 

Alternating between humming and singing bits of the songs he knew, the teen was oblivious to the fact that Levi was watching. Right up until he's finished the prep work and had looked towards the over. He let out a small scream and Levi just shook his head   
"You alright there brat?"  
Eren nodded quickly   
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because you had a knife in your hand and I didn't think you'd want your finger in your food"  
Eren wrinkled his nose  
"Yeah no. I was actually thinking maybe you'd like to join me? It's only spaghetti bolognese... but it's kind of impossible to fuck up"  
"That saves me cooking, but do you have enough?"  
"Oh yeah, I tend to over cook..."  
Why did the alpha have to draw it out like this. All the man had to do was say yes and then fuck off until he was done  
"I think I have a bottle of red somewhere, people seem to think giving me things makes me owe them a favour"  
Swallowing hard, Eren nodded and lifted the chopping board up, before carrying it over and placing it next to the oven. It was hard to ignore Levi's presence in the room and Eren found himself wanting to reach out and touch the man. Slightly alarmed and confused by his feelings, he forced himself to find out a big pot for the pasta and a fry pan for the meat and vegetables. Levi seemed to have found the wine and placed it on the bench with two glasses  
"Can I help?"  
"No, I've got this. It should only be about 20 minutes"  
"In that case you can tell me about school"  
"It's fine...?"  
He didn't know what he was supposed to say. He filled the pot with water and then added the salt and the spaghetti. He knew some people waited for the water to boil but hadn't really found any difference by not.

It didn't take the teen long to have the onions and garlic browning, while the spaghetti was slowly coming to the boil  
"You seem to know your way around the kitchen"  
"Mum liked to cook and then when dad went off the deep end it kind of became necessary to learn"  
"Have you heard from him lately?"  
"He called me for my birthday"  
The small talk continued off and on until he was done and all that was left was to start serving   
"Is Petra coming down?"  
"Probably. I'll leave you to serve up while I go check"  
Alone in the kitchen again, Eren let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't ruined dinner. Cooking with Levi in the kitchen was nerve-wracking and nice at the same time. The man's smell was the main issue. It soothed and calmed him, but also left him slightly horny... well more like desperately wanting to nuzzle against he alphas neck. Pulling himself out of these thoughts, he served up 3 bowls as neatly as he could and carried them over to the dining table before back tracking for the cutlery and wine.

Petra stalked across to the dining table and took her seat, while Levi sat between her and Eren. The alpha nodded approvingly and Eren let out a small sigh of relief  
"It looks good brat"  
"Thanks. Like I said, it's hard to go wrong"  
It seemed to take the woman a moment to realise that Eren had cooked and a look bordering on constipation graced her features   
"What's in it"  
"The usual. Capsicum, onion, chilli, tomatoes, parsley, celery, garlic, salt and pepper, tomato paste, beef mince and pasta of course. Topped with Parmesan and cheddar cheese"  
Eren picked his own fork up and stabbed into the dish, ignoring the fact that Petra now seemed to have moved on to nearly having a stroke. He smiled at first mouthful and couldn't help but look to Levi   
"It's good brat. Do you want some wine?"  
"Maybe just a little bit?"  
Levi nodded and grabbed the two glasses, Eren was confused for a moment and then realised the alpha wasn't going to offer any to Petra. When presented with the glass, he took a cautious sip and pulled a face   
"God I wish I could have captured your face just then"  
Blushing slightly Eren placed the glass down   
"It um... different..."  
Levi took his own sip and scrunched his nose up  
"Yeah. No. It's shit"  
Eren couldn't help but laugh at his husbands frank words. He felt a little more courageous, but changed his question slightly   
"Levi, I was wondering if you have a computer I can use. Normally I just hand write my reports and that, but this one needs to be typed"  
The alpha nodded and Eren resumed eating  
"Yeah, I should have one you can use, it's not like I don't have 3 laptops upstairs at the moment"  
"But they're for work!"  
Levi glared at Petra and Eren snorted without thinking, he couldn't even pretend it'd been anything but  
"It's fine, he needs it for school"  
"But your works on there"  
"And it's not like it's not backed up. Eren, you're not going to be looking at porn are you?"  
"I have to do a report on "The Pigman", so I don't think I want to see anything relating to porn with pigs"  
Eren jumped as Levi laughed, he hadn't thought his words funny enough to warrant a laugh  
"I'll bring one down after dinner"  
"Thanks"

Eren started the dishes while Levi headed up to grab him a laptop out the studio, this left the teen with Petra and the woman had hardly touched her food. She dumped the mostly full plate into the sink and Eren rolled his eyes  
"I know you hate me, but seriously. I'm over you bullshit"  
He didn't expect to he shoved by the woman   
"You're sick of my bullshit?! I'm sick of yours! Levi was mine first and you need to back off!"  
"And he's my husband. You can't change that, so stop being such a nasty bitch"  
Petra shoved him again, but this time it was in front of Levi   
"What the fuck do you think you're doing Petra"  
The alphas tone said it all and Petra rushed to grab at Levi   
"He was so rude to me, and I snapped. I'm sorry"  
"Sorry isn't good enough. Next time you lay a finger on him, I'm kicking you out"  
Petra let out choked gasp  
"You... you can't be serious!"  
"Deadly. Now get out of here. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night"

Eren watched as Petra ran off in tears and Levi placed the laptop down  
"Can't you at least try to get along with her?"  
Eren's heart was already racing, but it felt like the organ missed a beat at Levi's words  
"Yes. Sorry"  
Moving back to the sink, Eren started gathering the plates and cutlery back out so he could empty Petra's dinner from the sink   
"You leave that and go get your homework. You can do it out here where I can help"  
More like keep an eye on him, but Eren still nodded and rinsed his hands before jogging off to find his homework. He came back to Levi cursing  
"Petra dumped her dinner in there"  
"I noticed"  
Eren grabbed the laptop and carried it to the dining table, leaving the angry alpha to deal with the mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Petra settled down somewhat after Levi's cool words that night, and Eren managed to complete all his assignments in time. He'd also taken the time to seek out the photography teacher at his school. The older alpha seemed to have an issue with his words and in the short span of their conversation had bitten his tongue no less than three times. After conversation, the man had allowed him to look at some of the work of previous students. Some photos were good... really good... but none seemed close to Levi's level and he wondered what the alpha would think of this all if he knew.

The start of the holidays saw him alone again, Levi and Petra had some shoot happening in some city he'd never even heard of, and the teen wondered if they ever got tired of it all. Both adults had travelled the world, but the furtherest he'd ever ventured was from Shinganshima to Trost, which was only a few hours and rather pathetic in his views. He wanted to travel and see as much of the world as he could, and found himself jealous of Petra's role as Levi's assistant. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

Petra and Levi were gone for two weeks, and Eren had encountered a slight problem. For the first time in a long time he was feeling more than a little sexually frustrated. It was as if his suppressants weren't working anymore and he ached for Levi's knot in a way that was driving him crazy. Another factor that didn't help was Levi had messaged him every third day to check and make sure he was alright. Each time he got a new message his heart would leap and he was glad the alpha couldn't see such behaviour. He'd tried jerking off, each time imagining his hands were Levi's, but it did little to cool his need and by the time Levi walked through the door and back into his life, Eren could barely look at the man. He wanted to throw himself on the ground and submit.

Having heard Levi and Petra arrive home, he'd headed towards the entrance, but as soon as Levi's smell hit, he'd begun to slick and completely ashamed of his body he'd retreated into his bedroom, slamming he door as he did. He couldn't understand it all. He'd taken his suppressants and contraceptives every day. Nothing had changed drastically in his life, only Levi's absence after a 5 week stint at home. Shimmying out his way too tight jeans and soaked underwear, he moaned deeply in relief as his erection sprung. Crawling onto his bed, he rested his back against the headboard and closed his eyes. Petra and Levi should be busy unpacking for a while, which meant he should be able to finish up before either one of them decided he was needed.

Spreading his legs wide, he used his left hand to slowly begin to jerk himself, while his right hand slid further and his fingers gently rubbed and teased at his opening. Moans and pants fell from his lips and he whined as his fingers slowly slid in. The pleasure he felt left him in a trance, oblivious to how loud he was being, all he wanted to do was cum, but it was like his body wasn't denying him that right as Levi was home now. 

There was a low click as the door opened and Levi's smell rushed to meet him, the alpha let out snarl and Eren let out a squeak of embarrassment, before fumbling to cover his lap with his blankets   
"What..."  
"I was wondering why you'd slammed your door, did you stop taking your medication because we were away?"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"No..."  
"Then why do you smell like your in heat?"  
He'd expected Levi to walk away, but the alpha came to sit on the edge of the bed, before stripping off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. Eren wanted nothing more than throw himself at the man  
"I... I don't know... but I didn't stop..."  
Even with all the embarrassment he felt, he was still ridiculously hard and the throbbing in his erection was becoming painful. He chewed on his lip, wondering how to ask Levi to leave so he could finish jerking off  
"I'll book you an appointment with Farlan again..."  
"Will... if you leave will you be alright? You were mad last time..."  
Levi raised an eyebrow as if surprised by his question   
"I wasn't mad. It's just everytime you go into heat, I go into a rut"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's not your fault. You smell like your heats just started, so I'll book a hotel room or something. That way you don't have to worry"  
"Um..."  
Eren ground his thighs together, in a futile attempt to find some kind of friction, a small whine fell from his lips   
"I should go"  
Levi went to stand, but Eren grabbed his wrist, not caring he was giving the alpha a great view of his dipped back and pert arse  
"This isn't what you want"  
"Please... I... I don't want to be alone..."  
Levi snorted lightly  
"You want me here for your heat?"  
Eren's eyes filled with tears as he nodded   
"I'm scared... I want you so badly it hurts"

Moving back and sitting down again, Levi turned and took Eren's face in his hands  
"Can you tell me honestly that this is what you want. That even without being in heat, you want this"  
"I... I don't know..."  
"Then I shouldn't be here"  
Eren let out a soft sob and Levi pulled him against him  
"I'm not going to force you into anything, especially when you can't even think straight"  
"I don't want to be alone"  
"But you don't want me either"  
Eren shook his head and sniffled. Levi was right. This was a bad idea, sex always complicated things. He'd done nothing but yank the alpha around it seemed  
"Levi... thank you..."  
"It's alright brat. Message me once it's passed"  
Eren nodded and Levi slipped from his hold, he let out a long whine and shook as he watched his alpha leave. With shaking fingers he grabbed the jacket left forgotten, and buried his face against the soft fabric, desperately inhaling the alphas smell. 

 

*  
Texting Levi to come home left him with mixed emotions. He'd slept fitfully between the waves of heat, but his dreams had all be nightmares and he was left a sobbing mess. He didn't want the alpha to see him like this, but he couldn't physically move. The pain in his back and hips left him lying awkwardly and staring at the ceiling. Levi replied he'd be home within the hour and Eren's hands came to grip his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, but his mind went straight to the things he'd suffered through in his nightmares and they snapped back open with a gasp.

He was still crying when Levi returned, the alpha had knocked lightly before opening the door and walking over to Eren's messed up bed. The man's cold hand felt wonderful against his skin and he blinked sadly up at Levi   
"That bad?"  
Eren nodded  
"Do you need any help?"  
The teen sniffled softly   
"I can't move..."  
Levi gave almost a sad smile before moving back  
"I'll carry you to the bathroom, but can you shower?"  
Eren shook his head   
"Alright, bath it is"  
Since when was there a bath in the house? But then again he couldn't really remember the upstairs rooms  
"Thank you"  
The alpha didn't reply as he lifted Eren easily and the teen cried out in pain   
"I know, but the warm water will help"  
He buried his face against Levi's neck and the alpha carried him, blankets and all from his room.

Levi sat him in on the counter of a room the teen didn't know, and Eren shivered at the loss of warmth. He could only assume this was Levi's ensuite. It was styled white and silver, and Eren felt like a pile of dirt in such a place. He gaze fell to the water now pouring into the large bathtub across from him   
"Lavender or vanilla?"  
"Vanilla?"  
He didn't even know what question he was answering until something was added to the bathwater and bubbles began to appear. The sound of the rushing water was the only sound in the room until Levi turned the taps off and Eren went to struggle with the blankets  
"Just sit still, I'll help you"  
With a slight nod of relief, Eren let Levi strip them off and then the alpha lifted him, gently placing him in the bath. He hissed loudly as his body protested   
"Too hot?"  
"No... it's fine, thank you"  
"I'll clean your room up and then come back up. Is there anything you need?"  
Eren shook his head and yawned  
"Try not to fall asleep. I don't want you dying on me"  
"I won't"

Eren felt marginally better as he relaxed in the bath. The smell of vanilla made a nice change from slick, sweat and cum. He couldn't raise his arms to wash himself, but couldn't care less. It was the cleanest he'd been in days. Levi came back as the water was beginning to cool, it was as if the alpha had perfectly timed it  
"Ready to get out?"  
"Yeah... I'm sorry for all the trouble"  
"It's fine, I called Farlan and you're booked in for tomorrow"  
Eren nodded and sighed as he tried to force his body to move  
"Want some help?"  
"No... you'll get all wet"  
"It's fine. These clothes need to be washed anyway"  
Eren's inner omega screamed in happiness, and Levi pulled the plug, before helping him out. The alpha wrapped him in a thick towel, before lifting him and carrying him through to the man's bed  
"I forgot to you some grab clothes"  
Eren watched as Levi jogged from the room, he wasn't completely sure the alpha was acting normal. But then again, his judgment was thrown completely out of whack.

The omega was still sitting in the same spot when Levi returned  
"Where's Petra?"  
"In the studio"  
Eren nodded as he yawned, clothes just seemed like too much effort  
"Do I have to dry and dress you too?"  
"If you really want to"  
Levi stepped closer and Eren shook his head   
"It's fine, I was joking..."  
Levi let out a "Tch", still coming close enough to lay the clothes on the bed, and disappeared into the bathroom, before emerging with another towel  
"Levi, its fine"  
"You look like you're about to pass out at any moment. It's easier this way"  
Eren was practically putty in the alpha's hands. Levi was gentle, yet firm, as he dried Eren down and then helped the teen to dress. By the end of it Eren was definitely more asleep than awake. When Levi sat him down again, Eren slumped sideways with a yawn and Levi just looked down and sighed  
"Just wait a minute"  
This mythical minute didn't happen as Eren fell asleep right there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, this ones a little short... buuuuuuut... nope, no but, it just is ;p

Waking up in terror, it took Eren a few moments to process he wasn't in his room, but Levi's. It didn't help to calm him though, the room way have been filled with the alpha's scent, but it didn't provide the same comfort and safety his room did. The door to the room opened and Levi and Petra both appeared in the space   
"Eren?"  
Eren shook his head and pulled his uncooperative legs up to his chest and buried his face against them  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"Go back to the studio Petra, I'll be there soon"  
"Levi?"  
"Just go"

Eren felt the weight shit of Levi settling down beside him  
"What's wrong brat?"  
Eren shook his head again  
"It's nothing. Just a bad dream"  
Levi hummed, clearly not believing him  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No... I'm sorry for falling asleep"  
"It's fine. But that must have been one hell of a nightmare kid, we heard you screaming from the studio"  
Eren's face burnt in embarrassment, but he looked up towards the alpha   
"I'm fine now... you should go back to work, I'll go back to my own room"  
Levi placed his palm against Eren's forehead   
"You still feel a bit clammy. Why don't you try and get some more rest, I'll wake you up for dinner."  
"I don't want to sleep"  
"Then don't. Just lay there and rest"  
Levi slid from the bed and Eren was sadden to see the alpha leave.

Levi woke him for dinner, he'd fallen back to sleep without meaning to, and he felt like the living dead as he picked at his food with no interest. He went his room and checked his phone, it was only a little past 7, but it felt so much later.

 

*  
Farlan took his bloods, and gave him a new prescription. He was nearly home free, and then Levi dropped him in it  
"He needs something to help him sleep too"  
Eren felt his stomach knot in embarrassment and Farlan turned from his computer to look the teen in the eyes  
"Are you having trouble sleeping?"  
He opened his mouth and closed it again  
"He has nightmares about the past"  
Farlan frowned, eyes flicking from Eren to Levi and then back to Eren   
"Is this true?"  
Under his gaze, Eren gave a slight nod  
"How longs this been going on for?"  
"Of and on... dad..."  
"His father's a sack of shit"  
Eren looked down to his feet  
"Have you thought about seeing someone?"  
"It's fine... I'll be fine... it's just because the meds stopped working"  
"Eren"  
"Levi. Please, it's fine. Can we just go home now"  
Farlan let out a sigh  
"If you change your mind, just let me know"

The teen felt Levi's eyes on him they left the clinic. Eren didn't want to talk about it, but Levi's gaze was exhausting   
"What?"  
"Why didn't you tell Farlan about your nightmares?"  
"Because it's not something I want to talk about"  
"But if you're having trouble sleeping"  
"Levi. It's fine. Please, just take me home"

After picking up Eren's new medication, the alpha drove them home. Eren thanked him quietly before disappearing into his room and swallowing one of each pill. It was a shit was to start his holiday. Trying to be more positive about his life, Eren waited until the following week before deciding to try this holiday thing all over again. 

When Farlan called back, Levi lost his shit in the most spectacular of ways. The teen had borrowed Levi's laptop against, this time playing around with the programs his husband used for editing. Most he had no idea what he was doing, but Levi had made him his own user profile so whatever he did didn't affect the alpha's work. He'd just risen to head into the kitchen on the premise of making lunch, when Levi's voice made him jump. Half scared he'd done something wrong, but mostly curious what the hell was happening, Eren headed in the entrance to find Levi fighting with Petra. Levi seemed to notice him and Eren jumped as the alpha bellowed for "him to get over here!", Eren felt his curiosity shift to panic and moved to the base of the stairs where the two were fighting. The alpha's cold look warmed only ever so slightly as Eren moved to Levi's side   
"Eren. Farlan says there were only minute traces of your medications in your systems. Did you stop taking your pills?"  
Eren shook his head quickly at the alpha's words  
"No... I need them... why would I stop taking them?"  
"So you didn't switch your pills out?"  
"No...?"  
He was genuinely confused, heats sucked  
"And if I didn't switch them out, and Eren didn't switch them out... tell me who did Petra?"  
Petra shook her head, tears rolling down her face yet her make up stayed perfect  
"I didn't..."  
"Petra..."  
"It had to be Eren! You chase after him and do everything for him! He knows you don't love him, that's why! He probably wanted you to spend his heat together!"   
"That's a load of shit. Try again"  
Petra let out a shrill sob  
"I'm not lying Levi! I didn't!"  
"Then who else? Who else Petra?"  
The woman sniffled and started to shake her head again, practically wailing  
"I don't know... Kenny? Eren spends all his time in his room... he'd never know if Kenny was in the house!"  
"Given he keeps his meds in his room, I think he just might"  
"No he doesn't... they were in the kitchen near the sink..."  
Eren frowned, he didn't remember leaving them there  
"Petra. I know I took you in, and I know in exchange we had an arrangement, but I can't let you stay here if you're going to fuck with Eren's health"  
"Levi, why won't you listen to me! I..."  
"Levi, maybe it wasn't her"  
The words fell from his lips as his thoughts reeled. Kenny wanted him bred, Petra didn't. It was that simple   
"Either way, I don't want you here anymore Petra"

Petra stumbled forward, grabbing at Levi, but the alpha coolly stepped back   
"If you need a reference, I'll provide one. But you're talented enough to start making your own name in this industry"  
Petra shook her head  
"Please.... please just give me another chance... I'll do better"  
"Petra, its over. I'll give you enough time to find somewhere, but after that..."  
Levi turned to walk away, but Petra wasn't done. Given Eren was still close, the woman slapped him hard across the face and Eren being in his own head, hadn't even realised it was coming. The sound echoed loudly through the house  
"This is you're fucking fault! Things were fine before you came along! He never wanted you here! He never wanted to marry you! Yet you made him bond with you! You forced him into this! And you play the innocent victim!"  
Petra's chest heaved and Levi moved back toward the woman, but Eren grabbed his arm  
"Neither of us wanted this Petra. Neither of us had a choice in this, but we're trying to make this work. The only one who hasn't been is you. I honestly don't care if you hate me, but Levi's right. This isn't working. I have no where to go. It's either be here or go back to my father and that would make things worse for all of us"  
Petra sniffled and looked to Levi, the alpha let out a low sigh  
"You know he's right"  
Petra covered her face with her hands, and Eren, having said what he'd needed headed back to his room.

 

*  
It was another fortnight before Petra finally moved out. She would have sooner, but her and Levi were asked to step in and fill in for some "shitty idiots", at a shoot in the city. Petra avoided Eren, but the teen didn't mind. He'd ordered himself a cheap camera off Amazon. To Levi it probably wasn't worth the money, but to him it was definitely the expensive side of cheap. He was quietly excited as he hid away in his room, experimenting with his lanterns and their colours glass. Some of the photos he was actually kind of proud of, but there was no way in hell he'd ever tell Levi that.

Since Petra's departure, Levi had barely spoken two words to him. The alpha was working insane hours, sleeping barely 2 or 3 hours a night. Eren wished he could help, but he'd caused this trouble for the alpha and felt he'd only be in the way. Still, each night when he'd make his own dinner, he'd make up a plate for his husband. Some days the man ate, but for the most part the meals went largely untouched and Eren would freeze them in case the man got hungry.


	15. Chapter 15

Despite the fact the weather had been unexpectedly miserable for the last week of holidays, the first day was ridiculously hot and clear, almost to the point of being artificial. Armin and Mikasa met him at the front gates and Eren smiled in relief, he hadn't been able to see them all holidays, surviving the separation with an insane amount of texts and calls. He linked arms with his friends and plunged into the filled hallway a smile. The first day back was always the best, and the worst. Everyone was happy to reunite with their friends, or were rejected and devastated that friendships were over, causing them to skirt around the hallway edges in avoidance. Yep, the first day of high school sucked.

The morning was spent in the usual chaos that came with the start of the school year. Apparently 6 weeks wasn't long enough to have all their shit organised for the new school year. And so, lunch time was the first time he truly got to catch up with everyone and when the bell rang, Eren really didn't want to go to class. He'd missed Sasha and Connies stupid eating competitions way more than he thought he ever could. He missed the way Armin ate like a timid little mouse, yet would explode with something completely off topic as if it'd just sprung to mind. He'd missed being with people his own age so fucking badly... yet at the same time... he missed Levi.

His first photography class was Wednesday morning. He was prepared as he could be, bringing his digital camera with him. His teacher, Olou, made a grand show of welcoming them all to his class and had them each introduced themselves. He said Yeager without even thinking, but no one corrected him for it. Still, he felt a prang of guilt and his hand came to his ring. But what's done was done, he couldn't brood on it when there were so many new things to learn. After their initial meet and greet came a whole heap of paperwork. The first thing they were looking at were photo sizings and shapes. The teens mind immediately drifted to the photos hanging in the dining area. He found himself then wondering how Levi would handle teaching a class of "brats", he could picture the alpha coldly brushing off questions from the girls and and answering photography questions like the answers were the most obvious things in the world. A small smile stayed on his lips as he read the printouts, he already felt a tiny bit closer to Levi.

The first month back at school seemed to fly by. Home was no different, except now Levi left alone for overseas trips and Eren occasionally found himself feeling lonelier than before. It'd been a few weeks after Petra left that the alpha had surprised him, the man had given him a one of his work laptops to keep. He'd placed it down in front of Eren at the dining table and simply stated "He needed a new one". Eren had wanted to jump up and hug the man, but Levi looked exhausted, so he simply thanked him. The first thing he did was upload all his photos and made an instagram account so he'd have an online back up. Apparently there was something he could do so that it'd back up without all the rigmarole, but he had no idea what. With having his own laptop, he'd thought he'd get more done in the way of reports, but he spent more time on his photos than anything.

Week 6 of school snuck up and shattered his secret in one go. Levi had been home for the last week and a bit, but the man had been working himself to the bone so they'd barely had a chance to speak. That's why he was completely blind sighted over what happened. Wednesday had come, and he was happily scrolling through the photos on his camera, the ones he'd snapped while on the bus this morning. He was off in his own world, imagining the lives and stories of the random strangers on the street sides, when he felt an all too familiar scent and his snapped up  
"Class. We have a special guest with us today. Some of you might know his work from the fashion magazines you all like to bury your noses in, but before that his main focus was on the lives of street kids. Thanks to his coverage hundreds of kids have been helped with the shelters and clinics being built"  
Levi walked into the room, the alpha looked stupidly calm and collected, and all Eren could do was stare. He couldn't run, he couldn't hide. He couldn't do anything but watch his husband move to stand beside Olou.

Levi's eyes widen for a moment and Eren felt his cheeks redden. His gaze quickly dropped to the camera in his hands, and he stuffed in his pocket slightly ashamed  
"Class, this is Levi Ackerman. He's going to talk to you about some of the work he's done and the things he's seen"  
Levi gave a nod and Eren sank in his chair. His husband was soooooo not supposed to know about this. The moment the alpha opened his mouth, Eren knew he was screwed. He couldn't hear anything other than Levi's smooth words. The alpha never once faulting or backtracking as he explained everything step by step. It was the most he'd heard the man speak, and his omega was secretly thrilled that everyone in the class would know what an amazing man his husband was. Even if he was slightly mortified at the thought of what the repercussions of today might me. The girls were paying close enough attention, and Levi's wedding ring was clearly visible and very clearly the matching one for his. He swallowed hard and survived the lesson, even when Levi had called him up to pose so he could explain angles. He swore the alpha was finding this all hilarious, but Eren obeyed and Olou stood in the background parroting during the demonstration.

When the bell rang, Eren knew he'd have to talk to Levi about this, but fuck. What was he supposed to say? "Hey, I know we've been married for like 9 months now, but we're really more like awkward roommates and I know I've never shown an interest before... but I just want to get to know you better...". God. His head was a mess and he wasn't sure he could do the "English". His husband stood at the front of the class while some of the other student milled around and asked him questions. Olou had this stupid shit eating smile on his face, it was like the man was fan-girling over his husband. Eren tried to slip towards the door, but Levi stopped him  
"Eren, where are you going? I'll give you a ride home"  
All eyes went to him, and Eren swallowed. Naturally Olou made things worse  
"Eren, do you know Levi?"  
Levi snorted as Eren nodded, he slowly moved towards the alpha   
"You could say that"  
All the girls were glaring at him, but Eren still moved closer, and Olou seemed to be waiting for more of an explanation   
"Eren is my husband"  
There were gasps and whispers and Eren nodded slowly. Olou bit his tongue rather spectacularly and Eren just stood stock still. Olou gushed immediately over Eren's work ethic and progress and the omega wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He'd never get any peace in class now... and probably not outside either. Repercussions sucked.

 

*  
Levi had at least been nice enough to wait until they'd climbed into the man's SUV before humming as if pleased with himself. Eren sank low in his seat, his stomach twisting into knots as he waited for the man to speak. It was a few tense and unsure moments for the teen  
"So photography"  
Eren nodded without looking towards Levi   
"You've never seemed to show much of an interest, so why now?"  
With a heavy sigh Eren replied  
"Curiosity? Why didn't you tell me you'd be at my school today?"  
"Because I didn't think we'd run into each other"  
Levi's words were clear and the teens omega side was hurt  
"Would you have told me afterwards?"  
"Maybe. Who knows. Anyway, since when are you into photography?"  
"Um... I started this course at the start of term..."  
"That isn't what I'm asking brat"  
"Well I don't know what to tell you. I was curious alright. It's embarrassing..."  
Eren found himself once again he could crawl into a hole and die  
"You could have come and asked me"  
"You're always so busy, and I wanted to understand you a bit better... I didn't want you to think I didn't respect the work you did and I guess..."  
"You guess what?"  
"I don't want to be a burden..."  
Eren could feel the shift in Levi's emotions. The man's tone has been more curious and maybe even slightly playful, but his next words were blunt and hard  
"You were never a burden. If you're doing this for that, then you should drop it"  
After that the drive home was silent and Eren didn't bother saying anything as he swept into his room. He'd been so stupid. It felt like Levi was once again having to take care of a mess he'd made and the man was probably thinking him stupid for even trying to scratch the surface of his world.

Friday morning was his other photography class and all the girls seemed to find him the most fascinating person in the world, but of course, all their questions were about Levi and Olou kept making jabs over who his husband was. It also seemed from that point that Eren could do no wrong right. He was trying, but Olou would compare his work with his husbands constantly and Eren was sorely tempted to withdraw from the class. Instead he gritted his teeth and did everything he was supposed to, but his work didn't bring him the same level happiness or pride as before.

Eren had thought that the humiliation he'd suffered unintentionally due to Levi would be the lowest point of the 10 weeks term. But life had other plans and week 8 seemed to be the week everything started unravelling further. In the short space of 5 days, he'd had a fight with Mikasa, and then with Armin, he'd made up with Armin, but not Mikasa and somehow his marriage was now once again being whispered about by strangers all through the school. By Friday afternoon he was ready to embrace a lift of solitude forever, and that was when life decided to kick him in the face.

He'd arrived home slightly later than normal, having stopped off at the cafe to buy himself a large mocha frappe as a reward for surviving the week. He'd taken his time to enjoy it thoroughly and walked home determined not to have a bad weekend. Levi however shattered those plans the moment he walked in  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
Eren wrinkled his brow  
"I stopped to buy a drink..."  
"You should have texted. We have to go out tonight, but instead of getting ready, I've been waiting for your bratty arse to get home"  
His husbands bluntness stung, and he knew he shouldn't talk back, but the stress of the week caused him to snap   
"Hi Eren, how are you? What's that? You've had an absolute shit time at school for weeks now and you didn't want to be a sad sack of shit so you stopped and brought a drink? Oh, that's alright then, I know I should have texted you, but we have to go out for dinner, so would you be so kind as to go get ready as I'm running a little behind schedule"  
Levi looked like he didn't know if he should laugh or ask Eren what was wrong, the alpha's mouth did a funny little twisty thing that the teen couldn't describe, but gave Eren a nod and Eren took that to mean he could proceed.

Throwing his bag on the ground, Eren toed off his shoes and stormed back out his room and into the bathroom. He stripped angrily, jerking his shoulder slightly as he tried to rid himself of his shirt. He let out a small cry of frustration and was half tempted to shower with the stupid thing on. He forced down a breath and slowly tried again, this time the shirt came off and he glared at it before balling it up and throwing at the mirror as hard as he could. It felt with a whisper soft "thud", only serving to annoy him further. He wanted to break something, but there was nothing conveniently close other than the mirror and his fist. Instead he had to content himself with giving the vanity a solid kick, which only brought tears to his eyes. What the fuck did he ever do to deserve this? He showered until his skin was red and tender to the touch, Levi would probably be mad over the "wasted" time taken, but he'd needed that long to calm back down. He had to at least pretend he was a functioning member of society.

Dressing in black jeans and a dress shirt, he mentally dared Levi to question him. The jeans made him look edible, and the shirt hugged his chest in all the right places. Once finished dressing, he grabbed his phone and planted himself on the stairs. Scrolling through Facebook was boring. There were a few open parties he'd been invited too, but the fear of things escalating again had him declining the invites, even if they'd been extremely tempting in his current mental state. He'd been waiting on the stairs long enough for his arse to go numb, before Levi came down. The alpha frowned slightly, but said nothing about his attire  
"Ready to go?"  
Eren nodded and climbed to his feet, brushing himself off incase he'd acquired fluffy or dust on his perfect arse by accident. 

Arriving at the restaurant, Eren could see why Levi was so tense. Both Grisha and Kenny were already seated and Eren couldn't help but be slightly alarmed by his father's appearance. The man's cheek bones had always been high and slightly visible, but now their prominence overrode the man's other features. His father had missed spots while shaving and there was a slight tremor in his hand as he rose his drink to his lips. The man was in sad condition and Eren felt like he'd let his mother down by not being there.

Dinner was awkward, Kenny questioned their sex life like it was nothing, but Levi snorted and brushed those questions off, instead repeatedly turning the questions back to his uncle. It was clear Levi was used to that, but the teen wasn't. It didn't help that Eren didn't know what to do or say, and he couldn't keep his eyes off his father, the man ate like a starved animal, include licking his fingers clean. It was embarrassing and Eren couldn't stomach it. Excusing himself to the bathroom, the teen leant heavily on the room's marble topped counter. Maybe he should invite his father around more for dinner? Get the man out the house, or drop off a heap of frozen meals? It wasn't like the freezer wasn't well stocked with them. Giving himself a nod in agreement at that plan, he leant over and turned the cold water tap on, splashing water across his face in the hope it'd hide the few small tears that had escaped.

He was wiping his face off when the bathroom door squeaked slightly and he jumped at being caught, he looked towards the sound and found his father staring at him  
"Dad?"  
Grisha staggered over and the man washed his own face while Eren stood their awkwardly. The man had always been slight, but he was far too thin  
"Looks like you're doing well"  
Eren nodded, not sure what was safe to say  
"Aren't you going to ask me how I'm going?"  
Eren opened his mouth, but Grisha laughed  
"Of course not. You're too busy living it up. Haven't got time for your old man now, haven't even been to visit me. I get it, it's that alpha of yours isn't it?"  
"No, I've just been really busy"  
"Not too busy to be slutting in his bed every night"  
Eren frowned  
"It's not..."  
His sentence was cut off by an unexpected blow to the face. Why did people always have to go for his face?!  
"You're such an ungrateful little shit. I raised you! Even after Carla died, I raised you! And now you couldn't care less could you!"  
Eren's hand covered his throbbing face  
"Dad..."  
"Dad, dad, dad... yeah, right"  
Grisha shoved him hard and Eren had no idea why or what to do. He felt like he deserved this for abandoning the man. His back hit the wall and his father's hand wrapped around his wrist. The alpha once again landed a blow against his face and Eren bit down hard enough on his tongue to taste blood  
"You're a selfish little shit that cares about no one but yourself. You're dead to me Eren. Never forget that"  
Grisha staggered back and from  
The bathroom and Eren sank down shakily, taking a few deep breaths. So he was dead to the man... then why'd his father even come tonight? Was it for a free meal? Or to tell Eren that face to face? It just made no sense.

Eren rinsed his face again before heading back to the table. His left eye was slightly bruised, and when he'd rubbed his nose, blood had been left smeared along his finger. It sooner began to pour and Eren balled up a hand full of paper towels, pushing it hard against his face, he was forced to wait a small eternity until it finally stopped. Levi's eyes narrowed the moment the alpha saw him, but Eren gave a slight shake of his head, the last thing he wanted was for this to become a scene. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep. Yet, it was another hour before dinner came to an end and both Kenny and Grisha were drunk, his father naturally more so. Levi called the men a taxi, before taking Eren's arm and guiding him away. The teen kept a firm gaze on his feet, he didn't want to see Levi's face, scared of what he'd find.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my first lesson in speaking mandarin today... my head hurts already

Levi didn't push him that night, but Eren wished he'd had. He wished the man would tell him what to do and how to feel, but all the alpha did was give him a once over with his eyes when they'd arrived home and then said goodnight. 

The tears he'd been forcing down came flooding once Eren's bedroom door was locked, and he sank to down against the door with a wailing sob. His head was throbbing, his thoughts in chaos and his heart felt like someone had crushed it. Dead to him. Yes, he hasn't talked to his father in months, but that didn't mean he hadn't thought about the man... but dead to him...? He knew his father was hurting, but the man had conspired for him to be married off. Forcing himself up, Eren moved to toe off his shoes and crawl into bed. It was still relatively early, dinner had started at 5:30, and it was now on 8, but the teen was exhausted and pulled the covers over his head. He tossed and turned before falling into a fitful sleep.

It felt like he'd only just fallen asleep when he was being shaken away. He groaned and tried to swat away the annoyance  
"Eren, you need to wake up"  
Something in Levi's tone had Eren scared, he felt like he'd been doused with cold water as he pushed himself up and failed to stifle a yawn   
"What is it?"  
Levi moved to wrap his arms around him and Eren knew it had to be bad  
"Levi, what's wrong?"  
The man's hands gripped his back harder and the alpha took a shaky breath  
"Levi! Tell me!"  
"It's your dad... Kenny put him in a taxi, telling the driver to take him home, but Grisha..."  
"Levi. What happened to my dad?"  
"He went back to the restaurant... to collect his car..."  
Eren began to shake his head and Levi's hands gripped him harder  
"No..."  
"Eren, he died instantly... I'm so sorry..."  
"No..."  
Eren tried to push Levi off, this was a mistake. They hadn't talked in so long and then everything had gone so wrong at dinner... and now...  
"Eren..."  
Levi's voice was soft, but Eren kept shaking his head  
"He... no... you're wrong"  
"I'm so sorry"  
Levi began nuzzling against his face, trying to calm him him and forcing him to stop shaking his head. The teen shook as he gripped Levi's shirt, he didn't know what exactly he was feeling, but the feeling of rejection was the strongest   
"He... he said I was dead to him..."  
Eren wailed into Levi's ear, but the alpha didn't release his hold  
"Shit..."  
"What am I supposed to do now...?"  
Levi hushed him and continued to nuzzle again him  
"I don't know..."

Eren buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck, nuzzling desperately for comfort. He was completely alone now, all he had was Levi. Levi hushed him gently as he rocked him   
"What do you need to me go? Do I need to contact anyone? Do you need anything?"  
Eren shook his head   
"I... I'm sorry..."  
"Tch. It's not your fault. And what happened earlier wasn't your fault either"  
"D-dad and mum... h-had no one left... they were all they had... I'm alone now..."  
"You're not alone..."  
"I am... you don't even really want me do you... no one does... I wish I'd never been born... then mum and dad would be here... they'd still be happy"  
Eren was verging on hyperventilating and he felt Levi trying to push him back, but he clung stubbornly to the man   
"Eren, you need to breathe"  
Eren shook his head against Levi, he didn't want to breathe he didn't want to do anything   
"Come on. Deep breaths for me"  
Levi could stick his deep breathing, he was upset and no one wanted him. His omega side betrayed him though, soothing and calming him, instead of being an inconsiderate and irrational hormonal wanker like usual. 

"Good. That's good. Now look at me"  
Levi's hands moved from his back and Eren whined, continuing even as Levi's hands took his face  
"You don't want to be dead. You're wonderful. It wasn't your fault. You have me and I'm not about to kick you out over this. You have a place in this world"  
Eren tried to shake his head, but Levi's hands forced him to nod instead. Without thinking Eren leant in and pressed his lips to Levi's. When the alpha didn't return the kiss Eren pulled back with a still racing heart  
"I..."  
"It's fine... you should get some rest"  
"I don't..."  
Eren clamped his mouth shut and looked down  
"You don't what?"  
"I don't want to be alone..."  
Levi let out a small sigh  
"Move over"  
The teen was confused, but Levi pushed him back  
"Lay down, but move over a bit"  
He did as the alpha said, and hid in his blankets. He couldn't process the alpha stripping off his suit, but soon the man's warmth was beside him  
"Get comfortable"  
Eren sniffled and shifted away  
"That's not what I meant, come here"  
Levi reached out and pulled him back, the alpha spooning up behind him and Eren let out a low whine  
"Tomorrow will probably be busy"  
"Will you still be here when I wake up?"  
"Will you go to sleep if I say yes?"  
Eren nodded and Levi's forehead came to rest against his shoulder   
"You're not alone brat"

Sleep wouldn't come, the tears wouldn't stop rolling down his face and he tried to keep his sniffles quite, he could tell Levi wasn't asleep. He rubbed at his runny nose until it bled and let out a small whine of distress when it did  
"What's wrong?"  
Levi's voice didn't hold the slightest hint of sleepiness  
"M-my nose is bleeding"  
"I'll get you a tissue"  
He let out a small whine as Levi slid back from him and was blinded as the lights soon came on. It was only a few seconds... barely a minute, before Levi returned, but his palm had filled with blood in the alpha's absence. Levi calmly pulled his hand away and placed a folded tissue against his nose  
"Keep your head forward"  
Eren gave a small nod and Levi let out a sigh  
"You've got blood on your chest and pillow. Hold still so I can clean it up"  
It wasn't like he was going anywhere anyway. The alpha carefully wiped the mess from his hand  
"I need to get a damp cloth, I'll be back"

Even with his head hung, Eren watch his husband leave. The man was being so gentle and nice, something he didn't want. He ached for Levi to come back and hold him again. But all he could do was sit and wait like a child. Levi returned with a damp hand towel, automatically taking his hand again and beginning to clean him down  
"Thanks"  
His voice was slightly mumbled, but Levi shook his head  
"He did a good job. Why didn't you want me to say anything at dinner?"  
"I... I deserved it... I left and he fell apart. I should have called him more or gone and seen him"  
"No, you did the right thing staying away"  
"How can you say that... you saw how he was tonight..."  
"It's because of how he was tonight that I can say that. What would you have done if he'd beat the shit out of you?"  
"Dealt with it..."  
"You shouldn't have had to deal. He was supposed to be your father. He was supposed to take care of you"  
"He..."  
"Eren, don't. We both know he didn't"  
Eren shook, he didn't want to hear this. He'd thought he had, but at the end of the day, Grisha was his father. His family. He sniffled and Levi pulled his hand down  
"Your nose has stopped"  
Levi took the bloodied tissues and tossed them off the bed, before taking his towel and wiping his face and hand  
"Thank you"  
"It's fine. Take the pillow slip off, but lay it over your pillow in case it starts bleeding again"  
Eren did as he was told, and Levi gathered up the small mess they'd made. Once the alpha was off the bed, Eren slid back down and curled in around himself. The light went off and Eren had expected the alpha to leave, but Levi slid back behind him, the alpha snaked an arm around his waist and pressed a small kiss to his shoulder  
"You should sleep"  
"You said that before"  
"And it's still just as true"  
Eren choked up  
"I don't want to sleep"  
"Well, what do you want?"  
"I don't know"  
"Roll over"  
Eren frowned, but Levi pulled against him and he uncurled enough to roll over and face the alpha in the dark  
"Tell me about school"  
If he hadn't been crying, Eren would have snorted  
"You said it's been shit?"  
"It doesn't matter"  
"Just tell me anyway"  
Eren sniffled and regretted it as the taste of blood came back into his mouth   
"I don't know why I'm still going..."  
His words were a whisper, like he was telling Levi some secret  
"That's a start, keep going"  
"Everyone keeps talking about our marriage"  
"I thought that died down"  
"It did"  
Levi let a sigh out  
"My visit didn't help"  
"No... all the girls are mad at me over being married to you, and Olou keeps making jabs about us being married and everything I do... he compares to you. I don't want to be compared to you... I just..."  
"You just what?"  
"I just wanted to understand you a little better... but it was stupid. I'm stupid. I never should have..."  
Eren felt Levi shift and the alpha's hand came to his face  
"You're not stupid. I must admit though, I was kind of annoyed you'd chosen photography and then said it was so you wouldn't be a burden"  
Levi's thumb gently wiped away his tears  
"See... its stupid..."  
"It's not stupid, you've done more to try and get to know me than I've done to get to know you"  
Eren shook his head   
"It's fine... you're always so good to me... even though you never wanted me"  
"Enough. I'm sick of hearing that, or that you think you're hear to be bred. It wasn't perfect, but things have gotten better right?"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"Do you like photography?"  
"I don't know anymore..."  
"The Olou is doing his fucking job wrong and I'm sorry for causing you troubles at school"  
"It's fine..."  
"It's not. Is that the only thing happening at school?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi moved closer yet again  
"What else has been happening?"  
"I had a fight with Mikasa and Armin... Mikasa still isn't talking to me"  
"Don't teenagers always fight?"  
"Yeah... but she was teasing me like everyone else about you and I lost it at her... she told me to stop being such a bitch and I had to learn how to take joke..."

Levi's breath was against his lips and Eren didn't know what to do, it would be effortless to close that gap  
"And what happened with Armin?"  
"He was trying to be diplomatic but..."

Eren let out a small sigh, the alpha had distracted him enough that the tears and stopped and he now just felt exhausted. The teen moved closer and nuzzled his face against Levi's, he intended to thank the man, but Levi's lips found his, the alpha kissing him firmly and Eren surrendered into it. He let Levi guide him onto his back, the alpha not breaking the kiss as he did. Eren's hands moved to grip Levi's sides and when the kiss broke Eren whined, but Levi claimed his mouth again, the alpha's hands sliding down to tug on his underwear. 

Having Levi's solid and warm form between his legs, Eren rocked his hips up in need as his alpha nuzzled and nipped his neck   
"Your tears are beautiful, but your smiles something else..."  
Beneath him, his arse was already wet and Levi erection was rubbing so teasingly close  
"Alpha..."  
Levi growled, and Eren mew as the alpha pulled back and pushed the omegas legs further apart  
"A-alpha..."  
Levi growled again and Eren's eyes shot open as his mate finally began to push in, he let out a sobbing moan, fingernails digging into Levi. Levi paused momentarily, but Eren let out a long breath and the man began to move. 

The feel of his mate sliding in and out, the way his alpha abused his sweet spots and the sound of wet flesh hitting wet flesh filling the room had him panting and moaning unashamedly. Levi seemed to know exactly where to touch and where not to, it was like his alpha knew him better than he did. It wasn't until he came that Levi's rhythm seemed to shift, the alpha lifted his legs and slammed in so deliciously hard and fast, that despite having just cum, he came again as Levi knotted him.

The alpha was gentle from the moment his knot was firmly stuck. Levi lowered his legs and pressed kisses to the insides of his knees, before moving to gently lay across him. Eren hummed sleepily and Levi's head rested on the alpha's hands. Neither spoke, waiting until Levi's knot finally deflated and the alpha pulled out. Eren was too sleepy to move, but Levi loved around him and pulled the teen into his arms, pressing a small kiss to neck. 

 

*  
Eren woke early to find himself on the opposite side of the bed to Levi. Slightly relieved the teen slipped from the bed. At some point he'd ended up back in his underwear, and he quietly padded from his room and into the bathroom. Checking himself in the mirror, he found his nose had bled again, though not as badly as before and decided to shower. Tears were already forming and he sobbed openly once he stood under the showers cascading warmth. Levi had said he wasn't alone, but that's not how he felt. The tears refused to end, even once he was done in the bathroom he was still crying and dried off before shuffling back into his room. Levi's soft snores had him trying to stifle his small sobs. Unable to crawl back into bed besides the man he'd slept with, the teen crossed the room as lightly as he could and sort refuge in his walk in robe. Although he didn't want to dress, or really do anything, Eren slipped on a pair of sweats and a long shirt, before crawling into his second bed. He'd rearranged his set up, and now had his TV set up on one side of the space and the bed on the other. Some nights when he just wanted to be truly alone, he'd shut himself in away and fall asleep watching some bad TV show. But today everything was just an annoyance, he didn't want to look at all these things, he wanted to see his dad. He still couldn't accept that the man could just be gone like that.

Levi found him easily enough, the alpha pushing away the overhanging clothes to sit beside him and a comforting hand came to rest on his head  
"I'm not even going to bother asking how you're feeling, but do you think you could eat?"  
The thought of food made him want to vomit and the teen shook his head  
"Can I call anyone for you? Or get you anything?"  
Again Eren shook his head  
"I just want dad"  
Levi let out a soft sigh  
"Do you want me to track down what morgue he was sent too? See if they'll let you see him?"  
Eren sniffed and nodded. The word morgue was just so blunt. So final. He didn't want to hear it  
"You're face's a mess, but I'm relieved you got some sleep though, you fell asleep mid conversation last night. How long have you been awake?"  
Eren was confused... mid conversation? Hadn't they? Or did Levi not want to talk about it?  
"I fell asleep?"  
"Yeah, you were talking about Armin and fell asleep mid sentence. I need to get my phone, are you going to stay in here?  
Eren forced himself to nod, feeling like a fool. Levi left and Eren pulled the blankets over his head. His underwear had been a mess, but he thought that was just because of what they'd done... apparently not. He heard his bedroom door open and close and let out a long groan. What kind of son was he to he dreaming about his husband touching him, just after hearing his dad had died? His sobs grew progressively louder, this time self loathing had bled into his pain. Levi would probably be disgusted if he knew. The man was so good to him, he hadn't done anything Eren hadn't wanted and even last night the alpha had held his temper because that's what he'd wanted.

Levi returned with food, and Eren's stomach rolled, he clamped a hand to his mouth and swallowed hard  
"I know my cooking isn't as good as yours, but I didn't think it was that bad"  
It wasn't just the smell, but the sight of food that had turned his stomach. In his mind he could see the way his father at like an animal and the idea of eating left him feeling revolted  
"Alright, I won't make you eat. I've made arrangements and we can go see your father. Kenny's also been busy, he's organised the funeral home for once Grisha's body's released"  
The teen was partially angered by Kenny's actions, but at the same time, he knew nothing about organising a funeral. If the alpha had only stayed with his father... he let out a miserable choked sob  
"Come on, let's get you up and dressed in something proper"

Levi took him by the arm and pulled the teen out of his blankets, his foot got caught and he fell forward onto his husband. Levi acted like it was nothing, wrapping his arms around the teen and holding him tightly for a moment   
"Can you get changed by yourself? Or do you need me to help?"  
Eren sniffled and pulled back, wiping his face futility   
"I'll be alright... you don't have to worry..."  
Levi let out a "Tch" and Eren didn't know how to interpret it  
"Just... go... get ready... and I'll meet you in the entrance"  
Each word came between hiccuping sobs as he tried to calm himself down   
"You don't need to pretend to be strong brat. We both know much losing a parent hurts"  
Eren nodded silently, he didn't know what had happened to Levi's parents, he assumed they'd both died as Kenny was the one who'd arranged their marriage. He kind of wanted to ask, but now definitely wasn't the right time.

Levi left him, and Eren shook as he tried to dress. He couldn't balance properly and nearly fell over as he pulled his jeans on. He left his shirt, it smelt like Levi and that was a small measure of comfort. He kept a hand against the wall as he made his way into the entrance, he felt like his knees would give out at any moment and he was so scared at what his father was going to look like.


	17. Chapter 17

He couldn't remember the drive. He couldn't even remember getting into Levi's car, and he definitely couldn't remember getting out. The halls all looked the same and he honestly had no idea where he was. Still, Levi walked beside him, the alpha holding his hand firmly and seemed to know where he was going.

The man who greeted them advices Eren that Grisha had sustained facial injuries, but Eren still had to see. They were asked to wait for a few long moment, but when the man finally said he could enter the room, the teen couldn't move. Levi leant in, the alpha's breath warm against his ear   
"You don't have to do this. It's fine if you can't"  
Eren shook his head and Levi waited until Eren could finally stand, before following suit. They followed the man into a neat room, not unlike those he'd seen in TV shows, but at the same time it was completely different. Levi lead him closer and Eren buried his face against the shorter man's shoulder  
"Are you ready?"  
When no one replied, Eren realised they were waiting on him and he gave a small nod.

It looked like the man was sleeping, apart from the long deep gash running across and down his father's temple and cheek, the man's face was a bruised mess and his father's nose had been broke. Eren's free hand came to his own nose. He let out a gasping broken sob, unable to stand he couldn't stop himself from slumping against Levi, the alpha's arm came to wrap around his waist, guiding him down   
"Thank you"  
Levi was obviously talking to the mortician man... he had no idea what  
to call him. He just clung to the alpha  
"Can you stand?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi lifted him easily. His alpha had talked with the man when they'd entered and once again Levi was back in conversation with him again. Eren kept his face buried against Levi. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to know. Vomit rose and filled his mouth, he swallowed desperately letting out a long whine after he did  
"You alright?"  
Shaking his head, Levi rushed to end the conversation and the alpha carried him from the room, placing him down in one of the less than comfortable waiting chairs  
"Are you going to be sick?"  
Eren nodded, keeping his eyes scrunched tightly, though all he could see was his father's face. Pitching forward, he threw up across the floor before letting out a loud groan. His cheeks felt as if they were burning and he covered his face with his hands, beyond mortified  
"It's fine. These things happen. Let's just get Grisha's things and go home"  
Levi's words sounded distant and he didn't reply. The alpha returned shortly, Levi helped him move around the mess he'd made, before lifting him again   
"I'm sorry..."  
His words sounded so pathetic  
"It's fine. Let's get you home"

 

*  
Saturday and Sunday were spent in a miserable haze. Levi kept coming into his room to check on him, but instead of being sweet or comforting, he hated it. He hated the house. He hated his room. He hated his small sanctuary, but above all he hated himself. The what ifs wouldn't leave him alone, and even asleep he'd wake sobbing and panting. The incident from the bathroom had shifted and merged. He'd dream he was with his father when it happened. He'd dream of the impact and seeing the way his father's face smashed against the steering wheel. He'd dream that the man would turn to look at him and tell him it was all his fault.

Monday came and he didn't know what he was supposed to do, so showered and dressed, leaving the house and heading to school on autopilot. When Jean boarded the bus, his ex just stared at him and Eren couldn't help but stare back. His tears had seemed to have stopped, but he still felt numb and empty. Jean continued to shoot him sideways glances for the remainder of trip, even going to the effort of sitting across the row from him. Arriving at school, he stepped off the bus and felt a hard elbow against his back, unprepared he fell forward, landing on his knees with a sob  
"Jesus Eren, what's with you today? You look like shit"  
Having his ex "fuss" over him was like a slap to the face, for the already fragile teen. Jean didn't seem to realise though, he pulled him up and just stared at him with a shitty grin. He shoved Jean as hard as he could and turned to walk away. This hadn't been the best idea  
"What the fuck! I was trying to fucking help you"

He hadn't made it far when Armin came running over to him, the blonde teen looked worried as he practically launched himself on him  
"Eren, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"Let me go Armin"  
Despite the tears his voice was icy and Armin back off in clear confusion   
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"Eren..."  
"God. Nothing's fucking wrong! Why the fuck won't you all just leave me the fuck alone"  
He stormed away from his friend, Armin called his name, but he kept walking. His feet eventually carrying him to his old home.

The spare key was still under the green flowerpot next to the front stairs, but now the plant was dead. He took a deep breath before sliding the key into the lock and opening he aged wooden door. Alcohol. The moment he opened the door, the stench hit him so strong he gagged. How could anyone live like this? Pinching his nose, he ignored the snot that leaked onto his fingers and plunged into the houses darkened interior. Taking the first left, he walked into the living room, or what was left of it. Bottles were strewn across the floor, and he really didn't want to know what the stains across the floor were. Crossing to the windows, he let out a frustrated sob as the wood refused to shift. He banged on the frame angrily, kicking at the wall as he did. He couldn't do anything fucking right. He continued to pound against the window until the frame slid a fraction, and the pealing paint stabbed under his nails as he forced it up. The air rushed into the room, and Eren fall back, landing hard on his arse. He'd let his mother down, and his father. Levi was probably laughing at him and everyone at school would to.

Remaining curled in against himself, he ignored the ringing of his phone. No one really cared. He wasn't wanted anywhere anymore. His mother had loved this house, even if she hadn't last long after they'd moved in. It was always so warm when she was alive. He'd tried his hardest, but had fallen short in all respects. When the ringing wouldn't shut up, he threw his phone as hard as he could across the room. He was terrified to be alone, but at the same time that was all he wanted.

As time passed, he slowly uncurled. His pain turned to anger and he threw himself into cleaning the house. Grisha was the adult. Grisha was the one who was supposed to be there for him, not the other way around. The man should have known better. The man did know better. Having finally abandoned the spot on the floor, to retrieve garbage bags from the kitchen, the teen found the kitchen to be near on condemnable. Stacks of dishes stood in various piles. Mould and god only knew what, covered them and he let out a frustrated yell. How fucking hard was it to wash things as they were used, though it explained his father's actions at dinner. How could the man live like this? He regretted opening the fridge the moment he did. It'd be easier to burn the house down, but he couldn't. His mother face came to mind as the thought did. He needed to clean for her sake. He didn't bother trying to save the dishes, instead bringing the rubbish bin into the house and binning everything that was ruined. He emptied the cardboard boxes from under the sinks, most half eaten by mice and a thick layer of congealed animal mess coated the shelves. He binned it all. The clothes in the washing machine were binned. The bottles and cigarette packs were binned. Each item only serving to make in madder.

He didn't know how the alpha found him, but Eren said nothing to Levi. He shook off the man's hand when it landed on his shoulder, Levi said nothing, just watching as he cleaned and Eren wished he'd just fuck off. They say the human creature increases productivity when watched, but it just made him feel like he was doing everything wrong. Throwing himself up the stairs, he headed straight to the bathroom, gathering everything he could in his arms, before carrying the lot down and binning it. Levi hadn't moved an inch.

"Fucking do something or fuck off!"  
Really mature. He knew. He knew and yet the words still came out, and he headed back upstairs even angrier than before. This time he headed to the guest bedroom. He didn't have that many rooms left, and didn't want to set foot in his or his father's. He felt like he didn't belong in his father's room, and he didn't want to see what the man had done to his. The guest bedroom was empty. A thin layer of dust covered everything. It frustrated him that there was nothing really wrong with the room. Not like the rest of the house. Unable to avoid his last remaining choices, he chose his room over his father's.

It was exactly how he'd left it. Well, minus his things that had been sent over. But his bed still had the same quilt cover, like his father had been waiting for him to come back home. Angry at himself again, he swept the blanket from his bed and bundled it up, carrying it down stairs and into the living room, shoving it hard into the already full rubbish bin  
"Eren"  
Despite, or maybe because of, Levi's soft tone, the teen snapped  
"What?!"  
"That's enough"  
"No ones making you stay Levi"  
The alpha stood a little straighter and Eren responded by parroting the man's action  
"This can wait"  
"No it can't"  
"Eren, you need time to grieve"  
"And you need to fuck off if you aren't going to help"  
Levi growled and closed the gap, grabbing him by the wrist   
"We're going home"  
"I am home! Now, let me go"  
"No and no, you're coming with me"  
Eren tugged hard, but Levi's grip was like iron  
"Let me go!"  
"Not until you admit it's time to go"  
"Why won't you just leave me here!"  
"Because when I leave you to yourself, you get all sorts of stupid thoughts in your head"  
"Oh so I'm stupid now!"  
Eren screaming the words in Levi's face, but the alpha only lightly sighed in reply  
"You're not stupid. But right now you are acting stupid. I can smell your pain. I can smell your anger. I can smell how desperately you want to be comforted. You seem to forget I'm your alpha"  
"You aren't my alpha! You're a stranger!"  
Levi looked hurt, and Eren looked away, a lump forming in his throat. He shook his head, his words were mumbled  
"Please... please just... god I don't even know... but I need to do this"  
"Not today"  
Eren bit his lip. The few minutes with Levi had made him realise just how sick he felt  
"We'll take care of it all, together, but not today. You need to eat"  
Eren shook his head   
"I can't"  
"You haven't eaten since Friday night, don't think I haven't noticed"  
With his head now hung in shame, the teen shook it again  
"If I go with you, you won't make me eat right?"  
"That's not how it works"  
"Either I stay here and you go, or, I go with you and you leave me alone"  
"I don't think you should be alone"  
"They're you're options"  
Eren was surprised he could sound so firm, and Levi let out a sigh of clear annoyance   
"Fine. You're coming with me"

Levi locked the house up while Eren dragged the bin out to the curb, before standing beside the car and staring down at his feet. He'd been fine in the car on Saturday and alrightish on the bus this morning, so why was he feeling so scared now? Even when the doors unlocked, Eren didn't move. He just continued to stare at his feet  
"Eren?"  
He jumped in realisation that Levi was standing in front of him, he stepped back  
"I'm fine"  
He forced himself to crawl into the car, curling into a ball on the front seat  
"Seatbelt"  
He didn't want to uncurl, and Levi forced the belt across him, basically man handling him as he did. A small amount of scented anger reached his nose and his own anger flared in response. Levi let out a small growl as if telling him to get back in his place. The atmosphere was almost suffocation on the way home and Levi kept casting glances at him like he was crazy. He was such a fucking failure.

Levi carried his bag as they moved into the house, Eren trailed a few steps behind and Levi stopped to wait for him in the entrance way, the man closer to the corridor that lead to his room, than the stairs  
"Eren, we should talk"  
Letting out a shaky breath, Eren shook his head. His omega side was still hurting from the alpha's angry growl  
"You're falling apart brat. You need to talk about this with someone"  
"Or what?"  
Levi's eyes widened for a second as if caught off guard by his question   
"What do you mean "or what?", you're not ok, and I don't like seeing you like this"  
"Then don't look"  
It was hardly mature, but the omega crossed over and snatched his bag from Levi's hold before stalking to his room. He threw his bag down near his bed and was hit by a moment of lightheadedness as he spun round to storm back out his room and into the bathroom. He'd just realised how badly he stunk of rot and decay, and he had to be clean. Levi was standing in his door way as he barrelled past the man  
"Eren"  
"Oh god! What now, can't I go to the bathroom? Do I need to ask?"  
"Stop being such a shitty and insufferable brat. I'm trying to help you, I'm trying to be here for you, so stop pushing me away and stop acting like you don't need someone to lean on. I know how you feel"  
"No. You think you know how I feel. You think you know me, but you have no idea"

Having stripped and showered every inch of himself until it hurt, Eren walked back into his room to find Levi sitting on his bed. The alpha raised his head and Eren ignored the man. The hot water and space had given him enough time to realise he really was acting like a little shit... but he just couldn't help it  
"You should dry off and dress"  
Eren did neither, he walked over to Levi and the alpha rose. Eren's arms came around the man and his forehead dropped against Levi's shoulder   
"I fucking hate him"  
Levi's own arms came to wrap around him  
"He could he be so stupid... how could he say all those things and then just die like that..."  
"But you still love him"  
Eren nodded against Levi's shoulder   
"How about we get you dressed and then something to eat"  
"I don't want to eat"  
"You need to eat, it's been days"  
"Every time I look at food, I just feel sick... I keep seeing the way he was at dinner"  
"That wasn't the most pleasant thing to sit through"  
"Can I just go to bed?"  
"You don't need to ask brat"  
Levi released his hold and manoeuvred Eren to sit on the edge of the bed. The teens arms finally fell from his husbands form as the alpha moved to cross the room. Returning with a set of pyjama bottoms. Eren eyes the item with a sigh. It just seemed like too much effort  
"You're too young to be sighing like that"  
Eren just shook his head, he reached for the pyjamas and let out another  
"Tch, if you want me to help you, all you need to do in ask"  
Even without asking, Levi seemed to have decided to "help". The alpha hovered while he forced himself up and dried, before providing a shoulder to lean on while he dressed   
"Do you think you can manage soup? Or maybe even toast?"  
"We don't have soup"  
"I can go pick some up"  
"That's just wasting money"  
"It's not a waste when it comes to you"  
Unsure what so say, Eren made a slight show of crawling into bed and pulling the covers up. Levi shot him an unreadable look and the alpha left him, snatching up his discarded towel as he went.

Given everything that had happened, coupled with the fact he hadn't eaten and had barely even drank anything, he practically passed out the moment his door closed and Levi was safely gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Apparently they sold soup at Survey cafe, the cafe near his usual bus stop. Apparently they sold a few varieties, as Eren was now looking at 6 different flavours of soup in take away cups. It was kind of sweet that the man had found a breakfast tray from somewhere, and neatly lined the cups up, before placing two fresh and buttered rolls in the middle, but now he felt like he was obligated to eat and he just didn't want any of it  
"I didn't know what you'd feel like... there's chicken and corn, chicken and noddle, pumpkin, minestrone, potato and leek and pea and ham..."  
The alpha's eyes were staring at him, practically begging him to choose something  
"Which one do you want?"  
Levi shook his head  
"You choose first"  
Eren grabbed the cup closest to him, he assumed it was pea and ham from the colouring and picked up a spoon from beside the rolls. He listlessly stored the contents, watching as Levi took his own cup  
"You didn't have to do this"  
"I know, if it makes you feel better you can think of it as keeping this old man company while he eats"  
Eren snorted  
"You're hardly that old"  
"I've got 15 years on you"  
"That's not that much..."  
Eren raised his spoon hesitantly, the smell made his stomach knot and he shoved the spoon in his mouth. The soup was actually much better than it looked. He was still eating when Levi finished and the alpha waited before moving the tray off the bed   
"Have you been taking your medication?"  
Eren frowned at the question, he really couldn't remember if he had or hadn't   
"Eren, you need to take your meds. I'll get you some water, while you get your pills"  
Levi took the tray with him as he left and Eren rolled over to get his pills, his stomach rumbled uncomfortably and he flopped just short of reaching the bedside draw. It was just too much effort.

Levi returned and the alpha looked down at him with a sad smile  
"I'll give you points for effort, but I don't think you want to go into heat on top of everything"  
The omega let out a long groan at the word "heat". That would a no. Levi opened the draw and fished out his pill bottles  
"One of each right"  
"Mhmm"  
His husband shook out the tablets for him, they were much easier to take than capsules, and Eren obediently took his medication. The alpha then helped him back under the blankets and Eren shook as his tears returned. Levi slid in next to him and pulled him into his hold, resting the teens head against his chest  
"Tell me about Grisha"  
Levi's voice was soft and Eren nuzzled against the man's chest, trying to get comfortable  
"What do you want to know?"  
"I don't know, just tell me something"  
"That's not very helpful"  
Levi let out a noncommittal hum, the alpha's hand slide up to gently play with his hair, Eren let out a sigh  
"Do you know what's going on with the funeral?"  
"No, I can call Kenny?"  
"No... I don't want to think about it"  
Levi hummed again and Eren shifted against the alpha  
"Levi, do you like being married to me?"  
Eren heard the alpha's heart begin to beat just that little bit faster  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I was just wondering..."  
"Well, as far as people I could have married, I never would have chosen you if it's been up to me..."  
Eren winced in pain at the man's blunt words  
"But that's probably for the best. The people I dated and had in my life, they all want me for my name or for what I can do for them. You don't and honestly I don't know what to make of it most of the time. You're rude and impulsive, and then you can he ridiculously kind hearted. So yes, I do regret it... but not in the way you think"  
Eren rolled slightly and pushed himself up to stare at Levi's face, the alpha stared at him like he'd expected the action  
"You're a good person Eren. You always find a way to keep going"  
"I don't feel like a very good person"  
"No one ever does. Now lay back down"  
Eren sighed as he did  
"I don't want to go back to school"  
Levi laughed lightly  
"That's not what I was expecting"  
"I don't want to see Armin or Mikasa or Jean..."  
"But they're your friends right?"  
"Jean's my stupid ex... I lost it at him today... and at Armin and Mikasa isn't talking to me still... or she might be... I don't know where my phone got to"  
"Yeah, no, we need to buy you a new one. If I had to guess I'd say it sent flying?"  
Eren let out a small groan  
"Pretty much. There's no hope for it"  
"Great... oh, hey, how did you know I was there?"  
"Well, you were gone and then when I called you, you wouldn't answer. I didn't think you'd try going to school and I had your address from signing you into my custody..."  
"I'm sorry I went crazy"  
"I think you're entitled to a little crazy, but it was hard to watch"  
Feeling like he was too much of a bother, Eren went to slide from Levi, but the alpha didn't let him  
"What's wrong?"  
"I... I was thinking I might go to sleep..."  
"Then go to sleep"  
The teen shook his head  
"You're probably busy, and I don't want to be a bother"  
"Tch. You're not a bother, I wish you weren't so hard on yourself"  
"But you're always working so hard"  
"That'd because it's all I know how to do"  
Eren snorted  
"I'm sure you can do other things... I know you can do other things"  
Levi's tone was slightly playful, or at least to the omega it was  
"Yeah, what can I do then brat?"  
"You can drive... and you can travel like it's nothing..."  
"Hardly stellar achievements"  
"I've never been anywhere. I never got to go on school trips and that... I worried about dad too much"  
Eren sniffled and Levi surprised him with a kiss to the top of the head  
"No more tears, tell me what else I can do..."  
"You can be terrifying..."  
"That's not a good thing"  
"But you can be surprisingly nice too... and you let me have my own things... and this room... and you let me use your kitchen"  
"That's because you clean up"  
"But you always reclean it..."  
Levi let out a small groan  
"You weren't supposed to see that"  
"And you take care of me... even if I'm still a stranger"  
"You're not a stranger... besides you're the good kind of stranger... or were..."  
"Um... I don't think I can translate that one"  
"You're a loving stranger, you always tried to consider me, even when you didn't know me"  
"I think you mean I spent all your money when you didn't even know me"  
"But you asked first... Petra never did"  
Silence fell between them again. Levi continued to gently to tussle his hair.

 

*  
It was raining as Grisha's coffin was lowered into the ground. It was 10 days since the man had died, and Levi and Kenny were the only two who came. Eren hadn't asked his friends, he also hadn't been back to school. Levi had contacted the school and his work had been emailed to him. But that didn't matter. Levi had a firm hold around him as Eren cried softly against his husband. They hadn't really talked since their "d&m", the previous week, but something had changed between them... or so Eren thought. The teen felt bad for the man presiding over the funeral, he wasn't exactly a spring chicken, and the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon. The ground was so wet that the fake turf laid either side of the grave had slipped slightly into the hole and looked like it would fall in from the weight of the water pouring off of it. He'd laid a flower atop the man's coffin, but his father had never been a flower person, perhaps a beer would have been more appropriate, but given the way Grisha had died, perhaps not.

The man finished and left them, once again repeating his condolences, but Eren didn't want to hear them. He just felt sick and numb. He couldn't remember if this was how he'd felt with his mother or not. Kenny stepped up to stand beside him and the alpha tossed something into the grave before turning to face him  
"It's a shame he never got to meet his grandchild"  
Kenny's hand came to his stomach and Levi growled  
"That's enough. You sound like a broken record"  
"Then you should have bred him by now, Grisha was hoping you would..."  
Eren let out a miserable sob and Levi pulled him impossibly closer  
"That's enough. Things are fine the way they are"  
"I didn't give him to you just for you to look at him..."  
"Stop talking like he's a thing!"  
Kenny drew himself up and Eren let out a choked whimper  
"Levi, you're expected to carry on the blood line. Eren, you've known from the start, that's why you were married to him. Don't make me regret this union any more than I already do"  
Levi lunged towards Kenny, but with Eren against him, the alpha didn't get far  
"Let me go Eren!"  
The teen shook his head quickly   
"No... no please... let's just go home"  
Levi growled  
"I'm fucking sick of you taking everyone's shit!"  
Flinching at the alpha's words, Eren ignored Kenny's laugh  
"Please. I feel sick..."  
It was true after all, but Levi stilled and looked at him, Eren gave a small nod and the alpha moved his free hand to his forehead  
"You feel a bit warm, but the rest of you is frozen..."  
Levi shifted him back, standing between the teen and Kenny  
"Stay the fuck away from him. If and when we decided to have children, it will be on our terms, not you"

Levi guided him away from Kenny, and Eren nuzzled against the man's shoulder, attempting to calm himself and Levi down. Levi was stiff all the way to the car, it was only once they were a substantial distance from that Levi wrapped his arms around the omega  
"I'm sorry Kenny was such an arsehole"  
"It's fine..."  
"It's not fine, you don't deserve any of this"  
"And yet here we are"  
Levi snorted and nuzzled against his neck, the action had Eren shaking, it felt unbelievably nice   
"Lets get you home"  
Rubbing his cheek against his husbands, he placed a gentle kiss against Levi's lips  
"Thanks... for... you know"  
"You don't need to kiss me"  
"I know, but I wanted to..."

Eren shivered all the way home, he was so fucking cold and the heating in the car only made his clothes feel grosser against his skin. He couldn't wait to strip his suit off and step into a hot shower. Even if the only thing he'd done today was attend the funeral, he was still exhausted from it. When they arrived home, Levi helped him from the car, the alpha once again placed his hand against his forehead  
"Your lips are blue, but you're really warm. You need a shower"  
"I don't feel warm..."  
As if on queue his knees gave out and Levi lifted him   
"A bath might be better"

It was only a short trip upstairs, but by the time Levi had set him down on the bathroom counter, Eren felt like shit. His body was shaking, and he was frozen, but at the same time his face felt too hot and he whined in disgust  
"You alright brat?"  
Shaking his head, Eren answered softly  
"I feel sick..."  
"You said that. A bath should help though"  
Eren shivered, keeping his arms wrapped around his waist as the bath filled. Levi had stripped off his jacket and Eren wanted to do the same, but moving sent his head spinning  
"What is it?"  
"I feel gross..."  
His fingers tugged on his jacket and Levi nodded  
"Do you need help?"  
"Please"  
The teen was quite proud that he didn't vomit on his husband. Levi stripped him down to his underwear and his skin was covered in goosebumps  
"I think the baths full enough. I'll be in the bedroom, call out when you want to get out"  
Levi bundled up his wet clothes, and when the alpha passed him, Eren grabbed his sleeve  
"I don't want to be alone"  
Levi remained tense for a moment, before nodding  
"Let's get you in the bath first, then I'll stay with you"  
"Aren't you cold?"  
"I'll be fine"  
"No... I don't want you to be cold"

And that was how Eren ended up in the bath with Levi's arms wrapped around him. It felt nice to be held by Levi, even if all they were going was sitting there  
"Are you really fine with this?"  
Eren hummed sleepily, it was the third time since the man had gotten in that he'd been asked that   
"Yeah... I needed this"  
"What? Getting sick and freezing your arse off?"  
"No, feeling like I'm wanted"  
"You're always wanted brat"  
Eren hummed again, shifting in Levi's hold and placed his forehead against Levi's chin  
"You're a good guy Levi"  
"Thanks brat"

By that night Eren had developed a fever and a cough, he felt miserable and each time he coughed, his head throbbed. He'd tried to evict Levi, not wanting the alpha to get sick, but the man stayed by his side. Even if his father had been a doctor, he'd had to take care of himself. He wasn't used to being cared for like this, but it was almost like his mum was alive again, he felt so wanted and loved.


	19. Chapter 19

His cold had steadily improved over the next few days, he'd conceived Levi to start catching up on the work the alpha had put aside for his sake, but the man had made him stay in his bedroom. Stating it was much easier for Eren to call for him if they were on the same floor. He never did though. He didn't want to disturb the alpha, Levi had been so kind, and Eren could never repay the man, so he kept his mouth shut, stubbornly forcing his leaden body around rather than calling for his husbands help.

By the start of the next week, he'd completely recovered and had finally moved back to his own room. It felt cold and lonely being so far away from Levi and he scolded himself over the dependency he'd seemed to have developed. Levi had his own life, and the alpha couldn't just stay beside him because he wanted him to. After weeks of absence, he found Facebook to be exciting for all of 10 minutes. Armin had messaged to ask if he was alright, and to tell him to check his phone. Levi had ordered him a new one, but it was yet to be taken out the box. He didn't particularly feel like being social, but still he messaged Armin back, apologising for snapping and asking what had happened in his absence. Mikasa and Jean had also messaged, Jean wanting to know "what the hell his problem was", and Mikasa had enquired if he was alright, but Eren was still slightly bitter and supposed that Armin had probably been the one who'd told the girl to. After that he opened up his pictures and began flicking through the dated files. Olou wanted a 5 photos that summed up the different techniques they'd learnt for the term. He had no idea what to submit, nothing would be good enough and he wanted to shove Olou's attitude in his face. Eren was sorely tempted to send in Levi's work to see what his teacher would say. At least his other teachers had been kind enough to give him work that he could finish in one night.

He was still flicking through his shots when Levi came into his room, he didn't even look up at his husband, not until the man sat down beside him  
"What's with the glare?"  
"Olou wants 5 photos and they're all shit"  
"They can't be that bad"  
"They are. I don't know what to send"  
"Pass it here"  
Levi took the laptop from his lap and Eren slid down, hiding under the blankets in embarrassment. It was suffocatingly silent. The only sounds in the room coming from the alpha tapping on the keyboard keys. Even once the tapping ended, he remained hidden  
"You can come out now"  
"I don't think I want to"  
"You're not completely hopeless"  
"Tell that to Olou"  
Levi snorted  
"Don't fucking tempt me. You had to choose 5 right?"  
"Yeah, and they're all shit"  
Levi let out a small growl and smacked him on the head  
"If they're that shit, why don't you delete them?"  
"Because they're my shit..."  
Eren frowned at his own words as Levi snorted again  
"Do you want to reshoot?"  
"No... maybe... what do I do?"  
"Eren. You are literally married to a photographer. You say, "please help me put my shitty teacher in his place""  
Sliding up from under the blankets, Eren looked Levi in the face, his husband was serious  
"It won't interfere with your work will it?"  
"Nah. I don't have to go anywhere until next week"  
"Are you sure?"  
Eren could practically hear Levi mentally rolling his eyes  
"Yes, I'm sure"  
"Then... please can you help me out my shitty teacher in his place"  
Levi smiled, a real honest unguarded smile and Eren felt his face redden in response. He really wanted to kiss Levi, his husband was just way too good to him.

Levi was an amazing teacher... or maybe Olou was just shit. The alpha let him use one of his cameras, which were so much nicer and waaaaay more confusing than his own. Every little touch had Eren's skin dancing, his omega in overdrive, especially as Levi explained angles with his body firmly pressed up against the teens own. He honestly felt like his heart was going to burst, and was almost devastated when they finally captured 5 really good shots. But Levi soon had him smiling, the alpha promising to show him how to edit them properly. The teen smirked as he emailed them through to Olou  
"I kind of want him to reply straight away"  
Levi snorted  
"Give him a moment. Do you think you learnt anything today?"  
Eren couldn't help but gush  
"Yes! You are sooo much better at teaching than Olou! I thought he was really nice to begin with, but he's been such a dick"  
Levi shook his head  
"You don't need to gush, we're already married"  
Eren looked down and looked back up at Levi   
"Spit it out"  
Eren shook his head quickly  
"Just, thanks for today"  
"If you really want to thank me, you can make dinner for us"

Olou didn't reply until the following morning, Eren didn't bother checking the email contents, instead he grabbed his laptop and jogged up to where Levi was working  
"Olou replied!"  
Levi placed down the prints he was looking at  
"What's he say?"  
"I don't know, I got too excited"  
Levi sighed  
"Open it already"  
Eren's smile fell, he read his teachers words and glared at the screen  
"He says he won't accept your work"  
Levi frowned and moved to read the message for himself  
"If he thinks that's my work, he's fucking blind... no offence"  
Eren shook his head  
"Its stupid to think I could ever be as good as you... I was stupid for even trying. I'm sorry to waste your time"  
His happy mood was shattered. But then again it was ridiculous to allow himself any happiness, his dad had only been gone a few weeks, and now he was acting like a stupid teen girl. Leaving the laptop behind, he strode from the room, before jogging down the stairs and finally bolting to his room. He crossed straight to his walk-in-robe and dove into the blankets. Fuck... Olou was probably right.

Levi had come after him and Eren groaned as the walk-in-robe opened  
"Don't give me that. There's no need to get so upset. Olou's a dick. We already know this"  
Eren had to smile throw the tears at his husbands words  
"Yeah, but he's a dick that's a teacher"  
"Well, I've already emailed him. I told him to back the fuck off and that it was your fucking work"  
Eren gaped  
"You didn't!"  
"Not really, I knew you wouldn't approve... but I wanted to"  
"It's best you don't. I have to go to school remember"  
"You can't let them push you around so much"  
Eren sniffled and wiped his face   
"I know. Fuck I'm sick of crying"  
Levi pulled him out the walk-in-robe  
"How much do you remember about what I taught you yesterday?"  
"Um... most?"  
"Good. Get changed, we're going out"

After the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions that had been the morning, Levi's idea of going out left him feeling more drained than excited, still, he changed and met Levi back in the entrance   
"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"  
"Shopping"  
The idea of Levi shopping left him confused. Oh course the alpha had had to have gone shopping at some point, but the idea of Levi in a department store... he snorted lightly to himself and followed Levi out.

 

*  
He should have known the alpha wouldn't do department store. Instead they were in the city centre and Eren was freaking out ever so slightly over the prices of everything. It wasn't like he'd never been into the city before, but that was with Mikasa and Armin, and they were mocking the sorts of people who brought these sorts of things. He stayed close to Levi, eyes wide in wonder and shock. They turned and walked into a boutique and Eren grabbed Levi's arm  
"What are we doing here?"  
"You seem to like these sorts of things. A certain white crop top and pair of short shorts comes to mind. So pick a few things"  
"I can't! Everything so expensive"  
"Eren, just pick a few things. We still have some stuff to get before our final destination"  
Levi gave him a look, and Eren swallowed before nodding. 

Everything was gorgeous. Eren nervously flicked through the garments. He liked a few things, but didn't want Levi spending so much money on him. He picked out a black and green laced dress, a pair of skin tight ripped black jeans and blue and gold "clubbing shirt", before heading back to Levi. The alpha had a few items in his arms  
"Is that all?"  
Eren nodded quickly, he placed the three items on the counter then Levi placed the few he had on top  
"Are you going to tell me what this all about?"  
"Nope"

$2000 on clothes seemed ridiculously stupid, but Levi said nothing, the alpha passed him the back and they headed back out and into a shoe shop a few doors down. This time Levi did the choosing, and Eren just awkwardly looked around the shop, everything was just way too nice. Mikasa would love this place. He half wished he could text her to brag, and mostly wished she was there with him. Leaving the store, Levi lead him into a cafe next and Eren was thoroughly confused, this alpha took one look at him and snorted  
"No need to be so scared. You buy food here"  
"Well, I never expected that"  
The edges of Levi's mouth twitched  
"Brat"

Lunch was nice, doubly so when Levi said nothing about him having vanilla slice and a larger iced mocha instead of "food". Levi still refused to tell him what was going on, and the pair ate in a comfortable silence. Well, it was silent except for Eren repeatedly "spontaneously" asking Levi what he was planning.

Having left the cafe, they'd walked back to the car and Levi had taken the shopping from him, pressing a tiny kiss to his neck as he did and Eren felt his heart leap. A fine dusting of red appeared on his face and a small smile refused to leave his lips. Levi drove a few blocks down, the area still nice and clean, but definitely a step down from the city centre. He pulled into an underground parking bay like he'd been there a million and one times before. Following Levi's lead, Eren climbed out the car and waited as Levi retrieved the shopping. The alpha held his free hand out and Eren moved to take it, letting their fingers intertwine.

Whatever Eren had expected, he didn't expect to step off the elevator and walk through a small reception. Nor did he expect what he saw when they'd walked through an ordinary glass door  
"Another studio?"  
Levi nodded  
"This is my work studio for when I'm in the city"  
Eren nodded, equipment was everywhere, but it was neatly everywhere. Like organised chaos. The teen wandered closer to a stack of floor to ceiling black fabric panels  
"They're for the windows"  
Eren nodded again  
"Why do you have your studios at home?"  
"Private work. Favours for friends, those sorts of things"  
"Wouldn't it be cheaper to just use the ones at home though?"  
Levi snorted  
"Because you and I both need strangers in and out our house all the time"  
Eren began to wander back towards Levi   
"So what are we doing here?"  
Levi held up the bags of shopping  
"Come on through"  
Again with the being cryptic.

Levi led him through to a huge dressing room... thing... he didn't exactly know what to call the room, but it was insanely stocked.  
"You're going to use whatever you want, to create whatever look you want. There's a shit load of make-up down the back. They give me product samples from shoots and it's not like I have any use for them..."  
"And then what?"  
"And then you're going to see what it's like to be on the receiving end of a shoot"  
"You..."  
"It's fine. Consider it a lesson or whatever. I need to get ready, so take as long as you want"

A fucking photo shoot! Eren had no words. Levi surely couldn't have planned this just to make him feel better, and he knew it was probably a little arrogant to feel that way, but fuck! He wanted to scream with happiness. He had no idea what he should wear and there were already items hanging on racks, but he was more excited about what Levi's had chosen. The alpha had good taste, and he slipped on a white button up "dress", it was more like a boyfriend shirt, but Levi's shirts would never hang from him like this did. He slipped on a pair of denim short shorts, and spun slowly in front of the mirror. He looked good, but not good enough. He wanted Levi to be speechless.

25 minutes later he stepped out. He'd styled his hair up and back, and had the blue and gold shirt on. His make up matched, dark blue eyeshadow with slightly ridiculous gold wings. He had donned the black ripped jeans on and a pair of black heels and on his left wrist were a heap of different gold bangles. He walked across to stand a little away from Levi   
"Do I pass?"  
Levi turned to face him and the alpha let out a low whistle  
"Yeah, you pass for a brat"  
Eren stretched his arms up towards the ceiling  
"I'm not too tall right?"  
"You're fine brat"  
Levi's reaction was a little disappointing and he wondered if he should have worn the first dress. But at least the man had whistled...

Levi in true work mode was fucking terrifying. Eren didn't envy anyone who had to work with the man, and he knew that most of it was his fault, his body just didn't move the way the alpha wanted. Or at least that was how it seemed. He'd always known his husband was bossy, but fuck, this was next level. The alpha didn't even seem to realise until he burst into tears and ran from the window he'd been posing in front of. He didn't exactly get very far though, sent sprawling from trying to run in high heels. Levi crossed to help him, but Eren smacked his hand away, sitting and crying, thoroughly upset and embarrassed. He tried to push himself up, but pain flared up his right leg and he let out a whimper  
"Let me help you brat"  
Eren shook his head  
"Fuck off..."  
The alpha looked slightly hurt  
"You're bossy and I don't want to talk to you"  
Levi snorted, the alpha grabbed him and pulled him up  
"You're not the first to say that, but this wasn't supposed to reduce you to tears"  
"Well it did"  
Levi slipped his arm around his waist and supported the teen through to the dressing room thing. Sitting him down, Levi moved to unbuckle the heel on Eren's right foot and he hissed at the pressure of the man's fingers  
"Sorry, its already starting to swell"  
"Whatever"  
Levi sighed, and Eren felt the pressure on his ankle ease  
"So I guess being a model is off the cards"  
"I don't know how they do it..."  
"Years of abuse and a thick skin"  
"Well it fucking sucks"  
Levi removed his other heel and dropped it to the floor with a small thud, before taking Eren's face in his hands  
"I'm sorry brat. It was supposed to be a bit of fun to make you feel better. I guess I got to serious"  
"It's alright... its my fault for not being good enough"  
"That's not true, you're plenty good enough. I don't have any ice here, so let's just head home"

Levi clearly knew he was in the dog house. He packed up all the things they'd brought and the extra make up, as well as the clothes Eren had been wearing carefully before the shoot. He also insisted on carrying Eren out the studio and even in the elevator, he refused to put Eren down. 

The teen sniffled quietly in pain, his ankle badly mottled by the time they finally pulled up at home. His foot was resting on the glovebox, and he couldn't bare to look at it. Levi exited first, moving around the car and then helping him out, the alpha sighed as he lifted him and Eren sniffled out his apology  
"I'm sorry for overreacting..."  
"It's fine. I was too into work mode. This was supposed to be a bit of fun. Let's get you inside?"  
Eren nodded and rested his head against Levi's neck  
"Are all photographers this bossy?"  
"Only the good ones"  
Eren snorted and Levi slipped the keys into his hands so he could unlock the gates and then the door. The alpha carried him through to living room and laid him down on the sofa  
"I think you're supposed to keep it elevated and ice it"  
"It's fine... it'll heal on its own"  
"It's not fine brat. Just... please let me do this"  
Levi went to fetch an ice pack. Eren knew they had them, but had no idea that the alpha knew. Still, the man was nice enough to wrap a tea towel around it before gently placing it on his ankle   
"Do you want to look at the shots? Or have you had enough for today?"  
"You have them with you?"  
"There's this miracle technology called an SD card"  
Eren shook his head  
"You know, you make more jokes than I thought you would"  
"But most of them are pretty shitty... its a blessing and a curse"

Levi came back with a laptop, and shifted Eren so he could sit and have his leg up. His jeans protested and the teen fumbled to get the bottom undone, earning a raised eyebrow from his husband   
"My jeans don't like me having my legs spread"  
Eren shot the alpha a half smile and Levi shook his head  
"Just take them off then"  
Eren blushed as soon as the man's words were out of his mouth  
"That seems like effort, I don't suppose you want to take them off for me?"  
Levi snorted  
"Settle down brat"  
Due to his half hearted and pathetic struggles, Levi ended up helping in freeing him from his jeans. The teen curled against the alpha, and Levi put his arm around him  
"Are you ready to see the efforts of your modelling career?"

The "efforts" weren't bad, well Eren didn't think they were bad. Some of his expressions weren't the best, and in more than half he looked sad, almost to the same degree as his wedding photos  
"You look good"  
"You don't need to lie"  
"I'm not. This whole sad serious thing is in. No ones happy these days"  
"But isn't that the whole sales pitch? Buy these clothes and be happy"  
Levi sighed lightly  
"Probably. They all sound the same after a while. How's your ankle?"  
"Sore. But in my defence, I've never run in heels before"  
"Well let's not do it again. I chucked some extra make up in too, maybe Mikasa would like it? Or Armin if he's into that..."  
"Yeah... I don't know..."  
"Haven't you texted them?"  
"No... my phones still in the box"  
Levi stared at him like he was insane  
"Don't give me that. Reality is too much work"  
"Eren, you do know I'm going away again, and that means I'd like for your phone to work"  
"But it's..."  
Levi sighed deeply  
"Fine. I'll set it up later. Can I put those photos on Facebook"  
Levi growled lightly and Eren frowned  
"What? I can't?"  
"No... yes... they're your prints, but maybe not all of them"  
"I wasn't going to put them all up, but a nice one... if there is one..."  
"Brat, you're fine. Let me play around with them, then I'll send them to you"  
Eren hummed in response and rolled over in Levi's lap, so his face was against his husbands stomach  
"Thank you for trying to make me feel better"  
"It's fine. Next time you've got to tell me when I'm getting to bossy, I wanted to capture your smile, not your tears"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your favourite author went on a date today... it lasted 52 minutes and I think I royally fucked up...
> 
> Why can't I just find a someone who is looking for a complete and total nerd, who writes smut and ships too many couples?!?!?

"Of course I'm going to be there!"  
"Good, and you're coming over early right?"  
"Armin, it's your 16th, stop freaking out. I'm literally going to hang up on you, take a shower and dress and then I'll be over to see you"  
"You better be... and don't forget to wear something sexy!"  
"I know! You sent me like a hundred messages about it yesterday"  
"But Eren..."  
"But Armin..."  
The teen on the other end of the line let out a small snort  
"Fine! And bring your make up"  
"You could just come here"  
"But Levi..."  
"But Levi nothing. He isn't home and he doesn't care if you come over"  
"Fine! Wait... I don't have clothes there"  
Eren rolled his eyes, today was Atkins 16th, and they'd been going around in this circle for the last hour  
"I have clothes, Levi has clothes. We can go buy you clothes"  
"I want to look nice..."  
"Armin, call a fuck taxi and get over here"  
"Wait Er-...!"  
Eren ended the call and shook his head. He had no idea who Armin wanted to look so good for, but his friend was freaking out and although the omega really didn't want to go out, he'd agreed to dress Armin for the night and accompany to a house party. Levi would flip if he knew, but the alpha was away for another few days and Eren wanted to get over the past. They'd have a nice night, have a few drinks and take a fuck-load of selfies. That was it.

Armin arrived half an hour later and the blonde teen looked like he was about to freak out, or meltdown or something. Eren grabbed his arm and dragged him in, placing his hands on Armin shoulders and pushing him towards his room  
"You need to breathe!"  
"But she's going to be there..."  
Eren raised an eyebrow   
"She?"  
"Annie..."  
Eren very nearly let a snort slip, Armin was the only one he knew that was crazy enough to chase after Annie. The girls cold looks and personality had her labelled as an ice queen, but obviously Armin was seeing something no one else did  
"Alright, alright, let's get you looking the part"  
"But... I don't want to look like a little kid in a suit"  
"We aren't going to put you in a suit"  
"But I want to look good"  
Eren resisted the urge to smack his head against the wall, and gave Armin a hard shove when they reached his door  
"Eren, what are you wearing?"  
"Clothes. Now, go check my walk-in-robe while I make sure I have all my makeup out"

Leaving Armin to chose clothes, Eren headed into bathroom. He had everything set up, he just needed a few seconds to himself. Having Armin there made that night come rushing back and he didn't want his friend freaking. Hell, he hadn't even told Armin that his dad had died. Armin had been looking forward to this since they started talking again properly and Eren didn't want to ruin it. He eyed himself in the mirror with a sigh, before heading back to find Armin throwing his clothes on his bed  
"Did you find anything?"  
"Nooooooo! You're tooooo tall!"  
"It's not my fault. We have time to go shopping..."  
"But I have no money!"  
"And I do, consider it part of your birthday present"  
Armins eyes widened  
"Really?"  
"Really really. And we should probably eat"

Armin was nearly impossible to shop for. Everything Eren suggested, his friend said no to, before promptly pulling it back out and asking if it'd look good. Eren had to bite his tongue more than once during the whole experience. By the time he finally got his friend to agree on a nice pair of dark blue ripped jeans and a nice simple shirt, they were running behind schedule and Eren grabbed a couple of items for himself before rushing the teen to the food court. Armin then decided he wasn't hungry, but Eren brought them both burgers anyway. He wondered if shopping with him, had left Levi feeling as frustrated as he did right now.

It was a mad rush to get ready when they finally made it home. Eren had showered while waiting for Armin, but his friend hadn't showered before coming over and seemed to think it was fine for them to share a bathroom. The fact that the shower fogged up the mirror was just a minor issue. He didn't want to see Armin naked, and the shower screen was see through. In the end, Eren grabbed a few pallets and headed into his room. He stripped quickly and pulled on the oversized "boyfriend tee" dress, as well as the black jeans he'd worn at the photo shoot. He styled his hair up the same way again, but this time went for a natural look with his makeup. He snapped a selfie, before heading into the walk-in-robe to look at shoes. His ankle was still tender and prone to rolling, but he really wanted to wear the camel coloured heels that had somehow made their way into his things. He loved the cut and the heel wasn't as ridiculous as the black ones. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he buckled them before letting out a deep sigh. He felt sick. What was he even doing? 

Armin came in and Eren was jolted from his thoughts as his friend dropped down beside him  
"Eren! What if she doesn't want to date me"  
"Than she's an idiot"  
Armin sighed and Eren turned to look at him  
"You're perfectly fine the way you are Armin Arlert. Anyone would lucky to have you. Don't ever forget that"  
Armin went to hug him, but Eren stood  
"You're wet. You get a hug after you get ready"  
Despite what they'd brought, Armin changed his mine three times before Eren pushed his friend down, and disappeared up to Levi's room. He said a small apology before darting into the alpha's room. The jeans weren't the problem, it was the shirt. Armin decided he hated the shirt they'd brought, and none of Eren's were good enough. Crossing to Levi's walk-in-robe, Eren took a deep breath as the door slid open and Levi's smell filled his nose. It was stupid how much he missed the alpha, and jealousy flared at the thought of Armin smelling like his alpha. He pushed it down, and grabbed a short sleeved business shirt out, before rushing down to where Armin was waiting. He thrust the shirt into Armin's hands  
"Here, hurry up so I can do your makeup. Also, what are we doing with your hair? Man bun?"  
Armin nodded, before finally pulling the shirt on, thus completing the outfit that had taken all afternoon to "perfect". Eren did his make up, much the same as his own and pulled Armin's blonde locks up into a man bun. He didn't really love the man bun look, but it was what Armin wanted. They then both picked at their burgers as they waited for another taxi.

 

*  
Having not been out in months, Eren found the whole scene grating... and scary. He jumped each time a stranger approached, and had somehow ended up sitting with Mikasa. Things were tense, but that changed with a few drinks. Eren kept his pace slow, only drinking what he poured himself, while Mikasa seemed to be on a mission to get wasted. Armin sat across from them, clearly looking for Annie. But the girl was yet to show. They'd been there long enough for a second wave of teens to arrive, and just when Eren had given up, Annie swept in. The girl looked as happy as always, but on her arm was Bertholdt. Though their senior, Bertholdt had been a friend of sorts. One look to Armin told him his friend was crushed by the events unfolding and Eren had no idea what to say to make him feel better. He drained his drink and moved across, grabbing Armin's hand and pulling him up   
"Eren, what...?"  
"I can't bare seeing you look so sad. I'm not Annie, but dance with me?"  
Armin offered him a smile, and the height difference was slightly comical, still, the pair ended up dancing right there in the houses living room. Spinning Armin around in the traditional "girls role", Eren noticed Annie standing and watching. On the next spin, he used just a tad too much force, causing Armin to stumble into the girl. He faked an apology, but it was drowned out, and having done his job as Cupid, Eren returned to sit next to Mikasa   
"Nice work"  
"I know"  
Mikasa shook her head, but didn't elaborate.

Eren figured he was only on his forth drink by the time the music had left his head throbbing and he just wanted to go home. Armin had disappeared with Annie, and Eren once again hoped they were making their own fun. The main issue he was having though, was Mikasa. The girl was drunk... white girl wasted drunk and Eren didn't know how he was going to get her out of here as she kept trying to say she was fine. He wondered if his father had said the same thing to Kenny... a small sob bubbled up and he swallowed it down, but the same didn't go for the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Unable to stand it any longer, he grabbed Mikasa's hand and dragged her from living room. She tried to slap him away, but he wrapped his arms around her and basically carried her from the house. She screamed at him to let her go, her heel connected with his shin and they nearly both fell  
"Mikasa. Stop it!"  
"Fuck you! You always interfere! I'm fine Eren! I don't need you"  
Eren bit down the pain and manhandled Mikasa off the porch and into the front yard  
"Yes. I'm a fucking piece of shit. I know it. But I'm not having anything happen to you"  
His tears dripped onto Mikasa's shoulder and the girl finally stopped, instead turning in his hold to stare up at him  
"Why are you crying?"  
Eren sniffled and shook his head  
"Eren, why are you crying"  
Her hands came to his face and Eren sucked in a shaky breath  
"It's nothing. Please. Please let me get you home safely?"  
Mikasa looked like she was going to protest, but nodded and Eren pulled his phone out, calling the same taxi company as before.

They'd made it the short distance to the curb just as the taxi pulled up. Mikasa had gotten a second wind after agreeing and wanted to go back inside. He bundled her into the taxi and gave the driver his friends address. Mikasa fell asleep on him during the drive and Eren cried quietly in the back. He figured they must look quite the pair to the taxi driver and he asked the man to wait as he woke and then half carried Mikasa up to the front door. Her father answered with a sigh, and took Mikasa from his hold without saying anything.

Eren texted Armin during the drive, his friend promptly called him back, and he heard a girls giggle in the background. Apparently Armin was fine and would see him tomorrow. A tiny smile came to Eren's lips, but the tears wouldn't stop. He paid the taxi driver and thanked the man, before heading into Levi's silent and dark house. Instead of heading to his own room, the omega headed up to Levi's. He wished the alpha was home. Tonight hadn't been that great... for him at least, and wanted nothing more than to have Levi assure him he did the right thing. 

Carefully sitting on Levi's bed, Eren undid his heals and shimmied out his jeans, before climbing across the covers and hitting something warm and solid. The bed side lamp came on and Eren's eyes widened, before he practically threw himself on the alpha  
"I thought you weren't home!"  
"I'm not... I'm only here overnight"  
Eren sniffled and nuzzled against Levi's neck  
"You alright brat? You smell like alcohol"  
"It was Armin's birthday"  
Levi nodded  
"Did something happen?"  
"No..."  
Levi's hands came to his back  
"Want to talk about it?  
"Mikasa got really drunk... and... it was just a long night"  
"Did she get home alright?"  
"Yeah... I took her home"  
"That's good. So why are you in my bed?"  
"I missed you"  
Levi snorted lightly in his ear  
"No... I really missed you Levi"  
Eren shifted his position, moving to straddle his husband   
"Eren..."  
Levi's voice held a hint of warning, but Eren shook his head  
"I want you... I didn't mean to fall in love with you... but I love you Levi"

Beneath him Levi went tense and Eren pulled back, he winced at the blinding light assaulting his eyes  
"You're drunk"  
"No... I... I was scared... I kept expecting to see him again, so I didn't drink that much... please Levi..."  
Leaning in, Eren's lips found Levi's and the omega moaned as he ground down in Levi's lap. It took a small moment, but Levi kissed him back and Eren couldn't help but want more  
"Alpha... please... I don't want to be scared anymore"  
His lips were against Levi's as he spoke, and his heart was racing, but Levi gave a small nod and the alpha's hands slid down and then up under his dress. Everywhere that Levi touched left blooming and spreading warmth. He moaned as he felt himself begin to slick and wriggled impatiently in Levi's lap. His husband let out a long low growl.

Eren let out a small "oof" as Levi pushed him back and the alpha's hands tore at his underwear. Within second the sweet smell of slick had reached Eren's nose and he whined in need. But after that Levi seemed to take forever. His heart was pounding as the alpha moved between his legs, with his arm over his face, Eren was too nervous to look  
"Omega..."  
Eren nodded quickly, and Levi pulled his arm away, the alpha rutting up against him as Levi's lips claimed his. Eren let the mews pour from his lips under Levi's assault. He wanted to be freed from the dress, but Levi's position made that hard, and he was still in the garment when Levi finally began to slide in. Both partners letting out moans of pleasure at the action. His hands came Levi's shoulders and he pushed down as he could, trying to take his husband further. Levi let out a low growl, smacking his hands away, before pulling out and flipping him over. The alpha thrust back in smoothly and Eren's body shook, nearly bottoming out from the pain and pleasure. Levi set a merciless pace, pounding in harder and harder, causing Eren's hands to grip the sheets, and his mouth hung open as he panted in pleasure.

That night Levi seemed as hungry for him as he was for the alpha. It was nearing sunrise when Eren finally collapsed onto Levi's ruined bed. His whole body was numb, completely drained and he couldn't keep his eyes open, still he found the effort to look at Levi   
"I love you"  
He was asleep before he could hear any reply.

 

*  
Waking up, Eren found himself alone. He sighed softly before cursing himself over the realisation of what had happened. Tears welled in his eyes. He'd crossed that invisible line in the sand, but part of him was relieved he had. 

Slipping from Levi's bed, Eren gathered up his clothes and headed down to his room. He could tell from the empty feeling of the house, Levi had left again and it stung the alpha didn't wake him to say goodbye. Instead of heading into his room, he turned into his bathroom and dumped his clothes on the bathroom counter, before eyeing himself in the mirror. Small bruises and bite marks covered his neck and shoulders and his inner omega was on cloud 9. It wasn't just Armin who'd gotten lucky last night and this time it wasn't just a dream.

When Levi came home a few days later, the alpha seemed standoffish, and looked at him like he'd done something terrible. It broke his heart. He'd thought things had changed, but evidently Levi regretted it all and now they were both stuck with each other and this suffocating awkwardness. Levi only stayed a few days before leaving again. He didn't even bother telling his husband to his face, instead texting Eren, once Eren was at school. And yet, Eren couldn't hate him. He wanted his alpha close, even if they weren't talking.


	21. Chapter 21

"Eren Ackerman?"  
Eren jumped at hearing him name somewhat unexpectedly, he was freaked enough as it was. Levi was away and Eren had made the grievous mistake of answering the home phone. He was now in the offices of his father's lawyer, a taller older man by the name Darius Zackly. He seemed nice enough, but Eren had wished that they could have met any other time. Preferably when Levi was here, and not Kenny. He had no idea how Kenny found out, but now the man was trailing around him like a dog after table scraps  
"Yes, sorry. That's me"  
Eren stood and extended his hand, Zackly shook it firmly and Kenny coughed lightly  
"Sorry, this is my uncle-in-law Kenny Ackerman"   
Darius's eyes narrowed and he gave a slight nod  
"It's nice of you to be here for Eren in this difficult time. I'll try not to keep him too long"  
To say Kenny wasn't impressed was an understatement, anger rolled off the alpha and Eren took a very small step away from the man. Darius gave him a small smile, noticing the action   
"Shall we?"  
Eren nodded and followed into a cavernous room. He really didn't know how to describe it. It was huge, but filled with shelves of books and filing cabinets  
"Why don't you take a seat, I need a moment to find your father's file out"  
Eren wrinkled his brow as he nodded, shouldn't the man be more organised? He sat in one of the cold rigid chairs, they didn't suit the room at all, nor the man across from him. 

Darius placed a thin manilla file down on his desk as he sat  
"I'm sorry about your father's death, a car accident I believe?"  
Eren offer quickly, not particularly wanting to get into the details  
"Now, his will hasn't been updated in a number of years, to be honest I don't even remember him"  
Darius laughed lightly, leaving the teen to question if the man was all there  
"Oh well, lets take a look shall we"  
Opening the file, the pages contained in the file were all neatly hand printed and Eren squinted trying to read what was written  
"Everything left to Carla, your mother I assume?"  
"She passed away a few years ago"  
Darius nodded  
"In the case of her death..."  
The man's sentence faded out, but his lips still moved  
"Ok, so basically, everything is yours. The house and his accounts, but they're to be held in trust until your 18th"  
Eren frowned, he didn't understand... well about the house at least. If he didn't get the property now, what happened to it in the mean time? He wanted to ask, but didn't want to appear stupid  
"I did have a look earlier, it seems there's still money owing on the property. I'm waiting to hear back about that"  
"So what happens...?"  
"It depends just how much is owed, like I said, we don't know anything until I hear back from them"  
Eren's confusion only grew  
"So... what am I doing here?"  
Darius snorted  
"Sorry, this was just an initial meeting. We can't legally sign anything over to you without your legal guardian here"  
"Well Levi won't be back for another week"  
Darius nodded  
"You said he was at a photo shoot..."  
"He is. Do you want his mobile number?"  
Darius found out a yellow sticky-note, and Eren slipped his phone from his pocket, pulling up Levi's number and setting the phone in front of Darius. Levi had set it up for him when he'd continued to refuse. At first it was because he didn't want to connect with reality, but then it was just for fun. But that was a small lifetime again, back when they were still talking. The man noted Levi's number and handed Eren's phone back  
"Um. You don't have to tell Kenny about this do you?"  
Darius frowned as he looked up  
"No. He's not your legal guardian"  
"Oh thank god, I mean, he paid for dads funeral and all... but he's always right there..."  
Darius obviously didn't have a response and the man closed the manilla file  
"I'll contact Levi one I know something and we'll from there"  
As Darius stood, Eren did to. He still didn't understand why he'd had to come in.

Kenny was pacing as Eren walked out into the waiting room, the alpha rushed over and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door before he could thank Darius. Once outside the building, Kenny grabbed him by the shoulders and Eren's gaze fell to his feet  
"What's going on?"  
"Grisha left everything to me"  
Kenny's grip tightened  
"It's held in trust though, so I can't touch any of it"  
Kenny let out a sigh  
"Just fucking great"  
Eren frowned  
"Why do you care?"  
"A funeral isn't exactly cheap"

Eren felt like he'd been slapped across the face. He clenched his fists and drew a deep breath   
"No one asked you to pay. It's your fault he's dead. If you'd taken him home... or taken his keys or something..."  
The look in Kenny's eyes sent a chill down the teens spine  
"Grisha's death was his own fucking fault. He brought this on himself. I'm hardly to blame, maybe if you'd been a better son..."  
"Maybe if you hadn't decided I had to marry Levi, none of this would have happened"  
"Don't you dare turn this back on me. You're job is to keep your mouth shut and spread your legs, but you can't even do that"  
The two men glared coldly at each other, Eren itched to say "even if he did spread his legs, Levi's sperm count was low and it didn't mean he'd get knocked up", but he didn't. He glared until Kenny finally looked away  
"Find your own way home. I'm done here"

Eren was more than happy to call a taxi to take him back to Levi's. He wondered if the alpha would let him change the locks. He didn't want Kenny anywhere near him... ever again. It was a 25 minute wait for the taxi and Eren threw himself into the back of the cab with a bit more force than necessary. He really wanted to punch the alpha's smug face, even just once. The anger was still simmering in his blood as the taxi pulled up out the front of Levi's. He paid the man and let out a lengthy sigh. Today had been shitty, that meant things had to get better. Yeah fucking right.

 

*  
Walking up to the front gates, Eren found them open, and the front door likewise. His heart leapt for a moment, Levi wasn't supposed to be back... he rushed inside, heading upstairs first, before heading jack down and towards his room, it was then he realised it wasn't Levi... but Kenny. He was seriously pissed, the alpha had no fucking regard for him or Levi, but there the alpha was  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Kenny just grinned at being caught in the act. Eren's pills in the alpha's hands  
"Levi's too soft with you"  
Eren surged forward, grabbing for his pills, but missing as Kenny held them out his reach  
"Give me my fucking meds!"  
"No. You will carry his child, or I'll bring in another omega"  
Eren couldn't help the laughter that spilt from his lips  
"You really think Levi will accept another omega?"  
"He accepted you. All it'll take is a few phone calls and then he'll never work another job again. How do you think I got him to agree the first time around... you didn't think you were somehow special did you? You're just omega trash. Don't kid yourself kid"  
Eren launched himself at the alpha again, earning himself a hard blow to the solar plexus, he dropped, instantly winded. Kenny grabbed his by his hair and forced his head up  
"Do your fucking job or Levi loses his"  
Letting him go, Eren slumped and the man walked from the room like nothing had happened. He knew Kenny had a flip side, but he'd never thought the man would go this far. He didn't want Levi to lose anything else because of him, but he wasn't about to get his husband to "knock him up". He waited until he could finally breathe again, climbing from the floor. His chest fucking hurt, and he glared at his bedroom door, although he knew Kenny was gone. The man was fucking crazy.

Pulling out his phone, Eren rubbed his chest as he called Farlan's clinic. If Kenny wasn't going to let him take his pills, he'd have the injections instead. He almost laughed at the stupidity of the alpha... almost. When the receptionist answered, Eren coughed and ignored the pain in his chest long enough to book an appointment. Farlan hadn't bothered giving him repeat scripts, as each bottle contained 90 tablets, he sorely regretted not asking for repeats, but it didn't matter he was able to get an appointment the following day.

The afternoon was spent forcing himself to keep busy. He'd locked the front doors firmly, not that it helped it just made him feel better, and cleaned his room up. It wasn't a mess, but it wasn't exactly clean. Once done with his room, he did the bathroom and then kitchen/dining/living area. 

Arriving early for his appointment, Eren yawned slightly. He'd thought he'd done a good job keeping himself busy, until it came to sleeping and sleep wouldn't come. He'd set himself up in his walk-in-robe, not wanting to admit he was scared Kenny would come back while he slept. Farlan called his name and he offered the man a sleepy smile as he forced himself up  
"You look like crap"  
Eren snorted and nodded, before falling into step behind the man. Once seated across from Farlan, Eren couldn't stop the story of the previous day from pouring from his lips and Farlan looked livid  
"Kenny has always been an arsehole. Have you told Levi?"  
"No. He's overseas at the moment and I don't want him having to worry about anything other work"  
Farlan nodded and turned to his computer, pulling up Eren's file. Eren watched him work for a moment and then the man turned to face him  
"Did you want the same pills again?"  
Eren shook his head quickly  
"No, I was hoping for the injection..."  
Farlan nodded in reply  
"Both? Or just the suppressants?"  
"It's not like I'm sleeping with Levi... is there something that will help with my moods the way the contraceptives did?"  
Farlan frowned and Eren was confused   
"What?"  
"It just sounds like you want to get pregnant... Kenny's told you to get pregnant or he'll go after Levi, and now you're asking for suppressants only"  
Tears welled his eyes, he hadn't meant that all  
"No... that's not it. I'm not sleeping with Levi, so I didn't see the point..."  
Eren sniffled as Farlan sighed  
"Look, I didn't mean to upset you, but that's how it sounded"  
"Then... then give me both... it doesn't matter"  
Eren stared down at his feet, he wondered if Levi had talked to Farlan about that night... not for the first time in the last three weeks did he wish he could go back and undo it  
"Eren..."  
"No. It's fine. I get it. You're just trying to look out for Levi"  
Farlan rose and Eren heard him move away, and then the small click of a cabinet being unlocked. A few seconds later the man retook his original seat  
"These are 3 months shots. Given you've had issues with contraceptives and suppressants before, I'm legally obligated to warn you there may..."  
"I don't care. Just do it"  
"Look, I know you're upset with me now..."  
"Farlan. Just. I get it. So just do it. I fucked Levi a few weeks ago and now we aren't talking. He can't even stand to be in the same fucking country as me. So just give me the shots and I'll get out of your hair"  
His words were bitter and somewhat childish, but fuck Farlan. If he'd wanted to be made to feel like shit, he would have stayed home and listened to his own self depreciating thoughts  
"The injection goes in your arse cheek"  
Eren nodded and stood, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them and his underwear down on the right side. He closed his eyes and then a minute later there was a small pinch as the needle slid in. He waited until Farlan was done, before pulling his pants up, buttoning them and immediately heading to the door  
"Eren?"  
"It's fine. Sorry to have bothered you"  
The teen left quietly. He paid the account and then headed outside. With the house being held in trust, he didn't know if he was allowed there, but he didn't want to go back to Levi's. The alpha probably never wanted to see him again anyway. Still, he walked to the bus stop and waited. Like going to school, it took two buses to get back near Levi's, but once back at the alpha's house he began to pack. He grabbed everything he'd had originally when he'd moved in. Leaving his phone and Levi's card on the bed. He'd stopped to get cash out for a taxi, figuring if Levi really wanted his money back, he could just leave it in the letter box. Most things didn't fit, but his some of his old clothes and school stuff did, and that would have to do for now. He made sure to lock up before walking away from Levi's house. The alpha probably wouldn't even care or notice he was gone. 

 

*  
Someone had cleaned the house in his weeks of absence, but a fine layer of dust told him it wasn't recent. The power didn't seem to be switched on, but the water was and he could survive on cold showers. The first thing he did, after checking the power and water was to head up to his old room and begin to unpack. His work was accompanied with small sighs. There were people out there who'd accept bonded omegas... sure most of them weren't the nicest, but if worse came to worse...

With nothing left to do, Eren toed off his shoes and slipped out his jeans, before climbing into his old bed. It was kind of funny, he felt like he'd come full circle. He'd been miserable in this house before marrying Levi, and now he was miserable and alone in this house again. Curling into himself, no tears would come and he wondered if it was because his omega side also knew that this was the right thing to do. Kenny would bring in another omega and Levi would love them and be happy with them.

At some point he'd fallen asleep, waking to find the sun rising outside the window. It was painfully cold, and he hissed as his feet his the floor boards. Levi's house was never this cold, it seemed he'd been more spoilt than he'd thought. Ignoring the bone aching coldness, he padded into the bathroom and grabbed a towel from under the sink. The water felt like showering in needles and his whole body shook after his brief shower. It was too late to go back. He'd made his mind up afterall, and Levi's keys now sat between the gates and front door. He couldn't have reached them even if he'd wanted to.

Dressing warmly did nothing to help with the chill. His body was just too cold, and the tremors wouldn't leave as he prepared for school. It was Wednesday, which meant Olou. The man had put his photos on display, using them as a warning not to submit other people's work. The man wouldn't listen at all when he tried to explain that Levi had taught him how to take the snaps. Maybe it'd be best to just not go. It wasn't like anyone would really miss him. Mikasa would be fine, and Annie and Armin seemed to have sorted their shit out. Though he wasn't sure he'd label the two alpha's as dating. The idea that no one would miss him actually brought a smile to his lips. He could go anywhere and do anything he wanted... so, he went to school.

Olou was a dick, the man biting his tongue particularly badly as he tried to mock Eren over the prints again. Everyone in the class was over hearing about it, which had caused him to received dirty looks as he took his seat. He hadn't brought his camera, Levi's money had paid for it after all. But he tried to tolerate the bullshit directed at him. He wasn't exactly sure what the words that came from Olou's mouth were, but he'd barely been there half an hour when he found himself gathering his things and walking out. Olou chased him into the hall, threatening him with suspension. Eren hadn't looked back. He continued on through the building and then the main building, heading out without paying any attention to the world around him. None of this mattered. He had no idea what he wanted to do in the future, but he wasn't getting anywhere being trapped in this shit hole of a school. He kept walking, ignoring the world until he finally made it home. He headed upstairs and crawled into bed. The world could get fucked.

Waking up on Friday was completely unpleasant, it'd snowed during the night and whole world was was white and dreary. Eren's breath fell in pants and small puffs of condensation came with it, perhaps it was the fact he'd been showering in cold water and house was like a fucking freezer, but he was sick. It didn't matter how many blankets he'd piled on his bed, or towels or sheets... basically the whole linen closet... he was still shaking and freezing. His clothes were drenched with sweat, but as uncomfortable as it felt, each time he moved he vomited into his mouth. This running away from home thing had been a terrible idea.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo he message me... apparently he wants to kiss me... what is this kissing thing? How does one do this in real life?

"Eren?"  
The rhythmic beeping told the omega he wasn't home. His body no longer seemed to hold the same burning fever, but his head still throbbed and his mouth was dry  
"Eren?"  
That was Levi... but the alpha was supposed to be away? Why was Levi there? And where was there anyway? Hadn't he been home and in bed? Home as in his home 'cause Levi didn't want him anymore. Not home at Levi's. There was no reason for the alpha to be there  
"If you can hear me, open your eyes"  
The alpha's voice was soft, and the line seemed so cliche Eren wondered if he was in some bad movie for a moment. The teen tried to swallow, but ended up half choking/half coughing, the feel completely unpleasant   
"Hold on"  
Something stabbed at his lip and then found its was to stab it at his teeth  
"It's a straw"  
Forcing his mouth to open, he ignored the disgusting furry feel, it felt like he could give velvet a run for its money with what was growing in there, and was grateful the water didn't carry the same taste. He let out a low whine as the straw was pulled from his mouth and heard Levi sigh  
"Why'd you do it? We were all worried about you, and then I find you in bed and half dead. What the fuck were you thinking"  
Only half dead? Well that's a fucking shame. It wasn't like he intended on getting sick. It just kind of happened and he figured he sleep as much of it off as he could. Obviously that plan hadn't worked and now he had an angry Levi to deal with. Great! Congratulations Eren, you done fucked up good! With his mouth feeling gross, it was hard to find any words, so he didn't bother. He let himself fall back to sleep, hoping Levi wouldn't be there when he awoke again.

When he did wake again, the throbbing in his head was gone, but he was still exhausted. He yawned as he opened his eyes, the room was dimly lit and a soft snore caught his attention. Looking to his left, he found Levi asleep in the visitors chair, the man's arms cross and on the edge of his bed with the alpha's head buried against them. So he was in hospital, that made sense. Yawning again, he looked around the room, there were other beds curtained off, and Eren wondered how Levi was allowed to stay. There were usually visiting hours and rules, yet the alpha was here like they didn't apply to him. Stretching his fingers, he found the call button near his hand and gripped the cold plastic before pressing down on the raised button in the middle. A small shrill sounded out, but only for a moment and light came on overhead   
"Eren?"  
Levi looked up and blinked at him, Eren was saved from answering by the sounds of squeaking shoes coming closer. The sound seemed to have caught Levi's attention and the alpha sat up straighter, stretching as he did so  
"Mr Ackerman?"  
Realising the woman meant him, Eren gave a nod, and kept his attention on her  
"What am I doing here?"  
The woman cross to the end of his bed and pulled out his chart, she began to flick through   
"You were brought in two days ago by ambulance. Severely malnourished and dehydrated. That was more than likely due to your fever"  
Eren frowned at the whole two days thing  
"What's the date?"  
"December 3rd"  
Eren let out a small sigh, he'd spent longer sick at home than he'd thought  
"When can I go home?"  
"We need to do some tests now your awake. Make sure you can eat and such"  
Eren nodded  
"And then I can go?"  
"We'll see"  
The woman offered him a smile as Eren shifted in his bed  
"Do you feel up to trying to eat something now?"  
No. He really didn't, but that was the wrong answer, so he nodded and the woman beamed at him.

When she left, Levi looked to him and Eren closed his eyes   
"What were you doing there Eren? You took your clothes, and left you keys and phone behind..."  
Eren let out a shaky sigh  
"I thought you were supposed to leave stuff behind when you move out"  
Even without opening his eyes, Eren knew Levi had narrowed his eyes, the gaze felt like ice and he shivered slightly  
"Moved out?"  
Eren nodded  
"It's best for both of us. You can't stand me. Kenny hates me. Farlan probably hates me. Win-win the way I see it"  
"What are you even talking about? What's this about Kenny? And Farlan?"  
Eren shook his head  
"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry for this, I'll pay you back once I finally get my inheritance... but that won't be until I'm 18..."  
His babbling trailed off and the same squeaking came back  
"You're not making any sense"  
"Here we go Mr Ackerman"  
Eren opened his eyes, the same woman as before was no standing before him with a tray of hospital food. Oh goody. He sighed and pushed himself up, forcing a fake bright smile  
"Eren's fine"  
She placed the tray on the hospital table and moved into place  
"You don't have to eat everything, just as much as you can. We did have a feeding tube in, but when you showed signs of waking last night, we removed it in preparation"  
Eren gave a nod and the woman lifted the lid off the plate. It seemed like mashed potatoes, mashed carrots and mashed pumpkin. The teen sighed and picked up his fork.

The food was cold and felt like eating glug. It stuck to the roof of his mouth and was hard to swallow down. The potato was by far the worst, the pumpkin was at least watery, but the potato took no mercy on him and he gave up on it with a sigh of disgust   
"You don't think you could eat some more of that potato for me?"  
Eren shook his head  
"No unless it goes through a blender. It's horrible"  
The woman get a light laugh  
"There's nothing I can do about that, but you did well. Now I'm going to ask you some questions, is that alright?"  
The next 20 minutes were spent with the woman asking him about his medications and his sex lift and all manner of things that were embarrassing to talk about in front of Levi. He talked about how he'd swapped to injections instead of pills, but didn't elaborate why. It wasn't anyone's business but his own after all. The woman noted everything down before taking the tray and leaving the pair alone, and Eren rolled so his back was towards Levi. His body was heavy, and it took more effort than he'd expected to complete the action, but immediately settled down to sleep once he had   
"Eren, we need to talk about this"  
"There's nothing left to talk about Levi. Go home. I'll be fine here"  
"Oi brat! I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but I'm not leaving. My heart stopped when I found you, I thought you were dead"  
The start of Levi's sentence has practically been a growl, but by the end of it Levi just sounded sad  
"All the more reason you should go..."  
Tears had formed, and Eren didn't want the alpha to break down the walls he'd struggled to put in  
"I'm not leaving"  
Eren nuzzled against the pillow and pulled the hospital blankets up.

Levi was still there when he woke in the morning. The alpha looked like shit and Eren was determined not to feel bad over it. He had told Levi to leave. He let the nurse take his vitals and a blood sample. He also had to talk to another woman about "how he was feeling", naturally he lied about his relationship with Levi. They wanted to know if he was suicidal and if that's why he hadn't gotten himself any help. He was feeling more depressed at the end of it than when he started. He was left alone after that, and he had no idea where Levi had got to. But when the same nurse as before came back, the alpha followed after  
"Alright Eren, everything's looking good. The doctor will be around shortly and once he's signed off on your chart, you'll be free to go"  
Eren nodded quickly, thanking the woman who seemed to have hung around simply for those two words. She left and Levi placed clothes on his bed  
"I didn't think you'd like walking around in that hospital gown"  
Eren nodded as he reached for the garments, but Levi's hand didn't leave the pile  
"I called Farlan. He said you seemed pretty upset when you went to see him"  
Eren's heart began to race  
"Did... did he tell you why?"  
"No. Only that you seemed upset and changed from pills to the injection"  
Levi was obviously asking why in a round about way  
"It's easier that way. You don't have to worry about me going into another stupid heat"  
Levi let out a growl  
"Seriously. What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
The alpha voice had risen and Eren was well aware the other people in the room could hear the alpha  
"Levi. You're disturbing the other patients"  
The alpha glared at his words  
"And who's fault is that? Why don't you just talk to me?"  
"Because there's no point. Look, this isn't the time or place"  
Levi let a long breath out throw his nose   
"Fine"  
The alpha finally released his hold on the clothes and Eren gathered them up. He slipped from the bed and swayed slightly before his knees decided to cooperate and the teen made his way to the shared bathroom to change. Levi was talking with a tall man when Eren returned. He hadn't thought he'd been that long, but he had taken the time to rinse his furry mouth out. Crossing to his bed, he sat on the edge with the neatly folded gown beside him  
"Eren, it's nice to see you up and moving. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine. A little tired, but fine"  
The man nodded  
"I was just talking to your husband. Your iron level is still a little low, but a multivitamin will help with that. You were quite sick when you were brought in, but responded will to treatment so I don't foresee any potential issues"  
Eren nodded   
"So I can go home then?"  
"Yep, I just need Levi to sign these forms and then you're free"  
The teen watched as the doctor passed Levi a clipboard and Levi signed something. He had no idea why he needed to sign anything, but then again, his father had never worked at hospital and each probably did everything their own way. The doctor reminded him about the multivitamins and warned him not to push himself too hard, before bidding them both farewell.

Eren awkwardly trailed after Levi as the alpha lead the way from the ward. Levi carried himself stiffly as they walked and Eren had a feeling the man was counting down the seconds before he could explode and demand and answer. Levi waited until they were in the car before giving into the urge  
"Now will you tell me what the fucks been going on? Your school called and said you'd walked out. Some lawyer called Zackly called, wanting to talk about Grisha's estate. I get home to find you've taken off and then I find you at Grisha's house sick and covered in your own mess"  
Eren sighed and his hand went to the door handle  
"Don't even think about it. You owe me an explanation"  
"Even if you knew, nothing would change. You made it clear how you feel about me weeks ago, so don't go pretending everything's fine when it isn't"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Oh I don't know. The fact we had sex, and after that you looked at me like you were repulsed. So I did you the favour of leaving. You don't need me. Kenny can find you another omega, and I can just go back to my old life"  
Levi snarled  
"I didn't find you repulsive. Whatever you were thinking it was all in your head"  
"Whatever. I'm out. Have a good life Levi"  
Eren went to open the car door as the locks clicked, he tried to flick the inside lock, but given Levi had his finger on the button, the lock refused to cooperate   
"You're not going anywhere"  
"Levi, let me out"  
"No. You're coming home with me"  
"Even if I don't want to"  
"Yes"

 

*  
Eren sighed deeply as he entered Levi's house. The alpha had hovered closely so he couldn't make a run for it. Once inside the alpha took him by the arm and dragged him into the living area  
"Now, explain everything in a way that I can understand"  
"What's left to explain. I want out this marriage"  
Levi looked like he'd been slapped across the face  
"I fell in love with you and thought maybe you felt the same way, but if having sex with me is so revolting..."  
"I never said it was revolting"  
"You didn't have to say so! It was how you looked at me each time you saw me. How you'd look away or ignore me. And the fact you couldn't even tell me face to face that you had to go again..."  
Levi let out a sigh  
"We shouldn't have done it. You were in no fit mental state"  
Eren let out a harsh laugh  
"No fit mental state... yeah... maybe you're fucking right. How dare I want to touch the man I fell in love with, and how dare I want him to hold me so I don't feel as afraid. You're right, and I'm wrong. Sorry alpha. It won't happen again"  
Eren went to rise and Levi let out a growl  
"That's not it at all"  
"Then what Levi?"

Eren watched the alpha open and close his mouth before standing a little straighter   
"Since you've come here, you've kept a distance... and you kept going on about being bred... I just don't know what I'm supposed to make of this all..."  
"So what, you think I fucked you just to fall pregnant! Thanks Levi! You know what happened at the last party I was at. I was a wreck and scared. I wanted you to erase all those bad memories... I wanted to have sex with someone I loved... so fuck you! I wish I'd died"  
The teen was on his feet and yelling now, he shoved Levi back and the alpha made no effort to stop him as he walked from the room. Why did his best intentions come off nothing like he'd intended.

Back in his room, nothing much had changed. Only the phone and card were no longer on the bed, instead they sat with his house keys on the white dresser. His eyes darted around for somewhere to hide, he didn't want to talk to Levi. His eyes fell to his bed and he eyed the gap. He might just fit.

It was a tight fit, dust made his nose itch, but the teen covered his face with his hands. He thought Levi saw him differently, knew him well enough to know he didn't want to be bred, or would just curl into bed with him with that thought in mind. Levi knocked lightly on the door, but Eren didn't reply, the door clicked lightly as it opened   
"Look brat, that came out wrong. I'm shit at this, and a shitty husband. I do care about you, it's just hard. Neither of us wanted to be married and now you say you love me. What am I supposed to think... I don't even know what love is"  
Eren pushed his hands harder against his face so Levi wouldn't hear him   
"Eren, will you come out already so we can talk about this?"  
The teen watched Levi walk across his room, and then the walk-in-robe door opened. It was a few moments before Levi swore and then yelled his name. Eren whimpered unintentionally and scrunched his eyes closed, his heart pounding So loudly that it was all he could hear  
"Eren, why are you under the bed?"  
Opening his eyes and looking to the right, the teen found Levi staring at him  
"Are you going to come out?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi sighed  
"I'm trying here kid. You've go to work with me"  
Eren lowered his hands, his voice shaking  
"W-why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do I have to try when you don't love me?"  
"It's not that I don't love you, I just don't understand love..."  
"I feel like an idiot... I thought we were getting closer, but I'm still just some omega you had to marry"  
"Eren, you're not just some omega"  
"I am... Kenny said he was going to replace me if I didn't fall pregnant soon"  
The words came out as a long whine, and he realised his mistake as soon as he'd said them  
"He said what?"  
Eren shook his head, and Levi reached for his arm  
"We are not having the conversation with you hidden under the bed"  
"Just forget I said anything"  
"I can't"  
"You can. Just go do some work or something, I'll show myself out"  
Levi grabbed his arm and pulled him out, the teen hissed as his skin dragged on the floor and caused friction burns. The alpha didn't stop until he was completely free, and then forced him into his lap. Levi's arms wrapped firmly around his waist  
"Right. Talk. What's this about Kenny"  
"I can't tell you"  
"You can"  
Eren shook his head and Levi's grip tightened   
"Tell me Eren"  
"I don't want to make you mad"  
"You're not going to make me mad"  
"I don't want you to be mad at Kenny..."  
"That depends on what happened"  
"He... he came with me to see Zackly, and got mad when he found out I wasn't going to get dads money until I'm 18"  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
"He wanted to be paid back for the funeral"  
There was a soft thud as Levi smacked his head back against the wall  
"I'm sorry, he's such a goddamn wanker"  
"He just... cares about you"  
"No. He cares about the family name. That's it. What was this about another omega?"  
"He said he'd bring someone in to replace me... 'cause I'm not pregnant"  
Levi snarled right against his ear   
"No. You're not getting replaced. You can't be replaced"  
And there Levi went, saying something that made him feel stupid for having such fears  
"I want you to stay away from him, if he shows up, I want you to leave or hide. Now, why did you change contraceptives"  
Eren squirmed, he didn't want to tell Levi the rest  
"Because shots are easier than remembering to take pills"  
"Is Kenny why you were upset when you went to see Farlan?"  
"Yes and no..."  
"Did Farlan do something?"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"No, he was just doing his job"  
He had the feeling that his husband didn't believe him  
"So is that why you ran away? Because of Kenny?"  
"And because of you... I didn't want to ruin you're life anymore than I have"  
"Eren, you haven't ruined my life. Things might be more interesting now you're around, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing"  
Eren yawned against Levi's chest  
"I'm sorry. I'm still really tired"  
Levi moved beneath him and Eren slipped from his arms, stumbling as he stood. Levi gave him a slightly stiff hug  
"You're not going to leave again are you?"  
"Only if you want me to"  
"Well, I don't. Get some sleep and I'll wake you in a couple of hours"

Stripping down and climbing into bed, Eren felt so much warmer here than he did at home. He really shouldn't have told Levi about Kenny, the alpha was surely going to talk to his uncle... he let out a sleepy sigh and snuggled deeper into the blankets. He was such a damn pushover.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord! It's been so windy and rainy here! And I have soooooo much school work to do! Bootenal springs shall be the death of me!

Eren's knee bounced as he tried to calm his nerves. Levi had asked the omega to accompany him to a business lunch and Eren was terrified he was going to some how embarrass the man. He chewed on his lip without thinking, and then quickly scolded himself. He needed to look nice, and having a peeling and bloody lip wasn't going to cut it.

It'd been four days since his return back to Levi's, and his husband had been distracted since the afternoon of discharge from the hospital. Eren had the feeling that Levi had contacted Kenny, but his husband hadn't mentioned what was said. Surely whatever Kenny was holding over Levi couldn't be that bad... Levi might be the silent and brooding type, but the man would never hurt anyone... like really hurt them... finding himself stuck back on that same chain of thought, the omega let out a small sigh  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing... are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want to embarrass you..."  
Eren's fingers went to the hem of the "boyfriend tee" dress, Levi had teased him over loving the dress, and Eren couldn't deny he did. He'd nearly worn the green and black lace one, but given this business thing was supposed to be at some social club, he needed something familiar and comforting  
"You're not going to embarrass me. It's fine, you need to worry less"  
Eren let out a snort   
"What?"  
"This coming from the man with perpetual frown lines"  
"I don't frown all the time"  
"No, just 99% of the time... are you sure I look alright?"  
"Brat, you've asked me that pretty much every 10 minutes since we've started driving. Between repeating myself and the snow, I don't know which ones more frustrating"  
Levi may have been joking, but Eren bit down hard on his lip as he looked out the window. It was kind of ridiculous how much snow was out there. In a few weeks all of it would be gone, like it'd never been there to begin with and the thought made his chest ache. He missed his dad. Not wanting to leave the mood awkward, he sighed again and sat up straighter  
"How much further is it?"  
"About 15 minutes on a good day, so 30 in snow"  
Eren hummed and closed his eyes.

The social club looked like a mini-palace. The snow clung to the roof and awnings like something from a children's movie, and icicles hung from the window ledges on the upper story. Levi parked off to the edge, away from where everyone else was parked. The alpha took a deep breath, before looking towards the anxious teen  
"Just remember, they're more scared of you, than you are of them"  
It was said so seriously that Eren couldn't help but laugh  
"Levi, their not snakes"  
"I know. Snakes would be easier... are you ready?"  
With a nod, Eren undid his belt and climbed from the warmth of Levi's car. He wished he'd put legging or jeans on under the dress, because at it was the breeze was freezing his balls off. He shivered as he walked around to the front of the car, and Levi took his hand. The alpha gave a firm squeeze  
"Let's get you inside, the last thing we need is you getting sick again"

The reception area of the social club was nice. If there was an elegant way to hang tinsel, they'd nailed it and it drove home to him how close Christmas was, and hence, Levi's birthday. He had absolutely no clue what to get his husband, he doubted very much that his alpha would appreciate a dress, or a pair of heels. Photographs were out, as was anything novelty like or homewareish. The alpha wouldn't tell him, even if he asked, which he hadn't. He hadn't been game too.

"Come on, the events through here"  
Eren nodded and practically plastered himself against Levi's arm. He was still frozen from the short walk, and while it was substantially warmer inside, it would take a while for his body to warm back up. His feet were already aching, and his shoes were wet from the snow. Heels probably hadn't been the best choice, but he was making an effort... and it's the thought that counts... right? Almost immediately some woman called out their names and it took Eren a moment to realise it was Petra. He swallowed nervously, ignoring the fact that all eyes were on them, and let Levi lead him over. The woman drew him into an unwanted one arm hug  
"Eren, you look wonderful. I was thinking of wearing something similar, but then I thought I better not, I might give someone a heart attack"  
Ignoring the subtle jab out loud, Eren couldn't help but recall the scene from Drop Dead Fred where Annabella wasn't wearing an underwear... the idea of Petra showing her cobwebs off if she bent over had him quietly giggling to himself and Petra's eyes narrowed  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh, nothing... anyway, you look like you're doing well"  
"I am, I am! And how's school for you?"  
The woman's voice rose significantly when she hit school. Everyone in the room was miles older than him, and probably already knew he was still just a teenager  
"Good... haven't been in a while, but that happens"  
Petra looked to Levi and Levi shrugged   
"It's his choice"  
"Levi, you can't be so lenient on him. He'll think he can get away with everything"  
"You know, I was hoping you'd have matured in these last few months, but it seems that once again you've failed to meet my expectations. Eren is doing great, we are doing great. So stop acting like a snooty cow"  
Eren gaped at his husband. He hardly expected the alpha to snap at the woman, especially as they'd only just arrived. Levi tugged his hand and lead him away from the shocked strawberry blonde bitch  
"Don't let her get to you"  
The alpha drew him over to a vacant two seater   
"Do you want anything to drink?"  
"Just water... or juice if they have it"  
Levi gave a nod and Eren tried to sit somewhat gracefully. It was only a few seconds before some old guy had sat next to him. It was revolting the way the man was eyeing him up and down, and Eren pulled on the hem of his dress, trying to make it seem longer  
"I haven't seen you here before"  
Eren sighed internally. Unlike Levi, he didn't know these people and couldn't just say everything that came to mind  
"This is my first time here. My husband Levi's getting me a drink"  
"Oh husband is it! I beg your pardon ma'am, no need to be so uppity"  
The old man leant in a little closer and Eren shifted back, his heart was racing from just the few seconds of proximity and he felt sick  
"Surely you can spend a little time to talk to an old man"  
"If talking was all you had in mind, you wouldn't be staring at my legs"  
Eren promptly clamped his hand over his mouth, the old man looked shocked and angry, but recovered quickly enough. Leaning in close, he took a long sniff  
"You smell sweet, I bet you'd taste even sweeter"  
Unable to stand the man any longer, Eren rose and caught Levi's eye. He sort of pointed to the man and Levi eyes narrowed. Eren didn't know what he was supposed to do, and remained standing stock still until Levi came over with their drinks   
"Minister Nick, I see you've met my husband"  
The man named Nick seemed to need a moment to remember who Levi was, but once he did, vacated the sofa   
"Poor lamb like that, it's like leading him into a den of wolves"  
"Come now Nick, no one here would dream of hitting on an omega, especially a married one who's alpha is mere metres away"  
Nick nodded as he drained his glass   
"Shame about that"  
The man then proceeded to shakily make his way over to the bar and Levi let out a sigh  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'd have been better if I hadn't had the mispleasure of meeting him"  
"Yeah. I don't even know why the invited him. His wife was the photographer of the family. He's just a nut"  
Levi moved to sit where Nick had been and Eren sat where he'd been before  
"So what exactly are we doing here?"  
"Appearing to be social"  
"I gathered that much"  
Levi took a sip of his drink, Eren assumed whiskey from the colour  
"The city likes to invite its talent to meet each other. So there's athletes, writers, painters, us photographers and I don't know what here"  
Eren cast a nervous glance around  
"So... these people are famous?"  
"Or where. Or are related to someone who is. I really have no idea what they think half the time"  
"Wait. We aren't going to do the rounds? Or have to talk to people?"  
Levi gave him a look  
"Not right now. We still have to eat and god knows how that will go"  
"Oh goody"  
Levi elbowed him lightly and Eren nearly spilt his orange juice. He took a cautious sip   
"Jeezus, what's in this?"  
"Orange juice"  
"What else?"  
"Vodka..."  
Eren groaned  
"I thought you could use a dose of liquid courage"  
"A head's up would have been nice..."  
"Levi! Good to see you again!"  
Eren looked from his husband to the tall alpha standing in front of him. He swallowed hard as Levi stood and was pulled into a weird handshake hug  
"Hey Erwin, it's been a while"  
"It certainly has. I heard you got married"  
"I certainly did"  
Levi held his hand back and Eren took the hit and stood  
"Eren, this is Erwin Smith. Erwin, this is my husband Eren"  
Eren smiled, but all Erwin did was give him a nod   
"We have so much to catch up on. Eren, would you mind if I stole your husband for a while?"  
Yes! Fuck yes, he'd mind! He didn't want to be left alone in a room full of strangers while the only nice person there was taken away from him. Still, he shook his head, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Levi's cheek  
"Not at all. I'll just be over here..."  
He waited for Levi to say something, but the alpha walked away with Erwin and Eren resisted pulling a face them. Pulling his phone out, he tapped a quick message to Armin. He'd told his friend he'd been sick, basically grovelling for his friend to talk to him again. Armin had laughed it all off like everything was alright, but Eren still felt worried over it all. He started chewing his lip again absentmindedly as he waited for a reply, but soon the coppery taste of blood snapped him back to reality and he realised what he'd done. Given Levi wasn't there, he drained his glass with a wince, before standing and leaving the glass on the coffee table closest to the sofa. He walked from the room in search of a bathroom. But he had no idea where he was going and was forced to head over to the receptionist. The woman gave him a huge fake smile and he asked where the bathroom was. She gave him less than stellar instructions, and he wandered around the building until he finally found a bathroom. 

He'd thought it would quick and easy to clean up his lip, but when the bathroom door creaked open, he darted into the nearest stall. It took roughly 30 seconds to realise he was trapped. Low moans, grunts and pants filled the small space and the teen couldn't quite believe two people would be going for it... not here and certainly not now. All he'd wanted to do was use the bathroom. Why was everyone against him. As the minutes passed Eren wrapped his arms around himself. His body was responding to the alpha pheromones in the air and he hated it. He felt vomit rise in his throat, while his underwear grew damp and his penis twitched in interest. It was mortifying. By the time the couple finished, he was flushed and painfully hard. Tears of disgust had filled his eyes and he barely managed to keep from crying until the couple finally left.

Letting out a low sob, his hand slid down to his aching penis. He shouldn't be this aroused, but he was and his omega side was desperately crying out for Levi's knot. Stumbling back, he sank down on the toilet and tried to will his erection away. Only his body didn't seem to want to cooperate... pulling his dress up, he slipped his hand into his underwear. He felt disgusting and dirty, but jerked himself off while crying. It seemed to take forever before he finally came and immediately vomited into his mouth. He was totally disgraced and embarrassed. Crying harder as he cleaned himself up and hacked into the toilet. He just wanted to go home. 

Finally emerging from the bathroom stall, he eyed the stain down the cabinet in disgust. Sidestepping, he washed his hands in the neighbouring sink, before grabbing a handful of paper towel and trying to clean up his face. Thankfully his makeup was water proof, and wasn't too badly smudged. His face was still a little flushed though and his body felt weird, not at all relaxed post-orgasm. Not wanting to remain in the room any longer, he fled.

He was crossing the foyer when he noticed chairs near the near Christmas tree in the corner. He cast a glance to the doors that would lead him back to Levi, but instead moved to sit by the tree. They didn't have a tree at Levi's. They wouldn't have had a tree at home either if he hadn't brought his own small one. He personally loved Christmas. Not the over commercialism, but the idea of family coming together. He wondered if he and Levi would ever have a family... he didn't want kids right this very second, but the idea of not being alone... drawing his legs up onto the sofa, he pulled his phone back out and found Armin had replied. He didn't tell his friend about what had just transpired, but instead how he was now hiding from everyone. It seemed he'd either been forgotten or just wasn't needed. It'd been at least half an hour since Erwin had gone off with Levi and he couldn't deny he was feeling rejected.

It took another half an hour before Levi finally came for him, the man marching over to grab his hand and drag him back into the function room. Erwin gave him a grin as the tall blonde caught sure of them  
"Eren, where'd you get to"  
"He was sitting in the foyer"  
Erwin snorted, it occurred to Eren just then that both alpha's were slightly tipsy  
"I still can't believe you got married!"  
Erwin pushed a glass into Levi's hand and the alpha let go of Eren's hand to steady his hold   
"He's a good kid"  
"How much younger then you is he?"  
What! This man couldn't talk to him? Couldn't ask Eren himself his age?  
"He's sixteen"  
Erwin let out a low laugh   
"He's going to be a looker once he grows out of that baby fat"  
"He'd already a looker"

Taking half a step back, Eren shuffled uncomfortably. This wasn't how he'd thought today would go and now it felt like Kenny and Grisha were with him rather than Levi and this "Erwin person"  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, lunch will be served shortly, can you please make your way through to the dining room"  
The voice belonged to the woman receptionist and Eren cursed the woman. He wanted to go home. Not to eat.

Erwin and Levi walked ahead of him, and he jumped when someone patted his arse. That was it. He grabbed Levi's arm and yanked the man away from Erwin. He didn't care that Erwin was staring  
"Oi Brat! What the hell?"  
Levi's eyes widened as he seemed to finally notice Eren's tears  
"Give me the car keys"  
Levi drew his brow in confusion  
"Eren..."  
"Give me the keys, Levi!"  
"Hey, calm down"  
Erwin moved to stand behind Levi and Eren pointed at the alpha  
"You, stay out of it..."  
His finger moved to point at Levi   
"You, give me the keys"  
Levi fished them out his pocket, and Eren snatched them up  
"Go enjoy your lunch together. I'll be in the car"  
"Eren, you can't just..."  
"I can and I am, Erwin please take my seat. It seems my husband prefers you anyway"

Storming out the building, Eren stomped through the snow cursing the world under his breath. He unlocked Levi's car and dove in, the first thing he did was lock the car again and pull his heels off. Dropping the seat back, he climbed through and rummaged around in the boot of the car, lucking out by finding a blanket. The car was fucking freezing, but he wasn't going back in there and he definitely wasn't letting Levi drive while drunk. The last thing he needed was someone else dying. Curling up in the back of the car, he pulled his phone out and called Armin. He knew he shouldn't. His friend would be worried. But he needed someone to vent to about Erwin and Levi. 

Eren was still on the phone when there was a light knock on the window of the car and he looked over to see Erwin and Levi. Both apparently in good spirits. He climbed into the driver's seat and opened the door  
"Eren! Move over, we're going home"  
Eren shook his head  
"You're not driving like this"  
"I'm fine"  
Erwin snorted  
"We are not fine"  
"Erwin, we didn't drink that much"  
Eren couldn't believe the words coming from his husbands mouth  
"Get in the fucking car. I'll fucking drive"  
"Eren..."  
"Get in the fucking car!"  
Since starting his final year of school, he'd signed up for driving lessons... not that anything had come from it, and he had his learners permit... not that Levi knew about that either  
Levi gave him a funny little salute and Eren glared until both men finally climbed into the car.

Driving in the snow was an unwelcome experience. Levi and Erwin were still reminiscing and their voices were grating on his nerves. It was a ridiculously slow drive home, but once there he kept Levi's keys and stormed off to his room. Firmly locking the door and then stripping off his dress. He binned it without thinking. All he'd wanted was to keep from embarrassing Levi, but instead his alpha had been a total douche. He stripped off his underwear and pulled his pyjamas on, about to climb into bed when he remembered his hair was still filled with styling product and cursed Levi as he padded back across his room and yanked his door open. Both Levi and Erwin were standing in the hallway and Eren rolled his eyes  
"Haven't you got somewhere else to be?"  
"Why are you so upset?"

Once again Eren found himself gaping over something his husband had said  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
Levi frowned  
"My father fucking died drink driving and you wanted to climb behind the wheel! What the fuck is wrong with you!"  
Eren shoved Levi hard, and Erwin looked genuinely concerned   
"Eren..."  
"No. You too. How could you think it was fine to drink drive. I get it, I get catching up and having a few drinks with your mate. But Levi is the only family I have in this fucking world and I don't care how selfish it is. I don't want anything happening to him!"  
With tears in his eyes, Eren dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Eren sobbed in the shower, completely falling apart. Was something wrong with him? Did everyone who came into his life secretly want to leave? He'd thought Levi was smarter than all of this... he scrubbed himself as he cried, before dragging himself out and drying, then redressing in his pyjamas. Today had sucked. Even photography class would have been better.

 

*  
It was late when a small knock landed against his bedroom door and Eren pulled his blankets over his head. He didn't want to see Levi, but the door opened anyway  
"Eren?"  
Laying still, the bed dipped and the covers were pulled back, light from the hallway blinded him momentarily   
"Go away Levi"  
"Look, I want to say I'm sorry..."  
"Right. Thanks. Go away"  
Levi sighed and the alpha moved to lay next to him, Eren rolled away, but Levi promptly rolled him onto his back  
"Eren, I really am sorry"  
"How could you do that to me. You knew I wasn't comfortable. You knew I didn't want to be left alone... I had some sleezy guy hit on me, Petra had a go at me, my arse was grabbed and then you took off with Erwin... but the cherry on the top was my drunk husband not giving two fucks about me and wanting to drive home drunk!"  
Levi let out a shaky sigh  
"You said I cou..."  
"Of course I fucking said you could. I'm your husband not your keeper"  
Moving closer, the alpha rested his head on Eren's shoulder  
"Look. It was really fucking shitty of me and I like to believe I would have realised I was way too drunk to drive if I'd climbed behind the wheel. I know you're angry and scared, but I'm not going to leave you"  
"You don't know that... you made me feel like shit today... I don't even want to look at you"  
Eren sniffled and Levi's hand came to his face, tilting it so Eren was looking at the man instead of the ceiling   
"I'm sorry. What can I do to make you believe me?"  
Eren shook his head  
"It's too late"  
"How about we go away? Christmas is coming soon... we could go away"  
Eren snorted  
"Are you fucking serious. I tell you how much you hurt me and that equates to us going on holiday. Get out of my bed! Get out of my room! I can't believe I love you! I can't believe I was thinking about having kids with you! Leave me alone!"  
Levi frowned as he pulled back slightly   
"You want kids?"  
The alpha sounded so surprised and Eren groaned, pushing Levi away as he did  
"Go back to your own bed Levi"  
Levi finally did as he was told and Eren let out a long breath when his door closed.


	24. Chapter 24

Eren was up and dressed early the following morning. He was angry at Levi, but angrier at himself. The thought of children had been in passing, yet he'd blurted it out to Levi. God. Why? He stuffed his school things into his bag, no caring about anything getting damaged, he just wanted to get out of the house before he saw Levi.

He'd made it to the bus stop with time to spare and headed into Survey cafe, ordering a large white mocha and toasted cheese and tomato sandwich. His stomach had been churning all morning and he felt slightly sick, no doubt because he hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous morning. He waited until the bus arrived, and he was safely seated before starting to eat, practically inhaling the sandwich.

Jean sat across from him on the second bus and Eren couldn't help it notice how the teens neck was littered with hickies. At least someone was happy. When the bus pulled up at school, Eren forced himself up. The building looked completely unappealing after his extended absence. Standing near the front gates, he messaged Armin, but it was for nothing, his friend has already seen him and soon he was being tightly hugged by his short friend  
"Eren! I was worried, I heard you talking to Levi, so I ended the call, but you wouldn't talk to me last night"  
"I'm sorry, yesterday was completely shit. Tell me something to make me feel better?"  
Armin hummed as if in deep thought  
"We have history today?"  
"I said something to make me feel better... not remind me I missed waaaay too much school"  
Pulling back, Armin stared up at him  
"Your face is a little red, are you sure you're well enough to be back"  
"I'm fine, it's just cold... tell me about you and Annie"  
Armin let out a sigh  
"She's been so busy lately, I feel like I haven't seen her in months"  
Eren snorted and shook his head  
"Don't give me that. You know how she is"  
"Not as well as you do. Where's Mikasa at these days?"  
Armin let out an overly dramatic sigh  
"She's sick, whole family has a cold! Without you and without her and without Annie... do you know lonely I've been"  
Eren hugged his friend again quickly   
"Well, today's Friday. We can do something? Or have a sleep over?"  
"Really!? I'll have to call grandpa and make sure! Your place or mine?"  
"Whichever is easier for your grandfather"  
Armin nodded and Eren prayed silently that the old man would let him stay there. Slowly they began to make their way to class.

History with Armin did nothing to make photography class any better. Olou was prattling on, using Levi's work as an example for something. Eren wished the man would add more songs to his repertoire, playing Levi on repeat was getting old. As the day progressed, Eren found himself beginning to feel sicker. His body throbbed and a fine layer of sweat covered his skin. He felt completely revolting, and the only thing keeping him going was his after school date with Armin. However that didn't happen. His friend took one look at him and cancelled, Eren tried not to be hurt, he knew he was sick and didn't want to spread it but... fuck.

By the time he reached home, his body felt like it was burning and he fell through the door. The cool floor felt like heaven he moaned lightly, continuing to lay there  
"Eren?"  
Raising his head, he could see Levi staring down at him. He tried to give the alpha a small wave, but instead Levi's smell hit him and he let out a long whine  
"What the fuck?"  
Levi jogged down the stairs and the alpha reeled back just before reaching him  
"Jesus Christ. Are you in heat?"  
"I don't know... I just feel so hot"  
Letting his head fall back against the floor, he let out a small groan as it hit  
"Can you get up?"  
"Nope"

Levi moved back to him, lifting him easily from the floor. Eren moaned at the feel of the alpha against his burning body. It would seem he was indeed going into heat after all. If he hadn't felt so fucking gross, he'd have questioned why now of all times, but instead he laid limply in Levi's arms. The alpha carried him through to his room and helped him from his school bag, and sit on the edge of the bed. Levi pressed a palm to his forehead and sighed  
"I'll leave..."  
Eren shook his head quickly, causing the alpha to remove his hand   
"Stay"  
"Eren..."  
Unable to keep a lid on everything or anything, the words fell from his mouth like word vomit  
"For fucks sake Levi. I don't know what else to do. You have done so many douchy things to me, and I fucking hate you half the time for it... but right now. I need you stay. I need you Levi"  
Reduced to begging, he didn't care. It didn't even matter what had happened the day before. Shifting slightly, he move to rest his head on Levi's shoulder  
"Just. Stay. Don't ever leave me alone. I don't want to be alone anymore"

Taking his face in his hands, Levi nuzzled his nose against the teens  
"You're so fucking frustrating. I never know what to do or say when I'm with you. I never seem to get anything right"  
"That's what happens when you fall in love"  
Levi didn't reply, instead pressing his lips to Eren's and Eren whined into the kiss. His heart felt like it would explode at any second. It didn't take long for heat induced hormone delirium to rob them all both of everything but their base need.

For Eren, not being alone during his heat was practically heaven, until the waves of need began to pass. Levi the perfect alpha, making sure he slept and ate. The feeling of being so full of his mates seed, satisfied him to a depth he didn't know possible. Every touch he felt from Levi left him needing more. The feel of the man's knot, the delicious tug each time they moved, the alpha's snarls and moans. There was nothing like it. Even when the height of his heat passed, Levi was just as attentive.

On his last day of heat, Levi had carried him from his room and up to the alpha's, the intention had been for a bath, but that was delayed by another cramping wave of need hitting. Levi didn't even need to be told, sitting the omega on the bathroom counter and moved straight between the teens long legs, pushing easily into Eren's leaking opening. Eren immediately wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, nuzzling against his alpha's neck, peppering small kisses there as he did. Levi was gentle as he fucked him, the alpha's hands firmly supported his back and Eren was all but limp  
"Alpha..."  
"I know... shhh... its nearly over"  
Levi brought them both to the last orgasm of the heat and Eren shook as tears ran down his face  
"Shhhh... I know... I know... I'm here, I'm not letting you go. I promise"  
Eren nodded against him. The alpha moved to gently kiss him and Eren sighed into Levi's mouth   
"Thanks brat"  
"What happens now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Spending my heat with you... you've been so good to me... I don't know what I'll do if things go back to how they were"  
Levi nuzzled against his neck  
"Shhh... we'll sleep and then talk about it"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Maybe... I know I don't want another omega"  
"I guess that's something"  
Eren let out a small sleepy yawn, and Levi's hands moved to rub his back gently  
"You just rest, I'll take care of you"  
"You're so weird... I can't understand you at all"  
Levi let out what seemed to be a sad sigh and Eren regretted his last sentence.

The alpha cleaned him down gently in the bath, the man not joining him this time and Eren would have fallen asleep if not for Levi's touches. Once cleaned and dried, the alpha settled the teen down in his bed   
"I'm going to shower. You sleep, we'll talk when you wake up"

 

*  
He honestly hadn't expected Levi to still be there when he finally awoke. His body was heavy, but warm. Levi was curled around him almost protectively, but Eren didn't want the alpha only there because the man knew that was what he wanted. Rolling over in the man's hold, Eren stared at Levi's face  
"I really don't understand you"  
Levi sighed and grey eyes blinked open  
"Good morning to you to. How are you feeling?"  
"Better?"  
"That's good... so... we should talk?"  
Eren nodded and yawned  
"Mhmm..."  
Levi let out another sigh as he pushed himself up, so he was sitting with his back to the bed head  
"I'm sorry about the other day. It was stupid of me to leave you"  
Eren didn't want to hear it, even if he was the one who insisted they should talk  
"Being left like that hurt... who was he?"  
"Erwin? Erwin's an old friend..."  
"I gathered that much... did you two...?"  
"Did we date? No... we talked about it, but we're both so stubborn and we both wanted different things..."  
That didn't make him feel any better  
"So you had feelings for him?"  
"No... maybe... I don't know. I've known him for a long time, but I wouldn't call it anymore than a passing phase"  
Eren frowned and pushed himself up, moving the blanket to make sure his crotch was covered  
"Am I passing phase?"  
"No... I don't know what you are to me... we didn't come into this relationship with feelings for each other, but I'd be lying if I said didn't worry about you, or wonder what you're up to when we're apart..."  
"So I'm a pet?"  
Levi scrubbed his face with his hands  
"You're not a goddamn pet. You're intelligent and beautiful, but you're also half my age and have your whole life ahead of you"  
"Yeah, as your omega. I'm wearing your mark"  
"I know you are... but there are things you don't know..."  
"Then tell me? I can't understand if you don't"  
Levi groaned and drew his knees up, leaning forwards to bury his face against them   
"Levi..."  
"Just... Eren, what do you want from this life. What do you want from it?"  
"To be happy... to have a family... to not be alone..."  
"Have a family... I don't even know the meaning of family. My mum died when I was really little... after that I kicked about on the streets for a bit... until Kenny came and got me. He threw out all my things, apart from an old camera that was mums... she loved the stupid thing, and just have taken a million photos with it. But when she died... I have no idea what happened to them all"  
"That's shit"  
Levi shook his head against his knees  
"I did a lot of shit when I was younger, but I always knew I wanted to take photos, I wanted to leave something that would say "I was here"... and then I met Petra. We were together for about a year, off and on... she wanted kids and... I don't even know if I can have kids. Do you understand what kind of alpha you've married? You want kids, and I might not be able to give them to you... I thought it'd be best to keep you away, but then all it took was one look at your face and it was like I could read your thoughts. Even when we got married, you kept waiting for someone to save you"  
Eren let out a shaky sigh, moving to wrap his arms around his husband  
"Is that why you keep hurting me? So I wouldn't get too close?"  
Levi nodded slightly and Eren tried to ignore the fact that the words felt like a stab to the heart  
"You had such a shitty home life, and everything that happened... I hated that you could smile again so easily, even when you wanted to cry"  
Eren nodded  
"I didn't want to be a burden... you seemed to hate me... and then you'd do something nice and I'd think something between us had changed, but you'd snap back to how you were before and I was left wondering if I did something wrong... something worse than existing"  
"I really hate it when you talk like that. It feels like there's a knife at my throat and I don't know the right answer"  
"I'm sorry"  
"There you go again. Eren, why didn't you tell me the truth about why you changed your meds?"  
Eren stilled  
"I have cameras in the house. I saw Kenny with your pill bottles"  
"Does he know you know?"  
"No..."  
"I didn't want you to be alone... you're all I have, but you have Kenny and he's your blood family..."  
"That means nothing. He's an arsehole that I unfortunately have to tolerate"  
"Because of that thing you did?"  
Levi's head shot up, eyes accusatory   
"What do you know?"  
"Nothing... he just said it would be easy to destroy your career... what happened?"  
Levi shook his head and uncurled from Eren's arms  
"I'll make breakfast. You take your time"

Eren hadn't even realised his husband was wearing sweatpants, it drove home how naked he was. He watched as Levi left. They'd kind of talked... a little... but he was still frustrated and feeling on the outside. He was also mad at his body for interrupting his angry brooding with the alpha. He'd begged Levi to stay, and the alpha had... so that was something... but it seemed like it'd be a while before Levi finally figured his own headspace out and Eren wondered if what he was aiming for was even possible. A day when Levi would tell him he loved him...

 

*  
Levi left two days later, and they'd barely spoken since that morning. The alpha seemed deep in contemplation over something and Eren didn't want to push the man. He didn't want to worry or anger his husband. Eren forced himself to go about things as he'd done before, but found himself replaying that conversation on repeat, desperately trying to figure out what his husband could have done. And then there was the Erwin issue. He couldn't tell Levi he didn't want him seeing that man... especially knowing that feelings had once been involved.

When Levi returned, the alpha seemed almost nervous and Eren had to know why. He waited and watched, Christmas was so close now, and he didn't want to spend it with the nervous attitude remaining. So he cooked. Dinner to be precise. Levi had liked his spaghetti bolognese so he made it again, and garlic bread as a side. He set the table nicely, but then a wrench was thrown into his plans. That wrench being Erwin, and the semi nice dinner he'd prepared was spilt between the three of them, Erwin's gaze never travelled far from Levi and Eren felt like he'd lost a battle he hadn't known he'd been fighting. He cleared the table, while Erwin grabbed himself and Levi beers, the pair of alpha's remaining seated at the dining table while Eren did the dishes. He sniffled quietly, listening as Erwin droned on and on, but one line sucked the air from the room  
"Have you thoughts about what I said. Levi, I really want you to come with me. It's only 6 weeks"  
"You know I can't just up and leave"  
"Why not? Eren will be fine, he's old enough to take care of himself... it's only 6 weeks"  
The plate in his hand dropped and shattered on the floor. Eren rushed to clean it up, cutting his hands in the process  
"Eren? You alright?"  
"Y-yes... sorry. I dropped a plate"  
"Be careful cleaning it up"  
Eren looked at his bleeding hands. Too late for that. He dropped the larger pieces in the bin and moved to find the dustpan and broom. Levi was leaving... with Erwin... for 6 weeks... tears dripped onto the shards of plate as he swept  
"Eren, you don't mind if I take Levi for a few weeks right? It'll be great for his career"  
"Don't go dragging Eren into this"  
The teen sniffled softly  
"It's up to Levi. If he wants to go then he should..."  
He dumped the shards in the bin, Erwin was laughing about how Levi had the go ahead, so now nothing was stopping him. Unable to take it any longer, Eren ran. He threw himself into his room and then strode across to the his walk-in-robe. Levi said he wouldn't leave him alone... but now he was. He would be alone again. No one ever wanted him.

Levi came in not long after he'd buried himself under the blankets. The alpha knew exactly where to find him, letting himself into the robe and sitting down on the bed near him  
"Eren?"  
Eren shook his head and sniffled  
"I'm fine. Sorry. Erwin's waiting, you should go back"  
"How can I, when I know you're this upset"  
"I'm fine"  
"You're not fine"  
"Levi... it's fine... it was just a surprise... but you should go"  
"Eren, do you know what Erwin does? He's a war photographer"  
Eren sniffled  
"That's why he's never around. He wanted so much more than I ever did, but..."  
"You want to go. You've been acting nervous for days... you should go. If it's what you want to do"  
"But I don't want to leave you"  
"Like he said... I'm... old enough to look after myself..."  
Levi made to grab his hand, but Eren hissed and jerked it back  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's fine. It's just a small cut. Levi... please, do what you feel you have to. I'm not going anywhere..."  
Because I've got no where to go... he didn't say it out loud, even if it was true. Things had been crazy and he still had no idea what was going on with Grisha's... his house  
"I can stay"  
Eren shook his head  
"When do you leave?"  
"If I go, it'll be Boxing Day. Erwin's back to spend Christmas with his family"  
"I haven't brought you anything... nothing seemed good enough..."  
"It's alright, I don't like Christmas that much anyway..."  
Eren wiped at his face with the heels of his palms  
"Go back to Erwin... I just need a bit of space"  
Levi nodded and ruffled his hair  
"I'll come check on you later?"  
"It's fine. I'm just going to watch some TV or something..."  
"Alright... don't stay up too late"

Eren wanted to grab hold of Levi as he left, but he dared not be so selfish. If this was something Levi felt he needed to do, then he had no right standing in the alpha's way.

In the end, Levi accepted Erwin's offer. Eren had smiled and nodded, with tears in his eyes. He didn't want his husband to leave... he'd finally found a present to. It was stupid, he knew it was, but it was a small simple necklace with a shield shaped pendant. Crossed wings sat in the middle of the shield and he hoped Levi would wear it, or at least keep it safe while he was gone.

Christmas Day was spent quietly, Eren made a small lunch, he had no appetite at all, but it was their first Christmas together. As far as Christmas went, it was nice not to have his father passed out, but even with Levi there, it felt like the alpha was already gone. Levi had accepted the gift, Eren was staring at the man's necklace across the table. After lunch, they curled up on the sofa together. The dishes sat unwashed in the kitchen and Eren tried to keep it together. He'd hoped maybe they'd sleep next to each other, but Levi had neglected to tell him Erwin was coming over once done with his family. Apparently it made more sense for them to leave together in the morning, but Eren was shattered. He cleaned the kitchen while Erwin and Levi chatted in the living room. Not bothering to say goodnight before heading to his room. He locked himself away and sobbed himself to sleep.

Levi woke him early the next morning to say goodbye and Eren couldn't help but cry as he hugged his husband. He figured he must look a mess as the alpha pressed a kiss to his lips  
"I'll be home soon"  
"I... I'll be here... stay safe"  
Levi wiped his face and gave him a nod before leaving and Eren felt like his heart had been trampled. Everyone always left him in the end. Reaching out he placed his hand on the book his husband had given him. It was called "Gone Girl", and was apparently good. He'd never heard of it, but it'd be something to pass the time with.


	25. Chapter 25

6 weeks.  
42 days.  
1008 hours.  
And Eren was counting each and everyone down. Not that he'd admit it out loud.

It'd been one week since his husband left, and Eren had heard nothing. Hell, he didn't even have a phone number he could cal Levi on, and had spent New Year's Day alone, curled up on the sofa watching bad TV shows in a failed attempt to starve off the loneliness. He only needed to survive another week, another 7 days, and then school would start back and he wouldn't be so alone. 

In the next seven days, he'd filled the freezer completely, washed every sheet in the house, culled his wardrobe and then promptly run out of things to do. Even Armin seemed to have grown tired of talking to him, he hadn't heard from his friend in two days now and felt like he was the last person left on earth. However, the start of school seemed to bring with it a plague upon the house. They say when the cats away, the mice will play. But this was more of a dirty big rat, by the name of Kenny. 

Arriving home from the first day of school, Eren was exhausted. Seeing Armin and Mikasa had been so good, even if the girl had taken nearly the whole day to warm back up to him, but he soon wished he was back on school grounds when Kenny emerged from the kitchen with a smile on his face  
"Hey Eren! Do you know where Levi is?"  
Eren's mouth went dry  
"He's... on a shoot at the moment"  
"I don't suppose you have a number for him?"  
"No sorry..."  
The teen began to move towards his room, but Kenny grabbed his arm and took a long sniff before letting out a sigh and Eren yanked his arm back  
"Do you know who he's with at least?"  
Yes he knew. He knew all too fucking well  
"No..."  
Kenny nodded  
"Perhaps I should stay while he's away. You can't be left here alone..."  
"I'm fine thank you"  
Striding away from the alpha, Eren tried to ignore how gross he felt from being in the man's presence. He didn't need a babysitter.

And yet, the rat stayed, one week turning to two. Skirting the edges of the house, Eren desperately tried to avoid the alpha, but Kenny always seemed to pop up. It felt like the man's eyes never left him and it began to take a mental toll on the teen. He couldn't sleep, and he couldn't eat... at least not at home. Levi wouldn't be too mad... that was if his husband was even still alive... the real kick to the teeth came when he arrived home to find half his stuff was missing, including his TV, books and DVDs. Angrily he'd stormed towards the sounds of the TV spilling from the kitchen doorway, but had changed his mind at the last moment, wanting to confirm something first. Heading up to Levi's room, he opened to find that Kenny had taken over the room completely. Clothes and books laid strewed across the floor, as well as empty beer bottles and cigarettes had been stuffed out straight on the bedside table. The teen was furious. Gathering up the closest pile of shit off the floor, he jogged downstairs and straight into the living room. Kenny was watching some stupid show, the TV practically screaming at him and Eren's blood boiled further. Throwing the clothes at the man, Kenny was initially surprised  
"What the fuck kid?"  
"Get out!"  
The glassiness of the man's eyes told Eren the alpha was off his head, but as Kenny rose, his eyes became crystal clear  
"What did you just say to me?"  
"I told you to get out!"  
Kenny drew himself to full height and let out a snarl, his half yellowed teeth showing as he did, but Eren didn't back down, although his inner omega was cowering like a bitch  
"Get the fuck out Kenny! If you can't treat Levi's house with respect, you don't deserve to be here!"  
Kenny shoved him hard, but all that happens was Eren took a half step back, before standing straight  
"You've got some fucking nerve thinking you can tell me what to do!"  
"And you've got some nerve if you think I'm going to let you trash Levi's house any furt..."  
His words were cut off by a rough blow to the face and Eren dropped to his knees, more in shock than pain  
"Omegas should he seen and not heard. If you hate it so much, clean up the mess like the little bitch you are"  
Eren raised his head to look at Kenny   
"What the fuck is your problem?"  
"You. Now get out of my sight, before I beat you like the dog you are. And don't even think about running off to Levi like you did last time. You saw how well that worked out for you!"

With blood pouring into his hand, Eren rose. It probably wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done, but spitting at the alpha's feet felt great... even if it earned him another blow to the face. The world swam in and out of focus, and he struggled to stand upright, slinking away from Kenny like a dog with its tail between its legs. He'd fucking tried. He'd stayed away as much as he could, but he didn't know what Kenny was holding over Levi and didn't know if what he'd done would cause his husband problems.

Standing in the bathroom, his face looked a mess, the top of his nose was split and both eyes were blackened. He was sure his nose was slightly broken... or just out of joint... he wasn't exactly sure how this worked, but it was swollen and kept bleeding. Rinsing his hands, he crossed over to the toilet and unrolled a wad of toilet paper, balling it up and pressing it to his bleeding nose, before sinking to the floor. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He spent that afternoon on the bathroom floor, remaining there long after his nose had stopped pouring. He probably should get it looked at, but that would lead to questions... and he didn't exactly have a legal guardian. He could possibly see Farlan... Farlan would help, but that would be awkward...

Rising on shaky legs, Eren looked in the mirror, the swelling was worse and he gingerly touched his nose, flinching before his fingers even touched it. Yeah. No. He had to get this looked at. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Eren squinted at the time. 5:45pm. If he remember right, the clinic closed at 6. He took the chance and called. Expecting the receptionist, he jumped when Farlan himself answered the phone  
"Farlan Church..."  
His voice sounded thick and almost slurred   
"Farlan... it's Eren... Eren Ackerman..."  
"Eren! You sound awful? What's wrong? Did you need to book an appointment?"  
"I think my nose is broken and Levi's out of town..."  
Farlan let out a breath and Eren could almost see the man nodding  
"So you don't have a legal guardian and can't go to the hospital"  
"Pretty much"  
"Where are you?"  
"At Levi's"  
"And you can't get to the clinic?"  
"I can call a taxi..."  
"No. I'll come pick you up. My last appointment didn't show, so give me, let's say 20 minutes and I'll pick you up out the front"  
"Thanks Farlan"

With his whole head throbbing, Eren didn't even bother changing. His shirt was ruined and if they started playing with his nose at the hospital, it'd probably just bleed again and make even more of a mess. So the bloodied shirt stayed, and he was quietly impressed with his ninja skills as he made his way out the house. Sinking down to sit on the curb had been a terrible idea. Nausea soon had him vomiting, but given how long it had taken, he was pretty sure he didn't have a concussion. Farlan pulling up barely registered, he blinked at the headlights, but wasn't as blinded as he probably should be. The man rushed over to him  
"Let's get you up"  
Farlan said nothing about the mess, but the man was probably used to it. He half carried the teen to the car, before manhandling him into the front passenger seat  
"Alright Eren, I'm going to take a look"  
Eren hissed as the man's fingers touched his face  
"When did this happen?"  
"About 4..."  
"And the other guy?"  
"Fine..."  
"Well I guess that's something. Have you been vomiting the whole time?"  
"No... that started after I got out here"  
"Ok... it's definitely broken, and I think you might have a concussion. Let's get you properly checked out"  
Eren hummed, and Farlan helped him sit back and put his seatbelt on.

Farlan insisted on talking the whole way there, and all Eren wanted to do was tell him to shut up. But he couldn't, he'd asked for this favour after all. Given it had been hard enough to answer the man's questions, he didn't respond to the man's monotonous monologue.

Having his nose set was definitely on his "top 10 things to never to do again". Farlan had procured an icepack which fucking stung, and it was only after everything had already happened that the pain killers kicked in. He had a concussion, but they didn't seem overly concerned, mentioning though that he might need someone to stay with him. Being and omega and all, needing comfort of some shit. That wasn't happening. Kenny and Farlan... Kenny would probably be nice as pie, while furiously scheming his revenge and Farlan would likely report back to Levi everything. He hadn't thought this bit through and quite honestly he really couldn't organise his thoughts properly. Things occurring to him in bits and pieces, instead of in nice coherent sentences.

And that was how Farlan was able to get into Levi's house without Eren muttering a word of protest.

Kenny had heard the front door slam, Farlan to busy supporting Eren to catch it as it closed, and the man had come storming into the entrance looking positively livid. It was almost funny to see the way the man's face changed when he laid eyes on Farlan   
"Hi Kenny, I didn't know you were here. Eren got into a bit of a fight, had his nose broken and has a concussion. I'm going to get him situated"  
"His rooms Levi's old studio"  
Farlan readjusted his hold on Eren's waist. The pain meds had left him sleepy as fuck and it was just easier for the both of them to leave things to Farlan. The man helped him into his room, and then from his bloodied shirt  
"Stay sitting on the edge of the bed for me"  
Farlan disappeared and came back with a towel, wiping at Eren's chest as he did  
"You didn't mention Kenny was here. Did you know?"  
Eren didn't reply and Farlan pulled back  
"Did he do this to you?"  
This time Eren gave a slight shake of his head  
"Eren, I can't help you if you don't tell me everything"  
"'t's nothing..."  
His words were even more mubbled now  
"It's not nothing, if he's hurting you..."  
"Twasn't him..."  
Farlan seemed sceptical, but returned to wiping Eren's chest over, and then helped Eren into bed  
"I'll leave your medication on the bedside table. Now. Do you want me to stay?"  
"No... I just want to sleep..."  
"Alright, but I'm going to call you in the morning and I expect you to answer"  
"I don't know where my phone went"  
Farlan let out an "oh", clearly remembering something  
"I've got your phone and your wedding ring"  
Eren frowned he couldn't remember taking the ring off. His confusion must have showed  
"You had to take it off for the X-rays. Don't you remember?"  
"No... should I?"  
"You're pretty doped up. Here's your ring. I'll wait until you fall asleep before leaving"  
Eren yawned and held his hand out, Farlan dropping it lightly into his palm. The teen slipped it on, mumbling out a "thank you" before falling asleep.

Waking up his face was aching and he reached for the bottle of pills only to find them gone. Letting out an agitated moan, he rolled from the bed and looked got the bottle, only to find it no where around the bed. Kenny. It had to be. He groaned and stumbled into the bathroom, before leaning heavily against the bathroom counter. He looked a fucking mess. Gingerly he pressed around the edges of the gauze, letting out a small hiss as he did. School was going to be a bitch today, but it was better than being home with Kenny.

Having showered, he dressed halfheartedly, his head throbbing already from the pain radiating from his nose. He'd forgotten that Farlan was going to call and answered the phone in confusion. The man's voice bubbled through the line and it took him a few seconds to comprehend, before rushing to explain that he was alright. He thanked Farlan again and asked the man not to tell Levi about it all. Farlan dodged the question, instead insisting that he come in, in a couple of days to have his nose checked. Ending the call with a promise to arrange an appointment time for him. Eren looked down at his phone in annoyance. It was too early for this shit.

Keeping his hood up and sunglasses on, Eren did his best to block the world around him out. At least with his nose busted, he didn't have to put up with the variety of smells on the bus like usual. Armin was mortified to see the bruising when he arrived at school. His friend pressed against his tender face and Eren hissed in pain as he reeled back  
"Looking only. It hurts"  
It took a moment to click, but Armin's eyes widened as he rushed to apologise. The teen was refreshing after dealing with so much shit, it was nice to pretend to be a normal teenager.

 

*  
By the time Levi finally returned, Eren had migrated back to his still empty family home. He'd messaged the alpha to say that Kenny had shown up a couple of times, so he was making himself scarce. But he hadn't expected both Kenny and Erwin to show up on the way back from the airport to pick him up. Thankfully though his nose had healed, only the smallest amount of bruising remained in the corners of his eyes, but even that could be brushed off as makeup smudges.

While Eren packed up, Levi watched silently, the man looked clearly exhausted and Eren wondered what the alpha was going to think when he saw what Kenny had done to the house. Erwin was all smiled as Eren carried his bag to the car  
"Hey Eren! Didn't expect to find you in a place like that this"  
"Oh... this is my old house"  
Erwin nodded, moving to take his bag, Eren let him, despite being confused as to why he would  
"Who lives here now? Just your dad?"  
"No one... we should go"

Erwin chatted away about how amazing the shoot was, and how Levi had gotten some amazing shots. To Eren there was nothing amazing about war. People got hurt. People died. Lives and countries were ruined. So he didn't respond. Neither man asked about how he'd spent his time, or how school was... or any of the usual questions that might have been expected.

Walking into Levi's house, Eren gagged at the stench. It smelt of alcohol, cigarettes and alpha  
"What the fuck!"  
Storming through the house, Erwin and Eren trailed behind. The kitchen was a bomb site. The meals Eren had cooked laid half eaten and scattered around with zero concern  
"Kenny!"  
Levi roared his uncles name, and got no reply  
"Do you know what room he was using?"  
"Yours..."  
Levi let out a growl, spinning around and storming from the room. The two males once again following in his wake.

Walking into Levi's room, Eren felt like he was suffocating on Kenny's stench. The man was evidently gone, but his stink remained and Eren ran into Levi's bathroom, unable to keep himself vomiting from the smell assaulting his senses. He felt a presence behind him, and a warm hand came to his forehead  
"Are you alright brat?"  
Sinking back against his husband, Eren nodded  
"I'm so sorry. He said I shouldn't be alone... but I couldn't stand being here with him..."  
"It's alright, he's pulled this shit before. Usually when he's been dumped. I didn't think even think about him moving himself in"  
Eren nodded weakly  
"A head's up would have been nice"  
Levi snorted  
"Can you stand?"  
Levi pulled him up and Eren could see Erwin watching the scene unfolding closely   
"Some welcome home, hey"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, but would you mind leaving. I need to clean this place up, and take care of Eren"  
Erwin frowned deeply at the pair  
"I don't mind helping"  
Eren wanted nothing more than for Erwin to just fuck up. He and Levi could handle things alone and it felt like Levi was now ready to talk about whatever was on the alpha's mind. But it seemed Levi lost the nerve and gave his friend a nod  
"I'll do the bedroom, you take care of living room"  
Erwin smiled and left, and Eren let out a low groan  
"Are you going to vomit again?"  
"No..."  
"Good. Why don't you head down to your room?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Let me help"  
"It's fine"  
"Levi"  
"Eren, look. Go lay down and I'll come see you when I'm done and then, we should talk"  
"We should talk"  
Everyone knows those words never mean anything good.

His room hadn't escaped unscathed. His clothes pulled out and strewn across the floor like the man had been looking for something. Eren gathered his clothes and carried them to laundry. Apparently Kenny didn't know how to do laundry, as both the machine and dryer were empty. He sorted the darks from the lights and put the first load on. Returning to his room, he stripped his bed, he felt like he'd been violated. This was his space. His safe space. Once again he wondered if Levi would object to getting the door locks changed. The key to his room was kept on the keyring of house keys in the kitchen, but if he got a new lock than maybe he could state a case for him alone having the key. Sliding the curtains wide open, mottled sunlight steamed in. The cloud cover held a hint of grey and the idea of more rain or snow left him miserable. He missed the warmth of the sun. 

Levi looked dead on his feet when he finally staggered into Eren's room. The teen looked up from his phone and offer the alpha a small smile  
"Job done?"  
"You could say that. I take it your clothes are in the wash"  
"Yeah. He went through my room"  
Levi pulled a face before sinking down on the edge of the bed and resting his face in his hands  
"What a fucking shit storm to come home to"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Nah. It's not your fault"  
Eren crawled across the bed and sat beside Levi, catching the glimmer of gold from the corner of his eye  
"You said you wanted to talk?"  
"Yeah. I missed you these past few weeks"  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. I did. But first, Kenny didn't do anything to you right? While I was gone?"  
"Other than stare at me...?"  
"Eren..."  
Levi's voice was a concerned growl  
"I'm fine. Nothing I couldn't handle"  
"Good... you know, being with Erwin it stirred up a lot of old feelings for me"  
"Did you fuck him?"  
Levi pulled back and stared at him  
"Of course not"  
"I feel like there's a but coming"  
"No, no but"  
Levi took a long breath  
"Erwin was there for me during a fucked up time and you have no idea how fucked up these last 6 weeks were. The shit he sees... I don't know how he does it. Capturing a persons last breath... it's messed up"  
"Do you regret going?"  
"No. Pretty fucked up right?"  
Eren shook his head, shifting so he was leaning against Levi and let out a small sigh  
"I missed you"  
"I missed you to"  
"You smell really nice"  
Levi snorted  
"You wouldn't believe I only go to shower once a week if I was lucky"  
Eren wrinkled his nose  
"Yuck"  
"Yeah. Being away gave me a lot of time to think about things. Think about us..."  
Eren tensed. Here it was...  
"How would you feel about working for me?"  
Eren let out a laugh. He couldn't help it  
"What?"  
"The way you were acting... I thought you were going to tell me you'd decided to go back to Erwin or fucked him or something... or that you wanted a divorce. Not that you wanted me to work for you"  
"I was never with Erwin to go back to him, and these last 6 weeks, a certain green eyed omega was never far from my thoughts..."  
Eren nuzzled his cheek against Levi's shoulder  
"So, what do you say?"  
"What do I have to do? I don't have to make people cry do I?"  
"No, and I haven't really thought about that far into future. I was just thinking you needed something good in your life"  
"Isn't that what you're here for?"  
Levi snorted  
"We both know that's not true. How's things going at school?"  
"Fine... Olou is still a dick, but yeah..."  
"I'll talk to him. This shits got to stop"  
"You don't need to"  
"No. I need to talk to him and I need to talk to Kenny. I've been ignoring it, but it's not going to go away"  
"What does Kenny have over you?"

Levi moved away and Eren would have fallen if he hadn't half expected it  
"If I tell you, you might never forgive me"  
"And if you don't, you have to continue to struggle under the weight of feeling alone"  
"When'd you get so fucking wise?"  
Eren shook his head and slid sideways to look towards Levi   
"Tell me"  
"One day, but not today brat"  
The alpha rose and stretched  
"Erwin's staying for dinner, is there anything you'd prefer?"  
"I can cook?"  
"No. It's a wreck in there. I'm tossing everything"  
"Then you guys can choose"  
"It might end up being beer and pizza"  
Eren raised an eyebrow   
"I can't see you eating pizza"  
"I've been known to before"  
"This I need to see"

The novelty of his husband eating pizza was ruined by the fact that Erwin spent more time looking at Levi than eating. Eren's stomach twisted into a pit of jealousy and because of that he could barely eat. It was even worse when the pair started discussing their trip again. Apparently Levi had shot at, the alpha brushed it off moving the conversation onto some girl who'd been flirting with Erwin. It only served to make Eren feel even more jealous and on the outside.

After dinner, the two alpha's moved to the sofa and Erwin sat way too close to Levi for Eren's comfort. The teen gathered up the plates and washed them quickly, listening to the laughter flowing freely. He hated how fucking jealous he was, but Levi had been gone so long, and Eren desperately wanted to curl up and cling to his husband now he was home. Once finished with the dishes, and unable to stomach the jealousy any longer, Eren crossed to where the pair were sitting. He placed one knee between Levi's knee and wrapped his arms around his husband, his cheek resting against Levi's   
"I'm going to bed"  
"Alright, Erwin's going to stay in one of the guest rooms tonight. Did you want to join us for breakfast tomorrow"  
Tears filled his eyes as he pulled back and he shook his head, before stalking across the living room area and then down and into his room.

He'd expected Levi not to follow, but his husband did, Eren caught crying into his hands on the edge of the bed  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry. It's nothing"  
"It's not nothing. Did Erwin do something? Or did I do something?"  
"Apart from nearly getting shot?"  
Levi let out a small sigh and the alpha crossed to sit next to him  
"Erwin was just exaggerating. I'm sorry you got upset"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm jealous... and I didn't want you to see"  
"Jealous of Erwin? I already told you there's nothing there"  
"I know. I know. But the way he looks at you and you seem so happy with him... you've been with him for 6 weeks..."  
Eren wiped his face and sat up  
"I'm fine. Forget I said anything. I just feel clingy now you're back and I'm not alone"  
"Ok brat, I think I get it... why don't you try and get some sleep"  
Eren let out a shaky sigh  
"Good night Levi"  
"Good night brat"

He had no idea what the time was, but Eren woke in panic as the bed dipped. His confusion only growing when he felt a warmth sliding under the blankets  
"Levi?"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"  
"It's fine... um, what are you doing?"  
"You said you wanted to cling... I can go?"  
"No... stay... please..."  
Holy fucking shit. His clueless husband had actually got a clue! Shifting to make space, Levi slid right up next to him  
"What are you waiting for?"  
"To wake up"  
Levi snorted at Eren's half serious tone  
"I told you I missed you"  
Wrapping his arm around Levi's waist Eren nuzzled against his husbands neck   
"I can't believe you nearly died"  
"I didn't nearly die"  
Levi snaked an arm up, and his hand began to rub Eren's back gently   
"I'm sorry we made you feel so left out, Erwin..."  
Eren let out whine  
"Can we not talk about other men while you're in bed with me"  
"Sorry brat..."  
They fell silent again, it was comforting to have Levi's warmth and scent so close and he let out a small sigh  
"What is it?"  
Again, Eren's words were half joking and half seriously   
"I want to kiss you"  
Levi snorted   
"Only you would say something like that"  
"In the only one allowed to"  
"Go on then"  
Mostly out of curiosity Eren slid up and found Levi's lips. Their soft sweetness had him hungrily devouring his husbands mouth, and he began to slick in desperate need for a deeper connection. He ground up against Levi in need as the kiss came to an end  
"That was one hell of a kiss brat"  
Levi's lips found his this time and Eren rolled to straddle his husband, his hands sliding over the alpha's shirt free chest. Levi growled into his mouth and Eren found himself flipped over  
"Alpha... it's alright isn't it? We can..."  
Levi nodded against his mouth, before moving to mouth and nip at Eren's neck   
"I'm sorry I made you feel so alone, I'm sorry I wasn't there for our wedding anniversary..."  
Eren whined, wishing Levi would just shut up and get on with it already, rocking his hips against his husband, he let out a breathy moan at the feeling of their trapped erections rubbing together  
"Alpha..."

With his husband beneath him, Eren took charge. The teen riding his husband desperately, needing to feel his so connected and full of his mates knot and semen. Levi was reduced to snarls and pants beneath him. Each time he rose and fell, Eren was swore he could feel the alpha becoming bigger and bigger inside of him, until the alpha's knot finally popped and Eren's own orgasm had whining Levi's name. The alpha's hands slid up from his hips and pulled him down, the teen shaking and panting as his body continued to tremble. He nuzzled Levi's chest and pressed a kiss to it   
"Thank you alpha"  
Levi only hummed in reply. Eren stayed against his husbands chest, listening to Levi's heart beat, even after the alpha's knot had subsided. The position wasn't the most comfortable, and his legs had fallen asleep, but he would have stayed like that if not for Levi gently guiding him to lay beside him  
"You've got school in the morning, you should get some sleep"  
Eren nodded sleepily  
"Will you stay?"  
"Yeah brat. Happy wedding anniversary"  
Eren snorted lightly. Letting himself fall asleep curled against his husband.

Levi was awake when Eren awoke in the morning. The alpha giving a small tightlipped smile  
"Good morning"  
"Hey. Been awake long?"  
"No, I didn't want to wake you"  
"Thank you for last night, I really needed that"  
Levi started to slide from the bed and Eren resisted the urge to reach for him  
"Are you sure you don't want to come for breakfast?"  
"No... I've got school"  
If it wasn't for the fact his husband was naked as he slid from the omegas bed, would have been sure last night was just a dream. Eren watched as Levi moved across the room and long whine fell from the teens throat. It should be illegal to look that sexy having just crawled from bed  
"Something wrong?"  
"N-no..."  
Eren blushed as his face reddened at the highness of his voice. He grabbed Levi's pillow and stuffed it against his face  
"I'll pick you up from school today, so meet me near the gates"  
"Alright"  
Eren's answer was muffled by the pillow, he remained hidden under it until the bedroom door opened and closed, then emerged sucking in a deep breath. What the fucking fuck fuck?!

The only clothes he had to wear, were the ones he'd taken "home" with him. So his nicer ones, the others still dirty from the lack of power, and was way too overdressed for school. Armin let out a low wolf whistle and Eren span around, showing the blue and gold clubbing shirt, and ripped black jeans off  
"Can you tell it's laundry day?"  
Armin laughed lightly   
"You look amazing. Levi came back yesterday right?"  
"Yeah... but let's not talk about it"  
"By the look of your neck, you didn't do any talking anyway"  
Blushing lightly, Eren linked his arm with Armin's   
"You have no idea"

The day passed ridiculously slowly, Eren earning himself stares from everyone. Half the time they were jealousy, or lust or something to that effect, but the looks of disgust were the ones that stabbed deep. Armin and Mikasa laughed it off, but Eren failed miserably and had completely forgotten Levi was picking him up. 

Having his husband meet his friends properly, after all this time was weird. They'd seen maybe a few minutes of each other before, but this was a proper face to face, exchanging of names thing and seeing Levi out of his comfort zone relieved some of the stress Eren was feeling from the shitty day at school. Armin would have easily kept Levi "talking" for another half an hour, but Eren finally stepped in and saved his husband  
"We should go?"  
Levi shook his head  
"I'm here to see Olou"  
And that was how the craptastic day continued.

Olou was sitting at his desk when Eren and Levi walked in. The man looked up like he was about to say something, then the man's eyes shifted to Levi and a broad smile graced his teachers face  
"Levi! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here today?"  
"Eren, why don't you wait outside, this will take just a moment"  
Eren nodded and moved to stand in the hall. Olou's face had dropped dramatically at his husbands words.

It was a few long moments before Levi walked from the room, a file in his hands  
"What's that?"  
"Copies of your work, also, I don't think you'll be having any more troubles with that fool"  
Levi began to move ahead of him, and Eren jogged the few steps catch up  
"Why? What happened?"  
"I just used my charming personality to make sure Olou understood that he was to leave you alone"  
Eren frowned  
"You didn't hit him did you?"  
"No, but I was sorely tempted to. He said he's going to give you the correct grade you should have received for your 5 photos too"  
Eren was grateful to his husband, but couldn't get past the feeling that what ever Levi had done, was heavy handed and probably over the top.

Levi kept silent the rest of the way to the car, and Eren climbed into the front seat before letting out a deep sigh   
"Bad day at school?"  
"Yep. How was breakfast?"  
"Fine. You should have come though"  
"No, it's fine"  
Levi started the car before looking towards him  
"I gave Zackly a call too..."  
Eren sat up a little straighter, shifting in his seat   
"What did he have to say?"  
"The house is mortgaged to the hilt..."  
Eren let a small laugh  
"Hey, we can figure something out..."  
"No. It's fine. I've lost everything else. Mum fucking loved that house, but once again dear old dad had to fucking ruin everything"  
Levi's hand moved towards his leg, but Eren moved away... well as much as the confines of the car would let him  
"What do you want to do with it? We can try an arrange something with the bank..."  
"Mum loved that house... I don't want to lose that house, but fuck... I don't know what to do. How long do I have before...?"  
"End of the month, at the latest"  
Eren shook his head, trying to deny his husbands soft words  
"Levi, I don't know what to do"  
"I'll call him, see if we can rent it out, or use some of Grisha's money..."  
"I can't... today's been bad enough already. I can't Levi"  
"Alright. Leave it to me"  
Eren nodded and closed his eyes, taking a big breath in through his nose. A few minutes of silence passed before Levi broke it   
"We need to make you a doctors appointment to"  
"What for?"  
"I was thinking about it today, you going into heat like that..."  
"Levi, that was back in December. I was sick and stressed out, everyone knows that can trigger a heat"  
"So you don't want me to book one?"  
"It's up to you. But I'm fine. I feel fine"  
Levi sighed deeply  
"It always seems to be one shit storm after another"  
"Isn't that what life is?"  
Levi didn't reply and the rest of the drive was awkward and silent.


	26. Chapter 26

Levi had given him a small stack of "homework", to complete while the alpha was out of town yet again. This time it was just for a few days, and Eren was enjoying having the house to himself. The alpha had changed the locks like he'd asked, so the teen no longer feared having Kenny around... or at least in his bedroom and bathroom, the rooms now shared the same key. Levi had moved all his things back to his room for him, and Eren had changed the layout of his room around. His bedhead now against the window, and his furniture against the left hand wall. He'd placed his TV back in his walk-in-robe and his bed in there reassembled. His turquoise rug now sat at the end of the bed, and the beanbag sofa just after it.

Valentine's Day had come and passed, Levi had been kind enough to have roses delivered to him at school, but that might have been because Eren dropped the not so subtle hint that he didn't want to be the only one not to receive flowers. Still, a dozen long stemmed roses had him smiling like an idiot, and he'd even pressed the heads when they'd started to wilt.

With time running out, Eren had finally reached a decision, and though unsure, Levi had helped him sign all the papers before leaving. The debt for the house was just too big, and Grisha had next to nothing in his accounts. As much as Eren desperately wanted to keep the house, he couldn't and he couldn't stomach the thought of strangers living there either. This was how Armin and Mikasa had found out about his dads death.

Armin had seen the for sale sign in the front yard, and basically attacked him the moment he arrived at school. Mikasa was dragged along with him and into the nearest bathroom. Armin was in tears before Eren had even finished his first sentence, but Mikasa was just mad that "he didn't trust them enough to tell them". Armin had stood up from him, but it seemed to be the last straw for Mikasa and Eren knew there was no way back for them this time. It was like cutting his heart out to say goodbye to their years of friendship. He'd crumbled the moment the girl had left and Armin had been stuck holding him as he cried. With no want to be at school, he'd caught a taxi back home ones he'd calmed enough to call one. The school would probably call Levi, but he couldn't care less. Everything hurt so badly.

Levi came back to find him still hiding at home. He'd pretty much come home that day and not left his bed since. The alpha said nothing at first, climbing into bed next to him and laying so they were face to face. Eren couldn't stop his tears, Levi looked so concerned and he grabbed for his husband. Once again some one had left him  
"Want to tell me what happened?"  
Sniffling valiantly, Eren tried to regain control of his breathing  
"Mikasa and I aren't friends anymore"  
The alpha let out a deep sigh   
"Why does this shit always seem to happen when I'm not around"  
"I don't know... it hurts so badly..."  
"I know. Losing a friend is never nice. What happened?"  
"Armin saw the for sale sign at my old house... so... I finally told them about dad and she got really silent and then really mad. She said I didn't trust them"  
"So there's no fixing things?"  
"No... things have been crappy for a while... this is probably for the best, but it fucking hurts. Why does everyone have to leave?"  
"Not everyone does, I'm here aren't I?"  
Eren nodded against his husbands chest  
"Yeah... I'm sorry. How was the trip?"  
"You would have loved it"  
"Really?"  
"There were lions and snakes on set"  
Eren pushed himself back to look at Levi and the alpha nodded   
"Yep"  
"That is so cool"  
"When you finish school, you can start coming with me. We'll need to organise your passport though"  
"Do you promise?"  
Levi nodded and Eren help up his pinky, the alpha hooked it  
"Now that's done, how do you feel about going out to dinner?"  
Eren wrinkled his nose  
"When"  
"Today? Tonight? Tomorrow?"  
"Who's going to be there?"  
"You and me"  
"Like a date?"  
"If you want"  
Eren nodded quickly, smiling slightly   
"That'd be nice"  
"I've been thinking it might be nice to go out from time to time when I'm home"  
"Really?"  
"Well I'm away a lot, and it's not fair that you have to do everything around here when I'm away"  
So that's what it was. His enthusiasm dropped. It was really nothing more than a treat for behaving. He slowly deranged from Levi, his husband watching him closely  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
Yes. But no. He really shouldn't have expected more  
"No, I'm... I need a shower and you need to unpack"  
Levi frowned, the alpha seemed like he wanted to say seething, but didn't.

Standing in the bathroom, Eren eyed the wreck he was. His eyes and nose painfully red, and he sighed in disgust at the sight. Mikasa was probably no where near this upset, so why was he? He stripped and showered, the water felt heavenly against his body. He'd probably stunk, but Levi hadn't said anything, so pushed the thought from his mind.

Heading out for dinner on Friday night, Eren wore the black and green lace dress, and Levi a suit with a green tie. Given his hair had grown in the past few months, Eren had it pulled into a ponytail and his bonding mark on display, and a thin silver necklace was the only jewellery he wore, other than his wedding ring. The restaurant Levi pulled up at had Eren speechless, it was... yeah... the facade was evidently the original one, but the interior was sleek and modern, and the lighting warm. His husband took the lead, crossing over and confirming the reservation while Eren tried to take everything in. They were asked to take a seat in the bar while the table was made ready, but it was a few moments before they were lead through and Levi had a firm hold on his hand as they were lead to a table down the back. Levi pulled his seat out, waiting until he was settled before taking his own seat. The woman who'd seated them waited long enough to take their drink order, before excusing herself.

Levi ordered some drink with a fancy name for him and Eren tried not to stared. Levi looked amazing with his hair styled back, the alpha had obviously put a lot of effort into looking sharp tonight and Eren smiled shyly as he face reddened  
"What is it?"  
"I was just thinking you looked really good"  
"Not as nice as you, I thought I was going to have to kick some arse with the way people were eyeing you off"  
Eren looked down to his hands and then back up  
"Thanks..."  
His husband shrugged and picked the menu back up again  
"It's true"  
Eren rushed to pick his own menu up, he had to blink a few times before the words actually made any sense  
"Do you see anything you like?"  
"I don't know. It all sounds good"  
"Did you want to split an entree?"  
"Um... I don't know... maybe you should just order for me?"  
"If you want me to"  
Eren nodded and placed down his menu. A different waitress brought their drinks over and Levi thanked her. Levi's looked to he a glass of wine, while Eren's was more fruity  
"How's the sangria?"  
"Is that what this is?"  
Levi shook his head with a snort  
"What do they teach you kids these days?"  
Eren sipped his sangria again  
"This is wine based right?"  
"Very good brat"  
His face reddened and he looked to his lap  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was having a go at you"  
"It... it's fine. So what do people usually talk about over dinner"  
"Work, school, the expected"  
"Well I did all the work you left for me... I did that first thing"  
"That's good, do you think you've got a handle on it"  
"Some of it, I'm going to need photoshop lessons though"  
Levi snorted  
"I don't always use photoshop. I'll just teach you what I use"  
"Alright, thanks. Um... where are you going next for work?"  
"I've got a shoot in town, did you want me to come?"  
"Do you want me to come?"  
"I think you'd like it"  
That wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no. Chewing on his lip, Eren looked up  
"Did you not want to?"  
"It's... it's not that. Will I need to do anything?"  
"No, just watch. It'll be a while before you'll need to do anything"  
"Ok"  
Wanting to be wanted by Levi was as the man's husband, but this was supposed to be work... he couldn't let himself forget that the two were supposed to be kept seperate  
"You don't sound very happy"  
The teen shook his head   
"Sorry, I'm fine. Just thinking"  
"About?"  
"Something stupid..."  
"Eren, if you have something to say, I want you to tell me..."  
"It's fine Levi. Let's just have a nice dinner?"  
The alpha nodded and took a deep sip from his glass.

 

*  
Levi's shoot was from the 6th to the 8th of March, giving him 3 days off from school. Levi was in boss mode the whole time, seemingly forgetting he was even there. The worst part was that Levi was merciless. Eren couldn't help but feel bad for the models, they all seemed used to it, but fuck... He had no idea how they managed to tolerate his husband. The omega was nearly ready to pretend they weren't married, that was until a pair of models got talking with him, and Eren found himself pulled into the dressing room. Almost all the girls and guys were nice, a few gave him looks like he didn't belong there, but that didn't last, not after someone from make up got their hands on him and he was tweezed and plucked to perfection, before having his makeup done to match the neon-80's-futuristic vibe thing going on. He was dressed in like green, torn fishnets. High waisted black plastic looking shorts, he honestly didn't know what he fabric was. His shirt was an open asymmetric clash of colour, but somehow it all seemed to work. The girls dragged him out onto the set and Levi promptly scolded the trio. Both women seemingly shocked to learn that Eren was Levi's husband. So his modelling career came to an end, before it even began, though apparently the clothing firm representative loved his look so that was a small win.

By the end of the 3 days, Eren had learnt a lot. About nothing, except maybe that some models ate like horses, but never on set, and that there was no way he ever wanted to be a model. He liked food too much, and they all had a much thicker skin than he had. Levi hadn't explained any of the technical to him, so even though he'd picked up a few things, there was no way he was brave enough to mention them to his husband. Maybe Levi would just employ him for the moral support, and the ray of sunshine he was. Though, he doubted it. Each night they'd gone home, Eren had basically collapsed into bed. He really wasn't made for this at all, and wondered if Levi would object if he just found a job at coffee shop or something.

Skipping Fridays classes, Eren instead headed out to do some food shopping. He'd slept in late and Levi hadn't seemed to mind that he'd given himself the day off, so took the time to restock the house. It was kind of nice to be able to take care of things like this, he couldn't picture how Levi had managed to fend for himself... or maybe he just didn't want to. The only thing he didn't end up buying was bathroom products for Levi, and that was because he wasn't entirely sure what the man used, given the very few trips he'd made into that room. Paying for his purchases and pushing the trolley from the store, he realised he hadn't really thought the next part through. He could easily call a taxi, but they'd drop him by the gates and he'd have to do a few trips in and out. Which he'd had to do before, like when they first got married or Levi was away... but given his husband was home... but if Levi was still busy, he didn't want to disturb the man. He slid his phone out and rubbed the screen with his thumb. Fuck it. If Levi was going to be mad, he'd rather the alpha be mad over the fact he asked, rather than he didn't. Unlocking his phone, he opened his call log and found Levi's number. It felt like forever before the alpha answered  
"Eren? What's wrong? Are you alright?"  
Oh yeah... of course Levi would worry. He never called him if he could help... smooth move Yea... Ackerman   
"Sorry to disturb you, I was wondering if you could come pick me up?"  
"You need a lift?"  
"Yeah... I was doing food shopping..."  
"Why didn't you call a taxi... no wait. I could use a break. Where are you?"  
So did that mean Levi was mad? Or relieved? Eren quickly told his husband where he was and where to meet him, he was only up the road so it wouldn't be very a long wait.

He was right, Levi's car pulled into view and the alpha turned into a parking bay a little further away than Eren would have expected. He knew his husband wasn't being mean, but there were plenty of closer bays. Still, he gritted his teeth and made his way over to the alpha's car. Levi had popped the boot, but the alpha made no attempt to get out the car and help. It wasn't until Eren slipped into the front passenger seat that he realised Levi was on the phone. Busying himself, Eren tried not to eavesdrop but it sounded like Levi was talking to Kenny and part of the teen wanted to snatch Levi's phone from him and throw it out the window. The conversation carried on a few more seconds, and then Levi let out a sigh and threw his phone on the dashboard   
"Are you alright?"  
Levi nodded, though clearly agitated  
"Yeah. It's nothing"  
"It doesn't sound like nothing"  
"Kenny tampered with the security cameras in the house, and now I have to have someone come out and take a look. They're resetting and recording over stuff or something. Anyway, footage is being erased"  
"But do we really need them? When it's just us two?"  
Eren felt foolish the moment he finished speaking. Just because he had new locks didn't mean the house did  
"Sorry, that was stupid. Shall we go home?"  
Levi didn't reply, and the alpha pulled out the parking bay slowly. Eren couldn't help but feel he was the real cause of his husbands irritation.

Levi seemed to perk up a little in the few minutes it took to drive what had been a half hour walk for him. The alpha even helped him carry everything into the kitchen to be sorted and Eren promptly then evicted him back to work. Levi's main laptop was on the table and cold cup of black tea told him he had indeed interrupted. Pushing the self deprecating thoughts to the back of his mind, he focused on putting everything away in its homes. Every so often Levi would let out a sigh and Eren would feel a prang of guilt.

With the shopping safely away, his thoughts turned to lunch. Levi seemed to have finally snapped, the man just sitting in front of his laptop, just staring at the screen. Wanting to make his husband feel the tiniest bit better, Eren crossed over to where Levi was sitting and wrapped his arms around his husbands shoulders. He flinched as Levi immediately snapped the laptop shut  
"Whats this for brat?"  
Unexpectedly tears raced to form in his eyes and Eren released Levi. He stumbled back  
"Sorry... I was just trying to make you feel better..."   
Fleeing from the dining area, he felt like a total idiot. Levi obviously just wanted to be alone, he shouldn't have bothered his husband. Throwing himself into his room, he sank down against the door. He couldn't stop crying.

When Levi knocked on his door, Eren just felt even worse. Rising to his feet, Eren opened the door, feeling like he had to apologise to the man face to face  
"I'm sorry... I should have called a taxi... and I should have left you alone... I shouldn't have bothered you"  
The words came out between sniffles and Eren felt so fucking shitty, almost to the point he was going to vomit  
"No, it's fine. You were trying to be nice, this ones on me. Do you want something to eat? If we have bread and cheese, I think I can manage toasted sandwiches"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"I can make them... I don't want to distract you further"  
Levi nodded at his words  
"I'm only agreeing because I know you're a better cook than I am, not because you're a distraction or annoying, so get those shitty thoughts out of your head"

10 minutes later, Levi was once again sighing at his laptop, while Eren was in the kitchen   
"What do you want in yours? Just cheese?"  
"Whatever's easiest for you"  
"That's not what I asked"  
"Well, what are you having?"  
"Ham, cheese and tomato"  
"Then that will do"  
Eren knew that was as good as it was going to get, and promptly shut up. It didn't matter what Levi said, the alpha was probably just trying to shut him up. Fresh tears welled in his eyes and his stomach knotted and rolled uncomfortably. Realising he was about to vomit, he ran from the room, barely making it to the bathroom sink in time. Great fucking going. You managed to make yourself physically sick. Such a fucking moron. Leaning heavily against the counter, he continued to vomit, tears and snot ran down his face and he felt like he'd hit an all time low. When it finally seemed there was nothing left for him to throw up, he sank down to his knees, hands still gripping the counter edge and his forehead against the counter door. He smacked his head lightly against it while cursing himself for his idiocy  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up"  
Levi wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him to sit on the toilet. He heard the sink taps turn on and then the shower  
"Lift you face"  
Eren shook his head, but Levi forced it up anyway, wiping his face down with what felt like a towel  
"Why are you so upset kid? Did something happen? Or is because you think I'm mad at you?"  
Eren didn't reply, he couldn't. He didn't want Levi to see him like this, let alone admit he'd worked himself up to this point   
"I think I might make that appointment with Farlan, try and get you in as soon as possible..."  
Great. Now Levi thought he needed drugging. A small whine fell from his throat and his husband sighed   
"Just let me take care of you for once brat"  
When he didn't reply, Levi went back to cleaning his face. The alpha pulled back  
"You'll need to brush your teeth, I'll take care of cleaning up from lunch. I don't think either of us feels particularly hungry after that. Will you be able to make it to your room, or do you need help?"  
"I'm... fine... sorry"  
Levi let out a "Tch", and both the shower and the basin taps were turned off. Eren waited until he was sure Levi had left, before staggering over to the sink. 

Having brushed his teeth, rewashed his face, and made it to his bed. Eren was curled up while his stomach continued to roll. He sorely wished he could rewind time back to when he'd just finished shopping. He wouldn't have disturbed Levi then, and he wouldn't have looked like such an idiot in front of Levi by making himself sick with worry.


	27. Chapter 27

Eren had only just fallen asleep when he was being woken by Levi, or at least that's how it felt  
"What's wrong?"  
Blinking at Levi in confusion, his heart was racing and once again he felt like he was going to vomit. Swallowing hard it seemed like a life time before Levi replied  
"Nothing, but Farlan said he can see you at the end of clinic hours and it's 5:30 now..."  
"It is?"  
Levi nodded and Eren climbed carefully from his bed. He wanted to take a shower, but that wasn't and option and Levi moved to wrap his arms around him in a very unexpected hug  
"Um?"  
"You're such a good kid. I didn't mean to upset you so much"  
"It's fine Levi..."  
The alpha released his hold, but hovered closely as Eren pulled his shoes and socks back on. The man then hovering a tad too close as they made their way out to Levi's car.

The receptionist at Farlan's practice was all smiles as he and Levi walked in  
"Hi Eren, your nose looks great, Farlan won't be a minute"  
Levi looked to him for explanation, but Eren shook his head. He didn't know why the woman felt the need to talk to him like they were all friendly, but it really wasn't appreciated. He sat heavily and Levi immediately followed suit, before wrapping an arm around his shoulder  
"What was that about?"  
"It's nothing..."  
"Eren"  
"If it was something I'd mention it, but it's not"  
Levi let out a sigh, but left his arm around Eren's shoulders and Eren practically melted into Levi's hold. He desperately wanted to nuzzle into the alpha, despite everything he'd been thinking and feeling. He hadn't seen Farlan since the follow up appointment, and now he was about to head in there with Levi... if Levi asked Farlan, would Farlan dob him in? Did doctor patient whatever apply given that Levi was his legal guardian? Letting out a small whine, he nuzzled against Levi again  
"Hey, its fine. Farlan's a good guy, you know that..."  
"I know... I just..."  
Eren let his sentence drop and Levi rubbed his shoulder firmly  
"It'll be fine. He probably just needs to adjust your dose or give you another?"  
Well it was March now, the thought hadn't crossed his mind and Eren nodded quickly   
"Yeah... that'll be it"  
"So there's nothing to worry about"

When Farlan came out, the man cast them a somewhat curious look before Levi pulled Eren up  
"Let's go get you prodded and poked at"  
Eren didn't laugh at his husbands attempt at humour, he felt like his legs would give out at any moment but he managed under his own steam, shuffling into the examination room while avoiding looking anywhere but at his feet.

Eren was waiting for it, from the moment they both sat down. They'd barely got the usually pleasantries out the way when Levi went and asked  
"What happened to Eren's nose?"  
Farlan looked to Eren and Eren sighed  
"I told you it was nothing"  
"Farlan?"  
Levi's voice was firm  
"Eren got into fight, a school yard scuffle kind of thing from the sounds of it, and his nose was broken"  
Levi looked to Eren in clear shock  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because it healed just fine..."  
And you were off with Erwin and Kenny was the one who did it, but he couldn't exactly say that out loud  
"That doesn't mean you don't tell me these things!"  
"Coming from the man who nearly got shot!"  
"Sorry to interrupt, but what can I do for you today?"  
Both men glared towards Farlan and the man held his hands up in surrender   
"Eren's been a bit stressed lately, and having trouble with his emotions. He made himself sick crying today, we were wondering if he was due for his next shot or something"  
Farlan nodded, while Eren's gaze dropped back to his feet. His stomach was still tender and he was struggling not to cry again.

"Wow, you're actually over due, but only be a week and a little bit. That probably explains your moods"  
"So he'll settle back down after another shot"  
"More than likely, Eren, do you want another shot?"  
Eren nodded silently, he didn't want to be reliant on medication with his moods, besides this was the worst week he'd had since... the Mikasa incident  
"Ok, well since you are over due, I do need to take a urine sample"  
"Really Farlan?"  
"Hey, the rules are the rules. I need to protect my arse to. If I give him the shot and he's pregnant, he could miscarry and you could sue my arse into oblivion"  
Levi snorted  
"Fine. But it's a waste of time"  
Eren looked to Farlan and Farlan rolled back to grab out a specimen jar from the cupboard near his leg  
"I assume you know what to do?"  
Eren nodded and took the plastic container from Farlan   
"Bathrooms down the hall and to the left"

Levi and Farlan were talking softly when Eren returned. He'd taken longer than expected when his simple pee trip had resulted in him hacking and gagging, trying to throw up when nothing was left in his stomach  
"You alright Eren? You look a bit pale?"  
Eren nodded, and Levi moved to help him over to his seat  
"You were throwing up again?"  
"Yeah"  
Farlan frowned, but took the specimen jar from Eren, the teen closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He felt Levi place a hand to his forehead and Eren nuzzled against it  
"You feel clammy"  
"I feel like shit"  
Levi snorted  
"I think you've been spending too much time with me"  
The room fell quiet, and Eren was guided closer to Levi, his head resting on the alpha's shoulder  
"Alright... I don't know how to say this, but congratulations I guess?"  
Eren shot up, his eyes wide  
"That's not funny Farlan"  
"Who said I'm joking? Levi, all three strips indicate that Eren's pregnant"

Eren felt like the rug had been pulled out from beneath his feet, and he pitched forwards onto his hands and knees  
"Shit"  
Levi pulled him back up, the alpha was ghostly pale and Eren looked away from his husbands face  
"H-how?"  
"These things happen sometimes, I want to take a blood sample and your vitals. Do you know how far along you are?"  
Eren shook his head, both in answer to Farlan's question, but also trying to deny the reality  
"Farlan..."  
Levi's voice was a growl and Eren knew exactly what the man was asking with his tone  
"Nearly impossible isn't impossible"  
"Levi... I know... you don't need to..."  
Eren dropped his sentence   
"Alright. Before this escalates, we need to put Eren first. I'm also going to write you a referral for an ultrasound and we'll see how far along you are"

Eren was too shocked to move, and Farlan worked around him. The things the man were saying went straight through his head, nothing sticking in the slightest. He had no idea what had been organised, but Levi was soon leading him from the examination room. After everything, he couldn't stay upright any longer, and Levi lifted him easily into his arms  
"Nope, no falling or falling apart. That can wait until we get home"

Eren cried quietly the whole car ride home, and Levi carried him inside, the omega weakly clinging to his husband. Pregnant. He didn't have much of a life plan, but being pregnant wasn't something he'd expected while on high school, even that had been the whole reason he'd been married to Levi... "Nearly impossible isn't impossible", Farlan's words echoed on a loop. Instead of carrying him into his room, Levi carried him into the living room and settled them down on the sofa  
"You need to eat"  
Eren shook his head, burying his face against the crook of Levi's neck  
"Eren, I'm sorry... this is all my fault"  
"Stop..."  
"If I'd been a better husband"  
"Stop!"  
He screamed the word, just wanting Levi to shut up. The alpha did nothing wrong  
"I'll get you something to eat..."  
Eren was gently detangled and lifted from Levi's lap, curling into a ball. Without Levi's warmth, he felt like he'd stepped into a freezer, letting out a long whine as he shivered.

Levi returned shortly, the alpha pulled him back into his lap  
"I know you don't want to eat, but it's just a cheese sandwich"  
Eren had no choice in the matter as Levi practically forced small pieces of the sandwich into his mouth. The alpha's smell helped to cancel out the smell of the food, but he still gagged. Levi seemed to take this as a sigh he couldn't eat anymore and shifted his hold on the teen  
"So... do we talk about it?"  
Eren shook his head, he needed time to think, and that wasn't going to happen while he was still this upset   
"Whatever you decided, I'll be with you"  
The alpha pushed a kiss to the side of Eren's head, and Eren nuzzled closer against his husband  
"I never thought this would happen... a baby..."  
Levi's hand moved to his stomach and Eren let out another long whine  
"Shhh. It's going to be alright"

 

*  
It was a few days later and the shock hadn't worn off, but the tears had finally run out. Levi had booked an appointment and the pair were waiting for Eren to be called through. Levi had stayed by his side since getting the news, and Eren was grateful for the comfort, but had no idea what Levi was thinking  
"Eren Ackerman"  
Eren jumped and moved to stand, Levi blinked as if confused, but took Eren's hand when he offered it. Following the woman through a set of doors and down along the hall  
"Now, you've drunk all your water his morning?"  
"Y-yes..."  
He really didn't want to think about how badly he needed to pee  
"Good, that's good"  
The woman stopped in front of an open door, she used her hand to gesture them to head in first and Eren swallowed hard before doing so  
"Go ahead and get settled. I'm assuming your alpha will be staying with us?"  
"Yes"  
Levi sounded just as nervous as Eren was feeling. His eyes scanned the room, feeling more nervous by the second. There were just so many things in there, it seemed like way too much stuff. The woman sat down heavily on a small examination stool  
"So you don't know how far along you are?"  
"No... um... maybe like 5 weeks..."  
Eren looked to Levi and Levi nodded  
"Alright I just need to finish filling this out, and then we'll take a look. Sound good?"  
Eren nodded and the woman returned to her paperwork, stopping to ask him questions from time to time. Eren looked to Levi when he felt the alpha's hand against his, he grasped it quickly and intertwined their fingers.

Eren wasn't sure what he was supposed to be looking at, until the woman pointed to the black smudge on the screen  
"And there's your little jelly bean"  
Eren felt Levi squeeze his hand harder  
"Let me take some measurements"  
"H-how far along is he?"  
It was unusual to hear leave stutter or sound so nervous, the teen dared not look back at his husband   
"About 5-6 weeks"  
So about the time Levi came back. Eren knew that he hadn't slept with anyone, but he wondered if Levi needed to know. It sucked to think his husband might doubt the paternity, especially after everything he'd been through  
"Would you like a print out?"  
Eren nodded quickly, and the woman smiled  
"Let's get you cleaned up, then I'll grab that print out for you"

Alone with Levi, Eren moved to the edge of the bed and tugged Levi closer to him, the alpha stumbled slightly, before ending up standing between Eren's legs  
"Are you alright?"  
Levi dropped his forehead against Eren's shoulder and Eren used his free hand to gently rub circles on his alpha's back  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
"Probably... I guess I'm still in shock"  
"You and me both... a baby"  
"Our baby"  
Levi swore lightly and Eren tried not to wince  
"We need to find an obstetrician... and then there's the nursery... and you've got school"  
Levi was spiralling and Eren nuzzled against the side of Levi's head, pressing kisses as he did  
"Hey... we've got time, we can work this out"  
"But I'm supposed to go away for a shoot... I'll have to cancel..."  
"You don't have to cancel, I'm pregnant, not dying"  
"Just... fuck... I didn't think I'd ever be a father"  
"Here you go..."  
The technicians voice interrupted their moment and Levi pulled back, the alpha taking the print  
"Just check in with reception on the way out"  
Levi nodded and tugged Eren's hand, the teen slid off he bed, as excited and nervous and confused as he was, his need to pee was greater. He looked at the woman who laughed lightly  
"Go two doors down"  
"Thank you"  
Levi looked at him and Eren's cheeks reddened  
"I'll meet you out there"

Separating from Levi, the alpha trailed after him, not seeming to understand he needed to pee until Eren disappeared into the toilet. The alpha was still standing in the same place when he came back  
"Levi?"  
His husband blinked at him  
"Ready to go?"

Eren stared at the black and white print the whole drive home, his free hand was on his stomach and a small smile on his face  
"We should celebrate or something... we could do lunch?"  
"No... I'll cook when we get home"  
"It's fine, what do you feel like?"  
"Curling up on the sofa with you?"  
Levi let out a sigh  
"We can do that after"  
"No, you've got work to do"  
"Work can wait... it's not everyday you find out your husbands pregnant"  
Eren looked up to see Levi's hands tightening on the steering wheel   
"Um... Levi, you do know it's yours right?"  
Levi hummed and Eren's smile lessened a little  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"I don't care, whatever you want is fine"  
His words sounded slightly snippy and Eren moved so he was half laying against the chair instead of facing forward. A baby... fuck...

They'd only just arrived home, after stopping to get takeaway Italian, when Levi's phone started to ring. Eren took the bags of food and headed into the kitchen, while Levi took the call. The food smelt half divine, and half suspect, but hunger won out and he pulled out the plates, beginning to dish Levi's out as the alpha walked in  
"Who was that?"  
"Erwin, he wants to come see me about something, and said he'll be over later"  
Eren's stomach dropped, Levi knew how he felt about the alpha. His movements faltered   
"That's alright, right?"  
"Sure, it's your house"  
Eren looked back down at the food with tears in his eyes. He served the alpha a plate, and then began to clean up  
"Eren?"  
The teen shook his head  
"Sorry, I don't feel like eating. I'm just going to go to sleep"  
Levi moved around the bench and grabbed him, turning him away from the food  
"Hey, I can always see Erwin another day. This is just about work..."  
"No... its fine..."  
Eren shook as a small sob fell from his lips. Levi pulled him up against him, the alpha hushing him  
"Christ, you're hormones are your out of control already... Eren, Erwin is just a friend. You know that"  
That wasn't what he needed to hear, hell he had no idea what the magically words he wanted to pour from Levi's lips were, but they weren't that. He didn't even know Erwin was still in the country  
"I... I know... just... he can have my share"  
Moving from Levi's hold, Eren walked to his room with his arms around his waist. Jealousy was a cruel bitch. 

Hunger caused him to surface a few hours later, and Eren walked into the kitchen to find Erwin and Levi talking. If he wasn't starving, he would have turned around and walked out  
"I hear congratulations are in order"  
Eren's eyes widened, he looked to Levi, but Levi just stared back. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone, not that he'd told Levi that... but still... how could his alpha tell Erwin! Turning from the two men, Eren moved to the fridge and grabbed out the first box of food. He'd expected none to be left, but peeling back the lid, it seemed he'd picked something suspicious and the smell made him gag. Clamping a hand to his mouth he shoved it back in the fridge, slamming the door hard enough to cause the contents to rattle  
"Eren?"  
Ignoring his husband, Eren retreated from the smell, and into his bathroom. He hacked and spat into the sink, before rinsing his mouth and his face  
"What was that about?"  
Sighing deeply, Eren wiped his face on his shirt  
"Nothing"  
"If you're hungry..."  
"Not anymore I'm not. It's fine. Go back to Erwin"  
Levi frowned and Eren barged past, the alpha grabbing his arm as he moved  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's fine"  
Levi's grip tightened  
"Tell me"  
Whining in upset, Eren yanked his arm hard  
"It's nothing..."  
"I'm not letting you go until you tell me"  
"Fine!"  
Spinning to face Levi, Eren glared daggers at his husband  
"Why the fuck did you tell him?"  
"Who?"  
"Erwin! God! We only just fucking found out, and now you're telling everyone!"  
Levi released his arm  
"I didn't think you'd be this upset"  
"That's right, you didn't think! God, just stay away from me!"  
Storming off into his room, Eren locked the door and stalked into his walk-in-robe. His stomach rumbling, the moment he was comfortably buried in blankets. Erwin could stick his "congratulations" where the sun doesn't shine. Fuck both of them.


	28. Chapter 28

Eren fell into an uneasy sleep, and was rudely awoken by the overwhelming urge to vomit. He didn't even make it through his door before stumbling and landing on his hands and knees, vomiting rather disgustingly across the floor. With a low groan he sank back, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Fuck. Now he'd have to clean this up. Throwing up again, his body shook and Eren spat into the mess  
"Need some help"  
Looking up to find Levi there, Eren looked back down and shook his head   
"No. Don't bother"

Levi let out what seemed to be a growl of frustration   
"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry, well I am. You might be freaking out, but so am I. I know you don't like Erwin, but he's still an important friend to me. Now stop spoilt little brat and let me help you"  
Eren wasn't given the choice. Levi hefted him up, Eren not given the option as he carried into living room and dumped down on the sofa was a soft bounce  
"Stay there"  
The alpha disappeared and returned with a bucket  
"Erwin's gone, it's just you and me. And I do believe you wanted to cuddle. I need to clean up the mess, so get comfortable while I'm doing that"  
It would have been somewhat sweeter if it didn't seem Levi was annoyed by the whole situation. Eren couldn't even escape to his room, as that's where Levi was.

By the time Levi returned, Eren had thrown up again and was curled up in the sofa corner, crying softly  
"Here, I made you a sandwich, I feel like I'm going to be making you a lot of cheese sandwiches"  
Eren uncurled slightly, it wasn't the nicest feeling being hungry and nauseous at the same time. He took the plate and began to pick at it, pulling the crusts off first  
"I fucked up today, didn't I?"  
Eren took a bite of the sandwich so he wouldn't have to reply  
"I get it now. You wanted it to be special, I ruined it..."  
Levi dropped down on the sofa next to the teen and Eren continued to eat silently  
"Erwin was saying..."  
Yep. There it fucking was. Last time Erwin had been over, Levi had taken the alpha's advice on how to deal with him, and it was clear Levi had asked him yet again for relationship advice. He dropped the rest of his bite to the plate   
"Do you even want this baby?"

Eren's hands shook as he gripped the plate  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Do you want this baby, Levi?"  
"Of course I do..."  
"I'm asking what you want! Not what society says you to say!"  
Eren's voice rose sharply, the shaking in his hands growing worse. Levi took a shaky breath  
"I don't know..."  
"Just admit it! You don't! You don't want me and you don't want this baby! Admit it!"  
Rising to his feet, Eren threw the plate across the room  
"Eren, you need to calm down"  
"Don't tell me to calm down! How would you feel if you were the one pregnant! Oh wait, you'd probably be happy, because Erwin would be the fucking father. Stay the fuck away from me Levi!"

 

*  
Eren actively avoided Levi for the first week, and the alpha was away the following. Morning sickness was kicking his arse and he was beyond miserable. Still, he was trying his hardest. Going to school like nothing was wrong, wasn't working. He'd told Armin it was a stomach bug, his friend had nodded, accepting his small lie. He planned to tell his friend first, but not until he was further along.

Levi returned the following week and Eren couldn't stand not being near the man any longer. It wasn't that he wasn't still angry at the alpha, but that his omega side was desperate for the alpha's touch. He felt clingy as fuck, and doing his homework at the kitchen table, while Levi worked away on his laptop helped soothe him a little. When Levi started sighing again, instead of wrapping his arms around his mate, he got up and walked into the kitchen, proceeding to make Levi a black tea. He carried the cup over to the alpha and placed it down without saying anything, before retaking his seat  
"Thank you..."  
"It's fine"  
"Eren, I'm sorry for upsetting you... I mean it. I never should have told anyone without asking you first"  
Eren looked down at his stomach, one hand moving to sit over it protectively   
"I shouldn't have lost it over Erwin... I just wanted it to be us who knew... even if it was for just that day"  
"I'm sorry"  
Eren shook his head, but heard a chair scrape lightly, before Levi wrapped his arms around him. The teen nuzzled against Levi's chest, taking deep breaths of his husbands scent  
"Why don't we go out tonight? You can wear that dress you like, the one that looks like a big shirt"  
"I threw it out..."  
Levi sighed  
"Why?"  
"Because I was angry..."  
"At me right?"  
Eren nodded  
"Alright, how about we buy you another? We can look online or we can go check out the boutique..."  
"Online..."  
"Ok, how about you move over to the sofa, and I'll bring my laptop over. I'm sorry I keep fucking up"  
"You're not the only one"  
Eren meant it as he wasn't exactly blameless, but didn't explain further. Levi could take it however he wanted.

They didn't find a dress quite the same as the one he'd binned, but Levi brought a few large shirts, promising to wear them before Eren did. The alpha also brought him a another dress, this one looked more like a long coat, and was black. It'd take a few days for the order to arrive which meant he had to find something else to wear tonight. He didn't want to go out. His stomach hurt and he just wanted to curl up in Levi's lap.

Sorting through his walk-in-robe, Eren pulled out a crop top and the same black ripped jeans he'd gotten when he'd got the dress. He didn't even remember buying the crop top, but slipped it on anyway. He completed the look with a pair of boots, again something he didn't even remember buying, before moving to the bathroom and doing his hair and make up. He braided one side back, and then pulled the lot into a pony tail. His eyeshadow a sparkly white, matching the satin of the crop top. He winced as pain rolled through his stomach again and looked down at it  
"It's alright bubba. Daddy's taking us out for food"

The restaurant Levi took him to this time, was more like a craft bar. He'd been worried he'd be underdressed, but here he blended in just fine, and Levi seemed to be enjoying showing him off. The alpha's arm hugged his waist as they walked through the front bar and into the restaurant half in the back. Sitting down, Eren hissed and Levi immediately placed his hand on his shoulder  
"Are you alright?"  
"Just starving"  
The alpha laughed in what seemed to be relief. 

Dinner was nice, there was no pressure to be primp and proper, leaving Eren to wonder how the alpha found this place. Even the smell of food didn't seem to affect him as badly, but he figured that was more than likely due to Levi being right next to him. Levi asked him about how he was feeling and how his morning sickness was, and Eren filled him in, the alpha seemed pained when he explained how clingy he'd been feeling lately. He'd expected that to be the end of the baby talk, but Levi continued  
"Do you want a boy or a girl?"  
Eren choked on his drink, taking a moment to recover  
"Um... a boy... first. You know, a protective big brother. You?"  
"If you had a girl, I'd be kicking so much arse trying to keep the boys away..."  
"I'm not even that good looking"  
"You are and you know it"  
Eren blushed slightly at the alpha's praise   
"I think a mini you would be kind of cute"  
"God, don't jinx the poor kid"  
They managed to chat back and forth for most of dinner, and by the end of it Eren was so very ready for bed. He blushed again as he yawned widely and Levi just shook his head  
"I think it's time for bed"  
Eren nodded and Levi helped him up, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him to the counter to pay. Eren waited until they were back in the car before asking how Levi had found this place. Levi went quite before admitting he'd taken photos for the owner when it'd first opened. The teen didn't understand why the alpha seemed to be embarrassed over that fact.

Arriving back home, Eren was dead on his feet, and Levi lifted him easily  
"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"  
Nodding against his husband, he nuzzled Levi's neck as the man carried him upstairs. The alpha even went to the lengths of helping him undress and climb under the covers. Levi took a quick trip to the bathroom, and the alpha was freezing when he finally slid under the covers. Eren snuggled up against the alpha, half trying to warm him up, but mostly because the night had been good, and being so close to Levi had him feeling so much better about everything. Levi's arm snaked under him and pulled him closer   
"Did you have a good night?"  
Eren nodded   
"Yeah... thanks and thanks for this"  
"It's fine. I booked you an ultrasound for next week, that's alright isn't it?"  
"Yeah... mmm, we get to see this little one again"  
"I don't think we decided if it was a boy or a girl"  
"I honestly don't care, I'm too tired right now. I just want them to grow up to be happy and healthy... and not afraid"  
Levi pressed a kiss to his forehead   
"Yeah. Me too"  
Eren snuggled closer, his head now resting on Levi's chest. It didn't take him long to fall asleep that night.

The following week saw him practically glued to Levi. He didn't want to go to school, and Levi didn't force him. Instead Eren would sit quietly next to Levi as his husband worked, or the man would move to the sofa so he could cuddle up to him properly. Despite the domestic bliss, a new rat was moving in. Even if it was for just a couple of days before flying out, Erwin was staying with them and Eren wanted to punch the alpha. Erwin kept asking Levi to go with him, and Eren was struggling with his own feelings, and him wanting his husband to be happy. He'd caught Levi staring at photos obviously taken while the alpha had been away. Levi had looked almost wistful and Eren didn't want to stop his husband from leaving again, if that's what the man felt he needed to do. Having Levi shower him with affection was basically the only thing keeping him from losing his cool, that and the upcoming ultrasound scan that he'd sworn Levi to secrecy over.

He'd practically been bouncing off the walls, Levi seemed so much happier about the pregnancy and even talking about nursery furniture. The alpha planned to clear out one of his studios and promised Eren could decorate however he wanted. A broad smile stayed on his face the whole car ride and right up until it happened. "I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat". One small sentence to break his world apart. His heart was pounding and he struggled to breathe. He could hear someone crying, but couldn't even comprehend it was himself. Levi grabbed his face, forcing Eren to stare into the man's eyes. He felt like he'd failed his husband  
"Shhh... I've got you"  
Levi's eyes were wet with tears and Eren grabbed for his husband. He'd be 17 in 3 days. And now this. Levi seemed more together than he was, the alpha talking to the technician, they hadn't talked about an obstetrician, and it seemed like that was probably a good thing. Despite his pain, he wondered how many times the poor technician had had to say "that" sentence before. He felt his stomach being cleaned down and closed his eyes, he wanted to disappear. He wanted the world to swallow him. His pain soon turned to anger and he wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible. It was an irrational kind of anger, the one where you feel everyone knows what you're going through and laughing at you over it all. He slid from the bed, and would have fallen if not for Levi   
"Eren?"  
"Take me home..."  
"I think we shou..."  
"I don't care! Take me home Levi!"  
He wailed the words and Levi lifted him, this time Eren wrapped his legs around his husbands waist and his arms around the man's neck  
"Eren, there's a few things you should know, I've given Levi a print out, please read it when you're up to it. I'm very sorry for your loss"

 

*  
Levi stripped him down and settled him into his own bed. He wanted to be alone, to ashamed to look at his husband. He curled into a ball and sobbed. He'd barely been known he was pregnant, and now their baby was gone. Levi stroked his hair and Eren just sobbed harder. He didn't feel like he deserved his husbands soft caresses or care or even the man himself. 

It was a few hours later when the bleeding started, Levi didn't miss a beat, the alpha helped him out of his bloodied underwear and into the shower. It was horrible, his legs had no strength to hold him and he sank onto the shower floor in a broken heap  
"Eren, I'm sorry"  
With painfully red eyes, and his vision blurred from tears, the omega looked to his husband  
"'t's not your fault"  
"It's not yours either, I wish I could do something to help"  
The teen shook his head  
"I... I think I need to be alone for a while..."  
"Ok, once we get you out..."  
"No... please Levi..."  
"Ok... if you need me, call or text me... are you sure you want to be alone?"  
Eren nodded, but inside he was screaming no. Levi clearly seemed torn, but when he nodded again, the alpha finally rose  
"I'll put a glass of water and some panadol in your room for you. Don't worry about the..."  
Levi let out a choked breath  
"... the blood... I'll clean everything... god Eren, I'm so sorry... I should have done something..."  
Levi turned and fled, Eren couldn't blame him. The alpha probably hadn't wrapped his head around what was happening, and now this.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made you all mad... 
> 
> Or sad...
> 
> Bad author is bad...
> 
> But thank you for the love xx

Some in him had broken. It was like a lackey band stretched until it finally snapped. He couldn't remember getting out the shower, nor could he remember moving to lean on the counter, but he could remember the disgust he felt looking into the mirror. Stringing out, he let out a long howl of anger, pounding his fists against the mirror as he did. His hands were bleeding but he didn't care, he couldn't stop himself, from repeating the action over and over, even if he'd wanted to. This baby had brought them closer, and now Levi would hate him.

"Fuck, Eren!"  
Strong arms grabbed him around the waist, hoisting him off his feet backwards. Eren let out a strangled scream, his alpha's hold against his aching stomach was felt like someone was driving the sharp pains even deeper inside  
"Shhh... shhh... I'm here, I've got you..."

Levi sank to the floor, meaning Eren had no choice but to go with him. The teen struggled weakly against Levi's hold, but the alpha wouldn't let him go  
"Shhh, come on, deep breaths for me"  
Levi could stick his deep breaths, all Eren wanted to do was curl up and die... which as far as he was concerned he was half way to doing anyway  
"Have you been in the bathroom the whole time?"  
What the fuck was Levi talking about, it'd only been minutes since the alpha left... maybe... when he couldn't remember, he let out a long whine and Levi nuzzled against his neck in response  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have left you... I fucked up again didn't I?"  
The alpha sniffled against him, but once again Eren didn't have the words for a reply. 

"Levi, is everything alright?"  
Eren jumped, not at Erwin's voice but at the snarl his alpha gave. The man's hold on him tightening substantially and he let out a low whimper  
"Fuck off, Erwin"  
Levi nuzzled back against Eren neck and Eren wished the man would release his hold  
"Levi, he's covered in blood. Let me help"  
Levi snarled again  
"I've got him, leave us alone"  
"If you're not going to let me help, at least let me call Farlan?"  
"For fucks sake Erwin, just go"  
The other alpha must have gotten the message, as Eren could breathe a little easier with Erwin gone. Levi was still nuzzling against his neck, and the man's tears were falling freely  
"We... we need to... get up"

Eren couldn't find the strength to move, the omega basically a rag doll in his husbands hands. His eyes were still open, and he could still see everything happening, but it all felt so far away. Levi carried him into his room, before taking the time to fold a towel up and then sit him up on it. The alpha then took his hands and pressing a kiss to the split skin on both hands  
"I shouldn't have left you alone... I'm sorry..."  
Pain flared from Levi's thumb sliding over the damage, but he didn't even flinch. 

He didn't remember falling asleep. He didn't remember Levi moving him under the blankets or the alpha sliding in next to him. His husbands eyes were red rimmed, and Eren let out a small whine of distress. He'd done this  
"Shhh, let him sleep. He's only just fallen asleep"  
Eren blinked and raised himself ever so slightly, before dropping back down. He had no idea why Farlan was here, but the man being in his space, had him feeling more than a little vulnerable, even if Levi was there. He heard Farlan's steps as the man moved around his bed and a small sigh slipped from his lips  
"How are you feeling? Physically... I can't imagine how you're feeling mentally"  
"It... its... not as bad"  
His voice was rough, it felt like razor blades were slicing the inside as he spoke. Farlan seemed to know  
"Do you think you can sit up? There's a glass of water here and you sound like you need it"  
Sitting up completely wasn't possible with Levi's hold on him, and thanks to his bandaged hands, he couldn't hold the glass. He eyed them in confusion and annoyance, as Farlan helped him drink  
"Levi said you have a breakdown, apparently you bashed the shit out of the mirror in your bathroom"  
Eren shook his head, he couldn't remember that  
"Mental instability isn't uncommon for male omegas when these sorts of things happen. You're body was having enough trouble adjusting to the hormones flooding your system and now it doesn't know what to do with them. Do you mind if I check the bleeding?"  
Eren nodded, he didn't know anything about any of this, and he didn't want to burden Levi. He buried his face against his alpha's shoulder as Farlan moved his body for him  
"You've passed the foetus..."  
The towel beneath him was pulled out, and then replaced, before he was rolled back onto it  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you and Levi, you two didn't deserve this at all. It's been years since I've seen Levi this upset. He really loves you Eren"  
"That's not what he says"  
"Did they tell you what to expect?"  
"No... there was a print out... or something"  
Farlan let out a sigh  
"Your body's going crazy, that's why you had a meltdown, your moods going to take a good week to stabilise, but before the you're going to go into heat"  
Eren's breath caught in his throat  
"Going into heat is like flipping the reset button for your body. Unlike a normal heat, it'll only last for 2 to 3 days"  
Eren looked to Levi's face  
"I can't... I can't do that to him"  
"You need to have this heat, I've already told Levi about it. He said much the same thing, how he didn't want for you to have to go through that on top of everything else. Now that you're awake, I'm going to head off. I know you're hurting right now, but don't shut Levi out. He's hurting to"  
With Farlan's mini-lecture over, Eren snuggled into Levi, despite his inner thoughts telling him he had no right. Farlan said a small goodbye before the teens door opened and closed and Eren shook as he tried no to cry. Levi was hurting, he had to be strong for his alpha.

Eren watched over Levi as he slept, his husband managing a few hours before waking up. The man's bottom lip shook and Eren leant in pressing a kiss it before Levi could think  
"Please... please don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault"  
Levi pulled him up against him and Eren wrapped his arms around his husband  
"I still feel like I should be doing more to help..."  
This trying not shut Levi out thing was hard. He was still too used to dealing with everything himself, but having seen the alpha looked so wrecked, he couldn't shut Levi out  
"Can... can I take a bath? I might need to shower first... but... it still hurts..."  
Even with the breaks in the sentences, the whole thing came out a mess  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah... can you help me?"  
Eren swore the sound that came out of Levi's mouth was one of relief. His husband quickly moved to help him, wrapping the towel he'd been laying on around his waist, before lifting him.

Levi helped him clean down his arse and thighs, the omega keeping a firm grip on his alpha's shoulder and the shower tap for support. His legs felt like jelly, and standing had made the cramping so much worse. Levi was quiet as he worked, but the alpha pressed a small kiss to his hip before helping him into the bath. Eren couldn't help but moan in relief  
"Good?"  
"You have no idea"  
Levi sat beside the bathtub, and nuzzled against Eren's hand  
"Farlan came. Did you see him?"  
"Yeah. He told me I'd... I'd passed it... and that I'm going to go into heat"  
Levi paled and Eren tried to cup his husbands face, but the dressings made it hard  
"I'm so..."  
"Levi, no... don't say sorry"  
"It's just fucking shitty that you have to go through that"  
"Um..."  
Eren looked to Levi and then down at the bath water  
"What?"  
"Will you stay with me?"  
"For your heat?"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"If you want me to"  
"I don't want to be alone"

His heat hit the following day. Levi had realised it before he had. His alpha telling him to go shower before he couldn't. He returned to find the man had brought up food and water for them both and Eren smiled slightly despite the pain and nervousness. Levi stripped down, and took the teens hand, leading him over to the alpha's bed and pulled him down, before spooning up behind him. The alpha nuzzled and pressed kisses to his neck and shoulders, gently easing him into his heat.

Levi pulled Eren into his lap, letting the omega sink down at his own pace. Both mates were a mess, Levi's eyes just as red rimmed as Eren's owns, and they both nuzzled into each other as Eren began to move. He was completely filled with Levi's semen, and he desperately prayed to fall pregnant again. It wasn't fair he'd just lost the first baby, and was forced to breed so soon, but he wanted something to come out of all of this. Levi growled and nipped, and Eren mewed his consent, his body was heavy and lethargic so if Levi wanted to take control he was happy to let him. Clutching Levi tighter, mews and pants fell from his lips as his alpha beginning to slam up in an attempt to for drive in even deeper. Both males desperately nuzzled and kissed at each other, both licking at each other's invisible wounds.

His heat passed after two day, and Eren woke in a new frame of mind. The teen slipped from Levi's bed, before padding lightly out of his alpha's bedroom. He headed down to his own bathroom, the shattered mirror hand him sighing, and he pulled the remaining dressings from his hands. Small cuts littered them, and the bruising an ugly mix of yellow and purple. He cursed himself for worrying Levi, before moving to shower.

Once alone in his room, he looked towards his bed. It was a disgusting mess, and he moved to strip it down. He bundled the sheets and bloodied towels, from beside the bed, into a pile and moved to the doorway. He next moved to his walk-in-robe, pulling out a pair of sweats and a shirt. Once dried and dressed, he began to sort through his clothes, everything that would be regarded as "feminine" was folded. He made a quick trip to the kitchen to retrieve a roll of garbage bags and packed everything including his heels and boots into the bags. He'd have to wait until Levi was around before binning the clothes, but the sheets and that could go now.

Coming back to his room, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair now hung to his shoulders, and he shook his head, he needed to get that cut. He wouldn't bin his makeup, Armin would use it, or Annie or maybe his friend would even pass it onto Mikasa. He packed it up, before grabbing the stuff in the bathroom to add to it. 

Ignoring how tired he was, the next thing on his to do list was lunch. Levi would probably be hungry, and he needed to be strong for his alpha. Unsure what to make, he went with cheese and ham toasted sandwiches, he thought of how Levi had gone to such an effort to feed him, but found no tears would come. He just felt a quite simmering anger, but that was directed at himself and buried deep down under some kind of numbness that filled ever inch of him. Carrying the plate of food up to Levi's room, he walked slowly as to not spill the tea he'd almost made for the alpha. Levi was still snoring softly, so Eren crossed and gently sat the plate and cup down on the bedside table. The teen checked the bathroom and gathered up the bloodied towel from the floor. Levi didn't need to see that. He carried it down and binned it with the rest, before washing his hands and heading back up to Levi.

Sitting on the bed, Eren brushed Levi's hair back and pressed a kiss to Levi's forehead. His husband let out and groan and rolled towards him. Sleepy grey eyes blinked up at him  
"Hey..."  
"Hey, I made lunch... do you want some?"  
Levi frowned as he sat up  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright, I brought you tea as well"  
The alpha's frown didn't fade, and Eren was pulled into his arms  
"Thank you, you didn't need to. I should be taking care of you"  
Eren shook his head gently  
"Let's eat"

Food felt heavy, and he ate mechanically. Everything he did over the next few days seemed to be more going through the motions than functioning. He got his hair cut short like how'd it'd been when he first married Levi. He went to school, he gave Armin his makeup, his friend was concerned, but he couldn't tell Armin. It felt like his mechanical functioning would grind to a halt, if he put what happened into words.

Even at home, he was just couldn't help but feel like he was going through the motions. He cooked and cleaned, made Levi tea, when the alpha finally went back to work. All the man's jobs were in or around Trost, the alpha seemed hesitant each time he was around. It was like Levi wanted to say something but didn't know what. Each time he looked at Levi, something sparked beneath the numbness, he wasn't blind to his husbands pain, but that wasn't what he felt. It wasn't anger, more like disappointment. A sense of disappointment in himself. If he was doing his homework on the sofa, Levi would sit beside him, the alpha would continue whatever he was doing, but would be practically glued to Eren's side. If Eren was cooking, Levi would hover near the kitchen bench. He didn't need the alpha's pity.


	30. Chapter 30

This routine carried on for the next three weeks, coming to ahead when Levi finally snapped. The nothingness had become so safe and familiar, that he'd forgotten how it felt to feel everything else. He was cooking dinner for Levi, his alpha had been working all day and he was hoping to have it prepared by the time Levi got home. Instead he'd gotten sidetracked, lost in his own head and hadn't even heard the smoke alarm blaring.

"Jesus fucking Christ Eren!"  
Levi's pissy tone pulled him back and the teen went to turn towards the oven  
"I already took care of it. God. This needs to stop. You're not coping. I was talking to Farlan, and we think you could use some help..."  
"I'm fine"  
"You're not fine! You've been a fucking zombie! You cut your hair, you cleaned almost everything out your wardrobe. Your makeups gone. Fuck! I know it fucking hurts, but this isn't working"  
"I'm fine"  
His repeated words came in the same tone as the first time, he moved to the over, but Levi pulled him away  
"Levi, I need to clean this up"  
"It can wait"  
"It'll only take a second"  
"Eren, leave it"  
"Levi, let me do this"

Cracks were beginning to form, it was like the gears were stuck and the friction was causing them to erode. All Levi had to do was push that little bit harder...  
"For fucks sake"  
The alpha pushed him aside and grabbed the burnt bread from the oven, the man slammed the tray down hard on the bench, causing Eren to jump and flinch away  
"There! It's dealt with. Now we're going to fucking talk"  
Desperation dropped from Levi's words and Eren looked to his feet  
"Why'd you throw everything out?"  
"I just felt like a change"  
"There's more to it than that... do you feel like it was your fault? Is that it? You told me not to blame myself, but it's fine for you to?"  
That was it. 

Rushing from the room, the tears he hadn't been able to cry rushed down his face like a torrential downpour. He'd barely made it to his room, when Levi grabbed him from behind, spinning him around and pulling him up against him. Eren fought against his husband weakly, but the numbness tore away, he felt so exposed and raw that he couldn't even stand. Levi guided them both down to the floor, his alpha holding him as he screamed against him  
"That's it, let it out... I'm here..."  
Between the sobs, "I'm sorry" and "it's not fair" poured from his lip  
"You did nothing wrong, these things happen... but you're right, it's not fair"  
Taking in a shuddering gasp, Eren pulled back from Levi   
"I'm sorry I fell pregnant. I knew you didn't want it! But... I did... I really did..."  
"Eren, I wanted it too..."  
Levi pulled his back against him  
"Some day, when the shocks passed... maybe... we can try again..."  
Eren was sure he'd misheard the man's words so made no reply  
"Let's get you off the floor"  
"I don't want to be alone"  
"I'm not leaving you alone"  
Levi stood and Eren wrapped his legs around his husbands waist.

Sitting on Levi's bed, Eren kept his face hidden against Levi. His husband rubbed his back as the teen tried to catch his breath. With everything in his mind now working on triple time, he kept coming back to one thing. Levi's happiness  
"Levi, do you like your job?"  
The alpha was clearly confused by the question, tensing momentarily   
"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't"  
"But you liked the work you were doing with Erwin better?"  
"In a way"  
"You... you should go..."  
"What?"  
Levi shook beneath him  
"I... every time I look at you... I feel like I failed you..."   
Levi's hands slid up his back and moved to cup Eren's face   
"No, you never failed me..."  
"Levi, I want you to be happy. I.. I think I need space... I can't be a good husband right now, and you're trying so hard. So please, just think about it"  
Eren was surprised by how articulate his own words were. Levi nuzzled against his neck, it was a little while later that the teen fell asleep in his husbands arms.

 

*  
With his emotions laid bare, Eren found himself quick to cry, but even quicker to anger. It'd been 4 weeks of screaming and fighting, both mates exhausted, but now Levi was leaving, the alpha heading off for 8 weeks with Erwin. It was what he wanted, his husband needed this. Levi needed to find whatever he felt he was missing, to find his way back from the pit and finally some measure happiness. But his emotions and his thoughts weren't on the same page. The day Levi flew out, Eren got suspended for fighting. 

It'd been stupid really, he'd broken down at school about Levi leaving, and had been hiding in toilet with Armin, spilling his guts to his best friend. Armin was crying just as hard as he was, when Jean walked in. Armin had moved between Eren and Jean, but Jean still sighed in what seemed to be disgust  
"What the fuck are you snivelling in here for? Your husband leave your crybaby arse?"  
Armin had gone to to stand up for him, but Eren had pushed his friend aside, grabbing Jean by the shirt and throwing him to the ground. He booted into his ex's stomach as hard as he could, the alpha let out a feral growl and Armin grabbed him, but Eren couldn't stop himself. He struggled against his friend, giving Jean enough time to get back up  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking freak!"  
"Jean, you don't know what's going on, just get out of here"  
Jean snarled at both of them, before wrenching open the bathroom door. 

By the end of the school day, everyone knew. They were all staring and whispering about him, and he was called to the principals office to explain himself. This ended with him telling his principal to "go fuck himself" and hence suspension. 2 fucking weeks. The man would be calling Levi, but it wasn't like his husband would be able to answer. So he headed home.

Walking into the empty house, Eren sighed. He shouldn't have lost it. He was better than that. But now he was to be home for two weeks, he supposed he should make the most of the time to think. Jogging up to Levi's room, he grabbed one of his husbands ties and returned to entrance, before tying the door handles together. He checked to make sure the knot would hold before letting out a deep breath.

With Levi in the house, Eren had tried to avoid going upstairs, unless the alpha wanted him close by. Taking a deep breath, Eren checked the second of Levi's studios. This room had been the one the alpha had said would be the nursery. Levi's things were neatly boxed against one side of the room and Eren moved to stand in the middle of it. He took a deep breath as he spun slowly. He wanted to empty the room, that was his only thought.

Carrying everything from one studio to the next, Eren made sure to place everything in very carefully stacked neat piles. It didn't take as long as he expected to completely empty the room, but once it was, he sank down on the wooden floors and let out a sigh. Space fucking sucked. He wanted Levi back already, but this was for the best.

He told himself that every day for the first week. The second week he cleaned the house from top to bottom, bar the one studio. He didn't know if Levi would still give him a job, he wouldn't be surprised if the alpha had forgotten, and honestly wouldn't blame the man if he had, so the teen went about making a resume. He didn't exactly have a lot to put on it, but then again he only had one place in mind that he wanted to apply at, and that was the cafe near the bus stop. Once done, he emailed a copy to himself to print at school.

When his suspension ended, he'd fully expected to return to school, but once again life threw him a curveball. He'd been making dinner when Armin called, his friends words a jumbled and panicked mess  
"Armin, I need you to speak English. You're currently not making any sense"  
"Turn the TV on"  
Frowning, in confusion, Eren padded into the living room  
"What am I looking for?"  
"Channel 104"  
Eren tore through the sofa until he found the remote and flicked through the channels until 104 came up. He was still just as confused as the voice of some unknown news anchor filled the silent room  
"Are you watching?"  
"Yeah but..."  
Eren's eyes narrowed and he turned the TV up  
"... just repeating our top news story, tourists have been caught up in civil unrest, over a hundred tourists were rounded up in the city capital and now are being in detention after the ruling power of..."  
"Eren!"  
Armin's panicked voice interrupted the broadcast, but Eren's heartbeat was nearly to loud to even hear his friend. He turned the TV louder  
"... was assassinated by his own men. Among those detained, there are 23 from Trost..."  
"Eren! Isn't that where Levi is?! Eren! Say something!"  
Eren's knees gave out and let out a shaky sob. He had no idea whereabouts in the country Levi was supposed to be.  
"I'm coming over!"   
Armin ended the call, but the phone remained by Eren's ear. He'd just wanted Levi to be happy... 

He was still kneeling on the floor when the doorbell rang. It was then that his phone fell from his hand, and he pushed himself up. He knew it was Armin, but he scrambled to the door, praying it would be Levi. Throwing the door open, he let out a low sob as Armin grabbed him  
"Oh, Eren!"  
The blonde teen held him closely as he sobbed  
"Come on, let's get you inside"  
Armin supported him through the house and to the sofa   
"Just sit here. I need to turn the stove top off"  
Now that Armin mentioned it, he could smell burning meat. His friend was back by his side in a matter of seconds, holding him close  
"Shhh... here, I'll see what it says online"  
Eren buried his face against Armin, but his friends smell was nothing like his husbands, and it left him feeling even lonelier  
"There's nothing different online. I told grandpa I'd be home after school on Monday"  
"You... don't... have to stay"  
"Yeah, I do, I'm your best friend"  
Eren shook his head  
"I told him to go... I didn't want him to, but we just kept fighting... I wanted him to be happy..."  
"He'll be fine"  
"You don't know that! I told him to go!"  
Eren practically screamed at Armin, but Armin didn't even flinch  
"I know you lost the baby, but you're not going to lose Levi"  
His friend could have probably chosen better words, and Eren sobbed until he couldn't. Armin took care of dinner, his friend ordering pizza, but that reminded him of when Levi came home... he choked down a few bites, but that was it. The pair spent the night curled up on the sofa, waiting for news.

At some point he'd fallen asleep, and had awoken to a face full of Levi's smell. It took him a few minutes to realise that Armin had grabbed one of Levi's shirts and place it over a cushion. He nuzzled into it with a long whine   
"Hey, I made breakfast"  
Armin went to tug the cushion away, but Eren clutched it tighter, letting out another long whine. Armin loosened his hold on the cushion and flopped down on the other side of it. Eren looked up over the edge it,towards his friend  
"Any... any news?"  
"No, they'd said it's expected a list of names would be released later today. You need to eat something. You need to stay strong for Levi"  
"Armin... I love him"  
"I know you do. That's why you've got to eat"

Eren ate as Armin asked, it was just toast with strawberry conserve, but at least it was something. They flicked through the channels, but no one seemed to know anything more. When the doorbell rang at lunch time, both teens jumped   
"Expecting anyone?"  
Eren shook his head  
"No..."  
"You stay here, I'll answer it"  
Armin rose and took the empty plate with him. Crumbs spilt on the sofa, and Eren rushed to clean the up. Levi didn't like a messy house. Things had to be perfect for when his alpha returned... when, not if.

Armin returned a few minutes later, Eren looked up at the sounds of footsteps  
"Hey Eren..."  
Farlan crossed over to him and Eren rose, the man wrapped his arms around him  
"What are you doing here Farlan?"  
"Levi told me to keep an eye on you... he was worried about how you'd cope with everything, especially after the miscarriage. Have you heard anything?"  
Eren shook his head  
"They set up a hotline, but the lines are jammed"  
Releasing Eren from his hold, Farlan turned to look to Armin   
"Hi, I'm Farlan, a friend of Levi's and Eren's"  
"Armin. Eren's best friend"  
Eren shot his friend a look. How could Armin let Farlan in without asking who he was?  
"You're looking better than I expected..."  
"Armin's been making sure I eat..."  
"That's good. Did you sleep?"  
"A few hours"  
Farlan nodded at him, before sinking down on the opposite end of the sofa. Eren sank down in the spot he'd vacated and pulled the cushion up against his face  
"Did Levi tell you I told him to go?"  
"He did. He asked me advice about leaving. He said you'd been struggling, and he didn't want to hurt you anymore than you were hurting yourself"  
Eren sniffled as tears formed and Armin moved to wrap his arms around him. His friends smell was drowning out Levi's and he pushed Armin back off of him  
"Sorry... I can't... you don't smell like him"  
Armin nodded  
"Alright. Do you want me to grab you another shirt? Or a blanket?"  
"He... he brought a few big shirts... can you get me one of those..."  
Armin nodded and smiled at him sadly  
"I'll be right back"

Farlan slid along the sofa, and Eren stared at the man  
"How's it been? Until now?"  
"If you're asking if I need another shot, I'm not ready"  
"That's fine. Um, how had school been?"  
"I was suspended... I told the principal "to go fuck himself"..."  
Farlan let out a snort  
"Maybe I should have written you a note to explain"  
"No... its fine... shouldn't you be at work?"  
"It's my lunch break"  
"As you can see..."  
"You're not fine. Levi told me all about those first 3 weeks. You can't bottle this up"  
"He had no right"  
"He was worried. He was scared you were going to snap or do something foolish"  
"Look. I can't Farlan. I really can't. I'm sorry, can you go. I have Armin here..."  
"Alright. But if you start to feel sick from crying or agitated or out of control... or even if you just need to talk. Call me"  
"It's fine"  
Farlan was leaving as Armin walked back in, the man gave the blonde a nod and Armin shot Eren a question look, to which the teen shook his head  
"Farlan had to head back to work"  
"It was nice of him to come check in with you"  
Armin raised the shirt in his hand  
"Is this what you wanted?"  
"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower first"

Having showered and changed into the shirt, and sweats, Eren retook his spot on the sofa. The same clip had been playing on repeat since Farlan left, that was according to Armin. It showed men and women on their knees with guns against their heads, while others screamed in the streets. Unable to watch, he buried his face against the cushion   
"Oi! Oi! Oi!"  
Armin shook his arm, the teen tapping away on his phone with his free hand  
"What?"  
"They uploaded a list!"  
Eren shook while Armin focussed on his phone  
"Well!"  
"Hold on, its loading!"  
"Armin, I need to know"  
"I know, but you're not making the page load any faster"  
Eren couldn't breathe, his lungs had forgotten how to, the wait was excruciating  
"He... he's on the list... as missing and assume..."  
"Missing and assumed what, Armin?"  
"Missing and assumed dead... but Eren, they're updating the list. Just because that's what it says doesn't mean it's true, Levi's going to be fine, he's so short, he could be hiding, or maybe he was out of the city? You said he was travelling with a friend, another photographer right? They could have left the city, not told anyone where they were going..."  
"I think... I'm going to be sick"  
No sooner were the words out his mouth that he vomited across the floor. Armin rubbed his back  
"Hey now, he's fine. He's fine, you'd know if he wasn't"  
"How... how could I possibly know! I drove him away!"  
"No, no, that's not true. Come on, let's get you to bed"  
"Levi's..."  
"You want to go to Levi's room?"  
Eren nodded and Armin guided him past the mess and up to his husbands bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coz ima nice person :/
> 
> Xxxxx  
> Your comments give me life.
> 
> Wanna know a secret? Sometimes I'm a chapter or two ahead, and sometimes I read your comments first so I can take the things you all say into account...

One week turned to two. Two to three and still nothing. Prisoners and hostages had been released for the most part, but there was no sign of Levi or of Erwin. Eren was trying to be positive though failing miserably, still he told himself everyday that no news was good news. Armin was staying with him for the week. It was the last week of school for the rest of their lives, but despite that fact Armin had insisted he didn't want to go. The shirt alpha had been helping keep him grounded and It was also thanks to his friend, that there were now bolts on the front doors. Kenny hadn't shown up in months, but that didn't mean that Eren wasn't waiting for it. The man had to know of his nephews disappearance. 

"Eren, you ready?"  
Eren jumped, he'd been sitting in the empty room that had been destined to be a nursery. Truthfully he'd spent most of the time there since Levi disappeared. He'd lay for hours on the floor and cry, sometimes sleeping there instead of in Levi's room. He wanted his baby and he wanted his husband. He wanted to be feel loved and wanted again. Having Armin around was a distraction, but he was miserable as fuck when the teen wasn't by his side.  
"Yeah, help me up"  
Armin snorted and jogged over to him, and Eren offered his friend his hand, Armin groaned in an exaggerated fashion as he pulled Eren to his feet  
"Are you sure you're up for shopping?"  
"Armin, it's been three weeks. We need to go food shopping"  
"Or we could live on takeaway"  
Eren sighed  
"Is there something in your alpha DNA that makes you incapable of cooking anything more complicated than sandwiches?"  
"Quite possibly. How far away is this shopping centre?"  
"About half an hours walk"  
"Can't we catch a taxi?"  
"Nope. The walks not even that bad"  
"Says you"  
"Exactly"

Armin was acting like he was dying by the time they arrived, it reminded the omega of the first time he'd made the walk. His friend dragged out every step like it was he last, but Armin's antics were ended with the reward of a banana milkshake. Taking a firm hold on Eren's arm, the teen offered him a sip, but Eren declined. Now that he was surrounded by so many people, he was beginning to melt down  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah... just... too many people"  
Armin rubbed up against his arm like a cat  
"Ok, we get the food, we pay for the food and then we get the fuck out"  
Eren nodded quickly, moving towards the supermarket and dragging Armin along as he did.

Shopping with Armin was like shopping with a small child. In the end he sent Armin off to find snack food his friend liked, while he shopped for actual food. He chose enough fresh produce to feed them for the next week, and have leftovers for freezer meals. He owed Armin fucking big time. His friend had been calling every night, but somehow had known he was starting to fail badly at being "normal". Moving down the next isle, he stopped short. A longing filled his heart and one hand moved to his stomach. Reaching out he grabbed the first pregnancy test his hand came to. He'd gone through that small heat after all, and even if that had been weeks ago, he'd slept with Levi after one particularly screaming match. Their emotions both getting the better of them and the alpha had pinned him against the kitchen counter, before fucking him senseless  
"Eren?"

Blinking, he looked to Armin, apparently at some point the tears had formed   
"Sorry..."  
"Is there a chance?"  
"I don't know"  
Armin nodded, and moved to dump an armful of junk into the trolley  
"Eren, if you think you need to know, than you should get the test"  
Armin took the test from his hand and placed it into the the trolley, before grabbing another of a different brand  
"What else do we need?"  
"I... I can't remember"  
"We got most things right?"  
"I think so"  
"Let's just go back to yours"  
Armin took over their expedition, leaving Eren to trail in his wake.

 

*  
Armin sat on Levi's bed while Eren peed. They'd caught a taxi home, according to Armin it looked like he was about to pass out. The first thing the alpha had done when they'd arrived home was send upstairs to take the tests. Having used all three sticks, he set them on the counter and washed his hands, before stumbling into Levi's room  
"How'd it go?"  
"I have to wait three minutes"  
Armin nodded and pulled him down onto the bed  
"Wait, you washed your hands right"  
"Yeah... this is stupid. I'm not pregnant"  
"Well, then you'll know for sure"

Armin had apparently set a timer while Eren was laying face first on Levi's bed. The omega jumped when his friends phone started beeping  
"Eren?"  
"I can't..."  
"Yes, you can"  
Eren shook his head and buried his face against the blanket  
"Do you want me to?"  
Eren nodded and Armin slid off the bed  
"Eren, can you come in here? I don't know what I'm supposed to be seeing"  
Eren mentally rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, moving to lean against the bathroom doorway   
"You do realise the boxes are on the counter?"  
Armin let out a nervous laugh, reaching for the two boxes near the taps. It was frustrating watching his friend  
"Eren... um..."  
"Oh, for fucks sake"  
Moving to his friend, Eren eyed the sick. His knees going weak as he did  
"Eren!"  
Armin grabbed him, the omegas world spinning. He slumped down onto the bathroom floor, while Armin stared down at him in confusion   
"Armin, get my phone"  
"Eren, I don't think..."  
"Just get me my phone please"

When the receptionist at Farlan's clinic answered, Eren asked to be put straight through to Farlan. He was on the edge of panic by the time the man finally answered   
"This is Farlan"  
"I'm pregnant again..."  
It took the man a moment to respond  
"Eren?"  
"Three tests... three tests..."  
"Eren, where are you? Are you at home? Do you have someone with you?"  
Pushing the towards Armin, his friend took it while Eren dissolved. He didn't want to lose another baby... but if Levi was gone... this could be all he had left of his husband  
"Eren, Farlan wants to know when you can come in?"  
Eren shook his head, gasping for breath. Armin knelt down in front of him  
"Eren, you need to breathe. Farlan says he can hear you freaking out, and he says he's coming around to see you once the clinic hours ends"  
Eren shook his head  
"Farlan, he's freaking out. I need to go"  
Armin took his face and stared into his eyes  
"I don't know what Levi would say, but from what you've said I can imagine it's something like "Oi Brat, you need to calm the fuck down", or something, right?"  
Eren nodded, trying to suck air into his aching chest  
"You've done so well, you've just got to keep being strong for Levi and this one too"

It took him a few minutes to get his breathing under control, well enough to basically wheeze out a "thank you" to Armin. His friend moved to sit down properly next to him on the floor, the omega had no idea how long they sat there silently. But it was long enough for some of the pain to lessen in his chest   
"Thanks, Armin"  
"You feeling better?"  
"I don't know what I'm feeling. I can't lose another baby"  
"Let's not talk about that. You said you and Levi had a room picked out last time?"  
"Yeah... do you want to see?"  
Armin rose and helped him up. The teen letting out a long breath before taking Armin's hand and leading him down to the empty room that had become his sanctuary.

"It's pretty big"  
"It was Levi's second studio... or is it his third?"  
Armin looked to him and Eren shook his head  
"No. Tell me?"  
"My old room was his studio, but then he moved into two when I moved in. So I don't know if it's his second or third"  
"I'm going to say third, because three sounds like a good number"  
Eren offered Armin a small smile  
"I'm so lucky to have you"  
"I know. Did you and Levi have any plans for this room?"  
Eren nodded and took a shaky breath  
"Yeah, we had somethings picked out too.."  
Armin crossed back to his side and pulled him into a hug  
"Let's order it..."  
"Armin"  
"No, it'll give us something to do while that wayward husband of yours is away"  
"I can't..."  
"Then show me?"  
"I need to get my laptop then"  
"Then go get your laptop, you can tell me what you two were thinking"

Eren was grateful his friend was prepared to listen to him prattle on about what he'd planned. Spilling the thoughts he'd tried to keep to himself for so long, helped in a way he couldn't describe. But it also drove home a new truth. The life inside him wasn't the same baby. The things they'd liked before, probably shouldn't be brought for this baby. Or at least that's what went through his mind but he didn't voice them  
"We should paint the wall"  
Eren placed the laptop down to look at Armin   
"We can't just paint a wall"  
"Sure we can, or you can get that picture wallpaper"  
"I kind of like the white"  
"Fine, what about a coloured light shade?"  
"Armin, can we check the listings now?"

Armin didn't let the subject drop, and Eren refreshed the page that had now become his homepage on both his phone and laptop. The list of names grew shorter everyday. Now there seemed to be only about 50 in total. Including travellers from other countries that weren't accounted for. There'd been seperate headings for places of origin to begin with, but now it was one list and Eren reached out, his fingers ghosting over the screen at Levi's name  
"I miss him, Armin"  
"I know. Hey, let's go down and put the shopping away"  
Eren had forgotten all about the shopping with what was happening. He carried his laptop down to kitchen. Armin quickly took over to put music on while Eren retrieved the rest of the shopping from the entrance. They hadn't even slid the bolts across, and as Farlan was coming he only slid the middle one across.

 

*  
Farlan arrived just after Eren and Armin had finished dinner. Armin stayed down in the living room, while Eren and Farlan headed upstairs. The three tests still laid on the countertop, and Farlan let out a long breath  
"I've got to warn you, now that you've miscarried once, there's an increased risk"  
"I know... Farlan, I can't go through that again"  
"Lets confirm it first, and then I'll personally take you to your ultrasound appointment"  
"I don't want to go without Levi"  
"And Levi would want both of you safe and well"  
"That's even if he's still alive"  
"Eren, you can't think like that"  
"I can and I do... every night Farlan and every day it gets harder to believe he's alright"  
Eren sniffled sadly and Farlan began to rummage through the bag he'd brought, the teen let out a half snort at the sight of the specimen jar  
"You know what to do, I'll wait until your done before coming back in"

Farlan's strips read the same as the pregnancy test sticks  
"Twice in a row... you two must be highly compatible. This would be from your heat right?"  
"I don't know, we were fighting not that long before he left and kind of..."  
"Alright, I don't need the details. I need to make a phone call. I don't know if you want to bin those sticks, or keep them. But the rest can be cleaned up"  
Farlan left, and Eren gathered all 3 sticks, placing them in one box and at the back of the cupboard closet to the shower. The rest he binned, and tied the bag before putting it inside another. He washed his hands and headed out the bathroom, frowning at the lack of Farlan. 

Armin watched him carefully as Eren crossed to sit next to his friend, the omega dropped down heavily and buried his face in his hands  
"Positive again?"  
"Yeah... but I was showing symptoms by now last time"  
"Maybe that means things are going smoother?"  
"Or things are worse than before..."  
"Farlan says he's going to take me to my appointments"  
"Can I come?"  
"I don't want to go. Not without Levi"  
"Well, he'd probably want you safe and well, same with this little one"  
"Farlan said the same thing"  
"And he's a doctor right, he knows his shit"  
"You sound more and more like Levi each day"  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not sleeping with you"  
"Ew, dude. You're like a brother"  
Farlan came strolling back into the room  
"Because I am amazing, and I knew you'd be worrying yourself sick. I called in a favour. I have a friend that works as an ER technician, and she's going to give you an ultrasound tonight. If anyone asks, suspected appendicitis"  
Farlan tapped the side of his nose and Eren let out a miserable sigh  
"What? I thought you'd be relieved"  
"It's the needing to pee thing"  
Farlan laughed lightly   
"Let's go"

An hour and a half later Eren was laying on an examination table with Armin next to him. The blonde teen playing the part of the loving alpha husband. It felt completely wrong not having Levi with him, but Armin held his hand tightly. Eren was sure the woman had introduced herself, but he was too nervous to process much of anything  
"You know what comes next right?"  
Eren nodded and tried to get comfortable. 

Watching the screen carefully, Eren's eyes widened. This time he knew what the two smudges meant, he squeezed Armin's hand hard enough to make the teen yelp  
"What the fuck?"  
"I'd say you're about 8 weeks, and judging by the look on your face you've already realised"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"What? Guys what's happening"  
"Twins Armin... that's what's happening... is there a heartbeat?"  
"Let's see"  
The woman fiddled with the machine and a racing sound met his ears. He really didn't have any words for it  
"Strong heartbeats for both of them"  
"Thank god"  
He used his free hand to cover his face  
"Right. We need print outs, and I want a copy to"  
Farlan was firm and his friend nodded, unlike with his previous appointment the machine printed the images then and there. But Eren was shaking with nerves. Twins. How the fuck was he supposed to have twins  
"So, from this, you're due around the middle to end of February"  
"February... why haven't I been as sick as I was last time?"  
"No one can say, not everyone exhibits the same symptoms and given the stress you've been under, you could have just missed them"  
Now he was felt like a confused idiot. Now that he knew, he wasn't sure he would have brought the tests. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to laugh and cry, he wanted to scream, and he wanted to just curl up and go to sleep. Instead he laid there as everything moved around him, and before he knew what was happening he was being cleaned up. Armin's grin was huge as Eren slid to the side of the bed, not at all like Levi  
"Twins! OMG! I am so totally the cool uncle right"  
Eren bit his tongue and let his friend have his moment, they had to survive first  
"Armin, can you not tell anyone..."  
The teen nodded quickly   
"My lips are sealed, at least until Levi knows"  
"Thanks"

Farlan squared away the paperwork, his suspected appendicitis magically cured, and the man gave him the keys to go ahead and wait in the car. He made a quick stop in the bathroom, before returning to Armin and his friend latched onto his arm. Armin couldn't stop moving, the teen gushing as they walked out the emergency room and over to where Farlan's car sat. Eren quickly sat in the front passenger seat and pulled his knees up   
"Eren, you're alright, right?"  
"Honestly Armin, I don't know what I am"  
"But everything's going to be alright"  
"And everything was alright last time until it wasn't"  
Armin let out a sigh  
"You've got to try and be more positive"  
Tears welled in his eyes at Armin's words. He thought he was handling things pretty well given how much had happened in the last 9 hours.

Farlan joined them another 10 minutes later, the man smiling as he slipped into the car  
"Alright, let's head home. You guys hungry?"  
"No, I just want to go to sleep..."  
Well, check the list for any updates and then go to sleep  
"Am I sleeping with you tonight? Or should I sleep in your room?"  
"Are you actually going to sleep if I let you sleep in Levi's bed?"  
"I don't know, I'm so excited..."  
"Then you can sleep in my room"  
"Buuuut Eren"  
"How about you let him sleep in Levi's room tonight? You've been... you're going through a lot"  
"I think I just need Levi's smell tonight. Sorry Armin"  
"I'll forgive you if you make breakfast"  
"I was making breakfast anyway"  
"So all is forgiven"

Farlan didn't stay, instead dropping them off at the front gate and promised to call Eren tomorrow about organising his appointments. The teen thanked the man, before slowly uncurling from his seat and yawning as he climbed from the car. Once inside, Armin hugged him goodnight, and Eren headed up to Levi's room alone. He stripped down and changed into his pyjamas, before grabbing one of Levi's shirts out and burying his face in it. Levi had to be alright....


	32. Chapter 32

The 12 week mark came and he was still pregnant. Eren had cried at the ultrasound, well more like sobbed in relief. He'd been so scared, and had basically only been sleeping and eating... and puking. His morning sickness his hit with vengeance at week 10. He still checked the list daily for news on his alpha, but deep down he'd given up hope.

Arriving home from his appointment, he jumped at the sound of swearing coming from the kitchen, and moved towards the sound. His heart fell a little more with each step, until it landed uncomfortably in his stomach with his arrival at the kitchen door. The giant fucking rat had finally made his grand appearance and Eren darted across the hallway and into his room. He accidentally slammed his door in panic, rushing to lock it, but it was too late. A few seconds later, the rat was knocking on his door and calling out his name. With each passing second, Kenny grew angrier and angrier, and Eren moved to hide himself away in his walk-in-robe. It'd been weeks since the last time he'd done it, and forgotten how soothing having 3 close solid walls around him. He curled up under the blankets and took a few deep breaths. The medication Farlan had put him on helped his moods, but what he was feeling now... he couldn't handle it. He fumbled his phone out, calling Farlan for help. The man had literally just dropped him off, but it still took a few moments for Farlan to answer. When he finally did, Eren basically word vomited the situation into the phone, and Farlan promised he'd be there soon. Eren wouldn't call it a friendship between them, he definitely felt like the man was only acting out of a sense of duty to Levi's child. But having someone who could talk to Kenny... it was nice.

Farlan called him back, explaining he was about to ring the front door bell and he should count to 30 before coming out. Eren ended the call and the harmonic chimes rang out, ending Kenny's assault on his bedroom door. Why couldn't the fucker just stay gone? He took a shaky breath and counted to 30 before climbing from the pile of blankets and padding out into the entrance. He winced at the sound of Kenny screaming that Levi was dead, and peeked around the corner to see the man was right up in Farlan's face. Farlan was trying his hardest to calm the alpha, but Kenny's anger was almost visible. Apparently everything, including Eren and the house was his with his "good for nothing" nephew gone and Eren sucked in a deep breath. Kenny was beyond reasoning with, it was clear Farlan thought so by the way the man pulled his phone out  
"Kenny. Until Levi is declared legally dead, you are trespassing. I am more than happy to call the police, especially given you are upsetting Levi's husband, Eren"  
"That shitty little omega thinks he owns the fucking house! Do you know how many times I came here only to find the doors fucking locked! He put bolts on them! He obviously thinks Levi's dead and doesn't want him back!"  
Marching from his hiding spot, Eren let out a growl that would have made Levi proud  
"Get the fuck out Kenny!"  
Letting out an echoing laugh, Kenny turned towards him  
"What the fuck did you say?"  
"I said, Get the fuck out, or Farlan will call the police and I'm sure they'd love to hear all about the shit you've pulled since I moved in"  
The alpha raised a finger, striding over to jab him hard in the chest  
"I fucking warned you! I told you to keep your mouth shut and to do your fucking job"  
"What the fuck are you going to do? From where I'm standing, you're just a drunken coward who doesn't give two fucks about Levi! Get the fuck out!"  
Kenny snarled, using the hand he'd just jabbed him with, he shoved Eren back  
"Kenny, that's enough. You need to leave"  
Either Farlan was incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid. The man moved between Eren and the alpha  
"I will not have you treating Eren like this"  
The alpha was practically foaming at the mouth and Eren gagged as another thick wave of anger rolled off the man  
"You have until I reach 10 to be gone..."  
Kenny's eyes widened, and Farlan raised his phone   
"One"  
"Two"  
"Three"  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me"  
Farlan held his ground   
"Four"  
"You think you know Levi, you know nothing! That ungrateful piece of shit killed his own fucking mother!"  
Eren shook his head, instinctively denying it  
"Five"  
"Shot her up with morphine! Left her to die like she was nothing!"  
Farlan snarled  
"Six"  
"You think he loves you? Don't be fucking stupid. You're just another hole to fuck. How many times do you think he's cheated on you? All those trips away for "work""  
Eren swayed slightly, his hand coming to cover his mouth  
"Yeah. You think about that"  
Kenny turned and finally began to cross the entrance, and Farlan rushed to lock the man out once the door closed. Eren felt like the strings holding him up had snapped and he fell hard to his knees. Unable to stop himself, he threw up over his hand and the floor  
"Fuck, Eren. Come on, let's get you cleaned up"  
Eren shook his head, his vision blurred by unshed tears   
"Farlan..."  
"There's more to it than what Kenny's says"  
In that instant he felt like the worst person on Earth for doubting his husband  
"I... I don't want to hear... not unless it's from Levi"  
"Good... that's good. Let me help you"  
He'd expected Farlan to help him stand, but the man lifted him and carried him into his bathroom, before sitting him on the counter  
"I'm going to call a locksmith"  
Eren shook his head  
"Levi changed the locks on my bedroom and bathroom... I shouldn't have called you, but I just couldn't..."  
"It's alright, Kenny can't do anything"  
"He... he told me he'd ruin Levi..."  
"He can't"  
"But Levi seemed so scared, it was how Kenny got him to marry me"  
"Levi carries to much guilt over it all. It was an impossible situation. Here, wash your hands while I check your knees"  
"It's alright"  
"Eren, let me do my job"  
Farlan's voice was soft, as if gently pleading for him not to push it. Eren washed his hands awkwardly, before rinsing his mouth. He hissed as Farlan poked at his knees  
"You're going to have some great bruises"  
"I'd rather them than Kenny"  
"Eren, what did you mean with what you said? About the things he'd done?"  
"It doesn't matter now"  
"It sounds like he's been abusing you. Please, if he tries anything, anything you say might be useful in defence in court"  
The teen bit his lip and then nodded  
"He... he took my pills, more than once. He trashed Levi's house and kept telling me I was only around to be bred. He um..."  
"He um, what?"  
"He's the one who broke my nose. But Levi doesn't know. Please. Please don't tell him"  
Farlan's expression was scary   
"Why, why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because... I didn't want to hurt Levi"  
"I think he's going to be more hurt you didn't tell him"  
Looking down at his lap, Eren clenched his fists, small tremors ran through his body and Farlan sighed  
"Alright. Anything else?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Can I go to bed now?"  
"Yeah... but will you be alright?"  
"I'm going to lock the door after you leave..."  
"Good, make sure you do all the bolts"  
Eren nodded and moved to wipe at his face  
"You're a strong kid Eren. You've managed to keep going, no matter what. I'm sure Levi's proud of you"  
Eren nodded silently and Farlan helped him off the bench. 

Once the man was gone, he locked the doors and headed into his walk-in-robe. Levi's room no longer smelt like the man, and he'd hit the stage where he'd had to wash all of Levi's clothes. He felt like the alpha was slipping through his fingers and no matter how tightly he clenched his hand, there was nothing there to grab a hold of.

 

*  
Waking up, Eren frowned at the constant ringing of the doorbell. Now 15 weeks, he climbed from his bed, before unlocking the his door and padding out and into the entrance. It wasn't until then he heard Armin calling his name and he opened the door in confusion, Armin was practically bouncing on the spot  
"Eren! Have you heard?"  
"Heard what?"  
He was almost balled over as his friend leapt at him  
"They found him! It was on the news. Him and Erwin! They're alive"  
The words knocked the wind out of him and he shook from head to toe  
"Eren?"  
Letting out a wailing sob, he buried his face against his friend  
"Thank god!"  
He repeated the words over and over, Armin sinking to the floor to him as he did  
"They haven't released the details, but their in the process of organising to get them back home! He's alive! He's coming home!"  
Eren sobbed in wholehearted relief, and one hand moved to his stomach. The twins would know their father, and he wouldn't be so lonely anymore. He sobbed every ounce of pain and frustration he'd felt for the last few months out, right there in the entrance  
"We need to get things ready. What can I do?"  
Eren shook his head, there was nothing in the house to do. He'd washed and cleaned things so many times that his hands had become dry and sore from the soap  
"What about the nursery?"  
Eren's breath hitched. After Kenny's unwanted intrusion, he'd broken down and brought things for it, most things were still in boxes, but now Levi was coming home, he didn't want to touch any of it  
"I... Levi..."  
"You want to do it with Levi?"  
Eren nodded, grateful Armin understood   
"Let's at least get off the floor?"  
Nodding again, Armin pulled him up   
"You've gotten bigger!"  
"Well... you've been busy, so we haven't had the chance to see each other"  
His words were thick, and he could feel the snot on his lips. He probably looked like a train wreck to his friend  
"I know, it's sucks. Alright, you need the perfect outfit then for when you see Levi again. Let's go raid your room"

Since falling pregnant again, Eren has brought a few more feminine things. He'd binned it all last time in an attempt to deny that side of himself, having felt like nature had told him he wasn't fit to be a mother. Eren already knew what he wanted to wear, but let Armin support him to his room anyway. His friend sat him on the end of his bed, before moving to disappear into his walk-in-robe  
"What happened to all your clothes! There's like nothing in here!"  
Eren sniffled as he tried to breath   
"Armin, sorry, can you do me a favour?"  
His blonde friend stuck his head out the walk-in-robe  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Can you go to my bathroom and grab me a damp towel"  
Armin nodded, the teen practically dancing across Eren's room. It took a few minutes before Armin returned and passed him the towel. Eren rushed to clean up his face, snot and tears felt gross, everyone knew that... he had to be perfect for when Levi came home...  
"Sorry! I completely got caught up, I'm glad you thought of it though. Your face is a mess"  
Eren let out a small laugh. He winced as he blew his nose into the towel. It was more than a little gross, but Armin didn't comment on it   
"Do you know what you want to wear?"  
Eren nodded as he lowered the towel  
"There's a black dress in there. Levi brought it for me and I never got to wear it for him"  
When the dress had arrived, he'd been still functioning on autopilot. He'd nearly thrown it out, but then he'd found it up in Levi's things. His husband must have saved it at some point, though he couldn't remember from what.

Armin headed into his walk-in-robe again, emerging with the dress up against him  
"This one?"  
"Yeah"  
"What about shoes?"  
"Um... there's boots in there somewhere"  
Hanging the dress on the door handle, Armin disappeared again  
"Which ones?"  
"The ones without a heel"  
"The ones with would look better"  
"Armin, pregnant. Not happening"  
"Fair point!"  
Armin reemerged and placed the boots near the dress  
"Underwear?"  
Eren snorted  
"Armin, I'll sort my own underwear situation out"  
"Fiiiiiiine, oh hey, have you called Farlan?"  
"When have I had the chance..."  
Vomit rose and Eren scrambled from the room. He shook as he threw up into the bathroom sink and Armin let out a long "ewwwww" as the teen came to rub his back. Given he'd already thrown up sometime in the early morning, not that much came up. He sighed deeply as he cleaned himself and the sink up. Brushing his teeth before looking to his friend  
"I think I need breakfast"  
Armin stared at him in shock  
"But you just puked"  
"You kind of get used to it"  
"Really?"  
"No, but I've given myself a schedule to stick to... it makes things easier"  
Eren had a long list of alarms on his phone. Alarms to eat, alarms to sleep, alarms for the washing, keeping to a strict schedule around sleeping and poking meant he didn't have to think. He was honestly surprised he wasn't locked away in a hospital somewhere, he felt like without the strict structure and Farlan's meds, he'd have gone crazy and lost the twins by now. That's why, even after vomiting, he'd force himself to eat and stick to the schedule.

Walking into the kitchen Armin moved to the fridge first  
"I'll cook"  
"You can cook?"  
"Ha ha. Grandpa sent me to cooking classes, I think he just got tired of trying to teach me"  
"How's he doing?"  
"Still head's out to his friends every weekend for their poker game. Potters around the garden... sometimes he forgets things, but at least physically he's alright"  
Eren nodded   
"Why do you have like fuck all food?"  
"I don't have fuck all"  
"Ok. Why do you have like 10 tubs or yogurt?"  
"What you're looking at is weeks of trial and error with smells"  
Armin let out a long groan out  
"Sorry! I didn't even think about that"  
"It's fine, how many other people do you know who are pregnant?"  
"You... and this girl in my physics class"  
"Well if it was me, I would have forgiven you. But two people! You should be some kind of expert"  
"Point taken. If I make an omelet, can you eat it?"  
"As long as you don't burn it"  
"I won't. What do you want in it?"  
"Plains fine"  
Armin let out a dramatic sigh  
"Go sit on the sofa, I'll make you something to eat"

Armin burnt the omelet somewhat spectacularly. It's charred remains stared up at both of them and Armin just shrugged it off  
"Scrambled it is"

 

*  
Armin had decided to stay until he'd heard anything about Levi's arrival back in the country. Farlan had called a dozen times, but he'd missed them all and in the end, the man showed up on his doorstep. Armin insisted he was his fault, and Farlan just laughed it off. It was obvious the man was more than a little relieved that Levi was alright, but part of him felt that, that was because it meant he would no longer be on "Eren Sitting Duty".

In the end, it was another week before Eren heard anything, and even then he found out on Facebook that Levi and Erwin were back in the country. The story had come up as trending news and Eren felt like he'd been kicked in the guts. That was his husband. He should have known before everyone else. The story showed a photo of Levi and Erwin climbing into a car at the airport, and Eren's fingers ghosted over his husbands image. Levi's hair was longer now, and the clothes he and Erwin were in were filthy. Sniffling, he placed down his laptop, and he'd up to Levi's bedroom. Levi would want to look good. He assumed his husband would be held in hospital for a few days... he had no idea how this worked, but packed all Levi's stuff together. Razor, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste, towel, clothes, he chucked a book into the bag he was packing as his phone began to ring in his pocket   
"Hi Farlan..."  
"I take it you saw the news?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, They've already called me, as I'm Levi's treating physician. They didn't tell me how or where he was, but I'm allowed access once he's been processed and cleared. I just wanted to let you know I'm on it, and I'll let you know what's going on when I do"  
Eren nodded, even though Farlan couldn't see him. He sniffled into the phone and Farlan sighed  
"I know... I'll call you later"  
The call ended and Eren's phone dropped to the bed. He let out a frustrated cry. All he wanted to do was see Levi, but everyone else got to do that before he did. Farlan would probably tell Levi he was pregnant... grabbing Levi's bag, he carried it down to the front door, dropping it down before he undid the bolts. Farlan had Levi's copy of the new keys, the man could come and take Levi's bag to hospital... or whatever. He couldn't help but feel there was no place for him. Retreating to his room, he locked himself inside and then headed into his walk-in-robe. He was Levi's husband. He was pregnant with the man's kids. He'd kept the house clean and running in Levi's absence. But that meant nothing apparently. 

He was still locked away hours later, he'd tried to sleep, but was too scared of the "what ifs" swirling through his head. What if his husband hated him? What if Levi blamed him? What if Levi and Erwin had gotten together? What if Levi was hurt? He worked himself into a ball of misery. When the knocking started on his door, at first he thought he was hearing things, but then Farlan called his name up, and Eren forced himself up and over to answer the door  
"Why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been trying to call you for the last hour"  
The man's tone did nothing for his shattered nerves  
"So-sorry it must be in Levi's room..."  
Farlan let out a low sigh   
"I was worried something had happened to you"  
"'m fine..."  
"I just got the go ahead to visit Levi tonight, do you want to come with me?"  
Yes. Yes! A million times yes... yet he shook his head  
"No... I'll be in the way"  
"Eren, you won't be in the way"  
The teen continued to shake his head   
"Just... I packed him some stuff... it's near the front door, clothes and that..."  
"Eren"  
Sniffling, the teen buried his face in his hands   
"Please don't tell him I'm pregnant... I don't want him to be mad"  
"Why's he going to be mad?"  
"I... don't... know... but please don't tell him"  
"You're not thinking straight. You haven't seen him in 14 weeks, he's most certainly missed you"  
"Please Farlan..."  
Farlan sighed again  
"Fine. Whatever"  
Eren closed the door and sunk down to his knees, his hands against the wood as he cried. Of course he wanted to see Levi. He wanted that more than anything. He wanted his husband safe and alive and in his arms... but that didn't mean Levi thought the same.

That night he ate dinner, and remade Levi's bed. His phone was nearly flat, but Farlan had messaged him the details of the hospital Levi was in, as well as the room number. That was all the message said and he didn't know what he was supposed to do with the information. He had a shower and tried to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Levi. 

It was a completely stupid plan, especially for the middle of the night. He dressed nicely, that black dress and boots, as well as jacket, before heading into the kitchen and grabbing the keys for Levi's car. He was more than a little certain this was a terrible idea, but he had to know, and if Levi rejected him... well, there'd be no audience there to laugh at him. It'd been months since he'd driven, but he told himself getting out of the driveway was the worst part. Everything after that just involved going forward. He used his phones GPS, and the car was otherwise silent as he drove. The hospital Levi was in was across town, and he jumped each time a car passed or he caught the sight of headlights. He should have just waited, or called a taxi... idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I would kill our husbando off!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the tears begin!

He'd give himself an "A" for effort when it came to parking and an "F" for execution. Thanks to the time of night, quite a few bays were empty, but he still managed to park slightly over the line... and on an angle... yeah, no, it was a pretty below average job. Still, he grabbed his phone and keys, stashing the keys in his pocket, Eren reread the message from Farlan over and over as he began towards the hospital entry.

The large map in the foyer was confusing. Looking from it to Farlan's message did nothing to help, and he probably would have still been there if the doors behind him hadn't opened a little old man shuffled up behind him  
"This place can be a maze"  
The man wheezed with each word, and Eren tried his best to nod and be polite. He could smell the cigarettes on the man, and almost felt sorry he'd had to shuffle so far just to have a smoke  
"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help ya out"  
Eren nodded and read the message out to the old man  
"You need the blue lifts to get there..."  
The man let out a long wheeze and cough  
"Follow the blue line"  
The man waved a hand to the left and Eren gave him a grateful smile  
"Thank you, I'd probably be still completely confused if not for you"  
The old man gave him a wink and began to shuffle off in the opposite direction.

One wrong turn and an accidental loop around later, he finally made it to the right floor and ward. The nurses station was right in front of him and he stared at the male nurse behind the desk like a deer in the headlights  
"Can I help you?"  
Taking a shaky breath, Eren crossed to the counter and tried to appear somewhat educated as he pushed the words out. He showed the man the message he'd received and the nurse typed away for a moment  
"Alright, given this is a special circumstance and he's in a single room, I can let you in to see him..."  
"H-how is he?"  
"Even though he's your husband, you're not listed as family, so I'm not supposed to tell you that he's doing fine. I'm also not supposed to tell you he's recovering well after being shot or that he's been asking about you"  
Eren swayed slightly, and the man rushed from behind the desk  
"Here, why don't you take a seat?"  
"No... I'm... I'm fine. Did you say he was shot?"  
"Right shoulder, but it's healing fine. Whatever treatment he received over there was well done. There's a slight lingering infection, but that's reacting well to antibiotics. Your husbands a lucky man"  
Eren nodded and sniffled  
"His... his friend?"  
"You'll have to ask him about that, as it was I wasn't able to tell you anything. Let me show you down to his room"  
Eren smiled at the man, and the stranger passed him a tissue. The name tag attached to the man's scrubs read "Thomas".

The walk to Levi's room was much shorter than expected. Yet his heart was racing with each step and he felt like he was going to throw his guts up at any minute. Thomas opened an inconspicuous door for him, and ushered him inside  
"If anything happens, press the call button"  
Eren nodded  
"Thank you"  
Thomas gave him a small nod and a smile before closing the door and Eren took a moment to breathe in his husbands scent. A long whine fell from his throat, and his whole body was shaking with need in response. Crossing over to the curtain, Eren pulled it back and let out a small gasp at Levi. His alpha's hair was so much longer, and the man had lost weight. His sharp facial features even more prominent. Ugly yellow bruising ran down the left side of Levi's face and disappeared under the gown the man was wearing. Crossing over, Eren brushed the hair back from Levi's face, before leaving pressing a kiss to his husbands forehead  
"You fucking arsehole. I was so fucking worried"  
Moving to sit next to the sleeping man Eren sniffled quietly, he couldn't stop touching Levi's face. His husband let out a small yawn, and Eren flinched as he pulled back.

"Eren?"  
The teen jumped after hearing Levi's voice for the first time in what felt like years. The teen nodded and Levi shot up grabbing him tightly   
"I missed you so fucking much brat! You have no idea how good it is to see you"  
Levi nuzzled into his neck and Eren let out a small whine, tears wouldn't stop rolling down his face and he'd never been this happy in his life. His alpha had missed him. Levi had asked for him. Levi wanted him.  
"Fuck... you smell so good... I feel like it's been forever since I smelt your scent"  
"Mhmm, but you smell different..."  
Levi pulled back slightly, to look him in the face, a small frown tugged on the man's lips  
"Yeah... you've missed a lot"  
"I saw Farlan earlier, he said you didn't want to come in... did he bring you?"  
Fucking Farlan.  
"I... might have stolen a car..."  
"What?!"  
"It's alright, it's yours"  
Levi let out a laugh and pulled him close again  
"That's my brat. God, let me look at you"  
"Hang on"  
Eren slipped from Levi's hold and did a small spin for his husband  
"You're wearing that dress"  
"Yeah... I wanted to look good for you, but I'm surprised it still fits. The fabrics much more stretchier than I thought it would be"  
Levi looked at him in confusion and Eren's heart skipped a beat. He actually got to be the one to tell Levi?  
"Farlan didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
Moving back to sit beside Levi, Eren took his husbands hand, nervously he interlaced their fingers together and took a deep breath. Levi looked like he was about to pass out from concern and Eren looked down to his stomach  
"Promise not to freak out"  
"Eren, I'm not you. I don't freak out"  
"I'm pregnant... again"  
Despite the awkward angle, Levi wrapped his free arm around him and pulled him down against his chest. The alpha immediately nuzzling against the side of his face and pressing kisses as he did  
"You're not mad?"  
"Why would I be mad?"  
"Because of how things were when you left..."  
"Eren, neither of us were in a good place then... but a lot of times passed, since then and I've had more than enough time to think..."  
Not sure if he wanted to know the conclusion of his husbands thoughts Eren interrupted   
"Is that safe?"  
"I'm not you. I don't go around stealing cars"  
"I... I wanted to see you so badly, but I felt like a total outsider. Even here, they weren't supposed to tell me how you were, because I'm not family"  
"Fuck brat. I wanted to call you the moment we got back, but we weren't allowed..."  
Eren nodded and sniffled   
"It's been so fucking hard... I've been so scared... I kept trying... but..."  
"Shhh, it's alright now"  
"I thought you were dead... I checked that fucking list... every fucking day, but it never changed from "missing, assumed"... Armin was the one who told me you'd been found... he's been staying with me off and on... and Farlan... he must be so sick of me..."  
Eren's bottom lip wouldn't stop trembling, and his hold on Levi's hand tightened  
"I'm sorry I scared you. But you're a strong kid, Eren. Much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Tell me about our baby"

Eren nuzzled harder against Levi   
"Twins... boys... shit, I didn't mean to tell you that..."  
"Boys?"  
Eren nodded and Levi let out a long breath  
"Wow... how many weeks?"  
"16, conceived in the kitchen"  
Levi let out a snort  
"Let's not tell anyone that bit..."  
"No... fuck... I feel like I'm going to wake up and find you still gone"  
"Here, let's get you under the blankets and settled down properly and then we can talk all night"

Levi helped him unzip his boots, the alpha pressing kisses to his legs as he did and Eren blushed bright red  
"You have no idea how beautiful you are"  
"Nooo..."  
"Yes. Now hurry up and get in here"  
Stripping off his jacket, he placed it over the visitors chair with his boots, and moved to climb into the bed with Levi. His moves were hesitant as he didn't know how badly his husband was bruised, but Levi let out a small growl of frustration   
"I'm going to be an old man if you take any longer"  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
"You won't, now hurry up and lay down"  
The minute he was settled, Levi's hand was up his dress and against his stomach. Eren didn't know if he could blush any harder. He couldn't help but slick being so close to Levi, and having his husbands fingers gently massaging and rubbing against his skin. He let out a small breathy moan and buried his face against Levi's neck   
"You alright brat?"  
"Sorry..."  
"You haven't even given me a welcome home kiss"  
Eren nodded against Levi and moved to kiss his husbands lips, the alpha immediately deepened the kiss and Eren whined in want. When the kiss ended, he desperately wanted to climb into Levi's lap, and he have his husband soothe him completely inside and out   
"Mmm, as much as I want to continue this, I've got something I need to tell you first"  
Eren tensed and a sick feeling knotted his stomach  
"I love you brat. The moment I arrived at the airport, I wanted to come back home to you. But I wanted to give you space... fuck Eren..."  
Eren's lips smashed against Levi's, his heart racing and the omega was completely over the moon. Levi had finally fucking said it and the alpha was home!!!!

Moaning into Levi's mouth, the alpha slid his hand lower, teasing the band of Eren's underwear. This was probably a bad idea, his husband had been gods know where, exposed to gods know what, but he really couldn't care less. He was slicking do badly, his body screaming for more and he slipped back slightly  
"Let me take care of you"  
Releasing Levi's hand, he slid back and off the bed  
"Move to the middle... I don't want to fall off"  
Levi nodded and Eren shimmied from his underwear, stuffing them into his jacket pocket, before snagging a hand full of tissues and passing them to Levi. He pulled the alpha's blankets back and Levi let out a breathy growl  
"Eren..."  
Climbing up onto the bed, Eren grinned down as he slid Levi's gown up, his alpha had no underwear on, and the man was probably saying a silent thank you. The bruises on Levi's legs looked painful, but the alpha's arousal was achingly evident by the way Levi was leaking already. Eren took a deep breath and began to unbutton his dress, pausing when he reached the button above the swell. He looked to his mate and Levi leant forward, his fingers running gently over Eren's  
"Let me, I want to see"

Levi's fingers shook slightly, but he didn't hesitate to undo the last four buttons, Eren held his breath as the dress fell open and Levi's eyes widened  
"Wow..."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... god..."  
Levi's hands slid up across his stomach, then across his chest and took his face in his hands, pulling him down and into another hungry kiss, Eren moved forward, straddling Levi's hips properly, before beginning to slowly lower himself down. He was so slick and his opening already loosened with need. He kept his lips against his husbands as he Levi stretched and filled him so perfectly. Both mates moaning into each other's mouthes once he was finally seated. Levi rolled his hips beneath him and Eren couldn't help himself. He relinquished himself to his desperation, starting slowly at first, before building his rhythm, his husbands hands moving to tightly grip his hips. Pants and mews poured from his lips, while Levi panted and snarled, it was like a dream, and neither male could last long after months of abstinence. Eren came first, completely exhausted as he slumped across Levi's chest. His heart was pounding and tears were rolling down his face, he came against as his husbands knot formed, and the alpha rocked up against him until it caught  
"God... that was some welcome home. Maybe I should go missing more often"  
Raising his hand and curling it into a fist, Eren brought it down on Levi's left shoulder  
"Don't... don't even joke about it... I..."  
"Shhh, sorry, you're right"  
Levi's hands moved to his arse and then up along his back, Eren shivered, already wanting more, but the position wasn't that great for his stomach and he had to push himself back up. The position of Levi's knot shifted and Eren let out a small whine   
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah..."  
Reaching over he picked up a few tissues and wiped Levi's chest and stomach down, before his own. His eyes widening as he realised the chain was still around Levi's neck. He dropped the tissues and moved to lift the pendant   
"I lost everything, apart from this. They wanted this, but I gave them my wedding ring instead"  
Eren dropped the pendant and grabbed at Levi's hand, lifting it to nuzzle against it  
"What happened to you?"  
"Rebels. We headed up to the northern border, with the idea of heading back down along the river systems. But then shit happened in the capital and we were laying low, but somehow a rebel camp found out, they burst in in the middle of the night, dragged us out at gunpoint..."  
Eren shook and Levi pulled him back down against his chest  
"They wanted us to tell their stories, but then the ruler was assassinated and you'd think they would have been happy. Erwin and I were moved away from their camp, kept like... well, this went on for days, before they moved us again, they took everything we had in the end and dumped us in the middle of fucking nowhere, leaving us for dead"  
In other words, that was when Levi was shot. Eren let out a whimper and pressed his face harder against his husbands neck   
"I thought of you the whole time brat. I wondered what you were doing, how school was going, if you were thinking about me..."  
"I never fucking stopped thinking about you. I slept in your bed until I couldn't smell you anymore. I wore your clothes, or slept with them... it's stupid..."  
"It's not stupid. You'd better believe I'd be doing the same thing"  
Eren sniffled  
"Fuck... Levi..."  
"I know, I love you too, brat... brats... I guess we have a nursery to plan"  
Eren let out a miserable sob  
"I... I chose some things... but... I couldn't put them together, it didn't feel right without you"  
"I'm back now. You didn't have any Kenny problems did you?"  
"He came around, and Farlan through him out. He changed the locks too"  
"That bad?"  
Eren nodded against Levi   
"He kept saying it all belonged to him, now you were dead..."  
"Shit..."  
"Armin helped me put bolt locks on the front doors so he couldn't get in when I was home"  
"I'm going to have to thank him for everything"  
"I don't want you to... I don't want anyone to see you... I want you to myself"  
"Tch. You already have me"


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! It's here! Last update before I go to sleep!
> 
> Guys, thank you for the loves! I think I'm addicted to reading your comments.
> 
> Also, do any of you know any good AOT pages or chats on Facebook???  
>  ❤️

It was home day! Levi was finally coming home after a week in hospital, and Eren was ecstatic... and throwing his guts up. This wasn't what he planned Levi's home coming to be, but he couldn't exactly plan these things and the whole house was spotlessly clean. Dinner was organised, he'd done all the prep work the night beforehand, so he could spend as much time with his husband as possible. He'd wanted to stay with Levi in the hospital, but a week just wasn't possible and Levi had so many tests and assessments to go through, he'd have only been in the way.

Wiping his mouth, he let out a sigh of annoyance, before pushing himself up and flushing the toilet. Barely making it to the sink before vomiting again. He glared at the mess, this was definitely not how things were supposed to go. Still, he washed the mess down the drain and brushed his teeth... again... before heading out to retake his place on the steps in the entrance. He was so excited that he couldn't sit still and his left leg bounced unconsciously, and he had no idea how long he waited there... until finally, the front door opened.

Racing across the entrance, the omega practically threw himself onto his husband, causing Levi to stumble back, but the alpha let out a laugh as he did  
"Welcome home!"  
"Miss me brat?"  
Eren nodded and hugged his mate as tightly as he could manage  
"You have no idea!"  
"You guys do realise it's only been a couple of days, and I know for a fact that Eren left his phone with you and you've been talking every night"  
Ignoring Farlan's words, Eren nuzzled against his mate. The alpha's strong scent calming the nausea that had plagued him all morning  
"Can we at least move from the entrance?"  
Eren pulled back and looked at Levi, a small shy smile gracing his features as he did  
"Another dress?"  
"Yeah... um... do you like it?"  
"It looks perfect, and are you wearing a bra?"  
Eren nodded, feeling a little self-conscious about his breasts. They'd seemed to have popped up over night, and it felt weird having them. He moved a few small steps back, and Levi pulled something out from behind his back  
"You brought me flowers? But you're the one who's just come home..."  
"I remember how much you loved those roses I got you for Valentine's Day"

Carefully taking the bouquet of bright Gerberas from Levi, Eren buried his face in them before looking to Levi  
"They're gorgeous, thank you"  
"It's fine"  
Farlan let out a sign and gently pushed Levi forward so the man could slip through the doorway  
"Alright already, where do you want me to leave your bag?"  
"By the doors fine"  
Eren smiled as he raised the flowers to his face again  
"God you're beautiful, I wish I could capture your smile right now"  
Eren shook his head and Levi finally moved into the house properly  
"You've done a good job keeping everything clean"  
"I knew you'd want everything perfect when you came home. I've got to put these in water"  
"And Levi has to take his tablets. Eren, he's got physio exercises, so I'm expecting you to make sure he does them"  
Eren's smile lessened and Levi let out a "Tch" of annoyance  
"Don't go upsetting him, it looks like he's had a rough morning as it is"  
"I'm fine, just morning sickness"  
"Shouldn't he be over that by now?"  
"Some times people have it for the entire length of their pregnancies, it's fine and he does have medication for it"  
Reaching out, Eren took Levi's right hand and started tugging him towards the kitchen. He wanted a few minutes alone with Levi, mostly to give him a welcome home kiss without Farlan watching.

Walking into the kitchen, Eren set the flowers carefully down on the counter, before pulling Levi up against him. His lips easily found Levi's and the alpha smiled into the kiss  
"I missed you too, brat. Why don't you go sit on the sofa, and I'll come over once I've taken my tablets"  
Eren let out a small sigh  
"I need to put the flowers in water. I still can't believe you brought me flowers"  
"And I can't believe that you I'm lucky enough to come home to you"  
"I'm the lucky one..."  
Tears filled Eren's eyes and the teen nuzzled his face against Levi's  
"I love you so much"  
"I know you do. Come on, or Farlan's going to tell us off again"

Farlan came in a few minutes later, Eren was just placing the case of flowers in the middle of the table  
"I was worried about what I was going to be walking into"  
The man crossed to the table and placed down a couple of sheets of paper  
"Levi, these are your exercises for your shoulder. If you want to regain your strength and full use of your arm, you'll follow these. And Eren, if you want Levi to get better, you'll make sure he does"  
Eren nodded and moved to pick the pieces of paper up. It seemed pretty clear and each step had a diagram with it as well as how many times he was supposed to do them each day. This alpha had told him there was slight weakness in his left arm, but he had a feeling Levi was playing it down. Chewing on his lip, he looked to Levi, watching the alpha down a handful of tablets. His husband placed the glass down and let out a sigh  
"I'm exhausted already"  
"That's what happens when you don't do much. Eren, I want you to try and do as little for Levi as possible. He needs to build his strength and stamina back up and you need to make sure he eats 3 full meals a day"  
"Farlan, you can go now"  
"That's nice, do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"  
"Worry noted and appreciated, but now not needed. All I want to do is curl up on the sofa with Eren"  
"Fine, I'm going. But call me if you need anything. No matter what time. Promise?"  
"Fine, fine"  
Eren watched as Farlan gave Levi a hug and his alpha patted the man's back before releasing him  
"I'll be back tomorrow to check on you"  
"You don't need to"  
"Doctor's orders"  
Levi practically rolled his eyes as Farlan walked from the room. The teen hung back for a moment, before moving forward and wrapping his arms around Levi  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Sleep"  
"You're beds all made, fresh sheets and everything. You can head on up if you want"  
"Your rooms closer"  
There was more than a hint of arousal in Levi's words and Eren let the alpha lead him through to his room.

With Levi sitting on the edge of the bed, Eren shivered as he stripped under his husbands gaze. The lighting had been dim in the hospital, but his room was full of light and Levi could see everything. Sliding the straps of his dress down, the fabric fell to pool at his feet and Eren's hands moved protectively to his stomach  
"Come over here"  
Moving closer, Eren stopped just short of Levi, the alpha spreading his legs before reaching out to him between them  
"Twins... I honestly thought we... I didn't think you'd fall pregnant again"  
"Something about us being extremely compatible..."  
Eren shivered again as Levi moved to kiss the swell of his stomach  
"You have no fucking idea how sexy you are. Your stomach filled with our children"  
The alpha's kissed changed, the man placing opened mouthed kisses against his skin as Eren's head lolled back as he moaned and his hands moved to slide through Levi's hair  
"Are you up for it? You look a little pale"  
Eren let out a small laugh and stepped backwards, pulling Levi up as he did  
"You have no idea how crazy my body is going for your touch. Every part of me wanted to bow down and submit to you"  
Levi growled and the alpha took his bra strap in his teeth, pulling the elastic up before letting it snap back into place  
"I'm sorry I was such an idiot. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out just how much I loved you"  
Levi's hands slid up, along the teen's spine, the man's hands were rough, hardened by whatever else he'd been through, but that only served to turn him on further. It took a small eternity for Levi to get his bra undone, and the alpha moved to slide if down enough so he could take Eren's right nipple in his mouth. Eren hissed and moaned as Levi sucked and nipped at the rapidly hardening bud. There was no way the alpha could know just how sensitive they were and the man's actions had him slicking harder, he could feel his slick beginning to soak through his underwear and down his thighs  
"Alpha... please... I need you"  
His words fell between whimpers and pants as Levi continued to assault the sensitive bud. Eren let out a small sigh of relief when his husband finally pulled back  
"Get on the bed"

Levi's hands moved to free himself of his own clothes as Eren stripped his bra off properly and then his underwear. The smell of sweet slick had Levi growling before they even hit the floor. Stepping around his alpha, even crawled onto the bed, before presenting himself openly. He wanted to be dominated. He wanted to be fucked until he couldn't move and Levi was knotted deeply inside. He moved to lower himself to his elbows and raised his arse higher, the tips of his nipples rubbed against the soft fabric of the blanket top and he mewed at the stimulation  
"Fuck... so fucking perfect"  
The bed dipped behind him and Levi's hands moved to grope his arse.

Eren's eyes widened in surprised and his hands gripped the sheets as the first moan of pure pleasure fell from his lips. He'd expected Levi to mate him, not for the alpha to eat him out. Levi had never seemed the type for such a deeply intimate action, but then again, it was clear his husband had changed in more ways than one. He couldn't help but try and grind back and drive the man's tongue and fingers deeper inside, and his erection was throbbing so badly that he felt he'd cum at any moment. He'd never felt anything like it, even with Jean he'd never done this. Their sex had been basic and clumsy at best, instead mostly sucking or jerking each other off. To have Levi doing this, it just left him amazed. His breath caught as the alpha brushed against his prostate, his eyes were closed and sparks of colours danced across the darkness like fireworks. Levi continued to assault and tease that sweet spot buried inside him until he came with the alpha's name spilling from his lips. Levi pulled back and the man pressed a kiss against his lower back  
"So fucking perfect"

With Levi's hands on his hips, the alpha finally sank into his heat and Eren's whole body shook, the waves of pleasure from his orgasm still rippling as the man took his arm and pulled him up, forcing him to "sit" in his alpha's lap. One hand then came to work his right nipples, while the other came to firmly hold his stomach. The teens head lolled on Levi's shoulder and his mate let out a breathy moan against his lips  
"Mine"  
Eren nodded weakly, he could smell his slick on Levi's breath and before he could steal a kiss, the alpha slid back and then thrust up  
"Yours... always yours"  
His lips finally found Levi's and he poured everything he could into the kiss, while his alpha began to build a hard pace beneath him. The alpha growled and snarled into his mouth and Eren could only mew in pleasure. Levi was truly his. His husband had accepted him for who he was, faults and all, and there was no better feeling than the one of love and fullness. When Levi finally knotted him, the teen came for what felt like the hundredth time, but was only probably the third. His body was limp in his husband's arms and Levi nuzzled his neck almost desperately  
"I love you my precious omega"  
Eren smiled and hummed in reply, too blissed out to do much more than that. Levi continued to hold him against him, though his other hand had moved to hold the teens head close against his neck.

When Levi's knot finally deflated, the alpha gently guided him to lay on his side, before moving to pull the blankets up and sliding so Eren could snuggle against his mate's side. He could hear Levi's heart racing, and tears filled his eyes. He knew he'd never be able to continue if he was to lose his mate again  
"You don't need to cry"  
"I can't help it... everything's so perfect now you're back"  
Levi sighed gently  
"Eren, there's something I should tell you, you might not like it, but you need to know and it's cruel if I don't tell you"  
"Then it can wait"  
"I can't let you keep thinking I'm a good person when I'm not"  
Eren let out a deep shaky breath  
"Levi. Do you love me... for me? You're not embarrassed or ashamed by me are you?"  
"No, I'm not ashamed or embarrassed by you. You're beautiful and wear your heart on your sleeve. You always try your hardest not to step on anyone's feelings, even when your own get hurt. I hated that about you. I wanted you to hate me, I wanted you to stay away, because I know I'm not a good person"  
"You are..."  
"No, I'm not. I killed someone, someone who meant the whole fucking world to me. Do you understand?"  
Eren raised himself so he could look Levi in the face  
"I know. You're mum right?"  
The alpha frowned. Confusion, hurt and anger seemed to play across the man's features all at once  
"H-how...?"  
"Kenny. He was trying to tell me you were a bad person, but I know you, Levi. You can be a complete and total arsehole, and you've made me cry before, but I can't believe you'd kill someone just like that"

Levi swallowed audibly, the alpha's heart had been beginning to slow, but now was racing again  
"You don't have to tell me. The past is the past. If you want to tell me, that's a different thing... but you can tell me whenever you're ready..."  
"No... fuck... I can't believe you knew... how could you bear to be with me?"  
"Because you're my husband. My alpha and my mate. We might have been strangers in the beginning, but I'd like to believe we've moved past that... with everything that's happened... this year..."  
Levi raised a hand to cover his face  
"How the fuck did I end up with you?"  
"Do you really want to talk about being blackmailed into it?"  
Eren's tone was light... well he forced it to be light and playful  
"No. Blackmail is a shit reason to get married"  
"So was presenting as an omega... but out of all the alpha's, I'm glad it was you"  
"Eren, you don't know..."  
Eren sighed, they were going around in circles, or at least that's how it felt. Levi's scent now held so much guilt and pain. It hurt to breathe it in  
"Tell me. Tell me or forget about it"

The room went silent and Eren settled back against Levi. He pressed a kiss to his husband's chest, almost all the bruising was gone by now. He was just about asleep when Levi started talking  
"Mum was a prostitute. She never knew who my father was, but she loved me all the same. We didn't live in a nice house like this... instead, we shared a room at the back of the brothel she worked in. When I was old enough to play outside, she'd send me to play in the streets all day, but that didn't mean I didn't know what those men did to her. Sometimes I'd come home and find her bleeding from being beaten... or..."  
Levi swallowed again and Eren nuzzled his alpha in reassurance  
"She always smiled for me though. Some days she'd blow off all her customers and we'd go out. Those were my favourite, she'd bring her camera and she must have taken thousands of photos... but things started getting harder for her, and she was in so much pain. She said she was sick, and the doctor gave her special medicine to make her feel better. More than once I had to drag her into bed or clean up the vomit she'd passed out in. But she was my world... then... she started getting really bad. She was basically a skeleton... she tried to hide if from me, but never could... that day she was begging for it. Begging for the pain to end, begging for me to help her and I... I couldn't leave her like that... I just wanted her to be happy again, to go take photos in the park again. I gave her the dose that killed her. I didn't know her dose... or maybe I just wanted her to be free or I wanted to be free... and she died. I tried to wake her up, but I knew she was gone..."  
Eren shook as he moved to stare down at Levi. His heart was in pieces for his husband. It was such a heavy burden the man had placed on his shoulders. Levi's own eyes were filled with tears and Eren nuzzled up against his alpha face  
"It wasn't your fault"  
"Didn't you listen to me? I killed her"  
Eren shook his head  
"She loved you with all her heart and you gave her everything you could. You helped her finally find peace"  
"But..."  
"Levi... you've been telling yourself this over and over, you believe the words... I know you might not believe me or want to. But you're not to blame. Wherever she is, I am sure she is proud of you and grateful to have such an amazing man as her son... please... please just believe me"  
Levi's arms squeezed him tight, and the alpha sobbed beneath him. Eren wondered how many times the man had allowed himself to cry. Or if he'd never felt like he had the right to... either way, the omega clung just as desperately onto the alpha, judging and soothing him like Levi had done for him so many times before. When the alpha's sobs finally subsided, Levi forced out a choked sentence  
"What if I'm not a good father? I was a horrible husband to you..."  
"You weren't. And you'll be amazing. I know these babies love you already. I feel it and feel so much better when you're around. It's not going to be easy, but we're in this together, right?"  
"Fuck... how do you make me want to believe this will be alright?"  
"I learnt that one from you... I told myself over and over it would be. Even when I couldn't believe it, I told myself you'd come home and then everything would be alright, we'd figure everything out together. I cried so hard, and I fell completely to pieces, but each time I told myself I had to believe and be strong for you"  
Levi nodded silently against him  
"I love you Eren"  
"And I love you Levi"


	35. Chapter 35

The first few days of having Levi home had been bliss. The alpha had showered him with love and affection. Gentle kisses, and touches. Secret whispers shared between them in the small hours of the morning, it was like a dream. So when reality came knocking he really wasn't prepared.

He hadn't been ignorant about Levi's pain. He knew his husband was trying his hardest to hide it from him, but that didn't mean he didn't see the way his husband winced each time he rolled his shoulders or how Levi would flex his fingers with a grimace on his face. But waking up alone had been a shock. He slipped the dress he'd worn the day Levi had came back home on, before taking a big breath and stretching. He had a sick feeling, but pushed it aside.

Padding out into the kitchen, his husband let out a growl and Eren looked to the man in confusion  
"Why the fuck do we have no food?"  
"We have plenty of food?"  
The fridge was well stocked, he'd made sure, before Levi came home, to triple check it was  
"Bullshit. Whatever. I'm not that hungry anyway"  
Levi moved from the kitchen with a cup of tea and over to his laptop. Eren moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge   
"I can make us some scrambled eggs if you'd like"  
"Didn't I just tell you I wasn't fucking hungry"  
Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before reopening them and moving to slide the carton of eggs out, snagging the milk with his other hand as he did. He placed both on the bench and grabbed a frypan out. His thoughts were running around in circles, trying to replay everything he'd said in an attempt to figure out if he'd done something wrong.

Having made himself breakfast, he served a plate up for Levi and carried them both over to the dining table. Placing it down carefully, he moved to sit at his usual seat and began to eat silently, the whole while flicking his eyes up look at Levi. The alpha hadn't even acknowledged the food and Eren tried not to let the tears welling in his eyes escape. A small sniffled escaped and the fork fell from his hand, the sound of it landing on the floor seemed to echo in the space and Levi's eyes narrowed in his direction   
"What's wrong with you brat?"  
Eren shook his head, he went to bend down for the fork, but couldn't reach. Sliding from the chair, he retrieved the wayward fork and pushed himself up carefully. He didn't answer Levi, instead picking his plate up and walking over to dump the rest of his breakfast in the bin  
"Make sure you wash your plate. The kitchen was fucking filthy this morning"  
Eren knew for a fact the only reason the kitchen had unwashed dishes in it, was because Levi hadn't been able to keep his hands off him last night and the alpha had dragged him to bed before fucking him every which way to Sunday. For the first time in days, vomit rose and he scrambled from the kitchen. 

Having managed to vomit mostly in the toilet, the rest ended up across his dress and he let out a small whimper of annoyance. He hadn't missed this at all. Stripping the soiled garment off, he then flushed the mess and moved to turn the shower taps on. The shower did little to help, and he couldn't stop crying once he started. He'd been an idiot. He knew that no one could go through something like Erwin and Levi had, and come out alright. Levi had been lucky in comparison to his friend, Erwin's right arm had been severely broken, and had started to heal wrong. The alpha would need a boatload of operations and even then there was no guarantee the man would ever regain use. He had no doubt that Levi blamed himself for coming out of the situation better than Erwin, but he was struggling to comprehend how they call fall asleep with everything so perfect and wake up like this.

Drying off, Eren dressed in another dress, it was the same as the one he'd been wearing except this one was light blue, where the other had been white. Carrying the previous dress from the bathroom, he placed it into the washing machine and started the cycle. He wanted to go talk to Levi, was too afraid his alpha would be mad... but then again, there was the matter of his dishes and he walked into the kitchen without looking towards the alpha. The dishes took seconds to do, and then the teen headed back into his room.

Levi left him alone for the rest of the morning and Eren tried to calm himself down. He told himself over and over that he hadn't done anything wrong, that Levi was hurt and suffering, and that he needed to be strong for his husband. He finally calmed enough to realise how exhausted he felt and let himself fall asleep after telling himself he'd talk to Levi later. It felt like he'd barely fallen asleep when the alpha woke him, Levi hadn't meant to, but having the man slide under the blankets with him and pull him tight had had that affect  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I've been trying to replace everything that was lost when my stuff was taken, but the insurance company doesn't exactly have a "captured by rebels" department"  
Eren nodded and let out a shaky breath  
"I... I thought maybe I'd done something wrong, and I couldn't figure out what..."  
"No, it's just me being an arsehole. You're fine"  
"Ok"  
Nuzzling against his husband Eren sniffled slightly and Levi rubbed his back gently   
"Thank you for breakfast"  
"I'm sorry I don't have enough food in the fridge"  
"There's plenty, besides, we both know I can't cook"  
"You make good cheese sandwiches"  
Levi pressed as kiss to Eren's forehead  
"I love you brat"

 

*  
Eren had thought it might just be an isolated incident, but the following two weeks proved him wrong and being around Levi was like walking on eggshells. It'd been a few days after the first incident and Eren hadn't slept very well. He was slowly getting used to feeling the twins movements, but sometimes it would catch him off guard and that night he swore that they were taking no mercy on him. When he finally fell sleep, he'd had the worst nightmare he'd had in months, waking screaming before promptly vomiting across his bed. He'd dreamt the twins had died, Levi was dead and his father was back. It'd taken him a good hour to calm before being stable enough to strip his blankets off and carry them to the machine. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't stop crying, so he headed up to Levi's room only to find the alpha still awake and working away on his laptop. Levi took one look at him before pulling the blankets back and Eren gratefully climbed in next to his husband. Levi was trying to readjust to his old life and would spend one or two nights a week back in his own bed. Though the alpha had kept working, Levi's left hand rested against Eren's hair and the teens face was buried against his husbands hip. 

The following morning he'd woken up alone, and used his husbands bathroom before heading downstairs and finding the kitchen area empty. Figuring Levi must instead be in his studio, Eren grabbed his laptop and headed over to the sofa, curling up in the corner before opening up an online forum he'd found a few days earlier. The site was dedicated to male omegas and he'd been trying to educated himself on what to expect as the pregnancy progressed  
"What the fuck Eren?"  
Looking up, Eren frowned at his husband   
"I went to put the washing on, only to find the machine fucking full"  
He'd completely forgotten about the blankets from the previous night  
"Sorry. I'll take care of if right now..."  
"I've already fucking done it. How long was that shit in there for?"  
"I had a nightmare last night and threw up across the bed..."  
Eren's words were mumbled and Levi sighed deeply at them  
"Don't let it happen again"

Another few days passed and then he fucked it yet again. He hadn't seen Armin in weeks, and remember what Levi had said about thanking his friend for being there for him. He hoped some company might pull the alpha from his flunk, so had invited Armin and Farlan to dinner that night. Levi was up working in his studio for the day, so Eren spent the time baking and preparing for dinner. He set the table nicely, and gave the whole area a general tidy up. He was doing roast pork, so it wasn't like he had to watch the roast that carefully and he'd made chocolate brownies because he knew Armin loved them. Dinner was at 7, but Armin arrived at 6, and Eren left him in charge of the kitchen so he could go shower. Returning back from the kitchen, he found Levi waiting for the kettle to boil and Armin wasn't in the room  
"Another fucking dress. You do realise you're male don't you? Isn't it time you started dressing like it"  
Levi's words fucking cut to the bone. Yes he'd been wearing more dresses, well really alternating between the white and blue ones, and another simple black one, but that was because they were so much easier to get in and out of, and he really wasn't sure what clothes still fitted. His husband poured his cup of tea and walked from the room. Eren turned and fled into his bedroom, finding Armin sitting on his bed  
"Sorry, grandpa called. Everything's alright, I just didn't want to be in the way. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just going to change"  
"Why? You look fine in that"  
Eren crossed into his walk-in-robe so Armin wouldn't see his tears   
"I just don't feel comfortable... can you please check dinner, I'll only be a minute"  
"Fine! I already sussed the brownie situation out"  
"I made extra so you'll be able to take some with you"  
Armin let out a loud "Awe Yes!" and Eren heard his friend leave his room, it was only then that he stripped and dressed. He knew Levi wanted him to dress more like a male, but since he'd started sporadically lactating, a bra was practically an essential item. Nursing pads weren't his favourite thing, but saved him from embarrassment. He pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a black shirt, the pants were feminine but not as feminine as the dress was, so Levi would just have to deal with it.

Dinner itself was another fiasco. Levi didn't look at him the whole meal. Instead the alpha only seemed to talk to Farlan, leaving Eren to talk to Armin. The look on his friends face was one of concern, and Eren tried to reassure the teen everything was alright. Things were going well until he rose too fast and stagger slightly. The plate slipped from his hand and Armin rushed to grab him  
"Eren!"  
"I'm fine, sorry, I just stood too fast"  
Levi's chair scraped hard against the floor as the alpha snarled  
"For fucks sake you shitty little brat, can't you do anything right?!"  
"Levi!"  
Farlan sounded shocked and Eren just let out a whimper of embarrassment. Nice fucking going. He watched as Levi stormed from the room and Farlan moved to his side  
"Eren, is everything going alright with Levi?"  
"N-no... he's... not alright"  
"Ok, Armin go settle Eren down on the sofa, I'm going to talk to Levi"

Armin supported him through to the living room and helped him sit in his usual corner of the sofa  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Eren sniffled and shook his head  
"Eren, you can't deal with everything alone"  
"He just needs time Armin... he's so angry at everything... it's just frustrating not being able to help"  
Armin nodded slowly   
"I'm going to clean up the plate, can I get you anything?"  
"I'll clean it up later, you're my guest"  
"It's fine, uncle Armin to the rescue"  
The teen stood and walked across the room and Eren sank back against the sofa cushions with a sigh. Hopefully Farlan would be able to get through to Levi where he couldn't.

Farlan and Levi were still gone from the room an hour and half later, and Eren had cleared the table down with Armin's help. Farlan's unfinished dinner was carefully placed into a container for the man, with a few more leftovers added. Eren had also packed the man a container of brownies. Levi's meal had been glad wrapped and placed in the fridge and Armin had over half the brownies Eren had made, in his possession. It was only 8:30, but Armin had class the following morning at ungodly o'clock and once done, the omega walked his friend to the front door. Armin nearly crushed him with a hug, making him promise to call if anything else happened. It wasn't like they'd didn't chat online almost everyday anyway, but Eren agreed and let out a sad sigh as he said goodbye to his friend. Closing the door, he cast a look up the stairs and shook his head. He had to do the dishes before Levi came back down, but was so beyond ready for bed.

3 hours since the disaster dinner had started, Eren finally finished drying the last dish and placed it away. He yawned widely and rubbed his face tiredly. Farlan's dinner was on the counter, the man's name printed neatly on both containers so there could be no mistaking they were for him. He cast another glance around the kitchen before hanging the tea towel back over the oven door, and shuffling off to his room. He locked the door, and let out a shaky breath, finally feeling like he could breathe again. Levi would probably be mad at him tomorrow, but he couldn't deal with that right now, and instead of heading to his proper bed, he made his way into his walk-in-robe. He'd have to sort his clothes out, and try not to anger his husband by being so feminine. Levi had told him he wasn't embarrassed or ashamed by how he dressed, but that now felt like a lie and he wanted to be everything the man needed.

He didn't see Levi again that night, and was once again plagued by nightmares that left him tossing and turning. His body was going crazy for his alpha's touch, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He didn't feel refreshed in the slightest as he rose from his bed. The first thing he did, after visiting the bathroom, was to reorganise his walk-in-robe. He nearly folded all his more feminine clothes and the clothes he was sure no longer fitted, placing them at the back of top shelf where they wouldn't be seen. His high heels and boots soon joined them and he double checked the clothes remaining. Levi was right after all. He was a male, and should be dressing and acting like one.

With nothing else to procrastinate with, Eren dressed for the day and headed into the kitchen. Farlan's containers were gone, so he took that to mean it was just him and Levi there now. He grabbed a tub of yoghurt out the fridge and walked over to grab a spoon out, before heading into the living room and turning the TV on. There really wasn't much on, and it didn't do much in the way of a distraction, but the noise helped him to feel less lonely.

Eren had no idea how long he wasted sitting in front of the TV, but Levi still hadn't come down and he was starting to get concerned. Placing the empty container and spoon in the sink, he left the kitchen and cautiously made his way upstairs. His alpha's bedroom was empty, as was the guest rooms and the studio, which only left the nursery. He opened the door quietly to find Levi working on putting the second crib together. The alpha seemed so into what he was doing, he didn't seem to realise he was being watched and Eren tried not to feel as disappointed as he did. They were supposed to do this together, and Levi knew how important it was to him that they do. For the first time since Levi had gotten home, Eren actually wanted to leave the house. He'd had to for things like his ultrasound appointment, and to go shopping, but Levi had been with him... except for shopping, Eren had made him wait outside the store. He cleared his throat and Levi jumped, before looking towards him  
"Um... I'm going out for a bit. I just wanted to let you know"  
Levi frowned and lowered the screwdriver he'd been using to the floor  
"Why?"  
Because you're being an insensitive and insufferable arsehole. No, he couldn't say that  
"I just felt like going for a walk"  
"Can't you walk around in the house? It's cold outside"  
"No... the fresh air will do us good"  
One hand came to his stomach as he spoke and Levi let out a sigh of what seemed to be annoyance  
"Give me a moment to get ready then"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"No, you don't have to come with me. Like I said, I'm just going to a walk"  
"You're not going on your own"  
"Levi, I'll be fine"  
"I said you're not going on your own. Why won't you listen to me?"  
Eren moved his hand off his stomach and balled both hands into fists  
"I'm just going for a fucking walk. Did it even cross you're mind that I might want to be on my own?"  
Levi's eyes narrowed before the alpha looked away  
"Fine. I have a doctors appointment today anyway"  
As far as Eren knew, Levi didn't. But Farlan might have pulled some strings last night or something  
"Then I'll take my house keys"  
Walking from the room, Eren shook slightly and his twins seemed just as annoyed with their father as he was. He didn't actually want to go for a walk, but he didn't want to be home. In the end he ended up sitting on the front doorstep with his face buried in his hands. 

He was still there when Farlan turned up, the man letting out a sigh as he sat down next to Eren uninvited   
"Hey Eren, how's it going?"  
"Levi's up in the nursery"  
"Ok, but that's not what I asked"  
"Then what do you want me to say Farlan?"  
Farlan let out another long sigh   
"Look, I know you're upset but Levi's also going through a lot"  
"Really? Jeez, thanks for the update, I hadn't fucking noticed"  
"Eren..."  
"No. I don't want to fucking hear it. I know he's fucking suffering. I know he's in pain and I know he has fucking nightmares. I know. That's why I'm out here and he's in there. He doesn't want me around, he's made that much clear, but he also apparently doesn't want me even going for a walk on my own... but he's not the only one fucking hurting. I'm 20 weeks fucking pregnant with his twins and he's having a go at me over everything. I don't even know if I want them now. Not with him like this"

Eren felt the words leave his lips, he heard them reach his ears and his stomach rolled in disgust. He'd never even thought that, yet it came rolling off his tongue so easily. Letting out a choked sob, he tried to bury his face deeper in his hands. Farlan wrapped an arm around him  
"Fuck, you're freezing. How long have you been out here?"  
"Probably a few hours. Fucked if I know"  
"That's not ok. You can't do this to yourself, no matter how much you're hurting. It's not good for you and it's not good for the twins"  
"Does it even matter?"  
Farlan began to pull him up from the step, and Eren shook as he was guided inside. Now that the man mentioned it, he was fucking freezing  
"What the fuck is this?"  
Both men looked up at the sound of Levi's voice from the top of the stairs  
"Not now Levi, Eren needs to warm up. Did you know he was sitting out the front for hours because he thought you didn't want him around?"  
Fucking Farlan and his fucking big mouth. Eren moved from the man's hold, looking to his feet like a kid waiting to be scolded   
"I told him not to go"  
Eren let out a small whimper as he wrapped his arms around himself   
"I'm going to lay down. Good luck with your appointment"

Laying under the blankets in his room, Eren gently rubbed his stomach as he softly apologised over and over to the twins. He should have just kept his stupid mouth shut. He wanted both his sons so desperately and wholeheartedly that he still couldn't believe the words that had come from his own lips. Even if Levi hated him, he'd still have both boys.


	36. Chapter 36

Eren was making dinner when Farlan and Levi finally came back home, the omega immediately moving to clean the minimal amount of mess he'd made  
"Hey Eren, what's for dinner?"  
"Lamb stew and mashed potatoes... unless Levi wants something else?"  
Levi looked to Farlan and then back to Eren   
"It's fine. Thanks"  
"Do you want a drink or anything? I can make you a tea?"  
Eren was desperately searching for some small way to make Levi feel better  
"No. It's fine"  
Eren let out a shaky breath and looked back to where the potatoes where boiling  
"Eren, why don't you take a seat and let Levi and I do this"  
"It's fine. I'm only waiting on the potatoes"  
"Just go sit down brat"  
Farlan elbowed Levi and Levi glared at his friend   
"Eren, you look exhausted. If it's just the potatoes I'm sure we can manage it"  
Looking to Farlan, the man gave him a small nod and Eren walked nervously from the kitchen. Levi would be mad at the mess, though he'd washed and dried as he'd cooked just in case his husband came home. He crossed to the sofa and grabbed the throw from the end of it, before sinking down into his corner and pulling it over himself. He could hear Farlan and Levi talking softly, but couldn't hear the words, so he looked down at his wedding ring. The small band had finally begun to get a little tight and he slipped it off, looking down at the twin impression it'd left. Turning the ring slowly, he let out a small snort. So much had happened since Levi had placed it on his finger, but right now he almost missed being strangers. It was certainly better than fighting at any rate  
"Eren?"  
Jumping at his name, the ring fell from his fingers and he cursed as he scrambled to find it  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing Farlan, what did you want?"  
Spinning around slowly, Eren checked the floor, before pulling the throw rug off the sofa. There was a soft metallic ping as the ring hit the ground and Eren spun the opposite way to look for it  
"What was that?"  
"I dropped my wedding ring..."  
Farlan crossed to where he was looking, casting a look across the room  
"Maybe its under the sofa?"  
Eren let out a groan  
"It's fine, I'll take a look. Levi wanted to know if you wanted cheese in the mashed potato"  
Eren wrinkled his nose and Farlan laughed lightly  
"No to the cheese!"  
"Too late!"  
There was a thud in the kitchen and Eren couldn't help but looking that way  
"Why don't you to check everything's alright? I'll keep looking for your ring"

Eren didn't particularly want to head into the kitchen, but Farlan seemed to be waiting for him to move before searching for the missing ring. He was sure he'd never been this clumsy before in his life. Shaking his head to dislodge the thought, he moved the few steps to the edge of the kitchen. Levi was in the middle sorting out potatoes and Eren was confused  
"What are you doing?"  
Levi's looked to him, seemingly confused  
"You said you didn't want cheese, so I'm remaking the potato"  
"You don't need to do that. It's fine"  
"It's not fine"  
"Levi it is. Dinners ready right? Let's just eat?"  
"No, you said you didn't want cheese"  
"Levi"  
"Goddammit Eren. Let me do this"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?"  
"I told Levi he didn't need to remake the potatoes..."  
"Well that saves time. Let's put those away and start serving?"  
Levi glared at Farlan, but Farlan walked over and started pulling the plates out   
"I'm redoing the potatoes"  
"Why?"  
"Eren didn't want cheese"  
"But he says it's fine"  
"He shouldn't have to say it's fine! He should have things how he wants them!"  
If Levi hadn't been so obviously angry, Eren would have found the alpha's words somewhat sweet. Farlan looked at Eren and Eren shook his head  
"I get you want to do this for Eren, but Eren says it's fine. So let's just eat?"

Levi's hands moved to grip the edge for the counter and the alpha let out a long breath  
"Fine. I guess I'll just clean all this up then"  
The teen took half a step back, but Farlan just laughed  
"Yep, you do that and I'll serve. Eren, I didn't find your ring, but we'll have another look after dinner"  
"What do you mean you didn't find his ring?"  
Levi looked to Eren and Eren unconsciously moved to hide his hand   
"Um... my hands are... swollen and I had to take it off"  
"I'm surprised you're even still wearing it"  
Eren felt like he'd been slapped. Tears rushed to fill his eyes and he rushed past Farlan and Levi. He'd made it into the hallway before Farlan grabbed his arm  
"Eren, come on, calm down. You know he didn't mean it like that"  
Yanking back from Farlan, Eren's eyes flicked to Levi's form behind the man, but he was too fucking hurt to hold his tongue  
"How the fuck am I supposed to take it Farlan? I'm trying my fucking best, but nothing I do is right! Now I accidentally lost my wedding ring and he says I don't even need to be wearing it. That ring was important to me! It was something Levi gave me! All he gives me lately is dirty fucking looks or a scolding for shit I don't even know I'm doing wrong! He already made it clear he's obviously embarrassed by me, so I guess I was stupid to think he still loved me"  
Stumbling backwards, Farlan grabbed him before he fell  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I was wearing a dress yesterday before you came. He told me I was a male, so I had to stop being so fucking feminine. This was after telling me I was never ashamed or embarrassed of me! How the fuck am  
I supposed to take that? He obviously seems happier with you then me!"  
Once again he pulled himself free of Farlan's hold, but this time he sank down on the spot, sobbing as he did  
"I just want to know what I did wrong! But it seems it's all wrong! Tell me how to be a good husband!"  
"Farlan, can you give us a minute"  
"I'll go serve dinner up"

Eren jumped when Levi's arms wrapped around him  
"I'm sorry... I'll do better..."  
"Tch. It's not you brat. It's me. That appointment today was with a counsellor... I hear these things coming out my mouth and they all come out wrong. Coming back here, I thought everything would just fall into place. But it's hard. Everything's hard. Everyone's moved on and things keep spinning even when I'm not there... and I can't get that time back. I don't know what I'm doing anymore"  
Eren sniffled and Levi moved to release his hold and take his face, the alpha's thumbs wiping away his tears  
"I know I've been an arsehole and I don't want to be an arsehole, not to you"  
"It hurts Levi... and I'm so fucking scared everyday... I know you hurt... but having you hate me... I can't..."  
Levi moved to place his forehead against Eren's   
"I don't hate you"  
"B-but the ring?"  
"Eren, when I gave you that ring, there was no love or feelings behind it. You don't need that ring to be my husband"  
"That's probably the nicest thing you've said to me in weeks"  
"That's because I'm an arse... did you really spend hours sitting outside this morning?"  
"I didn't want to leave... but I didn't want to be here either"

Levi nodded and pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead  
"I can't imagine the floors too comfortable, let's eat dinner, and we should talk"  
"Talk talk? Or you yell at me talk?"  
"Have I really been that bad?"  
"I... I told... I told Farlan I didn't want the twins... with you like this..."  
"Shit brat"  
"It's not even true... I wanted them before I even knew I was pregnant..."  
"I know, I know how much you want them. Come on, you need to eat"

Farlan eyed them, clearly curious, as the pair took their seats at the table. Eren eyed the stew on his plate with little appetite. A 3 minute conversation didn't magically make everything alright and the whole ring conversation might make sense, but how was he supposed to interpret the other things the alpha said. He picked his fork up and began to push the mashed potato around  
"So, did you two talk?"  
Fucking Farlan. Couldn't he have a few minutes to think?  
"That's between Eren and I"  
"Well, if you didn't, you definitely should. I know Eren was pretty upset this morning"  
"Alright. I get it. I'm the worlds worst fucking husband. Can we just eat now?"  
Eren let out a low sigh, Farlan was grating on his nerves, but he couldn't just kick the man out. Instead he focussed on slowly eating, finishing after both Levi and Farlan. Levi took his dishes, and Eren watched his husband begin to fill the sink  
"I'll do them"  
"No, I'll do them, you got sit on the sofa and relax. Farlan's going to dry them for me"

Eren returned to hunting for his wedding ring, he dragged the sofa slightly forward, finding it buried in a tiny pile of dirt, in the corner of the cornice. Thanks to his swollen stomach he couldn't quite reach and let out a groan of frustration   
"Eren?"  
"I'm fine!"  
"Farlan, can you go check on him"  
Eren sank back down on the sofa with a sigh, and Farlan crossed over to the sofa  
"You alright Eren? Any pain?"  
"No, I found my ring, but thanks to this..."  
He pointed to his stomach"  
"...I can't reach it"  
Farlan smile and climbed onto the sofa, reaching down the man rose victorious  
"Here, try not to lose it next time"  
Yes, because that's what he was exactly doing to do. First chance he got. Poof! No ring! Eren let out a sigh and Farlan returned to the kitchen.

With the dishes done, Farlan left and Levi moved to sit down on the sofa next to him. Eren was still playing with his wedding ring and Levi took his hands in his   
"They really are swollen"  
"It's fine"  
"Do you want a chain for it?"  
"It's fine. You're not made of money"  
"But this is important to you"  
Eren nodded and his husband took his wedding ring, sliding it onto his own finger  
"You don't have to worry about losing it again now"  
"Thank you"  
To Eren the silence that fell between them felt like he was in the middle of the storm. Levi may be calm at the moment, but that didn't mean it would last. He sank back from Levi and moved his hands to his stomach  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah... its the weirdest feeling when they move. It's like your stomachs rumbling, but there's no sound"  
"Can I?"  
Eren nodded, but didn't raise his shirt, Levi had to earn that privilege back. Levi gently placed his hands on Eren's stomach   
"Eren. Why did you look so disappointed when you came into the nursery this morning?"  
Was this a trap? Eren shook his head, forcing a smile to his face   
"It's nothing"  
Levi's fingers pressed ever so slightly harder on his stomach and Eren tensed  
"Fine. I wanted to do the furniture with you. You knew how much I was looking forward to it"  
Levi let out a small "oh", the alpha slid his hands across Eren's stomach as he talked  
"I didn't even think. I just couldn't sleep, and you've done so much around the house, there wasn't much left for me to do"  
Eren nodded, he had nothing else to do or say  
"Was Armin alright when he left?"  
"Yeah. He helped me clean up, and I sent him home with a pile of brownies. They're one of his favourites"  
"That's good. You always go above and beyond for everyone."

Having fallen back into silence, Eren leaned his head on the side of the sofa and let his eyes close  
"Are you tired?"  
"A little"  
Levi moved from beside him and Eren let out a yelp as Levi lifted him  
"Put me down! You'll hurt your arm!"  
"You don't weigh that much"  
"I weigh more than you!"  
"Just shut up and hold still"  
Eren promptly clamped his mouth shut. Levi's tone had been joking for the first sentence, but the second left him feeling cold.

Levi carried him into his room, and place him down on his bed. The alpha hissed as he rolled his shoulder and Eren kept his mouth closed. He'd warned his husband not to, but the alpha hadn't listened   
"Anything you need?"  
"My phone. I need to check in with Armin"  
"You need to what?"  
"Check in with Armin... we talk every night"  
"Why?"  
"Because he's my friend?"  
Levi's kind mood seemed to have passed and the storm was beginning to move. He just hadn't thought it would be over Armin. The alpha let out an a low sigh and moved away abruptly  
"Where's your phone?"  
"Probably in my walk-in-robe"  
Levi crossed the room and Eren rose, pulling the blankets off and climbing into bed. He shifted across in case Levi wanted to join him, but the alpha threw his phone next to him  
"Go ahead. Call Armin. He's obviously more important"  
Eren frowned at his husband  
"That's not it at all"  
"Then why don't you enlighten me?"  
If he was back in the shit, he might as well piss Levi off further with the truth  
"Armin was with me from the moment I found out I was pregnant. He was there for my ultrasounds and he knows things haven't been great for me and how scared I've been about losing them"  
"I get it now. You and him..."  
"No. Whatever you're thinking no. Armin is like a brother to me"  
"Yeah. Sure. I'm going back to work, night"  
Levi stalked out the room and Eren just shook his head. He wondered if Levi was thinking the same things he had over his husbands relationship with Erwin. Or maybe he was just imagining the man's jealousy.

 

*  
Levi seemed to try and make an effort for the next week. He'd brought Eren a thin white gold chain for his wedding ring, surprising the teen while he was sitting and reading in the living room. Levi had sat next to him, before raising the chain and making him jump with the unexpected action. He hated how'd flinched, and Levi looked hurt as he apologised. Holding the chain up, the rang swung gently and Eren took the chain from his husbands hands, not caring about losing the page he was on  
"It's beautiful"  
"I know. Now let me put it on you"  
Eren had wanted to examine the chain closer, but Levi took the chain back before he had a choice and Eren remained still as he placed it around his neck  
"Done, does it feel alright?"  
Eren's fingers moved to brush against the ring hanging against his chest  
"Yeah. It's perfect. Thank you, I've missed wearing it"  
"I still don't understand why, but anyway. What are you reading?"  
"It's just a book for a class I was thinking of taking"  
"I thought you were going to work for me?"  
"It's an online course Levi. I don't want our children having a dumb shit for a mother"  
"You're not dumb"  
"Yeah well, I'm not exactly smart either"  
"Stop it. I don't want to listen to this shit"  
"What are you getting so angry for? I'm just trying to be realistic and it was only a thought"  
A thought he'd had when his alpha was missing. He had ordered the book and not picked up since. Given how much free time he had, no seemed like perfect time to give it a read. He watched Levi take a deep breath, the alpha obviously struggling to remain calm  
"Erwin and his father have invited us out for dinner tonight"  
Eren nodded, he had a sick and uneasy feeling over seeing Erwin. But he couldn't tell Levi that  
"Alright. I'll find something that fits"  
"Good. Erwin's father's quite a free thinker, for the most part"  
The omega assumed that meant "no dresses" and moved the book from his lap  
"Where are you going?"  
"You told me we're going out for dinner, I was going to check what I have to wear"

Standing in his walk-in-robe, Eren had his hands on his stomach as he looked around. Nothing in there was really dinner worthy. He wanted to look hot, but not like a slut, and he hated how he wanted Erwin to see the prominent swell of his stomach. The alpha had been through so much, and there he was, wanting to rub in the fact that he was carrying Levi's children. How fucking pathetic can you be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AN  
> Our husbando might be an angry little ball of confusion, but he hasn't hit Eren... he's just failing with the exercution of his sentences


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesus Crust! 12k hits! Oh mah crusty lord with pepperoni. I can't thank you enough!
> 
> So here it is. The dinner... 

No matter what he pulled from his walk-in-robe, nothing seemed suitable to wear for dinner. He'd stared at all his clothes in annoyance before giving up and stalking into the bathroom to shower. He returned with his towel around his waist, but everything just looked like too much effort. He was still standing there when Levi knocked on the door, before entering his room  
"Aren't you dressed yet?"  
"I have nothing to wear"  
"Just put a dress or something on. We aren't going anywhere fancy"  
Eren took a few deep breaths, and said a silent prayer for strength. Reaching up, he grabbed down the pile of dressed and slipped the simple black one from it, then found his black boots and grabbed out a black pair of underwear and black bra. He carried the pile to his bed and looked to Levi   
"I'll be done in a second"  
His tone was clearly asking his alpha to leave so he could dress, but Levi just stood there watching. It was a few long moments before Eren finally caved and began to dress  
"Your breasts have gotten bigger again"  
They had, but not by as much as Levi was making it sound  
"And they'll be even bigger by the end of this"  
He pulled his bra on and slid each breast into place, wincing at how tender they both felt. His body had definitely had enough time to get its shit together.

Levi finally moved when he was putting his boots on. His husband doing the zips for him, before helping off the bed  
"You need a jacket, it's cold out"  
"Yeah. I was going to grab one..."  
"Wait here, I'll do it"  
Out of all the jackets he owned, the alpha came back with a tan one, that was designed to sit above his hips. It didn't go with his look at all, but he pulled it on to save the argument   
"Ok, lets go. We're going to be late"

They weren't late. It was a good 20 minutes before Erwin and his father arrived and Eren slipped from the booth they were seated at to greet the two alpha's. Erwin's father pulled him into a hug and Eren felt awkward as fuck. Erwin used the moment to slide into the booth so he was seated across from Levi   
"You must be Eren. Erwin's told me so much about you"  
Eren's mouth went dry. He knew whatever Erwin had said couldn't have been that nice. Finally released, he slid into his previous seat  
"How many weeks are you now?"  
Eren hummed  
"21 or 22..."  
He was either at the end of one, or at the start of the other   
"I remember when my wife was pregnant with Erwin..."  
The man's sentence was cut short by Erwin   
"How have you been Levi? Keeping up with your physio?"  
"Yeah, doesn't feel like it's done a damn thing though"  
Erwin snorted  
"I know what you mean. I wish they'd just chopped this thing off"  
Levi tensed beside him and Eren slid a tiny bit away from the alpha. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it together if Levi lost his cool here. Levi and Erwin bantered back and forth, until Mr Smith interrupted and asked what they wanted to order. Once Levi had chosen, Eren slid from the booth again and crossed over to the counter. He ordered both meals and dessert, as well as drinks. Levi wasn't supposed to drink, but the alpha wanted a beer and Eren ordered him one. The woman behind the counter didn't even ask for ID, he had the feeling she was counting down the minutes until her shift ended. He ordered a large orange juice for himself, and returned to the table victorious  
"I was just telling Levi he's going to make an amazing father"  
Eren nodded quickly, before taking a long sip from his juice so he wouldn't have to use his words  
"I'm still surprised he managed to keep that cheap necklace, did he tell you how he traded his wedding ring for food?"  
No. That's not what Levi had said at all. Eren's hand moved to grip his wedding ring  
"It was an incredible experience. I wish they hadn't taken out film"  
Erwin's poor father looked like he was going to keel over at his sons words. The teen felt a prang of sympathy for the man  
"Mr Smith, can I ask what it is you do?"  
"He's a retired teacher"  
Levi's voice ruined the conversation he was trying to have. It seemed like both he and Mr Smith were both outsiders looking in  
"I don't think I could ever be a teacher, I'm not even sure I'll be a good parent"  
"No one ever is, but you seem like a good kid"  
"How could you possibly know that?"  
"I was a teacher for over 30 years, you get a good feel for people. I hope that alpha of yours is treating you like a princess. Levi might have had a time, like my Erwin did, but he's lucky he had you to come home to. We alpha's tend to forget how much omegas have to go through..."  
Eren ducked his head  
"He's trying..."  
"I suppose that's something, but it's important that he's there for you. The amount of omegas I've seen fall apart because their alpha's ignor..."  
"Dad, I think that's enough. Eren is a big kid, he can take care of himself"  
Mr Smith looked saddened again at Erwin's words   
"Thank you Mr Smith, I wish I could have been one of your students"  
The old man smiled sadly and Eren fell silent. 

When the food finally arrived, Eren was starving. He'd ordered steak, chips and salad. While Levi had ordered fish instead. The smell was making the teen gag, but he still ate his meal as fast as he could while appearing civilised. As they ate, Erwin and Levi were talking back and forth, and Eren hated the ease of it. But what he hated even more was that Levi asked Erwin to come work for him. He knew Erwin would need a job. He knew Levi needed an assistant. But Erwin for that assistant... excusing himself from the table, he stumbled his way to the bathroom. Completely miserable, he shut himself in the first stall and threw up what he'd just eaten. It felt like Levi was getting back at him over Armin. Letting out a low whine of distress and sank down to the bathroom floor. He smacked his head lightly against the stall wall as he started to cry. Erwin was still very much into Levi. Levi had actually smiled at the man, and could stand to look at Erwin's arm. Eren just felt guilty each time he caught a glimpse of the sling and bandaging from the corner of his eye. He smacked his head slighter harder and let out a sob, he would have done it again if the door hadn't opened  
"Eren?"  
The teen would have clamped his head to his mouth if he hadn't been sitting on the a public bathroom floor   
"I know you're in there brat"  
Sniffling lightly, Eren tried to detangle himself as he rose  
"Hang on..."  
He flushed the toilet and used the stall walls to support himself. He'd took a deep breath and opened the door  
"What the hell took you so long? And why are you as pale as a ghost?"  
"Morning sickness... sorry, you didn't have to come check on me"  
"Tch. It's fine. You were gone so long that your dessert was melting, so Erwin ate it..."  
Of course he did. Eren crossed to the counter and turned the taps on, before pumping out some hand wash  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry, I'm fine now. You can go back, I'll be there in a minute"  
"It's fine"  
Eren really needed a few minutes to himself before facing Erwin again, but that wasn't going to happen. He followed Levi from the bathroom. Levi slid in first and Eren sat on the very edge of the seat  
"Are you alight?"  
Eren looked to Mr Smith   
"Yeah, sorry for disappearing..."  
"It's fine, you can't help these things. You really should get Levi to take you home, you still look at little pale"  
"Thank you, but I'm fine. Besides, I know he's enjoying Erwin's company"  
Levi let out a small sigh at his tiny dig  
"If you want to leave, we can"  
"No. Didn't I just say I'm fine. Besides, if I really wanted to leave I could just catch at taxi"  
"What a waste of money"  
Erwin's voice was hard   
"Do you not have your licence Eren?"  
"No, I'm not allowed to get it without Levi signing the forms... I've driven a few times..."  
"You really should get your licence, just in case something happens and Levi's not around"  
Eren nodded   
"I've thought of that, but he's been so busy, I don't want him wasting time over such a trivial thing"  
Mr Smith frowned slightly, as if he was trying to figure out what to say next, but the man just shook his head and looked to Erwin. Levi was also staring at the man, so Eren looked to his stomach. He'd been looking forward to his dessert.

The conversation continued without him, and Eren found himself struggling to stay awake. Mr Smith had already started to nod off and Eren would have been happy to let himself follow suit, but as it was he wanted his own bed  
"Um, Levi, I think it's time to go..."  
Erwin and Levi looked to him and Eren gestured to Mr Smith, and then to his watch  
"You're probably right. Erwin, why don't you come over tomorrow and we'll talk more about you working for me"  
Erwin noddd, grinning broadly   
"Sounds like a plan. I'll come over in the morning, so we'll have the whole day to hash the details out"  
Eren slid from the booth and stretched, his eyes widened as he let out a "shit", and quickly pulled his jacket closed  
"What?"  
"Nothing"  
Levi sighed   
"He does this all the time"  
Thanks Levi. Because lactating through his dress and bra in public was something he lived for. He hadn't even realised   
"I need to use the bathroom, take your time"  
Rushing into the bathroom, Eren grabbed a wad of toilet paper and began to roughly wiped his breasts. His face reddened as Levi walked in  
"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to go?"  
"I do, I'll be done in a second"  
"What are you even doing?"  
"I didn't realise I was lactating and my bra got soaked"  
"Just stuff some toilet paper in there"  
Eren nodded, he had intended to anyway, but Levi seemed smug as he followed through with that plan.

Driving home, Eren's stomach rumbled loudly and the teen blushed in shame  
"Are you hungry?"  
"It's fine. I'll eat at home"  
"We can pick up food on the way home"  
"It's fine. I want ice cream and we have some at home"  
Ice cream with ginger nut biscuits sounded heavenly  
"That's not food"  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it"  
Levi gave him a look, and Eren just nodded.

Half an hour later, Eren was sitting on the sofa with a bowl of icecream in his lap. Levi had been somewhat affectionate after arriving home, the alpha had helped him out the car and kept an arm around his waist as they'd walked inside and into the kitchen. His husband had then moved to the sofa first, and called Eren over to sit in his lap. Levi gently tugged his jacket off and the alpha's hands were now lightly massaging his shoulders. Eren's body was melting under the man's touch, it'd been so long and he couldn't deny how badly he wanted more... even if he was pissy over the whole dinner incident  
"Tonight's alright isn't it?"  
Levi pressed open mouth kisses to the curve of the teens neck and Eren moaned lightly   
"Levi... I'm trying to eat"  
"You keep eating"  
With his husbands hands sliding from his shoulders to his stomach, eating wasn't nearly as appealing. He placed the bowl next to them  
"Fine"  
"I thought you were eating"  
"It's a bit hard when you keep touching me"  
Levi let out a small sigh and pulled back  
"There. You can finish now. I'll wait"  
Talk about a mood killer, the alpha sounded so annoyed that he stopped slicking immediately. All arousal gone in an instant. He picked the bowl back up and slowly resumed eating, though he didn't particularly feel like ice cream anymore. Finishing the bowl, he slipped from his husbands hold and padded into the kitchen. All he wanted to do now was sleep. He'd started to wash the bowl when Levi came up behind him and started to rut up against him, hands straight back onto his stomach as he did  
"That can wait"  
He sighed again, he didn't want to turn down Levi's advances, but fuck. Everything was just a mess in his head. This yo-yo that was Levi's moods were too hard to keep up with. Levi pulled him back and let out a breathy moan, the man's hands sliding down and pulling his dress up to his hips  
"I need you so badly... my omega"  
Levi's words held a intoxicating sweetness that his omega side couldn't deny. Eren nodded, giving himself over. His omega side wanted the man's knot, and to fall apart beneath his husband.

Eren had to wonder if this was a dream. Levi was gentle as he stripped the teens clothes off, and Eren shivered under his husbands gaze. The man's scent had him slicking again, the arousal thick enough to be almost visible. Laying down on his bed, he watched as Levi stripped himself down, his husbands body rippled with every move and when Levi climbed onto the bed with a possessive growl, Eren nearly came on the spot  
"Omega..."  
Levi moved to nuzzled and kiss Eren's swell, the alpha's hands sliding up and down the teens inner thighs and Eren nearly completely forgot the bitterness of the night.

Eren's legs were wrapped around his husband as the man thrust into him. Mews and pants fell openly from his mouth, while tears fell from his eyes. Levi's hands slid up across his stomach to his chest and Eren's back arched as the alpha began to toy with his nipples  
"No... argh..."  
Levi released the buds, taking his breasts firmly into his hands and beginning to massage  
"So beautiful"  
Levi growled and began to slam into Eren harder, the omega could feel Levi's erection thickening, the knot imminent and he let out a choked sob as he came hard. Levi continued to thrust through Eren's orgasm, it only took a few moments before the man's knot flared completely and Levi fell forward between his legs. Peppering kisses across Eren's stomach the teen shivered   
"Are you cold?"  
Eren shook his head and looked away from Levi, closing his eyes tightly as he did  
"Eren? What's wrong?"  
Eren let out a shaky sob and reached blindly for his pillow, Levi's hand grabbed his  
"Hey brat, come on, talk to me?"  
"I... I can't..."  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
Eren sniffled, it definitely wasn't the time to talk, not when Levi was knotted inside him, but he just couldn't stop crying  
"I... I... I'm scared"  
He could practically feel Levi frowning  
"Scared of me?"  
"Yes..."  
"You don't need to be scared"  
Eren sniffled louder, trying to pull his hand away from Levi's   
"Eren, stop. Just talk to me. I'm not going to get mad"  
"You... you say that... but you always do"  
Levi let out a sigh, letting Eren pull his hand back  
"Is this about dinner? About Erwin?"  
Eren shook his head, even though it kind of was   
"Then tell me"  
Levi let out another sigh  
"Eren, just tell me. I need to know what you're thinking"  
"I feel like an outsider again. You were happy with Erwin, you were smiling and even laughing. You never do that at home with me. I want my husband back... I want you to want me... I don't want to be alone"

Levi sighed yet again  
"You're not alone, things are just..."  
"Things are hard. I know. I know... but Levi, I don't want to keep being scared... I want us to be a family. The four of us. These are your children not yours and Erwin's"  
Levi growled lightly  
"I know that! Shit Eren. I can't help that you feel jealous. Erwin and I went through something we didn't think we'd survive, you don't understand what it was like"  
"Then fucking tell me! Or tell me what I can do so you'll love me again!"  
"I haven't stopped loving you"  
"Stop lying. Just stop lying Levi..."  
Eren sobbed and finally snagged his pillow, pushing it to his face. His mouth wouldn't stop moving. Levi had hurt him tonight and now he was being a vindictive little bitch.

Levi remained silent until his knot lessened and slid out. Eren expected to Levi to leave him, but the alpha pulled the blankets over him, before sliding up against him and tugging the pillow away. The alpha then nuzzled Eren's face lightly, the two mates sharing the same pillow  
"I love you Eren... I thought I was doing better"  
"Some days you are... I know it takes a while for the meds to kick in... and I'm trying..."  
"You shouldn't have to"  
Levi's hand came up to brush Eren's hair back behind his ear  
"If I get mad at you, I want you to tell me. Right there and then"  
"You know I can't do that"  
"It's better than you bottling it up"  
"Do you remember that first week back?"  
"Yeah"  
"That's how I wish things would always be. You made me to happy... all the gentle touches, all the secret whispers..."  
"All the great sex..."  
"That too... you seemed so happy to be back with me. I miss that"  
"I know you do. Why don't we do something tomorrow. Just you and me. We can do whatever you want"  
"We can't. Erwin's coming over, remember?"  
"We'll have time after that or before that"  
"Levi, I know you don't want to hear it. But Erwin still loves you. Even Mr Smith noticed tonight. I was honestly waiting for you two to start making out"  
"I think you're imagining things"  
"Think about it. How would you feel if it was Armin and I acting like that?"  
"I'd be fine with it"  
"So you'd be fine with me ignoring you. With me smiling and laughing with Armin and acting like you didn't exist, unless you did something you couldn't help... imagine if you'd been the one lactating, wouldn't you be embarrassed to have someone point that out?"  
Levi let out a long groan  
"Fine. I'll talk to Erwin. I'll make sure he knows that nothing's ever going to happen"  
"Thank you... I think I want to sleep now. Are you staying or going?"  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
"I want you to want to"  
"Then I'll stay"  
Eren rolled away from Levi, and his husband moved to spoon up behind him. They really did have a terrible history when picking times and places to have these little heart to hearts. He felt a tiny bit better though. But tomorrow was a new day, and just because Levi said he was going to talk to Erwin, didn't mean the alpha would remember to. Levi was snoring long before Eren finally fell asleep. His stupid brain just wouldn't shut up.


	38. Chapter 38

Levi was still dead to the world when Eren woke up. The alpha's warm sleepy breaths falling gently on his shoulder, left Eren smiling faintly. He'd missed sleeping with his alpha's arms around him, and he was loathed to move, but he really needed to pee. Sliding from Levi's hold, the alpha stirred behind him  
"Eren?"  
Leaning back, Eren pressed a kiss to Levi's lips  
"Sorry, I'm just going to the bathroom"  
"K..."  
The alpha was back asleep before Eren's feet hit the ground and the teen paused a moment to look at his husbands face. In the light of day, Eren could see the dark bags under Levi's eyes, he couldn't help but wonder how many hours sleep Levi was averaging a night. He padded quietly from his room and into the bathroom.

Levi was still sleeping when Eren returned. The teen grabbed up a pair of sweats and a shirt, dressing quickly before heading into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for his alpha. He'd just pulled the eggs out when the doorbell rang and let out a small curse. Erwin was way to fucking early for his liking and he found himself angered that he couldn't even have breakfast with his husband, without the man around. He stalked from the kitchen, and opened the front door with way more force than necessary   
"Hi Eren"  
"Morning Erwin, come on in"  
Turning and walking from the entrance, Eren headed back into the kitchen. He could hear Erwin following so hadn't bothered to look back  
"Where's Levi?"  
"Still asleep"  
"Oh, I'll go wake him up"  
"No you won't. He hasn't been sleeping well, and I don't want you in my room"  
Eren's voice was firm   
"Now, would you like a tea or coffee while you wait?"  
"Eren, I think..."  
Spinning around, Eren closed the distance between them  
"Look. I know you know I don't like you. I also know you have feelings for Levi, but I need you to back off. Levi is my husband and I am pregnant with his children. I've already lost everything else in this world, and I'll be damned if I lose him to"  
Erwin said nothing in his defence  
"Now, because I'm not a complete arsehole, I'm going to go wake him up. I know you're his best friend, and I don't want to come between that, but if you keep hitting on my husband in front of me, and everyone else, I will break your nose. Understand?"  
Erwin stared down at him with a slightly bemused look on his face, but Eren stood his ground until the man nodded  
"Good. Wait here. Tea and coffee are near the kettle"  
Marching away from Erwin, Eren couldn't quite believe he'd just lectured the man. He prayed Erwin wouldn't go running to Levi, but pushed that aside as he walked into his room and crossed to his bed.

Climbing onto the bed, the teen crawled over to gently shake Levi's shoulder. The alpha let out a long groan and then a very sleepy yawn  
"What's wrong?"  
"Good morning to you to. Erwin's here, he's in the kitchen"  
Levi let out another yawn as he nodded  
"Alright, I'll be up in a minute"  
Instead of rising, the alpha rolled over and nuzzled against Eren's leg  
"Did I sleep through the whole night?"  
"Yeah, we both did. You haven't been sleeping well have you?"  
"Not really... I think I have a better idea of how you must feel now"  
Eren frowned down at his husband  
"About what?"  
"Nightmares are fucking shit"  
"Oh that... yeah, they are. Come on, you can't stay in here all morning"  
"Can too"  
Eren closed his eyes and let a long breath out through his nose  
"You are not leaving me to deal with Erwin. It's too fucking early for that shit, as it is, he ruined my plans for this morning"  
"And what plans were those?"  
"I wanted to have breakfast with you before he arrived, but that's gone out the window and your kids are hungry"  
Levi finally pushed himself up and rubbed his face  
"So I'm not in the dog house anymore?"  
"Depends. You've still got the whole day to end up back there"  
Levi nodded and leant in for a kiss  
"You're too good to me"  
"And you're still half asleep. Hurry up and get dressed"

Erwin hadn't progressed from the kitchen bench when Eren and Levi walked into the room  
"Tea or coffee?"  
"Coffee please. White with 2"  
Eren nodded  
"You two go sit. Have you had breakfast Erwin?"  
"Yeah, I've eaten"  
Levi pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving away, as if to thank him for playing nice  
"Levi, I'm cooking eggs, how do you want yours?"  
"What are you having?"  
"Boiled"  
"That's fine"  
The teen made 2 cups of tea and coffee while the water in the saucepan heated up. He made sure to add plenty of milk to his and Erwin's drinks wouldn't be too hot. Levi yawned and Eren heard Erwin snort in response  
"Late night?"  
"It was Eren's fault, I couldn't keep my hands off him"  
Eren blushed, Levi wouldn't have said that if their conversation last night hadn't happened  
"Erwin doesn't need to know the details"  
"Agreed"  
Erwin's "agreed" sounded slightly bitter and Eren hated how happy that made him. Not wanting to be so bitter, he threw himself whole heartedly into making breakfast for him and his alpha.

Sitting at the dining table, Eren ignored what Levi and Erwin were saying for the most part. The men may as well have been speaking another language anyway. He ate his eggs and drank his tea, before going and retrieving his laptop. Facebook was boring. Armin had spammed him to ask if he was alright, and Eren spammed him back just as hard, telling him that he was. Armin would be in class and he let out a small laugh as he imagined his friends phone pinging from the notifications. He knew it would more than likely be on silent, but he could still dream  
"Eren?"  
Looking up, he found both men staring at him  
"Sorry, just fucking with Armin..."  
Levi nodded and went back to eating, Eren wasn't sure why he felt a prang of guilt at his alpha's expression. He closed Facebook and slid the laptop away  
"I'm going to do some washing today, but I'll wait until you've had a shower and changed"  
Levi nodded  
"Thanks brat. Erwin and I will shouldn't be too long. I want to take you out this afternoon"  
Eren drew his brow in confusion   
"I thought..."  
"I know, but I told you last night I wanted to, and it'd been on my mind for a while now"  
"Levi, you're not making sense"  
Levi looked to Erwin   
"What part of wanting to surprise my husband doesn't make sense"  
Erwin looked hurt, and Eren felt bad. There was a difference between "making things clear that nothing would ever happen" and "rubbing it in Erwin's face that he was married to Eren". The teen gathered his plate and cup  
"Well, you two have a lot to discuss and these dishes aren't going to do themselves. Levi, do you want another tea?"  
"No, I'm alright"  
"What about you Erwin?"  
"I'm fine, thanks"

Eren had expected the pair to head up to the studio, but Levi stayed down in the dining area, and Eren again felt bad for Erwin. The guy had no idea what had hit him, and Levi wasn't nearly as open and carefree as he'd been at the restaurant last night. Unable to take the tightness in the room, he headed back to his own and dressed for the day. He had no idea what to wear, so opted for jeans and a shirt. He really needed new clothes, and made a mental note to check some out when they'd arrived back from wherever Levi was taking him that afternoon.

Levi came and got him a little after lunch time, not that Eren had eaten. His grand plan to do the washing had been sidetracked by a desire to nap instead and he woke to Levi sitting down heavily on the edge of his bed  
"Hey, you ok?"  
"Oh, what? Yeah"  
"Got everything worked out with Erwin?"  
Levi let out a long sigh  
"Yeah. It should be alright. I was thinking we could go now, but if you're still sleepy..."  
The alpha let his sentence fade out  
"No, it's fine. Are you sure you're alright? You seen angry"  
"Eren, I'm fine. Let's just go. I thought maybe we could have lunch while we're out"  
Levi's voice had been harsh, but the alpha seemed to realise he was being a dick and his tone had softened significantly for the second sentence   
"Ok, I need shoes"  
The alpha rose and crossed to his walk-in-robe, returning with a pair of sneakers and socks. As Eren moved to sit on the edge of the bed, Levi went about putting his shoes on for him  
"You don't have to"  
"It's fine"

 

*  
Apparently him wanting Levi to be nicer and more loving translated to "buy me things", in the alpha's mind. Levi first brought them lunch, and then took Eren to a bookshop telling him to get what he wanted. If he hadn't been so shocked, he probably would have chosen things for himself, but instead brought books for the nursery. Levi didn't even look twice before paying, not that the total was that much, and the alpha immediately took the shopping bag. After that his husband took him clothes shopping, for both him and the twins. Eren had to admit that it was more than nice to have Levi making decisions with him. This is what he'd wanted all along with the nursery. Both of them together thinking about their children's futures.

By the time they left the department store, Eren needed to rest and Levi left him momentarily. The twins were moving lightly and Eren's hands rested on his stomach. He was so in love with the lives inside him, and he loved being pregnant, despite the hormones and the vomiting and everything else that came with it. He was still in his own world when Levi came back  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, they're just moving"  
Levi nodded, and the man's hand came to cup his cheek  
"I've missed your smile"  
Eren's smile dropped slightly and Levi sighed  
"Sorry, I didn't mean..."  
"No. It's fine. I was just thinking how much I loved these two"  
Levi nodded  
"What do you say we head home, you look a little tired"  
"Yeah, I kind of am"

Levi was the perfect husband as they left the shopping centre. Like he'd done the previous night, he helped Eren out of the car and into the house, not letting him go until he was safely seated on the sofa  
"I'm going to grab the shopping, but do you want something to drink before I do?"  
"A juice would be awesome. Thanks Levi"  
"You don't need to thank me for getting you a drink"  
"Yes I do, and for this afternoon. It was really nice spending time with you and shopping for our twins"  
Levi gave him a small smile  
"I'll be right back"  
The alpha brought him his juice, before disappearing and coming back with all their shopping in one go. Eren gave him a disapproving look, but Levi shrugged it off before placing the bags next to the sofa and sitting down next to Eren, the exhausted teen slumped against the alpha's shoulder  
"Maybe you should go back to bed?"  
"No, I've still got washing to do"  
Levi tensed beneath him  
"Didn't you do that?"  
Eren pulled away from his husband  
"No, I fell asleep"  
Levi let out a long breath and Eren bit his lip, his heart beginning to race as he knew he'd just stepped on a land mine back accident  
"I'll do it now"  
"Don't bother. I'll do it myself"  
Yep. There it was  
"Levi, look, I'm sorry I forgot"  
"Whatever, I'll do it myself"  
"Levi"  
"God, I said I'd do it Eren"  
The teens eyes filled with tears and Eren he rushed to push himself up off the sofa, stumbling at the head rush the action brought on  
"Dammit brat. Just sit down and stay there"  
Letting out a low whimper, Eren sank down onto the floor, rather than the sofa where Levi was seated  
"Eren?"  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to forget... I'll do better"  
"Shit brat. I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to snap"  
Eren shook his head, his hormones were in overdrive   
"It's my fault. If I wasn't such a bad husband, you wouldn't have to get so mad"  
"Damn Eren. You're not a bad husband. You forgot, it's alright. I didn't mean to get so mad. Look, let's get you off the floor"  
"No. It's fine. I'll do it myself, and I'll do the washing. You just stay here"  
"Eren"  
"Levi... please..."  
Completely humiliated by his own breakdown, Eren fled from the room. He did the rounds, gathering the washing, with tears still pouring down his face. Why did he always have to get so happy? He knew what was coming, so why was he so stupid. Finally placing the washing on, the teen stood and watched as the machine filled. He didn't want Levi to look at him while he looked like this. He hadn't heard Levi approaching and jumped when his husbands arms wrapped around him  
"Hey brat. I'm sorry about before"  
Eren shook his head   
"It's fine"  
"Eren, its not fine. Come on, I know you're tired. Let's get you settled down and you nap for a bit"

Levi helped him strip off his shirt, he'd totally forgotten a bra today and wondered how many people had been secretly laughing at him over it. He couldn't help but feel self-conscious over his changing body shape. The alpha also did his shows for him again and Eren was just about to crawl into bed with his jeans still on, but Levi's hands on his hips stopped him  
"You can't sleep in jeans"  
"It's fine"  
"Let me help you"  
And so, his jeans were removed and Eren was finally allowed to crawl into bed. Levi stripped his own clothes off, and crawled in after him, holding his arms open once he was settled   
"Come here"  
Eren hesitated before sliding across and up against his husband   
"So you had a good time right?"  
"Yeah... it was nice"  
"Good, I like being able to buy things for you"  
Eren tensed at his husbands words  
"Levi... I don't want to sound ungrateful but I'd rather you didn't"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
The alpha's tone was crisp   
"If you want to make me happy, this makes me happy. You wanting to spend time with me..."  
"But I can't always spend time with you"  
"I know, that's what makes the time we spend together even more meaningful"  
The alpha let out a sigh and Eren didn't know if he should detach from the man's side or not. The pair fell silent and Eren closed his eyes. Yet again he'd gone and done it.

At some point he'd fallen asleep, Levi wasn't under him anymore and Eren couldn't say he blamed his husband. The man had taken him out and brought the things he'd wanted and needed, and he hadn't sounded grateful at all. Forcing himself from his bed, he dressed and headed into the bathroom, before heading off to find Levi. He didn't have to go far. His husband was at the dining room table with papers all around him, and looked to him as he walked in  
"Eren, can you come here a minute?"  
Great. Here it comes. The omega moved to the dining table and Levi pulled the chair next to him out   
"I've got some stuff I need you to sign"  
Eren frowned  
"What is all this?"  
"Application for a passport. Application for your driving test. Application for a bank account. Paperwork from the sale of your house. Paperwork for the bank over the houses mortgage. Paperwork to say you're my legal next of kin. Paperwork so if something happens to me, everything goes to you and our sons... just a shit load of paperwork"  
Eren eyes the papers. He didn't even know the house had sold. Levi had marked all the places he needed to sign, and by the end of it he had no idea what was what. Sure it was nice things were finally getting sorted, but now it felt like Levi was preparing to leave him and he let out a low whimper   
"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"  
The teen shook his head   
"You're leaving me aren't you?"  
Levi looked confused  
"What the hell makes you say that?"  
"That's what this feels like... like you're getting ready to say goodbye"  
"No. I'm not leaving you. It's just way past time that all this was sorted"  
Levi's words didn't make him feel any better   
"I've also transferred the SUV into your name..."  
Eren pushed his chair back, bile burnt at his throat, and the feeling of not being able to breathe settled in. He needed to get out of there, but Levi grabbed his arm before he could rise  
"Eren, stop"  
He had to fight to get the words out   
"No... Levi... "  
"Eren"  
Levi's hold was still firm, and the teen couldn't stop himself. Eren ended vomiting over himself and the floor right in front of Levi. Mortified beyond words, tears raced to rush down his face and he began trying to clean himself up, while Levi let out a low sigh  
"You needed to vomit and I didn't let you leave... shit brat. I'm sorry"  
Levi carefully released his arm, and then the alpha moved to help him strip his shirt off, using it to clean most of the mess off of him  
"I'm sorry. You go take a shower, I'll clean this up"  
Levi pushed a kiss to Eren's forehead and Eren walked from the room feeling stupid. He didn't return to the dining room, instead he shut himself away in his walk-in-robe. At that moment he was completely over being pregnant.

Levi came in a short time later, the alpha sinking down to sit on the floor by his mattress   
"You don't need to hide in here"  
"Yes I do"  
"It's fine, these things happen and it was my fault"  
"It's not fine Levi! It's embarrassing!"  
"You don't need to embarrassed"  
"Well I am. It's little wonder you prefer Erwin. He doesn't have leaking nipples, he doesn't throw up all the time and he isn't fat and disgusting"  
Levi yanked the blanket off of him with a growl  
"That's enough. I don't prefer Erwin to you, and I made it clear to him that nothing's going to happen. You're not fat and disgusting and your bodies changing. I get that. God. Give me a little credit. You have no idea how proud you carrying our kids makes me, nor how aroused I feel every time I look at that baby bump of yours. It makes me want to pin you down and mark you for the whole world to see. Now give all this bullshit a fucking rest"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"S-sorry"  
"Apology accepted. I'm going to make dinner, are you hungry?"  
"I can do it"  
Levi growled angrily and Eren whined in response   
"I said I was doing it. Just accept what I tell you"  
"I'm not hungry"  
"Well I'll set yours aside then. Come out whenever you're ready"

Eren wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not, for not being hungry. His head hurt from thinking and crying and he just felt completely yuck. He turned his TV on, and let himself nap off and on for the rest of the night.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hills are alive with the sound of music...
> 
> Did you know, I'm completely tone deaf! My singing is as bad as my cooking!
> 
> Also, I love you guys!!

Eren was excited, his next ultrasound was in a couple of days and both twins had been super active. Even having Erwin visiting the house couldn't bring him down... or so he thought. He sighed as he turned and examined his stomach, his stretch marks had gotten redder over the last week, but the ones on his breasts were still a light pink. He snapped his weekly selfie and pulled his shirt on, before heading out to face the day.

Erwin was already sitting at the dining table with Levi and Eren bit down a sigh. Both men were busy working on something on Levi's laptop, not even noticing his presence, or at least Levi didn't. Erwin on the other hand moved his hand to brush against Levi's as if to bait him. Looking away from the scene, Eren opened the fridge and grabbed out the strawberries and yoghurt, before placing them on the bench and grabbing the muesli out. He let the the cupboard door snap shut and watched both men jump at the sound. Levi immediately moved from Erwin's side, coming over and giving him a morning kiss, which was now apparently a thing, or at least had been for the last 4 or 5 days. The alpha pulled back and the corners of the man's lips held traces of a smile  
"Good morning Eren. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah, but your boys are already spinning circles"  
Levi's hands went to his stomach, sliding up his shirt and causing goosebumps to erupt over his skin. He couldn't help but shiver, Levi's touch felt so nice  
"You two better be good for your mummy. Daddy has to go out today"  
Eren frowned in confusion, Levi hadn't told him that  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, work shit. I can think of a million other things I could be doing"  
Levi's hands slid to the bottom of Eren's stomach, his thumbs rubbing lightly against his small snail trail. His body betrayed him by slicking slightly as Levi thumbs slipped lower and rubbed a little harder  
"Levi... not now. Erwin's here"  
"I know. You going to be ok on your own?"  
"Yeah we'll be fine, you go back go to work"  
Levi gave him another kiss before pulling away, and then moving to retake his seat by Erwin. Eren shook his head before pulling his shirt down and moving to make breakfast. He sat and ate quietly as he watched the two men work. Levi had had his first offical shoot, since his return, the week before, that's why he was tolerating Erwin in the house.

Finishing breakfast, he let out a sleepy yawn  
"Eren, why don't you see if Armin wants to come over? He can stay for dinner"  
"You'll be that late?"  
"No, but you haven't seen him in awhile, and we can give him a lift home if he needs"  
"He's got his licence now"  
Levi nodded  
"And you've got your test next week right?"  
"Yeah... thanks for reminding me"  
He'd forgotten about it. Since Levi had him sign all those stupid papers, the alpha had had him practicing his driving. He wasn't confident, but everyday was a day closer to giving birth and he needed to get shit organised before he'd have no time. Erwin grinned at him and Eren pushed his chair back  
"It'll be fine. You've driven before"  
"Yep, even stole my car, well his car now"  
"Wait, you gave him the SUV?"  
"He needed a car"  
"Then why not buy him a second hand one?"  
"Because the SUV had space and a good safety rating. It's not like I don't have the sedan or the convertible. But I'm selling that one"  
Eren frowned, something else the alpha hadn't told him   
"Just don't go getting too carried away"  
"Erwin, I've got to think about my family. A convertible is hardly a family car"  
Eren rose to carry his bowl to the sink, but stopped on the way to press a kiss to the top of Levi's head. His alpha seemed to be having a good day and hoped it'd stay that way  
"What's was that for?"  
Eren shrugged and hummed  
"I just felt like it. So if I'm making dinner, who's coming?"  
"Erwin?"  
"Yeah, I'll be here"  
"I might call Farlan, see if he wants to"  
"So that's 5? I might do a big lasagne then?"  
Levi nodded   
"That's sounds good. Anything I need to bring home?"  
"Just yourself"

If the mood from the morning could have bled over and into dinner, Eren would have been a happy omega. His best friend had chilled with him all afternoon, even helping by making the salad for dinner and Levi had brought him home roses. But Erwin... Erwin had brought home trash in the form of one strawberry blonde. He had no idea when they apparently became an item, but they were doing a piss poor job. Both adults spent 90% of the night staring at Levi while practically fawning over him and the other 10% shooting the omega sideways glances and glares. At least Erwin was more subtle than Petra, the woman had already thrown herself on Levi, when they'd all moved to sit down, feigning that she'd slipped on floor. The look Levi gave her bordered on disgust, but Eren couldn't help the sick feeling that filled his stomach. 

So his nice relaxing dinner was tense, leaving him feeling exhausted and sick. Eren bailed over to the sofa the moment he was done with his food, most of it uneaten. Armin coming over to join him immediately   
"Alright, what the fuck was that?"  
Eren had to smile at his friends angry whisper, he couldn't deny his relief at having someone on his side. It eased some of his distress  
"Petra and Erwin both have a thing for Levi"  
"No shit. They do realise he's your husband right?"  
"You would think. It's kind of funny, I've never really thought about it, but Erwin kind of is the male version of Petra"  
Armin snorted and Eren hushed him before letting out a hiss  
"Eren!"  
The whisper forgotten, Eren's face reddened as all eyes were on him  
"I'm fine, just a cramp"  
Armin still looked worried  
"Armin, it's a foot cramp. It's fine"  
"God, why couldn't you have just said that from the beginning, I was worried"  
"I would have, but you went straight to overreacting. Besides, these two are just fine, they've been moving all day"  
Armin's eyes widened  
"Can I feel?"  
"Yeah, hold up"  
Eren moved to get comfortable and pulled his shirt up, it was sweet how Armin's hands shook as the teen placed them on his exposed stomach   
"Wow, that's so fucking cool"  
Eren nodded  
"I think they're happy to hear their uncle Armin"  
"Of course they are! I'm awesome. When's your next scan?"  
"Wednesday"  
"I'm going to have google all about 24 weeks when I get home"  
Eren laughed lightly. Of course Armin remembered how many weeks he was. His friend pulled his hands back and then Eren's shirt down for him  
"How things going with Levi?"  
"Better... he goes to counselling now and Farlan's got him on meds... he still has him moments though"  
Armin nodded  
"That's good. I was really worried for a while"  
"I was too. But yeah, now when he gets angry, he makes this really funny face and then let's out this huge sigh"  
"I can't even imagine it"  
"I thought he was having a stroke the first time"  
Both teens dissolved into giggles, trying to hush each other unsuccessfully.

"Eren, can you come over here for a moment?"  
Eren immediately sobered, biting his lip as he looked to Armin, his friend mouthed "oops" and Eren smacked his leg before clambering from the sofa and padding over to his husband. Levi's face gave nothing away  
"What's up?"  
"Can you come with me for a minute?"  
Completely perplexed, Levi took his hand and lead him from the dining room and into the hallway  
"I'm sorry about dinner. I didn't know Petra was coming"  
So this was about dinner? Levi couldn't possibly be mad about him and Armin? He swallowed nervously before replying   
"No, it's alright. Armin and I weren't annoying you were we?"  
"No, it's nothing like that. I actually had this planned for another time. But shit..."  
Eren frowned and Levi reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box  
"Um Levi, what the fuck are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to be romantic, but with Petra and Erwin staring at me all night, it made it a bit hard to do this in there"  
Levi opened the box and pulled the ring inside out  
"Eren, you've put up with all my fucking shit, and I know things still aren't great but I'm trying. You're probably the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm a grouchy old man"  
Eren's heart was racing, the dinner fiasco forgotten in a heartbeat  
"Levi, you're rambling"  
Levi shot him a glare and Eren shuffled slightly  
"Look, I'm trying to ask you to marry me here"  
Eren couldn't help but burst out laughing as all the tension released  
"Levi, we're already married"  
"I know that, shit, forget it then"  
Eren shook his head, his husband looked hurt and he couldn't stand it   
"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that"  
Levi nodded slowly, though he still didn't look happy  
"We got married for all the wrong reasons and I'd like to do it again, this time for the right ones"  
His husbands words had him nodding before Levi even finished, he launched himself onto the alpha nuzzling his neck like crazy  
"Yes! Of course I will. I never thought you'd do anything like this"  
"I didn't either, but I don't want to lose you and I want you to know I'm still trying to get better for you"  
Eren sniffled as he nodded  
"I know. You've been much better this last week"  
"I have?"  
"Yeah. God, I love you Levi"  
"I love you too brat. Now, do you actually want to see the ring?"

The ring was a thin band of intertwining "vines", Eren wasn't really sure if they were vines, but that's what it looked like. It was white gold and absolutely perfect  
"I love it..."  
Levi snorted lightly, the alpha obviously knew he would   
"I saw it and thought of you"  
"Thank you Levi"  
"Do you think they'd notice if we just snuck away"  
Eren gaped at his husband, and Levi let out a sigh, he obviously don't want to head back into the dining room  
"I suppose you're right. Do you want me to put it on your necklace for you"  
Eren nodded, he sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes as he did   
"Please"

With a wide smile on his face, Eren walked hand in hand with Levi back into the dining room  
"You look happy"  
Erwin didn't sound pleased in the slightest, the sour look on his face matching Petra's perfectly. Farlan however looked like he knew what had happened  
"That's because he is, though I have no idea why"  
Eren elbowed his husband playfully   
"Levi just proposed to me"  
Armin came running from the living room  
"What!"  
Eren's free hand went to his necklace, his fingers pulling lightly on his engagement ring  
"We didn't get married for the right reasons last time..."  
"And Eren is probably the only person in the world who could put with me"  
Erwin and Petra rose, both looking close to tears   
"Levi, are you sure?"  
Petra's voice broke as she spoke, obviously close to tears  
"Of course he's sure, he wouldn't have manned up and asked otherwise"  
Farlan's words had Petra sinking back down in her chair. Armin rushed to throw his arms around both of them  
"If you keep treating him like crap, I'll steal him away from you!"  
"Armin!"  
Eren was shocked and slightly angered by Armin's words. Of all the time... or maybe it was the time. He didn't know  
"You're right. I know I've got a long way to go"  
Levi actually agreed! This had to be a dream. He'd obviously fainted or something...

Armin pulled back and Eren swayed slightly, he couldn't stop crying. Fucking hormones.  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded  
"It's just a lot..."  
Levi pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek  
"Go sit down and relax with Armin, we'll take care of the dishes"  
Armin moved to support him to the sofa, but Eren only wanted Levi. His friend insisted on taking photos of his rings and Eren asked his friend to send him copies. He was just beginning to calm when the sound of something smashing filled the space and both teens looked to the kitchen   
"What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing!"  
Eren winced. Levi had been doing so well  
"But Levi... I didn't mean to..."  
That was Petra. Probably accidentally tripped and threw herself at Levi again. It was a shame the woman hadn't accidentally tripped and thrown herself in the trash  
"I don't want to hear it Petra. You're supposed to be with Erwin, but both of you spent the night being rude to Eren and staring at me"  
Eren was sure he heard Farlan pipe up with an "oh snap!"  
"Levi..."  
And there was Erwin   
"No. I hired you because you said it wasn't going to be a problem. I know we went through hell and back together, but I love Eren. Now both of you get out of my fucking house and cool your heads"  
Eren would have loved to see the looks on both Erwin's and Petra's faces. He could imagine them driving home and blaming each other over who made Levi madder. Armin looked shocked, but had a huge smile on his face  
"Armin, am I dreaming?"  
"If you are, than I am too. He can be a little scary"  
"You have no idea, I still can't believe what you just said to him"  
"Eren, you might not have realised it, but most of the times we talked after Levi came home, you were crying and asking how to be a better husband. I've been so fucking mad at Levi, I'm happy you say he's getting better, but if he ever pulls this shit again..."  
Eren nodded, he felt guilty for dumping so much emotional baggage onto his friend. It wasn't fair on Armin, nor Levi  
"This last weeks been the best since the first"  
"Eren, he's had like 7 weeks to get his act together"  
"And he was gone for twice that..."  
Armin sighed sadly, Eren knew Armin was painfully aware of that fact  
"I just want you to be happy"  
"I am..."  
"Alright... I should probably head off, but I still want you to check in with me every night"  
"Yes mum"  
His friend gave him a quick hug  
"I love you Eren, you're basically my brother"  
"I know, you too Armin"

Armin insisted he stay on the sofa, and Eren heard him saying goodbye to Levi and Farlan. Farlan left after the dishes were done and the pair were finally alone again. Levi practically flopped onto the sofa next to him, the alpha giving him an exhausted smile  
"That didn't go as expected"  
"You look tired"  
Eren brushed Levi's hair away from his face and his husband took his hand  
"I am. How about you? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. I can't believe you kicked them out"  
"Aren't all old people cranky?"  
"You're not even old"  
Eren yawned and Levi began to rise  
"Let's go to bed?"  
"You just want sex"  
"Well, now that you mention it"

They didn't quite make it to the bedroom. Eren wanted to brush his teeth and one thing lead to another, resulting in sex against the bathroom counter... and then again in the shower. Eren was happily sated by the time they finally fell into bed. Levi immediately spooned around him protective and Eren was practically purring with happiness. His husband had well and truly stood up for him and laid down the law. 

 

*  
Eren couldn't take his eyes off the screen as he watched their sons move. Levi's hand was firmly on his shoulder, but he barely noticed the alpha there. Both his babies were still healthy and he had no words for everything he was feeling. Even when they were leaving the clinic, Eren couldn't take his eyes off the ultrasound print. Levi was supposed to be guiding him so he didn't walk into anything, but he walked straight into the car  
"Give me that. You can have it back once we get home"  
The photo was pulled from his hands, and the car keys pushed into them. Eren let out a sigh  
"Don't be like that, your tests Tuesday"  
"Levi, can't I just enjoy this?"  
"You can enjoy this once we get home"  
Eren pouted as he unlocked the car. He had to slide the seat back, Levi had driven to the appointment after all  
"Don't forget to check your mirrors"  
"I know"  
"And don't rely on the reversing camera"  
"I know"  
Eren had literally just put the key in the ignition  
"Have you checked everyone in the car has their seat belts on"  
That's it. Good mood gone. He was getting there and knew Levi meant well, but fuck... undoing his belt, he climbed from the car and slammed the door behind him, beginning to walk away   
"Eren?"  
He heard Levi jogging up behind him, and cursed not being able to run. His alpha caught his arm easily  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
Levi spun him around and Eren pushed his husband away  
"Leave me alone Levi!"  
Eren raised his hands and covered his face, and Levi wrapped his arms around him  
"What's wrong? Was it me?"  
Eren nodded quickly   
"Shit. What did I do this time?"  
"I... I was so fucking happy... I didn't want to drive... but you said I had to... so I was taking my time to get ready! But you couldn't even wait..."  
"I'm sorry brat. I didn't mean to make you cry"  
"Well you did!"  
"Come on, I'll drive home"  
Eren shook his head and sniffled valiantly   
"I... I'll drive... but give me a minute?"  
"Yeah, I promise to keep my mouth shut the whole drive home"  
"I don't want to go straight home... we still haven't picked out car seats"  
"Ok. So we're going shopping?"  
"I... I want to have everything ready... and I know you have to go away for work"  
Levi pulled right back  
"That's not confirmed yet, besides I'm only going the next city over. I was intending on asking you to come with me"  
"I don't want to go... I'm sorry... I just don't feel that comfortable outside outside anymore"  
Levi moved to kiss him on the temple  
"Alright, I understand. I'm in your hands brat"  
That didn't make him feel any better.

Going into the baby store maybe have been a bad idea. Eren was practically fawning over everything. He picked up half a dozen more blankets, more clothes, bibs, blankets and shoes. Levi followed him dutifully, obviously eager not to upset him again. They nearly ended up fighting over car seats, Eren didn't see the point in spending extra over a car seat that had just as good of a rating as a slightly less expensive, but when unwanted tears filled his eyes, his alpha caved. It was also while shopping that Eren realised they hadn't brought a baby bath and was amazed how ridiculous some of the models were. 

Arriving home Levi set everything aside for Eren to sort through when he felt like it, liked he'd done after their previous shopping trip. Everything had to be washed and folded and then put into the set of draws in the twins nursery. Though the previously washed items were currently in his room, he hadn't been back in the nursery since that day he'd found Levi putting the crib together. While Eren curled up on the sofa, Levi made them lunch, the teen smiling when his alpha put down a plate with two cheese sandwiches into his lap  
"Thank you, I'm sorry for losing it this morning"  
"No, I was a jerk. You did really well driving"  
"Thanks... I still don't know if I'll pass my test"  
"You'll be fine"  
Eren didn't reply. He ate slowly, in his mind he was already planning a nap one he was done, but Levi sat beside him and curled into his side  
"I have my appointment this afternoon"  
Eren hummed in reply, he knew Levi would have told him, but he honestly didn't remember   
"Do you want me to pick anything up while I'm out?"  
"No. Well, probably, but I can't remember what. There's a list on the fridge though"  
"Ok. How about I get take out for dinner? Give you the night off?"  
"That would be awesome"  
"Anything you want in particular?"  
"No... whatever you wants fine. I'm probably going to take a nap"  
"I swear that's all you do"  
Eren dropped his half eaten sandwich to the plate and looked down at feeling guilty  
"Shit. No. I didn't mean it in a bad way..."  
Eren shook his head  
"You're right. I'm sorry..."  
Levi sighed deeply  
"You're not in trouble for napping. You're growing our two babies, of course you're going to be tired"  
"I think I'm just going to go to my room"  
"Eren"  
"It's fine Levi"  
Pushing himself up, he was stopped by Levi grabbing his arm  
"I said it's fine"  
Eren gave Levi a halfhearted nod, before pulling his arm free and crossing into the kitchen. He binned the remnants of his lunch and washed his plate before heading to his room. He locked his door and let out a sigh   
"Eren?"  
"It's fine Levi! I just need a bit of space"  
Eren flinched away from door as a solid blow landed against it, followed by a "God fucking dammit". The teen scolded himself for being such a fucking idiot. Levi hadn't meant it to be mean, but it made him feel fucking useless. Toeing off his sneakers, he padded over to his bed and climbed under the blankets, before crying himself to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!!!  
> It's been one of those days 
> 
> https://youtu.be/M0pWejAnLUQ

Eren hummed as he sliced the strawberries for dessert. Levi had gone away, but the alpha was back today and he was happy. They'd managed a whole two weeks without fighting, he'd passed his driving test and Levi was coming back. Picking up his phone, he flicked to the next song. He had no idea how it'd made it on there, but for some unknown reason he was now singing along to Slice of Heaven. His mother had instilled in him a love of "old" movies and songs and he had no idea how the woman managed to know so many different ones  
"Eren?"  
Dropping the knife, Eren wiped his hands and rushed to meet his husband, throwing his arms around Levi the moment the door had closed  
"I missed you!"  
"I missed you too, brat... why do you smell like strawberries?"  
"Because I'm making dessert. Give me a kiss"  
Levi smiled and indulged him, the alpha then pulling back to look him up and down  
"You look amazing"  
Eren blushed happily. He was wearing a new dress, well it was more like a half dress/half hoodie, over a set of black leggings   
"Come on, I want to hear all about it"  
Levi let Eren pull him along and into the kitchen. Eren smacked him as his husband stole a strawberry on the way to sit at the dining table  
"Models are just as stupid as I remember. I'm thinking of quitting professional photography"  
Eren gaped  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I can sell my business to Erwin and Petra. Then I'll be home with you all the time"  
"As much as I want to be the supportive husband... why?"  
"It just doesn't feel the same anymore. I lived for my work, it was everything. But now I have you, and with the boys coming. Besides, I have saving and the money from the convertible"  
Eren nodded at Levi's words   
"It would be nice not to have to worry each time you walk out the door. But I don't think you're really ready"

Levi let out a sigh  
"Is that your way of saying you don't want me around"  
"Nope, it's my way of saying that you should finish all your work before you quit"  
Levi let out a snort   
"Smart arse. So you're ok with it?"  
"Levi, I'm 29 weeks pregnant. I ache from head to toe. Yes. I would love to have you home more often"  
"You know, you look like you're going to pop at any minute"  
"I'd rather not. I don't suppose you want to do me a favour now your home?"  
"Depends"  
"I want to take a bath, but I wasn't game to try without you around"  
"I'm glad you didn't. Why don't I go run it while you finished what you're doing"  
Levi rose and crossed over to him, the alpha giving him a quick kiss on the cheek on the way.

Once finished with the fruit salad, Eren headed up to Levi's bathroom. His husband had used the vanilla bubble bath and Eren hummed in appreciation   
"You like it brat?"  
"Yeah. Are you going to join me?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
"I want to hear more about your shoot"  
Levi helped him out his clothes and the alpha smirked at the sight of him naked, while Eren pulled a face  
"You're huge"  
"I know. My back and hips feel like... I don't know, and your boys have been making it nearly impossible to sleep"  
"Well I'm home now"  
Levi helped Eren into the bathtub before climbing in behind him and the alpha's hands moved straight to his stomach  
"They're really are kicking"  
"I know right. I think they missed you as much as I did"  
Levi nuzzled at his neck  
"I really would have fathered been home. The shoot was horrible from the get go"  
"What happened?"  
"Erwin dropped a camera and then flipped out over it. The models had no idea what they were doing and most of them didn't even want to be there"  
"Wow"  
"Yep. Maybe I should just stay here and take photos of you?"  
"As tempting as that sounds, I'll just stick to my weekly selfie"  
"You take weekly selfies?"  
"Armin suggested it, so you'd be able to see them all when you got back"  
"And you didn't?"  
"I forgot. Besides, you're home now, you've seen how much I've grown"  
"That's besides the point. I want to see them"  
"Fine, now shush, I'm relaxing"  
Levi snorted gently, and Eren squirmed slightly before letting out a happy sigh. Levi was only gone for 4 days, but he'd been hit hard with loneliness.

Levi helped him from the tub once the water had begun to cool. The alpha dried him down and pressed two kisses to his stomach  
"Want me to get you something to wear?"  
"Nah, I'll just put back on what I was wearing. I had a shower this morning"  
"Ok"  
Levi helped him dress, before the alpha dressed himself in a casual set of sweats and a shirt.

They ate dessert on the sofa, and Eren curled up dozing lightly against Levi once he was done  
"Eren"  
"Mmm?"  
"Do you want to go to bed?"  
"No, this is nice"  
"I'm not confident I can carry you if you fall asleep here"  
"Thanks"  
"I didn't meant it like that. You're so close to your due date now"  
"Levi, I was joking. You're probably right. Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"  
"If you want to"  
"Your bathrooms closer"  
Levi laughed lightly  
"I'm glad I could be of some use"  
"You're always useful"

Levi let him sleep late the following morning. Eren woke to find the man staring down at him and gently stroking his hair  
"Hey you, did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah... you?"  
"Yeah"  
Eren closed his eyes again, trying to fall back to sleep, but he had to pee and let out a disgruntled groan  
"Bathroom break. Don't go anywhere"  
Levi obediently stayed put and Eren slid back up against him  
"Jeez, you're freezing"  
"Yeah... it's cold out there"  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Maybe"  
"I can make you something?"  
"No, the idea of laying in bed with you, is for you to be in bed with me"  
"But what if I'm hungry?"  
Eren frowned   
"I didn't think of that"  
"I'm going to make breakfast. You can stay here or come down"  
"I'll stay here. It's nice and warm"  
Levi slid from under his and Eren let out a small whine. He wanted to cling onto his husband, but that was selfish. He buried his face against Levi's pillow, but couldn't fall back to sleep.

Heading downstairs and into the kitchen, Eren watched his husband for a moment. The man was buttering his toast with such intense concentration. Eren couldn't help but frown, crossing to the alpha, Eren gently placed his hand on Levi's arm. Eren didn't expect Levi to snap, and the look of hurt and confusion on Levi's face said he didn't either. As it was it took them both a moment to move, Levi has shoved him back and Eren had slipped, he would have fallen backwards if not for managing to half grab the counter, before sliding down to his knees. His chest heaved from the unexpected adrenaline rush and he whimpered at the pain the shot across his chest from hitting his ribs on the corner  
"Fuck. I'm sorry. You scared me"  
Eren nodded as he tried to lower himself to the ground   
"I-I figured as much"

Sitting on the ground, the teens hands moved to his stomach. His twins were going crazy and he hushed the pair with tears in his eyes. That had been a scared none of them had needed  
"Levi, are you alright?"  
Looking from his stomach up to his husband, Levi still looked just as confused, and even paler than the few seconds before. Eren reached out and grabbed his husbands pants. He needed Levi to know it was just an accident  
"Levi!"  
His husband jumped and looked down at him  
"I didn't..."  
"Levi. Sit down"  
Levi sat immediately, and Eren shuffled across to wrap his arms around the man, ignoring the pain. The bruise was probably going to be pretty impressive   
"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to"  
"I... shit brat..."  
Levi went to move from his hold and Eren help him tighter  
"Eren..."  
"Levi put your arms around me. That's how a hug works, and I think we both really need a hug right now"  
Levi was tense as he moved to return Eren's hug with his right arm and place his left hand on Eren's swell  
"Are you alright"  
"Yeah... still catching my breath. Want to tell me what you were thinking of?"  
"It's..."  
Levi shook his head, the alpha smelt thoroughly miserable  
"Levi. I understand... when I was raped... I was the same. I didn't want to be touched, I snapped without realising..."  
Levi let out a shaky breath  
"I was thinking about what to do with the business and Erwin's incident... but at some point I guess I started thinking about when we were shot..."  
"Fuck"  
"Sorry... god, this is a miserable conversation this early in the morning"  
"No, it's alright. Thank you for telling me"  
There was a moment of silence between them  
"Eren?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Things have gotten better right?"  
Eren smiled and pressed a kiss to his husbands cheek  
"Yeah Levi"  
"I don't know how you do it. All this shit you've been through, and putting up with me"  
"Levi. Both know I've cried until I ran out of tears"  
"But I just hurt you and you're smiling"  
"It wasn't intentional. Besides, you look like you came out of this worse than I did"  
"I'm really sorry brat"  
"I know. I'm sorry for startling you. What do you say we get up and you can get me an ice pack before making us breakfast?"  
Eren pulled back from Levi and hissed in pain again, yep he was going to be feeling that for a few days  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"I hurt me. I grabbed the bench so I wouldn't fall and smacked my ribs. Nothing an ice pack and kiss from my alpha won't fix"  
Levi didn't look so sure   
"Levi. It's fine. We can't sit here all morning"

Levi had helped him to the sofa, and Eren curled up in the corner. His husband then went and fetched an ice pack, the alpha shaking ever so slightly as he placed it onto Eren's ribs, he went to pull back, but Eren grabbed his wrist  
"Levi, you're forgetting the kiss"  
"Oh right"  
His husband pressed a small kiss to his lips and Eren smiled up at the man  
"There. All better. Now feed me"  
Levi shook his head as he pulled back  
"God you're a weird kid"

It was a few hours later that Eren finally got to survey the damage. The bruising was a dark purple and wrapped from from to back just under his armpit. Levi would probably free when he saw. The teen sighed and showered carefully, before dressing in long loose clothes, the kind he could sleep in without Levi questioning it. He skipped the bra knowing the strap would be too much for the sensitive area. He knew his husband felt awful, and he'd been terrified in that split second, but he hoped this wouldn't come between them.

Levi was evidently still trying to make up for the morning incident. The man ordered takeaway for dinner, and pampered Eren right up until they started getting ready for bed. It didn't matter how many times he told Levi he was alright, the alpha still held that worried look in his eyes. He'd thought he'd made it to bed without having to show his husband his side, but as he was pulling back the blankets, Levi's came up behind him, the man gently wrapping his arms around him, before resting his head on his shoulder  
"Can I see?"  
"It's fine"  
"Eren... please, I need to see"  
His husbands hands moved to tug at the shirt fabric. Eren sighed deeply, he really didn't want to show Levi, but the man really seemed to need this  
"Levi, it looks worse than it it"

Eren slowly pulled his shirt up, ignoring the pain. Levi let out a low curse, the man's fingers shaking as the ghosted over the bruising  
"Jesus"  
"It's fine, It only looks bad"  
"It's not ok. I think I should get Farlan to check you out"  
"Levi. You're over reacting. I promise you it's fine. Can we go to bed? It's freezing with no shirt on"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I told you before, all I needed was an ice pack and a kiss"  
Levi let a long breath out through his nose  
"I really don't deserve you"  
"Sure you do, now lets sleeeeep"  
Levi kisses his shoulder gently before nuzzling the spot   
"I love you brat"

 

*  
When Eren's bruise bloomed even further and was significantly darker the next day Dr Levi put him on bed rest, Eren wasn't even allowed to get up and pee by himself. He was tired and frustrated, his head was throbbing and he felt nauseous, but just assumed that was because he was frustrated as fuck and had nothing to do other than brood.

Farlan arrived that evening, the man laughing at the scowl on Eren's face  
"Let me guess, Levi?"  
"Yeah. He's totally over reacting"  
"That's not what he says. Apparently you've got some bruising?"  
Eren nodded, Levi was hovering behind Farlan   
"I slipped and fell against the bench"  
Farlan gave him a look, clearly Levi had told the man what had happened. Eren shook his head  
"It's fine, it isn't even as sore now"  
"Leave the medical diagnosis to me. Which side is it?"  
"Right..."  
Farlan moved to sit next to him and Eren blushed slightly as as the blanket was pull down and his breast and stomach exposed. Farlan let out a low hum, and Eren jumped before hissing as the man felt the area  
"You haven't broken anything, so that's a plus"  
"See, I told you I was fine"  
Farlan gave him another look as the man pulled back  
"You're a little pale. Have you been eating properly?"  
"Yeah..."  
"No headaches? Nausea?"  
"Only all the time"  
"Eren"  
Farlan's voice was firm  
"Some times..."  
Farlan took his face in his hands and Eren tried not to be alarmed at the man's prodding and poking  
"You're slightly anemic from the looks of it. That's why you've bruised so easily. Levi, he needs more iron in his diet"  
"But he'll be alright? And the babies right?"  
"Now that we know about it, we can treat it"  
Eren frowned as Farlan pulled away, though the man's hands were still on his face, he had the overwhelming urge to google the fuck out of the potential consequences of anemia  
"No. No googling it. I can see what's going on in your head. Listen to me. I'll get you to come in tomorrow for a blood test"  
Eren snorted, he couldn't help it. Farlan so resigned over the whole googling thing and the teen supposed that the man had had enough of patients coming in after self diagnosing   
"So he'll be fine?"  
"He should be"  
Farlan released him and rose  
"If you come in about 12, we can do it during my supposed lunch break"  
Eren nodded, and promptly regretted the action. He closed his eyes and took a breath before opening them. Neither man seemed to have noticed. 

Levi walked Farlan out while Eren settled back down, his husband returning a few minutes later. His alpha came to sit by his side and let out a sad sigh  
"I'm so sorry"  
"It's fine, you heard Farlan. I didn't even realise I was anemic, so... I'm not saying it was a good thing, but now we know?"  
Eren tried to pick his words carefully, but failed and ended his sentence uncertainly  
"Is there anything you need? I'm going to go grab you some iron pills"  
"Can I come with you?"  
He didn't exactly want to leave the house, but a whole day in bed... he needed out  
"You're supposed to be resting"  
"And I have, I'm fine and the twins are just as happy and active as they have been"  
Levi took a few moments before nodding and Eren flashed him a smile  
"Good, it's decided then. Now get me a shirt and help me up"  
Levi blinked and returned the smile ever so slightly  
"Anything for you brat"

The drive was nice, even the snow was nice. But being outside was even nicer. Levi wouldn't let him go into the supermarket, so Eren sat in the car with the door open. It was cold, but kind of nice, he hadn't realise how stuff it was at home and made a mental note to open the windows to air the house tomorrow. He was completely lost in watching the snow and planning the following day, he didn't even hear Levi come back, jumping when he saw the man in front of him  
"You were quick"  
"That's not what you usually say"  
Eren snorted and shook his head   
"You come out with some of the most random things"  
"It's because I've spent so long with you. It's hard to believe we've been married nearly two years"  
Eren nodded and slid back into the car  
"It's hard to believe its nearly your birthday"  
Levi sighed, before moving to close Eren's door for him. The alpha rounded the car and climbed into the driver's seat  
"Is there anything you want to do for Christmas? It's the last one we're going to have alone for the next 20 odd years"  
Eren snorted  
"If they don't come home for Christmas after they're 20, I'm going to cry"  
"Fine. 25 years"  
Eren looked down at his stomach  
"I... I kind of miss having family Christmas's... it's been years, but they used to be so much fun"  
"I've never had a family Christmas, and last year was probably the closest thing to it. But to be honest, that day hasn't meant anything to me in years"  
Eren reached out and took his husbands hand, intertwining their fingers and rubbing the side of Levi's hand softly with his thumb  
"Just think, this time next year we'll have two little boys to spoil"  
"Two little boys and one big brat"  
"Yeah... so, we should do something?"  
"Anything you want to do?"  
"Turn off our phones and lock ourselves away?"  
"If that's what you want... we could watch those old movies you like"  
"Mhmm, we need a snack plan than, and I'm making cake"  
"I think I can manage microwave popcorn"  
"Is it bad I want to go junk food shopping now"  
Eren looked up at the supermarket in front of them and then to Levi   
"You really want to don't you?"  
Eren nodded and Levi sighed  
"You're lucky I love you"

Levi kept his arm around his waist as they shopped. The alpha surprising him by even tossing in a few not so healthy choices. It was domestic bliss, so much better than when he'd gone shopping with Armin. He was even tempted to let the alpha come food shopping with him more often if the man was going to be this well behaved. When Eren started feeling lightheaded, Levi called an end to the trip. The omega was secretly grateful, his feet were cold and hurt, and he wanted another bath among other things.

Levi let him sit in the dining room as the alpha unpacked their copious amounts of supplies. The alpha carefully followed his instructions on where everything lived. Once done, Levi wrapped him in a tight hug, before kissing his neck gently  
"How about we go to bed?"  
"Mmm, take me to be or lose me forever"  
Levi nuzzled against him as he pulled him up  
"Why do I feel like that's from another one of your old movies?"  
"Because it is"

Levi was very gentle and careful, although the alpha's scent was strong with desire. The man had stripped him down, before massaging his aching back and hips. Eren practically purring by the time they actually got around to having sex. His husband's switch had flipped and it was almost hard to believe it was the same man as Eren was brought to orgasm. The man didn't even both with cleaning up, instead he nuzzled and nipped at Eren's chest and neck until the teen fell asleep with his husband still inside of him. If things could stay like this, he'd never cry again.


	41. Chapter 41

Eren winced as in pain as he pushed himself off the sofa. His hips and back had been aching all morning, and Levi was in the city at his studio. After a few semi heated discussions, rather than selling the business, he was taking a leave of absence and that's why he was in the city for the rest of the day. Erwin and Petra had apparently split, not that Eren had expected anything else. He sighed and hushed his twins. 

Levi had been all for quitting, but Eren felt he was being too rash. Initially been all for it, but then he'd caught his husband staring at the panoramas on the wall and knew Levi really wasn't as ready as the man seemed to think he was, padding into the kitchen, the teen hisses again  
"Ok, ok! Settle down, I'm calling daddy"  
Christmas was 4 days away, and Levi had even brought him a miniature tree. However, what he wanted at this exact moment in time was soft serve ice cream and an hours long bath. Grabbing his phone up, he slid his thumb across the screen and pulled up Levi's details before hitting call. Keeping one hand on the bench to balance, he let out a long breath as he squatted down trying to find some relief. Levi answered after half a dozen rings  
"Eren? Everything ok brat?"  
"As ok as I was this morning. Hey, how much..."  
His sentence was interrupted by a hard kick and he hissed  
"Eren?!"  
"Sorry, one of your sons decided to boot me... anyway, how much longer are you going to be?"  
"Probably another hour, maybe two... why?"  
"Because I really really want ice cream. But I can go for a drive..."  
"Eren, I'll get you your ice cream, any specific order?"  
"Large ice cream sundae for McDonald's with strawberry sauce... oh and French fries... don't forget the French fries"  
Levi laughed lightly  
"Yes yes, alright. I'm making a note of it"  
Eren went to stand and realised he was stuck. His back and hips screaming at him as he went to stand and he awkwardly lowered himself the extra few centimetres to the ground and let out a long groan  
"Eren?"  
Again with his name  
"I'm fine... kind of... I think I'm stuck on the floor"  
He could just imagine the look on Levi's face. The alpha no doubt shaking his head over his antics  
"I don't think I even want to know, if I leave now, I'll be home in half an hour"  
"Good, because as appealing as the kitchen floor is, it isn't that comfortable for my fat arse"  
"Eren, your arse is perfect. More than perfect. I'll see you and your perfect arse soon, so stay put"  
Eren let out a happy hum  
"Thank you Levi, I love you"  
"You better"  
The call ended and Eren looked around. He would have been fine if not for this stupid pain. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up and then promptly went nope. Crawling it was.

Crawling was a horrible idea. His back and hips hated him all the more, but he made it to sit against the sofa and that wasn't so bad, at least stuck there he could watch TV. He smiled at the pile of movies sitting just under the screen. His movie marathon planned out completely in his head, and if Levi fell asleep... he couldn't be blamed for his actions.

He was still in the same position when Levi found him, though he was now crying from the pain. His alpha rushed to place his food on the sofa, before helping him up and settle  
"That bad?"  
Eren whimpered as Levi's hands left him and he nodded sadly   
"Yeah... being on the floor didn't help"  
"Well, I brought food, and extra food. Do you want some panadol?"  
"Yeah... um... can you help me to the bathroom first?"  
Great. He couldn't even manage to get to the toilet himself. Levi supported him for the most part, or at least to the bathroom. His husband had never seen him pee, and that wasn't changing today. Levi came in as he was washing his hands and his husband moved to gently touch his hips, causing him to let out a sob  
"Shit. Sorry, let's get you back to the sofa, and I'll get you a heat pack"  
"Thanks... sorry... it's been tender all day, but now..."  
Levi moved to wrap his arms around him and the alpha pressed a small kiss to Eren's lips  
"It's fine. I know you're exhausted, but you're still beautiful"  
Levi's words had him crying harder. He didn't feel fucking beautiful, yesterday it had been the slightest twinge, today however... miserable didn't seem to describe it. He'd tried to be perky, but not Levi was back, he couldn't hold the facade. 

Seated back on the sofa, Levi was in his corner, so Eren was curled up with his head in his husband's lap. The old Levi would have warned him not to spill or get crumbs on his pants, but his husband had said nothing as he ate. The alpha had heated him a heat pack and was playing with his hair. It was the best he'd felt since the man left  
"I'm sorry you had to leave work"  
"No, I should have been here for you"  
"Levi, its fine... it was my fault for getting stuck on the floor"  
"I can't really argue there"  
Things fell silent again between them  
"Kenny wanted to come for Christmas"  
Eren just about choked on his ice cream covered French fry  
"It's been months"  
"Yeah... he knows you're pregnant. That's why he wants to come. Called me to suck up and be all nice about "spending the day with his favourite nephew and his husband, before the birth""  
"Gross, that legitimately just made me feel sick"  
"That's how I felt too. Don't worry, I told him no, but he'll probably still show up"  
"He's not getting in, you..."  
"I know. No technology. Just you and me. You've told Armin right?"  
"Yeah, and I put it up on Facebook"  
"I'll never understand you kids and Facebook"  
"Well, it's not as appealing as it used to be"  
"Back in the day when you used to be a rebel?"  
"Something like that. But this is better"  
"Some days I have to wonder"  
Eren frowned and looked up to Levi   
"Maybe you'd have been happier if you'd finished school and gone to college"  
"I am happy, besides, I can always pick up something one the twins are a bit older"  
"I know, but this is the time of your life you should be enjoying... not having to take care of me, and being paranoid about going into labour"  
"I'm not paranoid. Besides I thought you wanted these twins too"  
Eren sniffled before the tears began to pour, he couldn't help it. He knew exactly what Levi meant, but his hormones didn't and before he could really keep up with himself, he was pushing himself up from Levi and crying with his hands on his stomach  
"Eren, no, hey, don't cry"  
"Leave me alone! You're right! I'm a failure! I'm going to be a horrible mother!"  
"No. That's not it at all"  
"Yes it is! You probably wished you could stay with Erwin"  
He couldn't stop the words coming from his mouth. He'd wanted to tell Levi he was alright, but that wasn't what was happening. His poor husband was probably sick of hearing the same track over and over  
"Eren, come on, calm down. Deep breaths with me..."  
"I d-d-don't want to calm down!"  
Levi laughed lightly, only upsetting him further  
"Go away!"  
"Eren..."  
"No! You never wanted to marry me! How can you even look at me! I slept with someone else! My dad used to beat me! And I'm all kinds fucked up..."  
Eren let out a pain cry and slumped forward over his stomach, the pain was spreading  
"Eren"  
Levi climbed from beside him and pushed him back so he was sitting up again  
"Deep breaths. In... and out. In... and out... good... that's good"  
Eren's whole body shook as he tried to breathe, the pain in his stomach was terrifying. But both babies were moving. He took a deep breath, but his little episode and the pain, he couldn't help it. Levi didn't even say a word as Eren vomited on his husband, instead he got a raised eyebrow and the teen closed his eyes in shame, his breath hitching as he started towards hysterics again  
"No, Eren, it's fine. It'll wash out. I don't think either of us were expecting that. Take some deep breaths for me and I'll go get cleaned up"

He'd just said the most horrible things to his husband, but Levi had taken it all and then worried about him. He raised his hands and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. He was losing it. He was sure of it. Levi probably thought he was crazy to. Eyeing his split food he let out a miserable sigh, he couldn't leave it for Levi. His body protested every move, but he cleaned up what he could. It was sort of surprising that he hadn't gotten vomit on himself, the sofa or the floor. 

Levi came back, freshly showered and eyed him with a sigh  
"You didn't need to try cleaning up"  
The alpha sounded annoyed Eren flinched away as the man stepped closer  
"I'm not mad. I'm not going to hurt you"  
Eren still tried to retreat backwards into the sofa. His head was such a mess and he now just wanted to sleep  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."  
Levi moved closer and wrapped his arms around him. I think that's enough excitement for one afternoon, let's get you settled down in bed? I can stay with you until you've fallen asleep"  
Without giving him a choice, Levi helped him from the sofa and to his own bed. He hadn't slept in his own bed for days, but the sheets felt wonderfully cool. Levi positioned his pillows for him before sitting down and beginning to play with his hair again  
"You feel a little warm"  
Eren shivered, the initial seconds of nice sheet coolness was gone and now he was just cold  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it"  
"It's alright, I know you didn't. But I do need to head back to the studio"  
Eren nodded slightly, he'd made Levi mad. The alpha might not have said it, but he just knew he had  
"It's fine. You can go... I love you Levi"  
"I know"  
Levi kissed his forehead and pulled the blankets up to his shoulder, before leaving. Eren didn't want to fall asleep, but he did anyway.

When he awoke, Levi was shaking him, the alpha looked worried and Eren tried to remember how to breathe  
"It's ok. It was just a nightmare. With all this shit earlier, I'm not that surprised"  
Eren let out a shaky breath, and grabbed for his husband  
"I'm sorry... please don't leave me..."  
Eren could hear the sigh in Levi's voice  
"I'm not leaving. Is that what the dream was about?"  
"Y-yeah..."  
"Well I'm here, and I'm back. Just fine. And I'm all yours now, no more going back to work for a long time"  
"God. I feel like I'm going crazy"  
"You're not. If you are, then I am to. How's the pain?"  
"Still there"  
He'd honestly forgotten it in his need for Levi, he let out a hiss and Levi lowered him carefully back down  
"Want to cuddle?"  
"Yeah... please..."  
The alpha slid into the bed, moving his pillows and sliding into their place   
"S-so works all organised?"  
"Yep. Erwin's apparently found himself an assistant, so its all his hands for now"  
"Wow. Do you feel alright?"  
"It's weird, but not bad"  
Levi's hand slid cautiously across his stomach  
"Is this alright?"  
"Yeah. It feels nice"  
It didn't really, his stomach fucking hurt, but Levi needed this and he needed Levi.

 

*  
Come Christmas morning, he was still in pain, but determined that today was just going to be him and Levi. He'd had the alpha turn his phone off the previous night, and he'd message Armin before doing the same. He'd also he Levi disconnect the doorbell and the man had carried his mattress from his walk-in-robe out the living room. The blankets were the ones from Levi's bed, and the alpha had everything they needed food wise close. He as being thoroughly spoilt. His gift to his husband had been a small photo album filled with selfies of his stomach and a few he felt he actually looked nice in, as well a keyring with their names on it. Levi had gifted him a gift that was actually for the alpha. The man intending to get his name, as well as the twins names, tattooed after the birth. Eren had never pictured Levi with a tattoo, but the sentiment was sweet. The alpha had also brought him books, a new blanket for his bed, and a photo book that put his small album to shame. The man had taken his photos and edited them to look amazing, then had them printed into a coffee book. Levi had also helped him shower this morning, taking the time to thoroughly wash his hair for him and shower him in love. It was the first Christmas since his mums death that he could say he truly felt happy.

They watched movies while doing presents, starting with Drop Dead Fred, which Levi didn't seem to find as funny as he did, then moved onto Top Gun. They didn't bother with real food, and Eren fell asleep halfway into Top Gun, waking in time to find Levi moving turn the TV off. He gave his husband a sleepy smile and rubbed his belly, before reaching out for the man to rejoin him. Levi carefully came to lay face him, the alpha nuzzled his face and they shared small secret kisses.

Both mates were rudely awakened from their nap but the incessant ringing of the house phone. Levi let out a long groan, and Eren nuzzled back against his mates shoulder  
"D'nt answer it"  
"I was going to take it off the hook"  
"D'nt care..."  
Levi kissed the top of Eren's head, the alpha settled back against the blankets, but the device continued to ring, and there was barely a pause between it ending and starting again  
"Eren, maybe I should..."  
"Fine..."  
He just wanted to go back to sleep, but now he was awake, he needed to use the toilet   
"Help me up?"  
"You don't have to get up"  
"I kind of do..."  
His husband let out a small "oh", before moving to help him stand. The muscles in Eren's body protested and he let out a choked whimper  
"Eren?"  
Levi's voice was soft, but full of concern  
"I'm fine..."  
"But you've been in pain for days"  
Eren shook his head, knowing what was coming next  
"I know you don't want to go, but maybe..."  
"Not today... please not today"  
"Ok... I'll get you some painkillers, and I'll unplug the phone. You take all the time you need"  
Levi gave him a soft kiss and Eren nodded, he knew what the kiss meant, "if not today, then tomorrow".

Levi was glaring at the phone when Eren returned. The teen stumbled up to his husband and pressed his forehead against Levi's arm  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah. Nothing to worry about. Want to go back to bed?"  
Eren nodded, and Levi gave him the painkillers before helping him back into bed. The teen letting out a small whine as his head hit the pillow  
"Your face is a little red, are you sure your alright  
Eren felt his face redden. He'd slicked really badly while they'd been asleep and now he was slightly horny, but knew Levi wouldn't touch him while he was in so much pain  
"Eren?"  
"It's nothing"  
His words were mumbled and he pulled the blankets over his head, only to have Levi pull them back down  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong"  
"Something's obviously on your mind"  
Eren bit his lip and buried his face in his pillow, it was the only was he could get the words out, even then they were muffled  
"I'm horny"  
Levi pulled the pillow down  
"Ok, try that again"  
Eren's voice was an embarrassed whisper  
"I'm horny"  
Levi's eyes widened and Eren wanted to die, he expected the man to laugh, but Levi didn't  
"You can laugh..."  
"Why would I laugh?"  
"Because its stupid"  
"It's not stupid, did you want to have sex?"  
Eren didn't think he could get any redder, but Levi went and proved him wrong. He scrunched his eyes closed tight and nodded  
"Ok, but let me know if it's hurts too much. Or I can use my fingers and my mouth"  
Levi's words sent straight to his penis, he'd been half hard, but now he was fully hard and aching. The alpha had no idea he had on him, although he had cleaned himself up in the bathroom, kind of hoping Levi would take care of him.

Eren buried his face in his pillow as Levi moved to strip off his pyjama bottoms, the alpha's hands moving straight to his arse and massaged his lightly  
"Is this alright?"  
Eren hummed in reply, but soon hissed when his husbands hands moved towards his hips  
"Ok, that's a no go"  
After some trial and error, they wound up with Levi spooning up behind him, but the angle wasn't deep enough and was driving Eren to insanity. He couldn't help what his body wanted and needed, he was practically a slave to his hormones, and his hormones had decided that he was going to be horny, he let out a long whine and Levi slid out  
"That good?"  
"Shut up, and let me move"  
Anger filled his words, and he pushed himself up, moving so he was on all fours, with his chest and stomach supported by blankets   
"Eren..."  
"Just don't touch my hips"  
That was all the teen could manage, the position already taxing, and he shook at the pain flaring through his stomach. He felt his husband moved behind him and then the alpha finally thrust in deep enough for him to see stars. After that he didn't last long. Levi felt way too good, the alpha set a hard and fast pace, knowing all Eren wanted was to cum. He nearly bottomed out as he did, his toes curling and his whole body heaved as the orgasmic high filled every inch of his body. Levi's knot filled him so perfectly and Eren felt like he was floating, until he wasn't, and he couldn't hold the position any longer. As if reacting to his need to rest, Levi's knot deflated faster than usual and the alpha slid out, before moving to help him to without prompting. Between his legs felt soaked and Eren shivered at the exposure   
"I'll get a towel"  
The omega shivered and nodded, before letting out a long desperate whine at the pain through his stomach   
"Shit... hold on"  
The teen heard his husbands feet as the man rushed away from him. He buried his face against the nearest blanket, letting out another whimper.

Levi returned and the alpha cleaned him down with a warm wet towel, but Eren still felt gross. He didn't understand what was happening and he was terrified over it all  
"Levi... my breasts"  
His alpha rolled him back gently  
"What about them?"  
"They hurt..."  
The warm towel moved to wipe at his breasts, he hissed the feel of the fabric against his nipples  
"They look really tender"  
Really Levi? You don't fucking say? He let out a sigh when Levi finally pulled away  
"It's like your body's in overdrive, maybe I should call Farlan?"  
"Noooo... you promised"  
"I didn't promised, I agreed to wait. But you smell different, you're in pain and you look miserable..."  
"But... it was just supposed to be us..."  
"I know, but if something's wrong..."  
Eren let out a small sob, he heard Levi sigh, and then felt the alpha move away, returning a few moments later and sitting down beside him. He shivered against Levi's leg  
"Can I at least have a blanket?"  
Levi snorted  
"Sorry, sure"  
Levi finally pulled a blanket over him, and Eren gritted his teeth in pain, his fingers had a tight hold on the blanket and hid his face against Levi's hip  
"I promise I'll make this up to you, but I need to know you're alright"

And so, his happy, romantic, hormonal and somewhat weird Christmas with only Levi was brought to an end and Farlan arrived an hour later. His husband at least had the decency to help him into pants moments before the man arrived  
"Eren, I'm going to sit have Levi help you up onto the sofa"  
It was so very tempting to tell Farlan to fuck off, but he was just too miserable by now   
"He's had back and hip pain the last few days, and seemed to be doing better this morning..."  
"I already know you two had sex, I can smell it in the room. Eren, can you tell me what hurts?"  
"He said his chest hurts..."  
"Levi, I know you're worried, but I need to know what Eren's feeling. Does your stomach hurt?"  
Eren nodded and he took a deep breath in an attempt to try and find some way to calm his body down  
"Its it like a sharp pain?"  
Eren shook his head  
"More like a cramping pain? That comes and lasts a little while and then goes?"  
He nodded silently and Farlan let out a small laugh   
"Ok, you're going to be just fine... but I worry about your children"  
Eren let out a whimper, his head snapping up to look at Farlan with wide panic filled eyes  
"What the fucks that supposed to mean?"  
"He's having contractions, and you're having sex"  
"He's what?"  
"Eren, how far apart are they?"  
"I... I don't know... it comes and it goes... but my hips hurt... couldn't it just be that?"  
"It could be, but the darkening of your sweats tells me otherwise"  
Eren once again found himself turning red. Thanks to his stomach he couldn't even see, and he'd been too far inside his head to realise  
"He's only 32 weeks"  
"It's common for twin births to be "early". He also would have been really clingy and super emotional over the last few days, maybe even nightmares thanks to all the crazy hormones? And increased sex drive is common, especially given his age and being an omega. His body was desperately trying to call out for you to comfort him."  
"So he's..."  
"Look, I'll come with you to the hospital, but I'll be you a carton in Heineken he's in labour"

Eren felt like he couldn't keep up with the conversation. He'd been fine. It was just a bit of pain... and now... it was too soon... what if something happened to the twins? What if something was wrong? What if... he couldn't escape the panic and his chest tightened like someone was standing on it. He gasped as he tried to suck in air and Farlan's face filled his vision  
"Eren. It's fine. You're fine. You have a few more hours wait, so we don't have to rush to do anything yet. Is there anything you want to do? Maybe take a bath?"  
Having Farlan stare him in the eyes, the man managed to ground him and he nodded. He wanted to bath, but only if Levi would stay with him   
"Levi, help Eren up to the bathroom. Do you guys have a bag packed?"  
Eren shook his head  
"No, we were kind of thinking we had more time"  
"Eren, is it alright if I pack for you?"  
The teen nodded, and both men pulled him up from the sofa. 

Levi was still in a state of shock when they finally reached the bathroom, he could smell it on his husband and the alpha was shaking slightly. His fear seemed to bleeding in and infecting his husband, which in turn was driving his own senses further into overdrive. Maybe if he felt like he could stop and breathe, he'd be able to settle. But he was just too scared he was going to lose the twin, and combined with the fresh throbbing in his head, the pain through his back and hips and the rolling pain that was apparent contractions, he was amazed anyone ever gave birth. This shit fucking hurt. 

He had no idea how long Farlan left him and Levi in the bath together. But it helped to settle both him and Levi down, and by the time the man came to get them, Eren was feeling slightly more optimistic and Levi had pulled himself together. Farlan grinned at them from the doorway, the look on the man's face seemed to say that he knew things would turn out this way   
"How many contractions have you had since getting in?"  
"3... I think"  
"Ok, so you've still got a little way go, but we can head in as soon as your ready. What an amazing birthday present for you Levi..."  
"Being with Eren was more than enough, now get out"  
Farlan held his hands up  
"I'm going. I'll meet you guys downstairs"  
When Farlan turned and left, Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's temple  
"Let's get you ready?"  
The teen nodded  
"I... we're going to be parents"  
"Yeah... I'm scared as fuck"  
"So am I"  
"We'll be alright"  
"Yeah... um... I love you and I want to apologise for anything I might say"  
Levi snorted  
"I think it can be forgiven seeing you're pushing our two babies out of one small hole"  
Eren let out a small whine, both because of the contraction, but mostly at the mental image  
"Let's not say that again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I have "Ring of Fire" in my head
> 
> Our poor precious brunette... Eren's arse is criminal   
> Xxx


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all wanted some Levi POV  
> It starts as Eren's POV, but when you hit ~**~, that's Levi's.
> 
> Sooo, how many out there have made it this far??? 
> 
> I love you all, just remember that...
> 
> The end is also neigh

Eren held his stomach on the way into hospital, he couldn't deny he was a bundle of nerves, and Levi seemed to be in just the same way. Farlan was driving his SUV, and Levi was in the back between the car seats... at least those were ready, even if he wasn't. The teen had a million and one things going through his head, but his main concern was just what the hell Farlan had packed for him. He didn't know why he was so stuck on the fact that Farlan had seen his underwear, the man had seen more of him then he'd ever wanted anyway. He let out a small moan and Levi's hand moved to his shoulder  
"We're nearly there"

Eren insisted on trying to walk, but Farlan and Levi had other ideas and he was forced, less than gently, into a wheelchair. The teen honestly just wanted to go to home and sleep until this was all over and he was holding his two sons. Farlan took care of his admittance and he was taken through and then through a labyrinth of corridors, or maybe it just felt like that because the fluorescent lights above his head was making him feel sicker. His body ached and his omega side didn't want anyone but Levi to be near him.

Sitting on the hospital bed, a young woman was asking him all sorts of questions. She wanted to know how far apart his contractions were. According to Farlan they were 15 minutes apart, but to him they felt much closer than that. She also asked him about his water breaking and something about the mucus plug. He was completely embarrassed and confused. He had no idea when his water had broken, but according to Farlan it had and no idea about this mucus plug thing either... everything he thought he knew had left his head.

With everything taken care of, he was finally left alone with Levi to change into some flimsy hospital gown thing. The only concession was that the room they'd dumped him in had a window, and the view was of the city beneath him. Once he was changed, and somewhat settled, Levi climbed up into the bed with him and Eren immediately buried his face against his husband in fear and embarrassment. He didn't want to spread his legs for strangers. Hours passed and people would come and check on him. Farlan had disappeared somewhere and Levi had insisted he try and sleep, but that wasn't really happening. He also wasn't able to have an epidural until the morning when more staff were on. 

Sliding from his hold, Levi moved to help him from the bed, this felt like the upteenth time he'd needed to pee, and his husband was supposed to be guiding him across the room. But they never do quite make it there. Outside the window, and above the cityscape, the remnants of bright colours glittered down and low pops filled the room. Levi's hold on him tightened to the point Eren was whimpering in pain, and his husband had gone deathly pale. Something was very wrong with Levi. Panicking over his mates condition, Eren screamed for Farlan.

 

~**~  
Levi's heart was pounding. His mind was racing. He didn't know where he was or what was happening. Looking up he saw the dirty stone walls of the cell and everything seemed to come into focus. He was there still. Thousands of kilometres from Eren and imprisoned with Erwin in this shit hole. Erwin. Fuck. Spinning around he searched for his friend, they'd taken Erwin away last night. He'd be next. They'd kill him and dump his body in the streets for the dogs to eat... he'd seen that. He'd seen that and done nothing. Small pops echoed in his head, and he pitched forward, vomiting on the floor. The shit that passed for food here was barely food. 

Snapping his head up at the sound of Erwin's voice, he realised he wasn't in the cell. He and Erwin were kneeling in front of the freedom fighters. They'd lost everything, and now they were going to do die in the middle of nowhere. He was going to break his promise. He was going to leave Eren behind. He'd already lost his wedding ring, and he'd fought tooth and nail to keep his necklace. He never should have left his brat. A loud pop rang out and a sharp ringing shot through his right ear. Something warm and wet splattered the side of his face and he looked to the right. He didn't know the man's name. Erwin had organised the assistants, Erwin knew the language. He'd left his fate in Erwin's hands and now he was going to die... just like the man beside him... Eren would never know. His husband would be assuming the worse. He never should have left the bright eyed teen. Eren who found a way to love him, even when he couldn't love himself. Eren who always tried his hardest. His husband... his head snapped back at the pain that flared through his body, radiating out from his shoulder. So this was what it felt like. He'd seen people shot. He'd seen the pain, he'd seen them drown to death on their own blood and just now he'd seen a man lose his head. But this. He couldn't stop himself as he slumped backwards   
"Leave them. They rot to death soon enough"  
7 more shots rang out. 

He didn't know how he survived. He didn't know how Erwin survived. He'd been the leader of them in the rebels minds. He'd been tortured far worse. His arm was snapped for taking photos he'd been asked to take. These people were crazy. The smell of blood filled his nose. Out of the group of 15, only he and Erwin had survived... or maybe that had always been the plan. Eren couldn't know. His husband who'd lost so much couldn't know the details. He'd tell him some, but never all. He couldn't tell Eren that he'd slept in Erwin's arms for warmth, the teen wouldn't understand. No one would understand. They'd all think him stupid and crazy. He had to get home to Eren...

"Levi"  
Sucking in a whooshing breath, Levi's eyes darted around the room. He was covered in sweat and his chest heaving. He didn't understand what he was doing on the floor and in the corner. He didn't understand why he was there... hadn't he just been with Erwin? And why was his pants so wet? Had it rained again? He shook his head and scrunched his eyes closed. No. This had to be a dream. A fever induced dream. He was so far from home he'd finally snapped  
"Levi?"  
Eren... great now he was hearing things. The first thing he was doing when he got home was telling Eren he loved him. He hadn't wanted to leave, not really, and yet he had. He'd left his husband to fall apart further on his own...  
"Levi, its Eren... please... please open your eyes for me"  
Levi shook his head, he jumped when another pop reached his ears  
"Eren, get out of the way, I'll talk to him"  
"Back off Farlan. He's my husband"  
"And my friend"  
What was Farlan doing here? Wasn't he just thinking about Eren? What the fuck was going on? 

Cautiously opening his eyes, he found bright green ones staring into his cold grey ones. A shaky hand came to his face and his lip trembled and he choked the word from mouth  
"Eren!?"  
Eren nodded so sadly at him, and Levi felt so lost and confused   
"What? What am I doing here?"  
Eren reached out and hugged him and Levi didn't understand why he started to cry. He didn't understand anything, but hid his face against his husbands neck and whispered into his husbands ear  
"What happened?"  
"You're back home and your safe... you had a mini freak out, but I'm here..."  
"I did?"  
"Yeah..."  
It felt so fucking real and this felt like the dream. He stayed buried in the crook of Eren's neck until he could finally breathe  
"Sorry..."  
Levi pulled back and nuzzled his husbands face  
"Levi, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I am now. Help me up?"  
Eren snorted lightly  
"You do remember I'm in labour right"

In the end, Farlan came to their rescue. First helping Eren back onto the bed, and then Levi from the floor. Apparently he'd been out of it for quite some time. The man had a set of scrubs for him to change into  
"Eren, I'm going to show Levi where he can clean up"  
"Well I'm not planning on making a break for it"  
Levi shook his head, he had no idea how Eren could bounce back. His husband had been through way too much shit, and deserved none of it. It was hard to believe that he could fall for the teen so badly, especially after the way they'd met and his almost loathing of the boy to begin with.

The alpha felt like a fool as he stripped and showered. He binned his clothes, angry at himself for not being stronger. Eren needed him, but he'd melted down. He showered slightly more aggressively than needed, anxious to get back to Eren.

Eren's labour was ridiculous. His husband was exhausted and Boxing Day had come and gone. It was finally in the early morning hours on the 27th, that Eren went into proper labour, his husband hadn't been able to have an epidural, so Levi was left only imagining how much pain his brat was in. The kid already had a huge headache, which they'd given him something for and the contractions had left him shaking. Levi knew Eren was well and truly over it. Yet the brat insisted on a natural birth, so Levi definitely was staying north of the blanket for it. 

Levi held both Eren's hands, his husband was so much stronger than he was, after all that pain, the teen had managed to push their first son out with four large pushes, Levi cried, nuzzling into Eren's neck and showering his mate with love. He was so fucking proud. He really couldn't describe it. It hadn't mattered that Eren had cursed him, in fact nothing else in the world seemed to matter at all. His first son was alive. He kissed his husbands forehead and wiped the sweat from Eren's brow. The boy looked so exhausted  
"You're perfect"  
Eren sighed, and Levi stole a kiss from his mates lips, laughing lightly  
"You're drooling"  
Eren didn't reply, he just laid there under Levi's gaze, until it was time to repeat the whole process again. They hadn't even picked names... Eren probably had, Eren kept the whole house running. He had no idea how he'd survived so long without the teen.

When it happened, Levi didn't even realise what was happening, his husband right hand went limp and Eren tried to say his name, but all that came out was a slurred "Le...". The alpha's eyes widened, and he shook his husband   
"There's something wrong..."  
Someone pushed him from Eren's side, and his hold on his brats left hand was broken  
"Get him out of here!"  
No. No. No.... not Eren... this was supposed to be the best day of his life, but now he was being pushed from the room, the two men doing so ignored his snarls and growls. He fought to get back to Eren's side, but all too soon he was out the room and the door was closed firmly behind him.

"Levi!"  
The alpha sank to the floor, he didn't understand what had happened. Maybe Eren was just too exhausted. That had to be it. His husband would be just fine... but if that was the case, why did his chest feel tight and why was he so frightened  
"Levi? What's going on? What's wrong?"  
Farlan's voice was filled with concern and confusion  
"I... I don't know... Eren... something's wrong..."  
Farlan pulled him up, and over to the nearest chair. He fell heavily into it, his head immediately dropped to rest one his hands, his fingers intertwined as he prayed silently for his love  
"Levi, tell me what happened..."  
"I. I don't know..."  
"Are the twins?"  
"They said they were fine... but Eren... he looked so exhausted..."  
"Wait here"  
Levi heard and felt Farlan leave. He felt so fucking alone. He needed Eren. He couldn't do any of this without him... their children had been so perfect, Eren should be enjoying this. He left out a loud howl of despair, rising and beginning to kick the shit out of the chair. Hearing the door open, he looked to see Eren being wheeled out and his feet began to move without thinking. Farlan caught him before he reached his mate  
"Let me go! He needs me!"  
"Levi. Levi stop... come on, you need to sit down and calm down before they call security"

Farlan guided the angry alpha over to the same chair he'd been kicking the shit out of. The man just shook his head, before sitting him down on the now wonky chair  
"What's wrong with him Farlan..."  
Farlan squatted down in front of him, and Levi stared into the man's eyes, hating his pathetic he looked in his own reflection   
"Eren had a stroke, he's being taken into surgery. Both your sons are fine, even good for being slightly early. He's in the right place and he's being taken straight through to find out just where the blockage is"  
"This shouldn't be happening... he deserves so much more than this... he was fine... he had a headache but he said he was alright... Farlan... what have I done?"  
Levi dissolved into his hands and Farlan moved to rub his arms   
"You haven't done anything. Stroke chances have increased, but none of us saw this coming. Birth is a tremendous strain on the body, but I know Eren wanted these babies so badly and I know he's strong. You've got to be strong for him too now"  
"Mr Ackerman?"  
Levi jumped at the unexpectedly timid voice that had interrupted them   
"Y-yes..."  
"I have your husbands necklace, I thought you'd want it before anything happened to it"  
The woman crossed over and gently placed the chain into Levi's hand, the alpha immediately curling his hand around it   
"Do you want to meet your sons before we take them to the nursery?"  
Levi looked to the woman, her figure blurred by the tears in his eyes. He gave a firm a nod. Farlan helped him stand  
"I'll wait out here"

Their boys were perfect. Both had dark brown hair and Eren's perfect plump lips. Their skin was light like his   
"Do you and your husband have names picked out?"  
Levi shook his head   
"Do you want to hold them?"  
"I can?"  
The woman gave him a small smile and nodded.

Holding his sons, one at a time, both boys were so tiny, but he felt the enormous weight of their existence. He was so completely in love with these two tiny strangers  
"Your mummy loves you, you'll meet him later... he's going to spoil you both rotten..."  
Dissolving into tears again, the nurse took his son from his hold  
"Why don't you go wait with your friend. We'll take care of your boys just fine"  
Levi nodded, taking the woman's gentle hint.

Farlan lead him from the waiting area  
"I've found out what room he's going to be put into, we can wait there... I doubt you'll want to leave"  
"I... Farlan I can't... I can't lose him..."  
"Don't think about that"  
"How am I supposed to not... I've been so horrible to him... I've hurt him so many times..."  
"Levi!"  
He began to struggle against his friends hold on him, he wanted to scream. He wanted to burn the whole world down, and would if it meant his brat would be alright.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found myself a dress that looks like an oversized shirt... except this ones black.
> 
> This chapters Levi's POV still...

~**~  
With his family god knows where, and his emotional support being Farlan, Levi couldn't say he was feeling happy in any way, shape or form. He wanted his fucking kids and he wanted Eren. That was it. But all he had was a piss weak excuse for a cup of tea and an empty hospital room. This wasn't supposed to be like this. 

Downing the dregs of the tea, he winced at the acrid taste of the cold liquid against his tongue. He would have preferred something much, much stronger... but wasn't going to find that here any time soon. Farlan had left him, saying he was going to find out what was happening with Eren. The sun had long since risen since he'd last seen his husband, and the day seemed just as unhappy as he was. Outside the windows, the world was grey and snow danced on the wind across the world. Eren would find something nice to say. He always did. Standing and pacing had lost its appeal, but he had nothing to do. He supposed he should tell Armin something, Eren would want his friend around. But he wasn't brave enough to have that conversation. Hearing heated voices from beyond the room door, he walked over to see what was happening. This proved to only piss him off further.

Kenny was standing in the hallway with some nurse, the man trying to explain to the man that Eren wasn't in his room yet. His uncle didn't care to listen, and Levi let out a snarl before storming down the hall. The nurse looked almost terrified as he pulled the man back  
"Sorry, I'll handle this"  
He may have been slightly too rough, but Kenny had no fucking right to be there. Snarling again, he shoved his uncle as hard as he could. Blind fury fuelled the fever in his blood  
"Get the fuck out!"  
Kenny just stared at him coldly  
"I hear Eren went into labour. I want to see my great-nephews"  
"No. Now fuck off"  
"Levi, I want to see them"  
There was no want, the words spoken like an order and the shorter alpha growled  
"Get out and stay the fuck away! I'm done with you! I'm done with your fucking shit! I'm don't acknowledging your existence!"  
His uncles jaw twitched slightly and the alpha pulled himself to his full height  
"You watch what you say to me boy!"  
"Or what?! What are you going to do Kenny?"  
Levi stepped back, his arms open as an invitation   
"You're acting like an embarrassment. I wonder if you're even fit to be a parent"

Before Kenny knew what was happening, Levi's fist had connected firmly with the man's smart mouth. His uncle staggered back, before spitting blood to the ground  
"You're going to fucking regret that"  
"No. You're going to stay the fuck away from my fucking family. If you come near any of them again, I will gut you like the feral pig you are"  
The look in Kenny's eyes was beyond fury, cold and calculated rage had settled and Levi knew whatever was going on in the man's head, something or someone was going to get fucked over before it abated  
"Someone call security, get this piece of trash out of here. He's not to come near me, my husband or our twins!"  
"You're going to regret this, Levi"  
"No. I'm not. Goodbye Kenny"

If he wasn't in the middle of a hospital and if it hadn't been Eren who's life was in danger, he would have killed his uncle. Or at least that's what his alpha was screaming at him. He wanted to sink his teeth into that man's jugular and tear it out with his teeth. Instead, he stood shaking with rage until Kenny was finally dragged away. The alpha protesting his dismissal all the way until he disappeared from Levi's sight  
"Well that was dramatic"  
Turning around, Levi glared at Farlan and his friend stepped back  
"Hey, it's just me"  
"I know. That's the fucking problem"  
Farlan shook his head  
"Sorry folks, entertainments over. Sorry for the disruption"  
Marching over, the man grabbed Levi's arm and pulled him back into what would be Eren's room  
"So. Eren's out of surgery and is currently being monitored. He threw another clot during surgery, but both have been removed, so now it's just a waiting game. We don't know what or if there'll be side effects. He'll be down there for a few more hours..."  
Levi felt gut punched. Another fucking clot...  
"I know you want to stay, but you need to eat and rest. He's probably going to be confused as fuck when he wakes up, and if I were him, I wouldn't want to wake up to that glare you're wearing"  
"I'm not leaving"  
"I was thinking more along the lines of getting something to eat. You've barely eaten since he went into labour"  
"I'm not hungry"  
"I know you're not. But food will help make you less hangry"  
"What?"  
"Hungry angry. Eren wouldn't want you skipping meals. We both know it. That kid loves you too much, and he'd be mad if you did"  
Levi nodded, that was true  
"So, we go get something to eat, maybe hit up the florist, take a little walk. It's got to better than scaring innocent bystanders with that face of yours"

The food was fucking awful. Eren could do better. Even when the omega was trying new recipes, they were still better than this watery slop. Hell, he didn't even know what to call it. His tea had been slightly better than the one upstairs. But he never wanted to eat in this shitty hospital cafe again. Farlan on the other hand shovelled his food down like he actually enjoyed it. Once he'd finished, he stood silently and began towards the florist across the dining area. The prices were astronomical. Nearly $500 for 12 long stem red roses... and some splattering of white flowery shit he didn't know the name of. It angered him how they seemed to think it accepted to charge people who were upset and in pain so much. And would have said so if Farlan hadn't found an alternative. It was a box display, with canna and calla lilies. The box was was green, and a white ribbon ran around its centre. Levi snorted, despite his anger, Eren would probably get a kick out of it. The price was still extreme, but not quite as bad as the roses. He paid and organised to have them sent up to Eren's room. Farlan then dragged him into the gift shop and Levi's eyes filled with tears over the baby things. Eren would totally go crazy for all of it. Farlan seemed to have realised his error, and soon guided him away from the store  
"You wait here. The plan was to get Eren magazines for his stay. What does he like?"  
"National geographic... he likes to read... and learn... even if it doesn't always show..."  
"Ok... I can work with that. But I'll still get him a couple of trashy ones too"  
Farlan left his side and Levi let out a deep sigh. He wasn't build for this shit. 

 

*  
It was 3 hours since the Kenny incident that Eren was finally wheeled into the room. IV's swung lightly on the poles as his husband was finally wheeled into place. He wanted to rush to grab Eren's hand, but he looked so fragile. He was afraid if he touched his husband then Eren would turn to dust. So he stood. He stood and stared as people moved around Eren, and he would have remained standing if Farlan hadn't forced him to sit  
"It's alright, you can take his hand. He probably already knows you're here with him"  
"No... I..."  
"You what?"  
"I shouldn't touch him... I don't want to hurt him"  
"You won't hurt him. If he was awake, he'd be as high as a kite. Besides, your touch with help his omega side settle. You know how strong the bond between you two is... take his hand and talk to him"

Levi felt like a fool. He took Eren's hand and intertwined their fingers, before leaning forward to rest his head against it  
"God, brat. How did we end up here? You need to wake up already. You needs to see our boys... they look like you... no one else is going to see them, not before you. I won't let them. You love them most in this world... and as much as I love them, I love you more... I need you brat"

As Eren slept, Levi's anger grew. Apparently no two strokes were the same and there were no set wake up times... but this was getting on his nerves. He'd welcomed in the New Year with earplugs in and Eren sleeping. Farlan had brought the booze and they had a silent "party", even though there was nothing to celebrate. He'd seen the twins, the nurses bringing them up for a few hours a day. They'd lay the tiny boys against Eren's chest and Levi felt like his heart was breaking each time they. Farlan had organised all of this, but Farlan couldn't stay by his side all the time. 

Sleepy green eyes looked up at him and Levi's heart began to race. 7 fucking days. 7 days he'd waited to see those beautiful shades of green  
"Eren! God! Hold on"  
Standing and leaning over, Levi pushed the call button, before moving to gently kiss his husbands lips  
"You've alright. The twins are fine. God. Fuck. You have no idea how happy I am to see you..."  
He peppered Eren's lips with kisses, unable to stop himself, but then he realised. His husband wasn't kissing him back.

Pulling back, he stared down into confused and scared eyes  
"Who... are you? Where's my dad?"  
Eren's words were slurred, but relatively understandable. At least to him... The alpha's heart dropped. Eren didn't know who he was... he didn't know they were married and the omega wanted his father. Levi stumbled back, his attention shifting to the opening of the room door  
"Mr Ackerman?"  
Eren stared at him, and Levi moved to grab the nurses arm  
"He doesn't know who I am"  
"Confusion after a stroke is quite common. It can be quite hard for loved ones. Perhaps you want to step out for this?"  
Levi nodded and took a step back. He had no idea how people did this job. Families asking the same questions over and over, the same going for the patients. Instead of leaving the room, he moved to stand in the corner, out of the teens sight.

Eren thought he was 15.  
He didn't understand why he was in hospital.  
He didn't understand why his body felt so weird.  
He didn't know who that man was.  
He didn't know why he was there.  
He wanted Grisha.  
He had no idea how to deal with this. His husband was 17, a new mother and his precious omega. He didn't know what Eren was like before presenting, he didn't know the person in that bed, even if he knew every millimetre of that man's body.

He sank to the floor with his hands in his hair. But once again, the woman seemed to have seen this all before  
"Mr Ackerman"  
Levi looked to the woman and she offered him a small smile  
"Eren's gone back to sleep, why don't you return to his side?"  
Levi shook his head  
"I don't know who he is..."  
"He's your husband. He's scared and confused, and is going to need your love and support. Do you maybe have someone who can come sit with you?"  
Levi nodded. He knew the only person he could call was Armin. Armin had known Eren long before he had, and Eren trusted the blonde. Eren's phone was in his bag, and Levi grabbed it down from the cupboard, in his haste, his husbands things spilt and he cursed in agitation. He didn't need this shit. Kneeling down, he began to gather Eren's things back up, he frowned as he grabbed the ultrasound photo from the floor. Why had Farlan even packed this? Falling back on his arse, he turned the print over  
"Reni and Viren. 30 weeks"  
Flipping the photo back over, he let out a breath. It had taken him way too long to realise the names were different arrangements of the end of theirs. Reni and Viren. It was better than Ackerman baby 1 and 2... he let out a shaky breath and kept the photo in his lap as he finally found Eren's phone.

Armin answered immediately, the blonde full of concern and Levi felt like an arsehole having to tell the teen what was happening. He promised to meet the teen out the front of the hospital. He needed to get out of Eren's room... he didn't belong there. He didn't want to scare his mate again. Before leaving, he moved and placed the ultrasound scan on the table beside Eren's bed, praying the next time Eren woke, the teen would remember the family he'd kept together.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short... also written while I'm trying to sleep... but sleep doesn't want to be my friend...
> 
> #foreveralone

~**~  
Standing out the front of the hospital building, Levi watched the rain pouring down. The bitter coldness of the day had seeped into every piece of him, yet he still remained outside waiting for Armin. The ding on his phone had told him that the teen had arrived, after all, Armin promised he would text once he'd arrived.

Although still short in stature, Armin had definitely grown since he'd last seen the kid. Both him and another shorter figure were running across the car park in what seemed to be an effort to avoid getting wet. Both failed miserably and Armin caught him by the arm, as the teen came to a stop  
"What's going on with Eren?!"  
Levi knew his explanation on the phone probably hadn't been the best. To be honest, he felt he understood maybe 3% of what he'd been told. There'd been a clot and a bleed on the left side of Eren's brain. Farlan had tried to explain it to him, but it was like his mind just couldn't accept it  
"Armin, let's get inside, then we can talk"  
Levi had no idea why Mikasa was with Armin. But the two teens left him little choice, and he followed them into the entry.

"Which was do we go?"  
Levi swallowed, he needed to explain as they walked, but he also needed a moment to compose himself. He made for the nearest chair and sat heavily, both teens stood before him and he let out a shaky breath  
"Eren doesn't remember me. He doesn't know we're married. As far as he knows, he's 15 and still living with piece of shit father of his"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Mikasa, just give him a minute"  
Levi looked up at the two confused faces, well technically Mikasa looked more annoyed than confused  
"He went into labour on Christmas Day, and the twins were born on the 27th... but he stroked during the birth"  
The next the he knew, he had Armin crushing him in a hug. The teen was sniffling into his ear and Levi sighed as the tried to push Armin off  
"They said something about a bleed... and something about a clot..."  
"Are the twins alright?"  
"The twins are just fine. Eren however doesn't even remember them..."  
"Isn't memory loss common with a stroke?"  
"Apparently. I've got no fucking idea, just that when he woke up, I was a stranger. His words are also slightly slurred, but I don't think he knows it... Armin, I know it's shit for me to ask, but can you stay? You're his best friend, you know how he used to be... if he wakes up and still doesn't remember..."  
Armin nodded quickly and then looked to Mikasa  
"Sorry Mikasa, I know you two stopped talking, but you were his best friend too..."  
"So that's why you picked me up. I think I can manage to be civil... I don't know why, it's not like he ever told us anything"  
Levi let out a low growl and the girl growled back  
"It's true! His dad died and we had to find out months later!"  
"His dad was an abusive piece of shit and he didn't want you guys to know. You had one idea in your head about how Grisha was, and he didn't want to ruin it for you. All he's ever done is think about how not to fucking hurt you. So if you're going to be a spoilt little bitch, you can just fuck off back home"  
Mikasa took half a step back and Armin tactfully grabbed his arm  
"Let's just go see Eren? Alright guys?"

Eren was sleeping when the trio made their way into the room. Levi crossed to take the teens hand, but stopped himself at the last minute  
"Maybe you should be by his side?"  
Armin looked at him and nodded, the blonde teen moving to take the spot that should have been his  
"Do you have photos of the twins?"  
"No, and don't take this the wrong way, but no one is meeting them until Eren has"  
"That's how it's supposed to be isn't it?"  
Levi gave Armin a pained smile, the alpha was a good kid and Eren was lucky to have him  
"What are you guys even talking about?"  
Levi looked to Armin and Armin nodded, he let the blonde explain to his friend  
"Eren miscarried at the start of last year. He was devastated, and then he found out he was pregnant again"  
"You knew?"  
"Not about the first pregnancy until after he'd lost it"  
Mikasa let out a sigh  
"Fine. Whatever. Armin, why don't you just wake him up already?"  
Resisting to shake the girl stupid, Levi moved to lean against the window. The rain has lessened since they'd headed in, he found himself missing the snow already  
"You can't just wake people up Mikasa. He's in hospital for a reason"  
"Eren always bounces back"  
"You don't just bounce back from this"  
"Guys... shut up..."

Levi jumped at Eren's slur, he hadn't expected his husband to be awake so soon  
"Hey Eren. Nice room you've got here"  
"... take your word for it, 'min"  
Armin looked to Levi and Levi looked away. Bitter jealousy was boiling in his stomach  
"What happened?"  
"What do you remember?"  
"Levi... I think..."  
The alpha's heart soared with that one word, and he rushed to Eren's side  
"I'm here..."  
Armin took control of the conversation, while Levi took Eren's left hand carefully into his  
"So, what do you remember?"  
"Levi... he left... when did you come back?"  
At least the teen knew they were married... but he'd been away so much, he didn't know what trip Eren was talking about  
"I've been back for a while now... Mikasa's here too..."  
"But she hates me..."  
The girl let out a sigh, and her heels clicked as she walked from the room  
"Armin, would you mind getting a nurse?"  
"Sure thing"  
The teen understood the secondary meaning to his words. Put Mikasa in a fucking taxi, or get her to pull herself together for Eren's sake  
"You scared the shit out of me brat"  
Drool leaked from the corner of the teens mouth and Levi used the blanket to wipe it away. His husband was way more talkative than he'd thought he'd be, especially after a week of being out of it. Unable to stop himself, he leant in and pressed a kiss to Eren's lips, and his husband let out a weird hum in response. 

"Mr Ackerman?"  
Eren blinked and Levi didn't know if he was being addressed or not  
"You should probably just stick to Eren and Levi..."  
The woman nodded and came to Eren's right side  
"Hey Eren, I'm Mina, we met before. Do you remember that?"  
Eren shook his head, or at least tried to  
"That's fine. Do you know who the man on the other side of the bed is?"  
"Levi"  
"Very good"  
"And your blonde friend here?"  
"'min"  
Mina looked to Levi and Levi nodded  
"Good. Good. You're doing really well and I can see how sleepy you are, so I won't keep you for much longer. I just need to do a few simple tests. Is that alright?"  
"'eah"  
Mina smiled "I'm going to start with your hands. Eren it's really easy. I just need you to squeeze my hand as tight as you can"

Levi watched Mina closely, but the woman didn't give anything away  
"Do you think you can squeeze Levi's hands for me?"  
Levi felt a strongish squeeze on his hand, it was substantially less than normal, but Eren was practically falling back to sleep, he nodded his head to Mina  
"Excellent. Do you think maybe you could push against my hand for me?"  
There was a few seconds of silence  
"And now Levi's?"  
It was a little awkward, but Levi nodded at Eren's attempt to push him away  
"You're doing so well. I'm going to move down to your feet now and then you'll finally be able to go back to sleep"  
Eren hummed the same weird sound as before and Mina moved to uncover the teens feet  
"Ok, can you wriggle your toes for me? Left foot.... and right foot?... and if I put my hands like this, can you push me away?"  
Eren's eyes drifted closed the moment Mina stepped away from the end of the bed and Levi looked to the woman for answers  
"He did well, he was able to respond to voice commands. It's still super early, and he is exhausted, so I'll be repeating the same test next time he wakes"  
Levi could hear the "but" in her tone  
"But?"  
"Did Eren have any previous weakness in his right side? Any pre-existing conditions?"  
"No. He's right handed..."  
"Ok"  
"Why?"  
"Because when I asked him to squeeze my hand, he barely did. Now, he is exhausted and has had a bleed, but his slurred speech does have me a little concerned"  
"He was drooling before... and during the labour... he was drooling and his right hand went limp"  
Mina nodded  
"Ok. You should let him rest for now, he's probably going to be very sleepy for a while..."  
Mina excused herself and Armin's hands coming to his shoulders as he sank to ground. He hadn't even realised the teen was so close  
"Hey. No. Eren's going to be fine. He's just doped up"  
Armin sounded so sure, but the alpha let out a deep sigh  
"Look, I'm sure the floor is comfortable, but you look like you haven't slept in days. I'll sit with Eren, so go get some rest"  
"I can't leave him"  
"You don't have to leave... but you can't keep sitting here"  
Levi found himself wondering if Eren's personality had bled into Armin's or Armin's into his. He sighed again and let Armin help him up  
"I think there's blankets in the cupboard"  
"If we can get another chair, you should be able to curl up"  
"It's fine. I can sleep in the corner, I've been through worse. You take the chair"  
Levi desperately wanted to curl up and hold Eren now that the omega remembered him, but he didn't know if that would be the same case next time. That's why he'd accepted Armin's offer. Eren trusted Armin and he trusted Eren  
"What happened to Mikasa?"  
"She flipped out. Got mad at me for not telling her anything, and then called her boyfriend to come get her. You said on the phone that Eren thought he was 15, and they used to be such good friends... I thought she'd take the chance to make up with him..."  
"That would have been nice"  
"She misses him. She doesn't think I know, but I do"  
Levi nodded, he could remember how upsetting it had been for Eren to lose her. 

Carrying the blankets to the corner of the room, he laid one down on the floor, before climbing down onto it. It did nothing comfort wise, and after sleeping in the chair by Eren's bed, laying down to sleep was just weird. He pulled the second blanket over himself and bundled the end up as a makeshift pillow. He wondered if he should mention his previous two episodes to Armin, but decided against it. According to Farlan it had been the sound of the fireworks that had triggered him, and there were definitely no fireworks right now. He didn't think he'd fall asleep, but knowing Eren was in safe hands... he was asleep in minutes.

 

*  
Eren's speech and strength improved over the next week, and he was finally able to meet his twins, but Levi knew his husband was confused about most things, and extremely forgetful. His right arm had only improved slightly and his right leg was only somewhat better, where as, his left side was nearly back to original strength. The teens balance was also off, he wasn't allow to get up and walk around on his own... not that Levi would call it really walking anyway. The doctors had said Eren would need weeks of physical therapy, if not months, or he could just wake up one day and be magically fine again. Apparently it was one of the unsolved mysteries of the brain. 

The only really good thing that has seemed to happen since Eren remembered him was that their boys had been officially named Reni and Viren Ackerman. Eren had also given them both the middle name Eli, which Levi wasn't sure about, but wasn't going to argue over. Eren would be getting his own way in the Ackerman household for a long time to come. Every time they came into the room for visits, the teen brightened dramatically and would often fight to stay awake for a few more moment with them.

No matter how much one might wish for life to stand still, the world keeps spinning and the twins were discharged for the hospital. They spent the majority of their first day of freedom in the stroke ward with Eren, but once Eren fell asleep, it was time for Levi to take them home.

He tried his hardest, and the house was filled with the small boys cries at all hours of the days and nights, but by week 2, everyone involved had to admit that it wasn't working. Everyday Levi would visit Eren and everyday he'd bring the twins, but the alpha was sleep deprived and on edge, leaving him prone to snapping at his husband over the smallest of things. He felt like he was being torn in two by the ones he loved the most. Eren was the one who kicked him out in the end. His husband taking his hands and making him promise not to come back for two days. Levi had started to argue, but Eren's soft plea ended that. So he'd left, and had hated how good it had felt to be able to catch up on some much needed sleep. On Levi's days home, Armin would head in and visit Eren. It want exactly ideal, but Levi didn't want his husband to feel like he'd been abandoned or forgotten, he knew how much Eren feared that.

It was four weeks after waking up, that Eren was finally allowed to return home, but that in its self posed another hurdle. The teen could kind of drag himself around, he had more strength his leg than his arm, and could manage a few steps at a time, but their house was hardly friendly to the recovering omega. Farlan was there to help the first day. His friend had stayed home with the twins while Levi had gone to the hospital to collect Eren. Eren had been dressed and waiting for him, his husband smiling slightly, and it was clear Eren was very much over this place. Upon discharge they were given a huge list of exercises to build up Eren's strength and balance, as well as a list of do's and don't's for around the home. Levi knew Eren would be trying everything on the don't list pretty much as soon as they got back to the house. Given how quite his husband was during the drive and Levi wondered if this was really the right thing to do. He'd struggled to keep up with the needs of both tiny boys, and now he'd be caring for 3 lives who all needed different things from him.

Given Eren couldn't walk from the car and up the steps, Levi carried him and his mate sighed gently in his arms. All it took was one look at Eren's face to know how frustrated he was, and Levi knew he also wasn't coping as well as he'd pretended. Eren hadn't cried, he hadn't cursed the world, instead he'd just kept the same quite and ever so slightly slurred tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have wanted to write a chapter where it shows that Levi completely lost it out of concern for Eren... hence his overreacting to Eren's initial confusion...


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, back to Eren's point of view. Just a few things to keep in mind:  
> Yep, he stuffs his words, but because I'm nice I translated it into what he meant to say.  
> He had weakness in his left leg, his knee not always holding out, and his arm... it's like he's got constant pins and needles in it. Everything he does with it feels awkward and clumsy, but he can move it. His tongue also feels slightly numb, but the effects could be a lot worse. Still, imagine how he must feel.
> 
> Also I did a thing for you guys, trying to put what I learn into practice... but you'll all probably think it silly...
> 
> https://dammitadolfnomorecake.tumblr.com/post/163986347304/i-love-you-all

Eren didn't want to be touched, he didn't want to be babied, he just wanted his twins and to be normal again.

He'd expected coming home to be different. He'd expected sleeping in his own bed and being home to improve his mood, but all he felt was frustration. Levi insisted he sleep upstairs in his bedroom with him, as it was closer to the nursery and bathroom. The teen knew Levi was struggling, he could see the pity in his husbands eyes and the man wouldn't let him try anything on his own. Even with his exercises, Levi always hovered and the first time he'd tried to go to the bathroom alone, Levi had completely freaked out and the alpha hadn't allowed him out of their bed for the rest of the day. Another sore point was the fact that he wasn't even allowed to spend time with the twins unsupervised. He felt like a cow, Levi would bring the boys in so he could feel them, or sit with them for a few hours, at the most, and he wasn't even allowed to help with the boys baths. He felt like an outsider in his own life and he'd had enough.

He wasn't ungrateful to everything Levi was doing to help, but it was suffocating. He was told to try doing things on his own, just small things, but he wasn't even able to do that. He was supposed to practice stepping up and down stairs, just a few at a time, but Levi had deemed it too dangerous. Despite all that, it was the nights that were the worst. He didn't want to be held by Levi, he didn't want to be loved, and if it wasn't for the twins... he didn't want to be alive, even for Levi's sake. It wasn't fair on the alpha that he'd become such a burden. His body was broken, he couldn't talk properly and he choked half the time he tried to eat. Every time he saw himself in the mirror, he winced. The right corner of his mouth drooped, but that was the only facial sign that anything had happened, the man problem was his body. Even though his stomach still held the fading signs of his pregnancy, he'd lost weight and his collarbones had become prominent. Even his fingers had become thinner and both his wedding and engagement rings were loose enough to have him constantly worrying they would fall off at any moment.

 

*  
Letting out a sigh, Eren reached for his phone. This was week 3 of being home and he wanted company... that wasn't Levi. His alpha was off with the twins shopping, Eren had feigned being too tired to move, and the moment his husband had disappeared out the door, he went straight for his phone. Armin answered almost immediately and Eren could hear the concern in his friends voice   
"Eren, everything alright?"  
"Can you come hang out?"  
Armin let out a light laugh  
"You're calling me to hang out?"  
"Yeah... please... I need human interaction"  
"Isn't that what Levi's there for?"  
Eren let out a frustrated sigh  
"Ok, ok, give me half an hour and I'll be there"  
"Thank you Armin! You are a life saver!"  
It took Armin a moment, and Eren ran the sentence through his head. As far as he knew, he hadn't stuffed his words up  
"Armin?"  
"Sorry, just getting dressed. I'll be there soon. Is the door unlocked?"  
"It will be"  
"Ok"  
Armin ended the call and Eren let out a breath. First task complete.

Stairs. It was a horrible idea. He fucking knew it. If he took his time he could do it. It was just having the patience to take it slowly, but he was rushing slightly and stuffed the landing. The judges would score him a one if this was the Olympics. His chest was certainly heaving like he'd just run a hundred metre dash, but that might have also been due to the adrenaline coursing through him from falling the last 5 or so stairs. Levi was bound to notice the bruising tonight, but for Eren, it was a trophy of accomplishing the other 15 or so stairs alone. Laying on the floor, he eyed the door. Barely 5 metres. He could do this. Half... mostly staggering, he made his way to the door and flipped the lock, before collapsing down next to it. Yeah. Levi would be pissed, but it was the best he'd felt since he'd arrived home. He didn't care if he fell, or if he was hurt, he just wanted to be doing something.

Armin opened the door and Eren grabbed his ankle, the teen jumped and screamed, which brought a smile to the teens face  
"Hey Armin"  
"Eren! OMG! Are you alright? What are you doing down here? Does Levi know?"  
Eren's smile dropped immediately   
"Levi's not home"  
"Let's get you up! I can't believe you're here alone!"  
Armin moved to pull him up, and Eren tried to push away  
"I didn't call you so you could baby me"  
The blonde teen ducked his head  
"Sorry... um... where do you want to go?"  
"Living room. Levi keeps me upstairs"  
"I'm sure he doesn't keep you..."  
Eren was growing more and more frustrated with his friend. He wanted someone to sit and talk to, someone who would treat him normal... not this... god... now he was just burdening his friend. Still, Armin appeared not to nice and the teen looped his arm around his waist, supporting him through to the living room. 

The kitchen was a mess, the whole area was a mess and Eren let out a sigh. Levi had been keeping this from him, and now he understood why he was kept upstairs. The alpha wasn't coping   
"Armin, can you get me a chair and a cushion"  
"Why?"  
"I want to do the dishes"  
He must have got the words wrong, but they were right in his head, it took the blonde a moment  
"You want to do the dishes? Why don't I do the dishes and you can tell me about what's been happening"  
Again, he wasn't allowed. Why didn't they understand. Inside his head, he was fine... just because everything took so much effort, and just because his "short" trip down the stairs had left him exhausted, he wasn't useless. His friend ignored his protests. Eren was propped up in the dining room, Armin even found his vocal exercises and was now trying to read the words. Sometimes he'd skip letters, and some sounds wouldn't come if his tongue right. Armin would repeat the words he said wrong, and Eren just wanted to curl up and die. He wanted to know what his friend was doing! Not this!

He was still sitting at the dining room table when Levi arrived back, the alpha had both twins balanced against his shoulders, and glared the moment he entered the room  
"Armin, what are you doing here?"  
"Just hanging out with Eren. Do you want me to take one of the boys?"  
"It's fine, I'll place them down on the play mat in the living room"  
Eren watched his husband completely ignored him, the alpha didn't even offer for him to hold one of their boys  
"I've got some bags of shopping in the car, I'll be back in a minute, do you mind just keeping an eye on them?"  
Armin nodded  
"Sure thing"  
Levi left and Eren shook quietly with anger. Pushing himself up, he stagger slightly, and one of the boys began to cry"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Checking on sons"  
"You just wait here, I'll check him"  
Ignoring him, Eren stumbled towards the living room, his friend grabbing his arm  
"Eren..."  
"I can do this much... you and Levi keep..."  
His sentence faded out, and he just gave a slight shake of his head  
"Forget it"  
Armin sat him back down in the dining room, before walking over to the boys   
"I still don't know which one is which"  
His second son began to cry and Eren's chest ached, he wanted to curl up and feed his boys, but both alpha's would let him  
"Pass me one"  
"Eren..."  
"I can hold him..."  
Armin gathered up the closest boy and brought him over, he was just about to place him into Eren's arms when Levi walked back in  
"What are you doing?!"  
The alpha rushed across the room, and lifted the boy from Armin's hold  
"Eren said he would..."  
"You know you can't hold him while you're sitting like this. What are you thinking?! I'll deal with it, it's probably time you went back to bed anyway. Sorry Armin, he gets tired easily"  
Armin fucking nodded. What the fuck was he even doing here? Levi had just made it clear that he didn't think Eren could handle looking after the twins  
"Thank you for coming over Armin, and for doing the dishes, but you should probably head off"  
"I'll just help Eren back upstairs, then I'll be off. It was nice seeing you Levi and Reni and Viren..."

With that, Armin slipped his arm around Eren and pulled him up. The teen said nothing as his friend helped him from the room, and kept his silence all the way back up the stairs. Armin sat him down on Levi's bed  
"It was great seeing you, you should try and do some more things though..."  
"Thanks for your help Armin"  
Flipping sideways, Eren closed his eyes and buried his face against the blankets  
"Get some sleep... bye Eren"

Armin left the room, closing the door quietly behind him and Eren let out a shaky breath. He had no place here. His body was exhausted, and fine tremors ran through his whole form. Levi wouldn't come and check on him, unless the alpha wanted to tell him off, and he could picture the alpha waiting in the entrance for Armin to come back down and give him the full report of everything they'd done. He hated it. Fighting against his exhaustion, he pushed himself up and took a deep breath. He needed to use the bathroom, and he wanted to take a bath. Levi only let him shower, and he was sick of the fucking shower chair. 

He nearly fell as he stripped, but that was only a nearly. He was fighting to keep his eyes open, but was so intent on having a bath that he wasn't taking no for an answer. With a towel under his knees, he could kind of shuffle around and slipped the plug in before turning the taps on. He sat with his back against the bath and struggled out his shirt. 

Sliding into the bath wasn't terribly graceful, but Eren smiled as he relaxed back in the warm water. He'd nearly over filled the bath, struggling to get the taps back off, but it was worth it. He was alone, having a bath by himself. Fucked if he knew how he was going to get out, but that was then and this was now. He may have also used a little more bubble bath than necessary, but it smelt great and he blew lightly on the bubbles near his chin. Closing his eyes, he let himself slide under the water. He'd barely made it under when he was being pulled out  
"What the fuck are you doing?!"  
Levi's voice was full of anger his hold on Eren's shoulders painful. The teen flinched away from his husband. He tried to get his words out, but his tongue wouldn't move   
"If you wanted a bath, couldn't you have waited until I bathed the twins! Goddammit Eren, you can't be doing things like this! What if you'd drowned!"  
Good. At least he wouldn't be a fucking burden anymore, instead he just stared down at the bubbles  
"Fuck, let's get you out of there"  
Levi released his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him from the water  
"Why the fuck is your leg bruised? Eren? Talk to me. What happened"  
Eren shook his head and Levi let out a long sigh  
"Whatever, I need to organise dinner"  
Dinner. Mashed potatoes, pumpkin and carrots. Yay. Even in hospital they'd let him eat more than that. The alpha dried him down and placed him back into bed. His husband had the audacity to press a kiss to his forehead. 

Levi woke him for dinner. Eren wanted to try eating, but Levi insisted on feeding him. He choked on the first mouthful and Levi wiped his mouth down like he was a baby. He couldn't do this any longer. Falling back to sleep, he woke with Levi plastered to his side. He desperately needed to pee, but he couldn't get free of Levi's hold  
"Levi"  
No response   
"Levi"  
Eren took a deep breath  
"Levi!"  
"Mhmmm what?"  
"I need to pee"  
"Then go pee"  
For fucks sake. Elbowing him the best he could the alpha let out a groan and finally moved. In the end, he barely made it to the bathroom in time. Sitting on the bathroom floor, the tears he'd tried to keep hidden poured. He had no place here. He rummaged through Levi's vanity. He found the alpha's travel bag and fought to get the stupid thing open. His husband used one of those older styled razors, where the blades could be taken out. Levi wouldn't miss him. Not really. He fumbled out the spare blades and stared down at them. Levi let out a loud snore and Eren jumped, he looked towards the bedroom and back at the blades. Fuck it.

He let out a choked scream as he pressed down and dragged the blade along his forearm. It was a clumsy attempt, but the pain felt really good, it felt like he was finally in control  
"Eren!"  
Ignoring his husband, Eren sobbed and stared at the blood  
"What the fuck brat? Why? Why would you do this?!"  
The view of his bloodied arm was cut off by Levi grabbing and shoving a towel over the site. His husband then lifted him and the towel up  
"We need Farlan. God. Fuck. Why..."  
Levi fell into repeating why, while holding down the towel. Eren just kept crying. The one time he needed his voice not to work.

Farlan looked panicked when he arrived, the man immediately rushing to Eren's side. The towel was soaked now, and the teen felt lightheaded. He was on blood thinners, and probably lost more blood than Levi wanted but what did that matter?  
"Fuck. Levi, I need you to get out. I can't work with you here like this"  
"I'm not fucking leaving him!"  
"Levi, get out! Go cool you're head"  
"He tried to kill himself"  
"You should have let me"  
Even he could tell his words were slurred. Levi snarled and Eren let his eyes close. 

"Eren?"  
Letting out a groan, the teen forced his eyes open. Farlan's face filled his view and Eren glared at the man, why the fuck die Farlan have to be so reliable   
"We should talk"  
"Not really"  
"I've given you a shot, and I really want to take you to hospital, but I have a feeling that's not going to help anything"  
Farlan brushed his hair back from his face and let out a sigh  
"Tell me what's happening"  
"Nothing"  
"People don't do this over nothing"  
Eren closed his eyes again and Farlan sighed   
"You need to talk to me"  
"Why, no one listens"  
"I'm listening. Levi's not here, it's just you and me"  
"I want to die"  
"I gathered as much. Is it Levi? Did he something?"  
"He does everything"  
"Everything?"  
"I can't even hold the twins... he won't let me... he won't let me get up..."  
"When you stroked, he was really afraid he'd never get to talk to you again"  
"Farlan..."  
"Sorry. Does he let you do your exercises?"  
"Only the ones he deems safe"  
Farlan frowned  
"Ok. That's not going to help your recovery at all"  
Eren coughed as he choked on his own spit, Farlan pulled him up and patted his back gently causing him to cough up more spit and drool  
"Let me get you a tissue"  
The man let him wipe his own face and Eren couldn't have been more grateful if he'd tried  
"Does he let you shower or bath alone?"  
"I tried to earlier, but Levi lost it at me"  
"I'm going to talk with him, you need to sleep"  
"I... I don't want to be a burden"  
"You're not a burden. You're still you inside there"  
For all the hate he had for Farlan, the man was the only one who was treating him like he was actually human  
"Thank you"  
"It's alright. Do you mind if I come around more often?"  
Eren shook his head. Farlan could be on Levi sitting duty, and he'd... he didn't know what he'd do, but... Levi needed someone who wasn't him.

Levi wasn't in bed when Eren woke up. His arm was aching, and he felt shitty over what he'd done. But part of him still wished he'd died on the bathroom floor. It was going to be painfully awkward when he finally saw Levi, and he forced his clumsy fingers to tug off his rings in preparation. He stayed in bed, waiting for the inevitable confrontation.

Levi came in as he was dozing, the alpha sinking heavily onto the bed beside him  
"Why'd you do it?"  
Eren sighed  
"Why Eren. I can't understand"  
"I don't want to be here Levi"  
"Why! How can you say that. What about the twins?..."  
What about me went unsaid, but it was clearly asked   
"You don't need me"  
"We do... I do"  
With tears in his eyes, Eren pushed himself up and his voice rose sharply  
"Can you really say you love me? Like this? You won't even let me bath alone! You won't leave me alone with your twins! You don't let me do anything! How am I supposed to get better! Fuck"  
He practically punched himself in the mouth trying to wipe the drool away with his right hand  
"There's no place for me here! You've made that clear... go find someone else... and let me die"  
Eren stared at his husbands face, Levi looked so shocked   
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You mean, why didn't I slur at you like an idiot? I tried. Farlan doesn't even like me, but he made me feel more human than you did last night"  
Eren wiped at his mouth. He'd fucked his words again, but Levi seemed to understand. He didn't understand why, but before he knew what was going on, Levi was smashing his lips against his with a snarl  
"I won't let you die. You're my omega. Those are our twins. I won't let you be selfish and leave us behind"  
"Levi..."  
His husbands tongue pushed into his mouth and Eren struggled to push his alpha back   
"Stop... stop before you hurt me any more than you have"  
Levi finally pulled back, the man's grey eyes staring into his   
"I love you Eren... I love you more than anything... I can't lose you"  
"Than let me do what I need to do. The twins don't even know who I am. They don't even feel like mine..."  
Eren looked down to his stomach, his left hand moving to sit on it. He felt like he hadn't bonded with the boys at all. Like they were complete strangers... strangers he'd loved so much... strangers he'd wanted so much... and what was he to them? Someone who fed them? And then what? Someone who saw them when Levi let them visit? He was little more than a "loving" stranger to them  
"Of course they know you. Of course they love you"  
"How. You don't even let me hold them properly when I feed them..."  
Levi let out a breath  
"I'll do better... I'll do whatever you say..."  
Eren just shook his head  
"Talk to Farlan, at least he understands"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally bombed at Chinese today. God. It was so embarrassing... I wanted to crawl into a hole and die


	46. Chapter 46

Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Those were the days that Farlan came for dinner, and had been since that night. Levi had gotten into a fight with his friend, but thanks to Farlan's meddling, Eren was now enjoying some measure of freedom... his arm had healed and he was now allowed to use the bathroom by himself, even showering unsupervised. Levi stayed in the bedroom, but he'd take the win. Everyday he'd taken to working at the stairs. He'd set himself that task, and had made it down the stairs four times without falling or needing to stop. He might still be as fast as grass growing, but he could do it on his own. Levi hated it, but the alpha would stand at the bottom of the stairs, like he asked, and wait for him to reach the end. Even if he slipped, his husband let him get up on his own. The first time he'd missed the edge of a stair, Levi had nearly banned the whole thing, but Farlan stood up for him. He felt like he was making progress, even if his words weren't.

He was supposed to have started speech therapy at the hospital, but he didn't tell Levi about it. It wasn't practical for Levi to bundle up the twins and then wait around while he said the same words over and over like a moron. Instead he tried to do his words when he was in the shower, or if Levi wasn't in the room, and Farlan always made him speak during dinner. His food was always cut up for him like a kid, and Levi's cooking really was subpar, but the man let him use his own fork.

As for the twins. They were still a sore point for the teen. He still didn't feel like their mother. Levi knew all the boys quirks and the alpha never mixed their names up... like he had. He felt shitty every time he did. Reni had a tiny black birthmark that looked like a triangle behind his left ear. Apparently Viren liked it when Levi would sing, something Eren was yet to see happen, but Reni didn't. 

Laying in bed, Eren snuggled back down into the warmth. Levi was already awake, the twins cries had come through the baby monitor and Eren had wanted to go comfort the boys, but Levi was up and out of bed before he could. The teen was nearly on the verge of sleep again, when the bedroom light came on and he grimaced in annoyance  
"Hey, I think they're hungry"  
Well this was a change, his husband usually fed them formula if it was at night, still, Eren forced himself up and Levi came over with both boys on his shoulders. The alpha carefully sat besides him and Eren reached for the first boy. His husband opened and closed his mouth, instead asking with his eyes if Eren would be alright. Lifting the closest boy from Levi's left shoulder, Eren brought the less than impressed Reni to his chest and his tiny son stopped crying almost immediately. Eren stared down at his son's green grey eyes, the tiny boy was drooling and blowing bubbles with his perfect pink lips  
"Or not. I think they just wanted cuddled with their mumma"  
Eren closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. Viren was still crying, despite Levi rocking and hushing the boy. Sliding down the bedhead slightly, Eren brought Reni to his shoulder and looked to Levi. This time the alpha asked  
"Can you handle both of them?"  
Eren nodded, and Levi placed Viren on his other shoulder. Like Reni had, Viren quietened down almost immediately, and Eren brought both hands to rest in the centre of each boys back  
"We need a photo"  
That was pretty much the last thing Eren wanted, but it didn't stop his husband from leaving the room and returning shortly with one of his cameras. He glared at the camera and Levi ignored the annoyance, proceeding to snap a few shots from different angles  
"I'll take them back to bed now they're settled"  
Leave them. That's what Eren wanted to say. Their warm weight against them was like nothing he'd felt and this was the first time he'd been allowed to have both at the same time. In the end though, Reni was the one that "stood up for him", the boy started crying as soon as Levi lifted him away, and stopped the moment he was placed back on Eren's shoulder  
"Well..."  
"It's fine... let them sleep"  
"What about you"  
"I'll sleep"  
"You can't sleep like that"  
"Levi, back off"  
His husband opened and closed his mouth, clearly not expecting Eren to snap at him. Eren was confident that even if he fell asleep like this, he wouldn't slump down any further thanks to the angle he was on. Levi let out a sigh, but moved to pull the blankets up so the lower half the boys were covered and then crossed around the bed and put the touch lamp to the lowest setting. Eren could see how uncertain the alpha was in every movement, but that disappeared as Levi turned the bedroom light off.

The following weeks passed in the blink of an eye. Eren fought his body every day, and when he went for his assessment back at the start of March, the physio therapist was impressed with his progress. His arm was still week, but he could hold and used a knife with his right hand, and he could manage the stairs in the house. Given he could make a fist, the woman wanted him to buy some light weights to build up strength now that he had more function than before. It was his physio therapist who dobbed him into Levi over not attending speech therapy. His husband was completely confused when he asked the woman what she was talking about, and then shot Eren a look clearly telling the omega he was in trouble for not mentioning it. Thanks to his insistent alpha, the woman called through to the man in charge of speech therapy and the man was able to see them straight after this appointment.

Eren could feel Levi's eyes on him the whole time they were with the speech therapist. Levi explained that Eren hadn't told him anything about this, and that they'd only been doing the exercises his husband had been given back when he was discharged back in February. It wasn't the best day Eren had had, but once it was done, he had some new goals to work towards.

 

*  
On the morning of his 18th, he was awoke to two unexpected things. First, Armin calling him. That in itself wasn't unexpected, but having his best friend wish him a happy birthday before his husband was a little upsetting. The second however was the sounds of low growls coming from the bathroom. The shower was still running, as it had been since he'd first woke up, but the growls hadn't started until he was just about to hang up on Armin. Climbing out the bed, Eren padded over to the bathroom door and pushed it open slightly. His heart began pounding at the sight of his husband masturbating in the shower. He supposed it was fair, as Levi had walked in on him before... but part of him was upset his husband hadn't even asked if he wanted to have sex. He may still be struggling with accepting the man's affections, but... Levi groaned out his name and Eren knew his husband had just cum. He backed away and forced himself back into bed. His heart wouldn't calm, and for the first time in months, he'd actually slightly slicked. Curling into a ball, he scolded his body for again betraying him and struggled to ignore the fact that everything around him smelt like the alpha.

When Levi finally emerged from the bathroom, Eren tensed and listened to the alpha moving around the room, he winced when the man came to sit beside him, and Levi's hand gently came to card his hair  
"Good morning Eren. Happy Birthday"  
His husband moved then moved to nuzzle his face, pressing a kiss to his cheek  
"Time to wake up sleepy head"  
"I'm awake..."  
"Mhmm, you need to get up and get dressed, we're going out today"  
Eren frowned, rolling over as he did  
"We are?"  
"Yeah, we have a little time, and Armin's going to be here soon to baby sit while we're out"  
His friend had said nothing about that...  
"Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise"  
"Levi..."  
"Nope, come on. Time to get up. What do you want to wear?"  
"Clothes... I think... I don't know"  
Levi smiled down at him, the alpha seemed way too damn happy, but then again, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Levi this happy and scolded himself for even thinking about ruining the man's mood  
"How about you take a shower, and I'll go get you something to wear"  
Given Levi knew where they were going, and he didn't the teen nodded his consent and the alpha strode from the room.

Confused and unable to get the image of what he'd walked into, Eren sighed every few minutes as he washed. He didn't miss using the shower chair. He didn't miss it in the slightest, though Levi insisted on keeping it around, it sat in the corner of the bathroom mocking him and he let out a particularly loud sigh as he turned the taps off. If Levi was masturbating in secret, didn't that mean his husband didn't want him sexually. That's all his thoughts kept coming back to and Eren once again examined himself in the mirror. Now that Levi was letting him eat more and a better variety of food, he'd put a little weight back on. His collarbones didn't look so ugly and his ribs weren't so apparent. He missed his old body though. This one he didn't feel confident about at all  
"Eren?!"  
Having Levi call his name made him jump and the padded into the bedroom to find his husband waiting next to an outfit he knew well. The black dress and boots he'd worn to the hospital that night  
"Levi, I don't think..."  
"Let's get you dried"  
His protests were cut off, and Levi took over and began to carefully dry him down, every so often, his husband would press a small kiss to his skin and Eren felt like he was a bug under a microscope. By the end, he was almost grateful to finally be dressed in that dress  
"Armin's downstairs with the boys. I thought we could get some breakfast on the way? At that cafe you like..."  
"Levi, I don't think people want to see me drooling and choking"  
Eren stared at the floor as he spoke, and Levi sighed   
"You don't drool nearly as much as you used to. Your words are so much better too, and you don't always choke. Besides, we missed our wedding anniversary again, and it's your 18th, let me spoil you"  
Spoiling him would be a whole day of letting him do as he please. Letting him do his exercises, not parading him around in public. He bit his lip and nodded, because that's what Levi wanted and the alpha took his hand.

The moment he walked into Survey cafe, his name was practically yelled out by the woman behind the counter. Offering her a small smile, he didn't know if it was a good thing or not, that the woman remembered him after nearly a years absence   
"Eren, how are you? I thought you must have moved... oh is this you're this husband? I think I remember seeing him come in a couple of times..."  
Eren nodded and Levi just stood there letting everything go over his head, or at least that was how it seemed to the teen  
"Sorry, life's been crazy Hanji"  
Hanji frowned, and Eren wondered how bad his words sounded. Levi tensed besides him, as if ready to spring into action   
"Well, I've still missed that gorgeous face of yours. White chocolate mocha?"  
"You know, I didn't think you'd remember me"  
"How could I not. You're such a cutie"  
Hanji turned to Levi   
"You're lucky to have such an adorable mate. Do you know what you want to order?"  
Levi looked to Eren and Eren shook his head, indicating the alpha should order for him. He didn't feel cute. He didn't feel adorable and he certainly didn't know how Hanji knew his name. Levi went ahead and ordered, before taking Eren's hand again and leading him to back table. The teen felt like his husband was hiding him away from the world out of embarrassment, but he knew Levi was just trying to make him feel comfortable enough to eat. Levi had ordered them both toasted sandwiches, which wasn't completely horrible to try and eat. He still ended up with oil from the cheese down his hand, which Levi insisted on wiping away. He knew his husband wanted him to put his wedding and engagement ring back on, but Eren still couldn't bring himself to do it.

The teens morning got even weirder. Levi drove into the city, but following the cars GPS, the alpha turned into a side street and Eren frowned up at the tattoo and piercing pallor in front of him. He'd forgotten completely about the alpha's gift of getting their names done. He climbed from the car, and followed Levi inside. He couldn't help but be impressed by the art adorning the walls. It was beautiful, flowers and dragons swirled and danced on a sea of black. The studio seemed to be styled in black and silver and Eren's eyes moved to the body jewellery beneath the counter. He'd always wanted to get his belly done, but he also wanted to get his lip done, though that was to hide the droop  
"Hi, I have an appointment at 10. Levi Ackerman"  
Eren moved closer to the counter, his eyes on the belly bars, his attention finally fully on a silver bar with a pink stone for the top ball, and a black cat hanging off the bottom ball  
"See something you like?"  
Eren jumped and shook his head, but Levi leant over  
"You want to get your belly button done?"  
Eren nodded guiltily   
"Alright Levi, I got your email, this is what I've drawn up for you, what do you think?"  
With his attention pulled away from the body jewellery, Eren looked to the piece of paper   
"Now, keep in mind that lines tend to widen and black will lighten into blue with time, so I made it a little bigger than you'd asked for"  
Eren read the page, but the small frown wouldn't leave his lips   
"Eren 3003  
Reni Eli 2712  
Viren Eli 2712"  
He didn't know why his husband would include him  
"What do you think?"  
Eren blinked realising both males were looking at him  
"Um... why am I there?"  
"Because you're my husband"  
"Maybe... you should just get the twins?"  
"Sorry, he's still half asleep. Let's do this, and is there any chance he get his belly button pierced?"  
"We can do that, I have a quick page he'll need to read through before agreeing. It's just the usual do's and don't's. Like keep it clean, don't let it get infected..."  
The man behind the counter pulled out a laminated sheet and Eren began to read it while the man went back to talking to Levi. He looked up when he was done and nodded  
"Ok, what was your name?"  
"Eren"  
"Alright Eren, just take a seat and Hitch will be out with you in a moment. I'll get you to come through Levi, and we'll mark up your tattoo"

It didn't hurt as much as he'd expected it to, Hitch was firm and it was all over before it really began. He had to have a proper bar to begin with and the one he had in was "rainbow" titanium with clear gems in both balls. He returned to the entrance to find Levi waiting, the alpha looked smug as fuck, and irresistible as he walked over to Eren   
"So? What do you think?"  
Their three names covered maybe half of Levi's left breast area. The teen stared as he read the cursive, he nodded, though wished his name wasn't there. They'd changed it slightly and now said Eren Ackerman, instead of his birthday. He gave a small nod and Levi's hands moved to his stomach  
"Did it hurt?"  
"No... it's fine..."  
The worst part about the whole process was undoing his dress buttons around his stomach. Hitch had said it was fine, so he'd done as she said. He was supposed to buy cleaner for it too, but had to wait until Levi was done for that... or so he thought   
"Why don't you grab yourself some bars for the future? And then you can come watch me get it done"  
Eren shook his head. As tempting as it was to see his alpha squirm and someone else inflicting pain on him, he didn't particularly want to watch  
"No... I think I'll just stay out here"  
"Alright, then can you hold my things for me?"  
Levi gave him his wallet, keys and phone and then the alpha gave him a quick hug before disappearing. Hitch was standing behind the counter and Eren moved back to look at the bars  
"Your husbands pretty hot"  
It was clear she meant "he's hot, so what's he doing with something like you". Eren nodded and pointed out the bars he wanted before she could keep talking. He also brought the cleaner he was supposed to use and the stuff Hitch said was tattoo aftercare cream. Given he couldn't really hold everything, we he could but not confidently, Eren left it all on the corner of the counter while he took a seat.

Levi seemed to take forever, yet not at the same time. The alpha came out behind the tattoo artist and Eren eyed the cover on his chest  
"Do you want to see?"  
Even though he didn't answer, Levi pulled back the dressing and Eren eyed the red letters. It looked nice on Levi's chest, it was simple and he liked that too, but once again he wished his name wasn't there  
"It... it looks good"  
"I know right"  
Levi began talking to the tattoo artist and Eren moved to stand by his small pile of purchases. His alpha thanked the man again, before moving to his side  
"This everything?"  
"Yeah... we can go now, right?"  
"Yep"  
The alpha pressed a kiss to his cheek and gathered everything up  
"I can't wait to see your belly bar"

Levi wanted to take him clothes shopping, but Eren didn't. The alpha didn't argue and drove him back home. Walking into the house, Eren wrinkled his nose. Whatever had happened, it smelt like something had been burnt to a crisp and Levi swore lightly  
"Why don't you wait upstairs while I see what's going on?"  
Eren shook his head   
"I'm sick of being up there"  
"Ok"  
Levi went to close the door, accidentally bumping into him and Eren couldn't keep his balance, falling onto the foyer with a yelp  
"Shit. Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded, and pulled him up from the floor. It was then that Eren realised that he'd rolled his ankle or something because it hurt like a bitch and walking was going to fucking suck. 

Armin was looking slightly sheepish when they finally made it into the kitchen. The teen was staring at the remains of what seemed to have been a cake  
"Armin... want to tell me why you're cremating cakes in the kitchen?"  
"Um... surprise? It was supposed to be chocolate... but then I was playing with the twins and kind of forgot about it"  
Levi let out a sigh  
"I suppose we can just buy one"  
"But it was supposed to be my job while you went out and spoilt Eren"  
"You do know I'm still here right..."  
Armin sighed  
"I'm sorry I killed your cake... but we can get something nice now...?"  
"Or I can tell you how to make one properly"  
"Noooo, it's your birthday! This was my present to you!"  
Eren frowned, he couldn't help himself, Levi didn't let him cook much more than toast. He missed it  
"Why don't you settle down with the twins and we'll figure out what to do about this cake"  
"You bin the cake. Nothing can bring that back"  
Armin nodded with a smile on his face. 

Laying on the floor, Eren was curled around his boys. Reni had hold of his fingers and Viren was holding his brother's hand. Both boys had grown so much, big grins were on both their chubby faces and Eren gently sighed. He was falling asleep already, ignoring what Levi and Armin were discussing in the kitchen. He had the feeling they were scheming more than cake.

Waking up, he found Armin hanging a "Happy 18th" banner above the TV, and some where along the line balloons had been blown up. He yawned and stretched, before curling back up, both boys were still laying on the play mat with him and Eren reached out to gently push Viren's hair back. It'd darkened into black, and Eren kind of hoped it would stay that way   
"Hey Eren, how was the nap?"  
"Good... it looks like you've been busy"  
"You have no idea..."  
His stomach knotted at his friends words. He didn't want a fuss made. 

Their big plans was dinner. Farlan had been invited, and they were all supposed to be going out. Armin insisted on doing his make up for him. Eren would have just preferred dinner at home, but found himself sitting in the front of the SUV, with Armin squished between the twins uh the back and Farlan was following them to the restaurant. It was kind of fancy and Eren felt like everyone was staring at him the moment he walked in. His ankle was still sore and his knee wasn't cooperating, so Levi had wrapped his free arm around him, Armin carrying their other son. Fine tremors seemed to keep running through him and he had to work extra hard not to let his discomfort show, and not to fall on his face. To Eren, this definitely wasn't the kind of place you brought 2 3 months olds and a husband that had issues. It was nice and neat, and he felt like a speck of dirt when they were finally seated. He nearly died when Armin leant in and not so quietly whispered he had a little drool in the corner of his mouth. The teen compounding his embarrassment when the waitress came back for their drink order and Armin asked for a straw for him. He could hold a glass with his left hand, he could drink just fine. This was supposed to be a celebration, but now he was close to tears and wanted to walk out. Pushing his chair back, he rose and Armin stared at him  
"I'm just going to bathroom"  
Farlan immediately rose too  
"That's a great idea, you don't mind do you?"  
Shaking his head, Eren forced himself to walk as straight as he could through, Farlan following close behind him. The moment he entered the bathroom, he made his way to the counter and sighed unhappily  
"You don't seem to be having a good time. Did you not want to come out?"  
"Not really... I just wanted to stay home, but Armin and Levi..."  
Farlan sighed  
"So how are things going with Levi?"  
"As well as can be expected, but he's letting me do my exercises and I can see the twins more... he got a tattoo today"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's my name and the twins with their birthday... I don't really like it"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't like my name being there"  
"But he's your husband"  
Eren held up left hand   
"Your rings are off?"  
"I don't want him to touch me, I don't want him to love me... I want him to be happy... but I don't belong in this family"  
Farlan's frowned deepened  
"I thought you said things were better"  
"They are, but that doesn't mean I feel like I belong in that house"  
"Have you tried talking to him?"  
"I don't want to make him mad"  
"He wouldn't be mad, he's trying in his own way"  
"He'd rather masturbate than sleep with me"  
Farlan's laughter filled the space  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that... I didn't need to think of Levi masturbating... wait, I thought you didn't want to be touched"  
"I don't, but it'd be nice to think that Levi still wanted to fuck me, no matter how disgusting I am"  
Farlan's laughter stopped just as suddenly as it started  
"Eren you aren't disgusting. You had a stroke just over 3 months ago, you're doing amazing. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. Have you thought about maybe getting some counselling?"  
"Levi's too busy, he's always chasing after the boys... he doesn't need to something else to do"  
"You can get counsellors who'll come out and visit you. Your physiotherapist or speech therapist should be able to put you in contact with one, or I can look into it"  
"But then Levi will want to know what I've told them... I know he already asks Armin what we talk about..."  
"You don't need to tell him, he doesn't even have to be in the room. It's ok to need help, or ask for help. You've been doing so well physically, but you've got to take care of yourself mentally to. I don't want to get another call in the middle of the night because you've cut yourself"  
Tears rolled down Eren's face and he sniffled as Farlan forced him into a hug  
"I'm sorry Levi called you... I didn't mean to scream, but it hurt more than I thought it would..."  
"I think we're all happy you screamed. You've become a huge part of all our lives kiddo"  
"Since when do you call me kiddo?"  
"I don't know, it just came out. We should probably get back?"  
"I don't want to go"  
"I know. But let us fuss over you, and if it gets too much, I can fake an emergency, or call you or something?"  
Eren nodded and Farlan moved back  
"Your makeups fine. Did you do it?"  
"Armin did. I didn't want to wear it, and I didn't want to wear this dress either"  
"Well, you look passable... your eyes are a little red though, but not that bad"

Their drinks were waiting for them when they arrived back at the table. Levi was staring as he sat and Eren was so nervous that his right arm wouldn't stop shaking   
"God! You were gone forever..."  
"My fault, I wanted to ask Eren's advice on something"  
Armin frowned and Eren let out a shaky breath   
"Farlan's thinking of getting his belly button pierced"  
Both Levi and Armin looked to Farlan and Farlan shrugged  
"What can I say? I'm a trendy person and stuff"  
"But why would he ask you?"  
"Because I got mine done"  
"And you didn't tell me!"  
Armin's voice was loud enough that everyone close to them looked in their direction   
"And Levi got a tattoo"  
"I already knew about that... but why didn't you tell me about your stomach. Are you allowed to get it pierced?"  
Armin looked from Farlan to Eren and back to Farlan   
"Usually we advice against it due to the risk of infection, but if he keeps it clean and makes sure it doesn't get red and crusty looking, he should be fine"  
Eren nodded  
"I know, I've got the stuff for it at home"  
"That's good and make sure you clean it well when you shower"  
Levi's hand moved to his leg, and Eren resisted the urge to pull away. His alpha seemed to be apologising in his own way and Eren wondered if that meant the man wanted him to take the piercing out. 

When plates of food arrived at their table, both Eren and Farlan were surprised, Armin offered "you were in the bathroom" as an excuse for why they didn't get a say in their order. Levi promptly took Eren's plate and began to slice his food up to him, and Eren looked to Farlan sadly  
"Levi, why don't you let Eren try?"  
"It's fine, I'm nearly done anyway"  
His meal looked pathetic as it was placed back in front of him and tears rolled down his face. He kept his head down as he ate, the conversation carrying on around him and he slowly became more and more miserable. Placing down his knife and fork, he reached for his napkin, only to have Armin pick it up before him  
"Here, let me help"  
"I can do it on my own"  
His voice was nearly a yell and everyone fell quite. Unable to take it anymore he pushed his chair back and rose, Levi went to do the same, but Eren snapped at him, telling him to stay there. Given how upset he was, he found it harder to walk from the restaurant than it'd been walking in and practically collapsed against the wall one outside  
"One too many drinks'll do that to ya, I remember making a fool of myself too boy"  
Eren looked to the old man standing on the other side of the door  
"Yeah. Right"  
So he looked drunk. This was just getting better and better  
"Take my advice boy, I never did find any of the answers I was looking for in the bottom of a bottle"  
The teen was still leaning against the wall when Farlan came out   
"Eren! Are you alright?"  
"I think you're friend there's had too much to drink. You should make sure he gets home alright"  
Farlan looked at the man almost coldly  
"He had a fucking stroke. I don't know what you've been telling him, but back off"  
The old man spluttered to apologise, and Eren began to slide down the wall. Farlan grabbed him before he hit the ground   
"Nope, come on. We'll just hang out here for a bit. Armin and Levi will be fine without us, and you look like you need some breathing space"  
"Sorry. I'm just fucking tired of it"  
"Yeah. I've had a word to them about that. I think it might just sink in this time"  
"Why? What did you say?"  
"That what they were doing was setting your recovery back and if they really cared they'd let you try it own your first"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, you never liked me right? But right now, it's like you're the only one who understands"  
"When I was younger, my grandma had a stroke and grandpa was running around and doing all the things Levi's been doing. I watched as she gave up on living because as she said "she was alive, but certainly not living". She deteriorated fast and didn't even last the year"  
"Shit... I didn't know"  
Eren hadn't expected that at all. He felt like a total arse for asking. The pair fell silent and a few long moments passed  
"I'm going to head back in. What about you?"  
"I don't want to go back in there"  
"I think it'll be good for you if you do. You know, show everyone you're better than their whispers and you can sit on my side of the table"  
"I can't..."  
Farlan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his keys out  
"You can sit in my car if you want? It'll be better than standing out here"  
Eren nodded and took Farlan's keys  
"Thanks Farlan"  
Farlan gave him a quick hug  
"It's alright Eren. Things will get better"


	47. Chapter 47

Farlan followed them home, or rather drove Eren home. The teen had fallen asleep in the man's car waiting for the others. According to Farlan he'd only been asleep maybe 45 minutes, including the drive back home. Levi and Armin were both nervously casting him glances when the group finally made it into the living room. They sat silently until Eren couldn't take it any longer. He stood and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, he began to pull out what he needed to make a cake  
"Eren, what are you doing?"  
Armin's voice grated on the teens nerves and Eren shook his head to dismiss his friend. He was having a hard enough time trying to figure out where Levi had put everything  
"Oi brat! Armin asked you what you were doing?"  
"Let's just wait and see, I'm sure Eren knows what he can and can't do"  
Eren nodded   
"Farlan, I'm not sure..."  
"I think you both owe it to him to at least let him try"  
"Thank you, Farlan"

Making a cake wasn't the easiest thing, and some things he had to figure out how to make work. He couldn't cut through the chocolate, but a rolling pin did an awesome job of breaking it into pieces. He cracked the eggs too hard and then had to pick the shell pieces off, and might have spilt sugar across the bench. Buuuut, he didn't have to check the recipe and the batter tasted pretty good. When it came to pouring the mix into the cake pan, he finally had to ask for help. Farlan followed his instructions to the letter and then left so he could clean up on his own. Cleaning up was a little... lot harder than getting everything out, but he managed, though was still going when the cake was finished. Taking it out the oven, he set it down on the chopping board and got the cake rack out. Because it was a springform cake pan, it was easy to get it out the pan and Eren couldn't have been prouder  
"Levi?! Do we have ice cream?"  
"Yes! Do you want me to get it?"  
"No!"  
Finding down 3 bowls, Eren did one at a time. He used his left hand to hold the knife and his right to push down, then used the knife blade to lift each piece into each bowl. If his physio could have seen him, the woman would have bee singing his praises. Yes he shook, and yes he was slow. But he'd nearly done everything on his own. The ice cream was another challenge, but they had an ice scream scoop and he managed well enough to put two scoops in each bowl. He placed a spoon in each bowl  
"Done!"  
Farlan was the first to appear, and Eren went back to cleaning up  
"Wow! That looks great"  
"Thank you for helping"  
"I didn't do much, can I?"  
Eren nodded and Farlan took the first bowl. He watched nervously as the man tried the cake and ice cream  
"So?"  
"It's good... a bit too much cocoa, but it's good. Guys, you've got to come and try this"  
Levi and Armin came into the kitchen, both looking at Farlan like he was insane   
"Eren made it himself, and its his birthday, so cake?"  
The man held the bowl towards him as if asking if Eren was having some and Eren shook his head  
"It's fine. I need to finish cleaning up"  
Farlan nodded and Eren went back to washing the measuring cups he'd used  
"It's not bad"  
"Yeah. Not bad for a guy you wouldn't even let hold his own drink, or cut his own food"  
Levi let out a sigh   
"Eren..."  
"No Levi. You both thoroughly humiliated me tonight. I can do things, it just takes me a while to figure out how. Just because I'm slower, doesn't mean I'm not me"

He could feel both alpha's staring, but finished cleaning up, and stacked everything on the bench  
"You can put everything away, you've rearranged the kitchen anyway. Farlan, thanks for tonight and thanks for listening"  
"You're welcome, happy birthday"  
Eren snorted  
"You're a bit late, but thanks. Levi, I'm sleeping downstairs tonight"  
He didn't know what to say to Armin, he knew he was supposed to say something, but the words just weren't there, so he walked from the room and into the bathroom. 

Staring at himself in the mirror, Eren let out a big breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding. He closed his eyes and opened them to find Levi standing in the doorway   
"I'm sorry. We really fucked up didn't we?"  
"Yes"  
Levi let out a low curse. The alpha crossed to stand behind him, before wrapping his arms around the teen  
"Levi..."  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to spoil you today"  
"By treating me like a little kid? Why'd you do it? You know I can cut things, it just takes me a little while"  
"I didn't want you to be embarrassed..."  
"Well that didn't work out for you now did it. Let me go Levi, I'm trying to get ready to go to bed"  
"You don't need to go to bed just yet, lets just stay like this"  
"Levi, I want to go to bed"  
His husband let go of him  
"Then come to bed up in our room"  
"Not tonight"  
Levi let out a growling sigh  
"Sorry. It's just... I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I don't know what to say and I don't know how to make you love me"  
Eren let out a bitter laugh  
"Levi, I didn't stop loving you, you stopped loving me. Go enjoy your night with Farlan and Armin. I just want to sleep"  
Eren slipped past Levi, leaving his alpha there and heading into his room, before locking his door and stumbling his way over to his old bed in the dark. 

 

*  
By the end of April, Eren was cooking again. He could manage most things, and Levi seemed semi relieved to no longer be on cooking duty. The alpha would play with the twins or sit at the dining room table while he cooked and Eren could tell the man was desperately bored. As Farlan had promised, the man had found him a counsellor who'd agreed to come out to the house. Levi had wanted to pay, by his tiny inheritance had finally come through and he was using that money for it. His right knee also no longer gave out, and he'd come to accept the numbness that remained in his index and pinky fingers on his right hand. His words were about as good as they'd ever get, though his slur was still slightly there. Though he still did his exercises.

As the doorbell rang, Eren placed down his drink and Levi looked to him  
"Are expecting anyone?"  
"Kind of"  
Levi probably wasn't going to be happy, but he'd borrowed the man's phone to ask Erwin to come over regarding returning to work. Given the fact that the alpha had replied almost immediately, and stated he could come over around lunch time, it lead Eren to believe that maybe Erwin wasn't having such a great time either. He walked through to the entrance and opened the door, Erwin looked shocked for a minute before giving him a nod  
"Hey Eren, is Levi around?"  
"He's in the dining room. Look, I don't trust you around Levi, but he's going crazy here, and I'm going crazy having him here. He needs to go back to work, so I messaged you. Head on through, I'm heading up to check on the boys"  
Erwin seemed confused, but moved further into the house and Eren closed the door. He forced himself not to think about the two alpha's and headed up to the nursery. Both twins were awake and he left Viren up first, his small son immediately grabbed for his hair and Eren leant his head down so the boy could grab a bigger handful. The twins had spat the dummy with Levi, like they knew the alpha had fucked up his birthday and now cried every time Levi picked them up, so he'd been spending more and more time with them. Levi had let him bathe the boys, under the alpha's supervision, and Eren hoped with Levi going back to work he'd finally take on the mantle of being a proper mother to his boys. Tickling Viren's chubby tummy, Eren placed him on the change table, before moving to pick up Reni and do the same. The two boys cooed up at him and Eren leant in to kiss them both   
"I know, mummy had to take care of daddy. He needed a kick up the arse, yes he did. I think you two have had enough of a nap, let's go show you off"  
By having them on the change table, it made it easier for him to lift both boys up, he pressed kissed to their cheeks again and began his way downstairs. Levi had nearly had a heart attack the first time he'd carried the boys down, but Levi wasn't there to tell him off and he continued to talk to the boys. He couldn't hear yelling, so that was a good start.

Erwin was sitting across the table from Levi when he carried the boys in. Levi shot him a look, which Eren disregarded as he continued through to the sofa. He sat Viren down first and settled down to feed Reni, his sons lips greedily sucked as if the boy hadn't eaten all day. Viren on the other hand didn't drink as much, and when both boys were fed, Eren laid them together next to him on the sofa. He already had a feeling that Reni would end up being more of a handful than his brother, and he also had the feeling that both boys were alpha's, but that might have just been his quiet wish. He didn't want either of his sons to go through what he had.

Erwin and Levi talked for a little longer, and the blonde saw himself out when they were done. Levi immediately coming to sit on the arm of the sofa once the conversation was over  
"Ok. What the hell was that?"  
Eren hummed lightly  
"Eren"  
"I think it's time you went back to work"  
"I can't do that, not with you and the twins"  
The teen sighed gently and pressed a kiss to Reni's hair  
"Levi, you heard the physio, this is as good as I'm going to get. I can cook, I can clean, and I've been looking after the boys"  
"But it's different when you're home alone with them. What if something happens?"  
"That's what they invented phones for"  
"What if something happens to you? What if you can't get to a phone?"  
"And what if nothing happens. Look, I know you're frustrated, I know you aren't the type to sit around. Besides, I've talked to my counsellor about it and she agrees"  
Levi let out a sigh of his own  
"You can understand why I'm worried though?"  
"I can, but I want to move forward with my life and now the twins seem to have accepted me, I just want to be a good mother"  
"You've never not been a good mother"  
Eren bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from saying something that would only anger Levi  
"Then what do you propose?"  
"I stay here, be with you and the twins"  
"And what? Waste all the time and effort you've put into becoming such an amazing photographer?"  
"Why do you want me out the house so badly? Are you..."  
Eren frowned at the start of Levi's second and abruptly cut off sentence  
"Am I what?"  
"It's just... is there someone else you'd rather have here than me?"  
"Are you asking if I'm having an affair? Levi, are you serious?"  
"You haven't put your rings back on, you don't want to be touched, you don't want to share a room or have me see you naked"  
"Levi. No. I'm not having an affair. And no, there is no one else I'd rather have around"  
"Then why? I know we weren't always touchy feely, but..."  
"Because I'm ashamed of myself and ashamed and embarrassed by my body, besides, you're the one who took matters into your own hands, so to speak"  
"You've got nothing to be ashamed of"  
"Do you want to have sex?"  
"It'd be nice to feel like you wanted to sleep with me"  
Eren couldn't help but laugh  
"What? What's so funny about that?"  
"I said the same thing about you to Farlan after I caught you masturbating on my birthday"  
Levi let out a groan  
"Why would you talk to him about our sex life?"  
"Because he was the only one willing to listen to me at the time. It's been a long time since I felt like you wanted me sexually, or as your husband. I don't feel like embarrassing you, so my rings aren't on. It's not you Levi"  
"Then put them back on. I'm not embarrassed by you"  
"I know, and it's nice of you, but..."  
"Eren, I'm not having this shit. You're coming with me"  
"But the twins..."  
"We'll lay them on the play mat. They'll be fine"

With Levi taking control over the situation, both twins were moved to the floor and Eren was lifted by his husband, despite the omegas protests. Levi carried him through to his bedroom and dropped Eren lightly on his bed  
"Close your eyes"  
"Why?"  
"Just close your eyes and trust me"  
Completely not in the mood for this, Eren still did as Levi asked. His husband began to slowly unbutton his shirt and then unclip his bra, the man immediately moved to straddle his lap and let out a low growl. With his eyes closed, it felt like his other senses were working in overdrive. He couldn't help but shiver when Levi touched him, the alpha first nuzzling and kissing his neck, before beginning to work his way down. Having his husband massage his breasts finally had him beginning to enjoy the attention. He could himself starting to grow hard and Levi seemed spurred on by the action. The alpha ground down against him, before moving his fingers to tweek Eren's already tender nipples  
"No... please, they hurt"  
Levi pulled back and resumed moving down his body, licking and nipping as he did. When the man got to snail trial, the alpha pulled him up and stripped his shirt and bra off, Eren couldn't help but panic a little at the exposure   
"Shhh..."  
Sliding from his lap, he heard Levi's own clothes rustle and the bed dipped, Eren swallowed hard and it was a small eternity before his alpha pushed him back down and the man's hands came to tug down his yoga pants. This was the most naked he'd allowed Levi to see him in weeks, he couldn't help but feel his husband must be disgusted at the sight of him.

"Holy fuck!"  
Eren's back arched off the bed when Levi's mouth sank down around his half hard erection, the alpha had given no warning at all and Eren couldn't deny that after months, it felt fucking amazing. Without thinking, he spread his legs further and his husbands hands moved to massage his inner thighs, causing him to slick further and the sheets under his arse grew wetter. He felt completely embarrassed by his slick, but not about the pleasure he was receiving from his husbands mouth. When Levi pulled off with a wet "pop", Eren let out whine   
"Eren, your beautiful. I don't know how you can hate yourself, to me you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen"  
Eren shook his head and Levi growled in response, the alpha moving to grind up against him and the man's lips hungrily pushed against his. He couldn't deny how hard his husband was, and the man was blanketing him in the scent of arousal, Levi pulled back and rocked his hips forward  
"I've wanted you for so long, to be knotted inside you, and having you panting and moaning beneath me. I am proud to be your alpha"  
Eren felt tears welling in the corner of his eyes and Levi's hands came to wipe them away  
"I know you hate yourself, but I love you. I still want to marry you all over again... and I want you to love me too"  
"I... I do... but... it's hard"  
"Just trust me..."  
"I... do..."  
"Good, will you present yourself for me?"  
Levi slid off of him and Eren rolled over, his whole body shaking with nerves as he did. He was just as nervous now as he had been on their wedding night and wished Levi had aphrodisiacs or something so his brain would shut up. He moved to present himself and Levi let out a long possessive growl  
"My omega"  
Filled with shame at his base lusts and less than perfect physique, Eren buried his face against his pillow. He sucked a deep breath in when Levi's fingers gently began to open him and couldn't bite down the mews that rose. Maybe all this time he'd just needed a good fucking... 

His husband worked and teased his opening until Eren couldn't stand it, his thighs were wet and sticky from his slick and his penis was leaking precum with no signs of release in sight  
"Eren, I love you"  
Apparently that meant the man was prepared to finally slide in, as Levi's fingers pulled back as he said it, and the tip of the man's erection rubbed teasingly before slowly beginning to stretch him. He'd forgotten how big his husband was, Jean might have had the height advantage, but Levi definitely had the length and girth. His whole body shook, and he let out a long breathy groan until Levi was finally completely buried inside him  
"Fuck brat... you have no idea how good you feel"  
Levi rested a few seconds, before slowly sliding back and then snapping his hips forward. Eren couldn't help himself, cumming on Levi's third thrust, but the alpha said nothing, instead his husband focussed on building a hard and fast rhythm that had him hard again immediately. When Levi's knot started to form, the alpha slowed down, taking his time to pull back until just the tip was still inside and then slam in, each time he did, Eren's opening was stretched further and the teen couldn't get enough of the burn the action brought. Levi sped back up and the alpha came with a howl inside him. Eren, unable to hold himself up any longer, bottomed out and whimpered through his orgasm  
"Mine, my omega..."  
The teen started to cry properly beneath his husband and Levi's hands ran along his sides  
"Please Eren, let me back in... please be mine again..."  
Unable to speak, Eren cried and cried beneath his husband's weight. Levi's head rested against his spine and the alpha pressed kisses to it while nuzzling gently. 

When Levi's knot lessened, the alpha slid free and rolled Eren over, before gathering him into his lap   
"Shhhh, I love you, I've got you"  
"I... I don't want you to love me..."  
"Well too bad"  
"But"  
"But what?"  
"I'm disgusting..."  
"You're not disgusting"  
"But that's how I feel"  
"You feel pretty good to me"  
Eren shook his head and Levi nuzzled against his neck  
"No one in this world is perfect, except for you"  
"You're wrong... its the bonding mark... you wouldn't say it otherwise"  
"It's not the mark"  
"It is... all I want is for you to be happy... but you can't be happy with me"  
"Who says I can't?"  
"I do... I still wish I'd died that night..."  
Levi snarled and Eren was pushed back, his husbands hands moved to his shoulders and the man gripped them painfully  
"No. No you don't. You have the twins. You have me. You have Armin and Farlan. And you have that crazy woman from the cafe. You are loved and wanted in this world"  
"Not by the one person who matters"  
Levi frowned  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi's grip tightened  
"You're hurting me"  
"Eren, what did you mean?"  
"It means I don't love me. I don't want me. I miss the old me. The me that wasn't messed up. The me that you loved and trusted and the me that was sexy and the me I'll never be again"  
Eren was shoved back and Levi moved between his legs  
"You are sexy. You are loved and trusted. I love you and only you, if you weren't sexy, I wouldn't be this hard again already"  
Eren mumbled beneath his breath that "desperate times called for desperate measures", but Levi seemed to be in no mood for it anymore, the man firmly took his hips in his hands, and pushed back inside his wet heat  
"Can you feel me? To me it feels like you were made just for me, and each time I knot you, I feel that much closer to you. I don't want to lose this connection Eren"  
Was that Levi's way of saying he wanted more sex, or all the nice things he was saying was so Eren wouldn't keep denying him sex. Thinking about it only left him feeling depressed and when Levi knotted him again, and he came, he didn't feel the usual high. His alpha had no way of knowing what was going on in his head, but he knew Levi had wanted to make him feel good about his body... things had just taken a slight left turn and fallen abruptly off a cliff from there. 

When Levi pulled out, Eren rolled onto his side and curled up  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm just sleepy"  
It wasn't really a lie, but that wasn't why he curled up. He was hurting and confused. He hated his body so much, despite what he told himself and everyone else, and just wanted to feel some measure of control over things, which was probably the real reason he wanted Levi back at work. It wasn't about the alpha's happiness, it was about him... he was a terrible omega  
"Let me help you clean up? It's been a while, and your hips are probably sore"  
"It's fine Levi, I'm just going to nap, I'll deal with it later"  
"Are you sure?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, go check on the twins, I'll come in when I wake up"  
Levi moved to his side and pressed kisses to his cheek  
"I love you Eren, even if you can't love yourself, I love you"  
The alpha left him and Eren tried to process all his thoughts. But only got himself more and more worked up over his stupid thought that Levi wanted him purely to fuck.

 

*  
In the end, Eren worked himself up so much that he cried until he became numb. He'd broken his own heart with his thoughts and sat silently on the shower floor wondering what to do. A small scar remained from his stupid failure, it ran nearly the length of his forearm. It'd hurt and he'd screamed, but at least he'd felt in control. Smacking his head against the wall, he repeated the action lightly until he just couldn't be bothered. He needed something, but sex hadn't been it. He might have felt less tense after his first orgasm, but it'd just messed with his feelings. His omega side not understanding why he wouldn't want more of the honeyed pleasure his alpha gave. It was fucked. Everything he did and thought he was in two minds over. Maybe he should call Farlan. But then what would he say, "Hi Farlan, I just had sex with Levi and now I want him to fuck me again, but all I feel like is a fuck and I don't want to be touched"... no.... definitely not. He let out a small choked sob, and scolded himself. He'd thought he'd was doing better mentally, but obviously not.

Climbing from the shower, Eren dried and dressed neatly. He didn't know how not to hurt Levi. But he needed space. Legally he wasn't allowed to drive, but he didn't want to be home. Walking into the kitchen, he ignored his husband and began to rummage through the draw for the keys to the SUV  
"Eren, what are you doing?"  
Levi had moved to come and stand beside him  
"Im looking for the keys to the SUV"  
"Why?"  
Eren looked up at his husbands worried face and sighed  
"I just need a little space"  
"But you're not allowed to drive"  
"That didn't stop me before. Do you know where they are?"  
"If they're not in the draw, then no"  
Eren let out a frustrated sigh  
"Why don't you sit down with the twins? Or you could watch a movie?"  
"No. It's fine. I'll just go back to bed. Sorry for troubling you"  
Levi grabbed him and pulled him close  
"I love you..."  
Eren didn't reply, pulling back and walking from the room. Once again his emotions in turmoil.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been on my Xbox again... been levelling up Krista on AoT-WOF...
> 
> Xx 
> 
> So please forgive me and this mini chapter, also feel free to ask me any questions. I do read your messages, even if I don't know what to reply woth

Sitting on his bed, Eren stared down at his phone. His hands were shaking, and the thought of how good that cut felt played on repeat. He didn't want to hurt himself... well he did, but he didn't want Levi to get mad or upset. He couldn't call Armin, Armin wouldn't understand and would dob him straight into Levi. He couldn't burden Farlan and his thumb hovered over his therapists number. He didn't want to just call the woman in case she was busy, he'd already inconvenienced enough people in his lifetime. No. It was better to just wait until he saw her on Friday... but that didn't mean the thought had any lessened. Levi couldn't understand. The alpha might say he loved him, he might touch him and kiss him, but Eren couldn't see the beauty. 

Leaving his phone on his bed, Eren walked from his room and back into the bathroom, he stripped down at stared at himself in the mirror. Levi had left small hickeys across his skin, and his hips were ever so slightly bruised from the alpha's hold. He shuddered in revulsion at the sight of his body. How could Levi say such things? Turning slowly, he took a deep breath and tried to be objective about it. He was 18, still you and his skin was smooth. It still had the same sun kisses glow that had been his natural skin colour since birth and his eyes were still the same ridiculous shade of green. As an object, he was fine, even as a casual fuck, but as a husband no. He didn't feel like the person in the mirror was husband material. Sighing deeply he pulled his clothes back on and headed back into his room. He didn't feel worthy of being loved.

 

*  
Levi let it lie for the next few days, and Eren tried his best to ignore the thoughts in the back of his head. When Friday came, he found himself spilling everything to his counsellor. The woman was just as gentle to him after his confused confession as she was before, but wanted Levi to listen to things he was saying. It was his first therapy session that Levi sat in on, well the first half a session anyway. Eren couldn't even look at him as he spoke. The man had done so much for him, had given up so much for him and he was grateful, but he hated himself too much to feel worthy. Pouring out his hate and fear with his mate in the room left him feeling so raw and somewhat stupid. What he hadn't expected was Levi to agree, to say he understood Eren's feelings. This brought the teens words to a halt. 

Listening to Levi speak about everything he'd feared coming home after being in hospital the previous year and how out of place he'd felt returning to his life, it ran parallel to what Eren was thinking and feeling now. His alpha had felt unworthy of Eren's love, but Eren had kept him going, kept him grounded, even after all the fights and all the tears. When his husband finished, Levi moved closer to the teen, before lifting Eren into his lap and Eren's counsellor excused herself, leaving the two mates to talk.

Levi held him impossible tight, and hushed him as he sobbed. The teen felt so guilty, after all, he'd told Levi he wanted to die. Levi rubbed his back gently, waiting until he calmed before taking his face in his hands and nuzzling his nose against the teens   
"Don't ever feel like you can't talk to me. You don't want to hurt me, but it hurts me more when you don't. I miss your smile brat"  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
"I know and I don't want to hurt you either... it's not good to keep bottling it up. This is when shit like this happens and you get all these crazy thoughts in your head"  
Levi continued to nuzzled against his face until Eren finally found his words again  
"I didn't know you were so miserable... I mean... I did... but..."  
"That was the idea, I'm supposed to be the big strong alpha remember"  
Eren let out a low sigh   
"Levi I don't know how to feel normal anymore"  
"Because you're not? Never, in the time I've known you, have you been normal. You have been up, you've been down, you've been crazy and pregnant and been through a lot of shit and then some. But normal was never you"  
Eren closed his eyes and Levi stopped nuzzling against his face  
"I don't know if that's a compliment or not"  
"I'm trying say you're fine the way you are"  
"I don't feel fine"  
"I know... it takes time"  
"How much time?"  
"As much as it takes. I'm still trying to figure it out myself"  
Eren shook his head  
"That doesn't make me feel better"  
"Well, given that we are both feeling pretty shitty now, why don't we go get the boys from the nursery?"  
"Let them sleep a little longer, I can start on dinner or something instead"  
"It's too early for dinner, just stay here a little longer"  
"I feel like I should be going something"  
"You are. Your letting your husband have his way with you"  
"I thought that involved sex"  
"Close enough"  
Levi nuzzled up against the teens face again and pressed a small kiss to his lips  
"Levi..."  
"I know, I get why you were crying now. I just wanted you to know how perfect and beautiful you are. I didn't mean to make you feel like I only wanted you around to knot"  
"I know.... but I can't control all this shit going on in my head"  
"Why don't we talk to Farlan? He might be able to give you something to help with your moods"  
Eren nodded slowly   
"Yeah... maybe... um, do you mind if I get off your lap now? I'm probably heavy"  
"You're not heavy, and what if I don't want to let you go"  
For Eren his nerves were frayed enough as it was, he needed to nap or shower or just to do something ...anything. But Levi wanted him in his lap. Taking Levi's hands in his, the omega laid his head on his husbands shoulder and sighed deeply   
"You're thinking again, aren't you?"  
"Yeah... I need to do something"  
"Why?"  
"Because I feel like I need to"  
"Well, there's nothing to do..."  
"There has to be something"  
"Eren, just give yourself a break"  
The teen fell silent, and Levi squeezed both his hands  
"I know you're frustrated, but you're allowed to relax and take a break"  
"I did enough of that"  
"I'm not going to win this one am I?"  
Eren frowned and let go of Levi's hands. He knew they weren't really fighting, but he still felt like he'd done something wrong  
"I... I think I might take a nap after all"  
"Ok..."  
Levi let him go and Eren stood, he yawned and stumbled slightly, his husband rising beside him. The alpha gave him a quick hug and a kiss to his cheek   
"Have a good nap"  
"Thanks"

Alone in his room, Eren didn't head straight to bed. The teen crossed to his walk-in-robe and began to flick through his clothes. He had so many nice things, but didn't feel like he could wear any of it. Levi had said it takes time, but he didn't want it to. He wanted to feel normal. He began to sort his clothes into what he felt he could wear and what he couldn't. All his dressed, crops tops and short shorts were moved to one side. He felt like it was some kind of progress not to throw them all out, and then promptly scolded himself for being a moron. Things didn't just magically improve like that, and it was hardly something to be proud of. All he'd done was move a few clothes. He wondered if he'd ever feel worthy of his husband again...

The following morning Eren wasn't expecting Farlan, he'd only just talked about things with Levi the day before and now he was sitting in the living room, feeing Viren, with talking with Farlan about medication. Yeah. No. This wasn't what he'd expected at all. It also seemed that Levi had filled the man on his feelings of self harm and he had to sit through a lecture on that. He wasn't entirely happy by the end of it all. Farlan was going to give him some contraceptive shot that wouldn't effect his milk, but the man wasn't entirely sure it would help with his moods and hormones... Eren didn't particularly want the injection, but Levi looked at him so desperately that he'd agreed. The cherry on the top of the not so great morning was the fact that Farlan had brought various shots and pills with him, the man was like his own little miniature pharmacy. Farlan give him the injection and Eren cursed the man for the first time in months.

Then the nightmares started again. The first night after the injection was fine. The next 6 weren't, and it was the same nightmare. Over and over. Even if he fell back to sleep, he'd only wake a few hours later. 

He was walking down a hall, and everyone he knew was passing him in the opposite direction. He'd reach for them, anyone and when they turned, they'd only have half a face and he'd forget their names. Then the corridor would fade away and he'd be laying on the floor, not able to do anything other than drag himself along and Levi would appear, his husband would look down at him, before turning walk away. No matter how many times he screamed Levi's name, he couldn't get the words out properly and Levi never turned back.

The teen was exhausted, and by the 5th day he was scared to sleep. He couldn't stay awake when he was feeding the twins, he'd begin to doze and jolt awake. The 6th Levi finally found out. Unable to fight to stay awake any longer, he fell asleep and woke screaming. His husband burst into his rooms moments after he awoke and the alpha gathered him into his arms as he cried. He couldn't stop himself from repeating Levi's name over and over until he finally settled down. Levi guided him back down and curled up around him  
"Wanna tell me about?"  
"It was a nightmare..."  
"I gathered that much. Was it about your father again?"  
"No... you left me and I couldn't chase after you and you wouldn't come back, no matter how much I called after you"  
Levi nuzzled against Eren's neck  
"I'm here, no matter how much you call for me, I'm always going to come running"  
It took a while for the tremors running through his body to fade away and Eren sighed as Levi continued to nuzzle against him  
"Levi..."  
The alpha's scent was fast filling with arousal and Eren felt like his body was being dragged along for the ride. After the nightmare he'd had, his omega side wanted the comfort, but he was just wasn't sure  
"Levi, stop"  
His husband sighed as he pulled back  
"Sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better, I didn't mean to get carried away"  
"It's fine... it's just..."  
"It's ok, lets just lay here and you can try and get some more sleep?"  
"I don't want to sleep"  
"You've got bags under your eyes, you need sleep"  
"I don't want to have another nightmare"  
"You've had them more than once?"  
"Ever since that shot"  
"Shit, I wanted you to feel better, not feel worse. I'm sorry"  
"I don't know if I feel better because I'm just so damn tired"  
"I'll stay with you, I'll wake you if you seen like your having another one"  
"Do you promise?"  
"Of course, now get some sleep brat"

This time Eren managed a solid 5 hours before Levi finally woke him up, and that was only because it was dinner time and the twins were awake. That night he went back to sleeping in Levi's bed.


	49. Chapter 49

When the following Friday came, Levi once again sat in on his therapy session. The alpha once again poured out secrets and feelings Eren had been ignorant to. He knew Levi had stopped seeing his own counsellor, after his stroke, and the alpha's voice filled the room as he spoke about his fears of losing Eren and their marriage. Eren sat quietly in his corner of the sofa, letting the man vent like he so obviously needed to. His therapist talked Levi through some tips to help him cope, but the biggest thing she kept coming back to was they needed to communicate. Eren nearly laughed, they'd never exactly been any good at that.

It was another week when Levi finally seemed to reach a decision about the other matter that had been playing in the back of Eren's mind. His husband was finally going back to work. He was only going to be taking work in the city area, and just small shoots to begin with, Eren was relieved his husband had finally made the call. The first day back, Levi had sent him what felt like a hundred messages and in the end he turned told Levi he loved and to shut up, before turning his phone off and his attention back to the twins. The boys had been a little unsettled by Levi's absence, Viren had been grizzly all morning, and Reni had a massive temper tantrum and screamed until he fell asleep. Being alone with the twins wasn't as easy as he'd expected, but it wasn't as hard either. Both boys spent the day in the living room, despite their moods, sitting in their bouncers while Eren cleaned and decided on what to make for dinner. As it was Levi's first day back at work, he wanted to make something extra nice for his alpha. He opted for a roast in the end. Roast lamb, pumpkin, carrots, onions and potatoes. With boiled peas and corn on the side and chocolate brownies for dessert. He had to check the brownies recipe, but other than that he'd had a good day having the house to himself, even with the boys playing up.

Levi arrived home a little after 6, the alpha looked completely exhausted as he trudged through the kitchen, tugging his tie off as he did. He laid a bouquet of flowers down on the table, before back tracking and wrapping his arms around Eren  
"Hey, how was your day?"  
"Good, the boys missed you"  
"I missed them too, and you. I missed you like crazy"  
"I noticed. You were supposed to be working, not texting"  
"I couldn't help it..."  
"You were worried you'd come to find me crying in the corner with the boys screaming?"  
"Maybe..."  
Eren let out a sigh  
"Well the boys, or at least Viren, got all their screaming done this morning. Why don't you go see them while I start serving dinner"  
"Don't I get a thank you for the flowers?"  
Eren had noticed them, but not really as he'd been checking to make sure dinner was cooked. He slipped from Levi's hold and walked over to pick the bouquet up. He smiled down at the Gerberas  
"They're beautiful, I love them"  
Looking up, he found Levi staring at him and frowned slightly  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I was just thinking how beautiful you look"  
Eren shook his head, and looked back down to the flowers  
"Don't give me that, your beautiful. Now, come and give me a kiss and say thank you"  
Padding back across to Levi, Eren placed a small kiss on the alpha's lips  
"Thank you, I don't know what I did to deserve them, but they're perfect"  
"You don't have to do anything, your existence is enough"  
Eren once again shook his head, his heart was racing at his husbands words and he found himself smiling again as he reached up for a vase. His fingers went to close around it, but instead he knocked it down by accident and flinched as the sound of smashing echoed. The boys began to cry and Eren stepped back, letting out a hiss as he stepped into glass   
"Eren, stay still. I'll clean this up"  
The teen nodded, tears sat unshed in the corners of his eyes. His few seconds of happiness were just as broken as the vase. Levi stepped through the broken glass and took the flowers from his hand, placing them next to dish rack before lifting him up and onto the counter   
"You're bleeding"  
Eren shook his head and sniffled  
"It's fine... but can you sweep the glass up, I need to check the twins"  
"Yeah, but let me check your feet first? Just to make sure there's no glass in them"  
The omega didn't want to be checked , he wanted to go tell his boys that everything was alright, but Levi took hold of his feet and gently brushed them down  
"I don't think there's any glass, but you cut your heel"  
Levi stood up straight and moved between Eren's legs, forcing him to widen them as he his husband kissed him gently  
"I love you brat, now wait here and I'll clean all this up"

Levi swept and mopped over the floor, the boys had quietened down on their own by the end of it. The alpha also found a large glass to use as vase. It was only once this was all done that Levi wiped his feet over with a damp paper towel, before finally lifting him off the counter. Eren found it hard to look the man in the eyes, but Levi wrapped his arms around him  
"It was just a vase"  
"I know"  
"And other than that, you had a good day right?"  
"Yeah... um, I need to serve dinner now"

For Eren dinner was slightly awkward, his heel had started bleeding again and he felt bad about ruining the mood. He flexed his hand a few times, it felt fine now, maybe he'd just stretched too far  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, just trying to figure out how it happened"  
"It's fine, it was an accident. Tell me more about what you got up to today"  
"Nothing really, just cleaned and cooked and looked after the boys. What about work?"  
Levi let out a long groan  
"So Erwin has this new assistant right, the man follows him like a puppy. If Erwin said jump, he would"  
"Are they dating?"  
"No, I don't think so, but the kids definitely got a crush on him"  
"And that's a bad thing because?"  
"It's not"  
Levi's tone indicated the alpha thought otherwise, and Eren's appetite faded. They'd done the Erwin issue to death, but maybe because they hadn't been physically intimate... the teen scolded himself, it was as stupid as when Levi asked him if there was someone else. But a slight niggling remained... 

Carrying his plate over to bin, he scraped most of his meal off and head onto the sink. Levi came up behind and placed his chin on his shoulder  
"You're thinking again?"  
"No... maybe... but it's alright. You finish dinner, I'm going to start washing up"  
Levi hummed like he wasn't believing him, but the alpha moved back to the table and Eren washed his plate and placed it away. He grabbed the plate of brownies and carried it to the dining table  
"These look good"  
"Yeah, I wanted to do something nice for you, given it was your first day back and all. I'm done in the kitchen, so I might bath the twins"  
"Can you wait? I want to do it with you"

Both boys kicked and cooed as Levi washed them down, both obviously happy to have their father home and Eren smiled at the sight. Viren still seemed a little cranky, but Levi got him to sleep easily enough and Reni struggled to stay awake before finally giving in. In the time it had taken to bath the boys, Eren had made his mind up.

Instead of heading back downstairs, Eren took Levi's hand and lead him through to Levi's bedroom. He left the lights off, and pulled Levi over to the bed  
"Eren?"  
"Just... let me do this"  
He swore he could hear Levi swallow, he also swore he could hear the alpha nod. Letting go of Levi's hand, Eren slowly stripped down, his husband silently doing the same. Once done the teen climbed into the middle of the bed   
"Ok..."  
The bed dipped and Levi climbed up besides him, the alpha's fingers brushed his skin and Eren tried to remain calm  
"Just lay down"  
"Ok, we don't have to do this if you don't want to"  
"I... need to..."  
"Ok..."  
Eren moved to straddle Levi's lap, he really didn't know if this was a good idea of not, but Levi was his husband. Starting at his alpha's neck, he nuzzled and kissed, pausing to nip and suck, before moving down. Levi's hands came to his hips and the alpha ground up against him, the man already half hard and Eren let out a shaky breath  
"Are you alright?"  
The teen hummed, alright... well it was certainly nicer having sex in the dark, Levi couldn't see his naked form... he pulled back and shook his head, knowing Levi couldn't see  
"I... don't know what I'm doing"  
Levi's hands slid up sides and the alpha's rolled them so Eren was beneath him  
"Let me to do it"

Levi was so much better at him than this. His husbands lips found his and Levi kissed him like a drowning man coming up for air. The man rolled his hips again and Eren let out a small moan. Yeah. Levi was definitely better than him at this. Levi's lips and hands continued to assault his body as the alpha moved down his body, the alpha nudged his legs further apart, and pressed kisses along the insides of both his thighs   
"You're beautiful, and perfect Eren"  
His husbands fingers slid between his legs, finding his entrance with practice ease. Eren tensed slightly, he'd barely slicked and the intrusion of Levi's first finger breached him caused him to gasp. Levi's free hand came to gently rub his stomach   
"Just relax for me"  
It only took a few moments for the discomfort to turn to pleasure and he finally began to slick properly  
"Good, that's my good omega"

Levi devoured him hungrily, the alpha seemed desperate for more, no matter how many times the man knotted him. Eren felt like he was drowning in the man's emotions and could only wrap his legs tighter as the pleasure consumed him. Waking up the following morning, Eren was still wrapped in Levi's arms. His husbands grey eyes were staring at him and Eren felt his cheeks redden lightly  
"Hey brat, how are you feeling?"  
"Sleepy"  
Levi laughed lightly and moved to kiss him deeply  
"Thank you... for last night, for finally letting me in"  
Levi's words hadn't exactly been the best choice, but he still found himself smiling slightly  
"God, you're weird"  
Levi pushed him back and rolled to rest across his chest  
"I don't want to go to work"  
"You can't stay home, you have to go do adult things while I chase after our sons"  
"Mhmm I like the sound of that, my brat chasing our brats"  
"Levi, do you know how long I have to wait before I can drive again?"  
"Um... I don't know, why?"  
"I was thinking it would be nice to take the twins to the park or something"  
"That sounds nice, it's been ages since they've been out... wait, I don't think they've ever been out just for the sake of being out..."  
"They're 5 months now, they need to be outside..."  
"I'm not disagreeing... why don't you take a shower and I'll call Farlan and ask"  
Levi gave him a small kiss and rolled back off him, letting Eren crawl from the bed and into the bathroom. His husband had done a job on him, every part of him ached, but in a good way and his omega side was still humming smugly. 

Levi had finished talking to Farlan by the time he came out the bathroom, the alpha looked so serious that Eren's heart dropped  
"What did he say?"  
"He said... because you're such a model patient and you're doing so well, you're allowed to drive again"  
"Really?"  
That meant no more relying on Levi to run all the errands or take the twins to their appointments or letting Levi do the food shopping... or any shopping. He couldn't help but throw himself at his husband, causing the man to laugh lightly   
"I take it you're happy?"  
"Yeah... fuck..."  
"I have to work today, but I get from 12 till 1:30 for lunch. Do you want to maybe swing by? We can go out for lunch? And I can show the boys off"  
Eren nodded quickly, Levi was giving him consent after all, he didn't care what he was doing or where he was going. He was getting even more freedom!

Levi helped him dress the twins and carry them downstairs, before the alpha made himself breakfast while Eren fed the boys, he whispered to both of them like it was some great secret that they would meet up with daddy for lunch. He was still feeding Reni when Levi was ready to leave and his husband gave him a quick kiss before heading off to work. Left on his own, Eren made a small picnic and gathered up everything he thought the boys would need. He also changed into jeans and a 3/4 sleeved white peplum shirt. Given he was picking Levi up from work, he didn't want to embarrass his alpha. He still couldn't believe they'd spent the night messing around, and that he seemed to be alright with it, all he could do was put it down to the fact the lights were off.

 

*  
Eren pulled up in front of the address Levi had given him, the man wasn't at the studio like he'd expected and he'd gotten a little misdirected on his way, so it was probably a good thing he'd left early. His husband was already standing out the front with Erwin and who the teen assumed to be Erwin's assistant, and Eren gave them a small wave as Levi crossed and climbed into the car   
"Hey brat, you look good. Is there anything in particular you want for lunch?"  
"Lunch is organised, do you want to find the nearest park to here? I forgot to look it up"  
Because he'd been way too excited about driving again  
"Sure. How where the boys?"  
"Good, I think their excited for the sun"  
Levi turned back to look at both the boys, causing Eren to shake his head, his husband seemed to have already forgotten   
"Directions?"  
"Yes, right. Hang on"  
Levi pulled the directions up, and promptly proceeded to turn all his attention back to their boys. Eren turned the radio off so he could hear his husbands phone. 

The nearest park ended up being a 15 minute drive, and Eren pulled into the nearest bay with a small sigh  
"What's wrong?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't know, it just sort of came out"  
Levi took his left hand a gave it a firm squeeze   
"Well, you look wonderful, the twins look happy, lets enjoy ourselves?"  
"Yeah"  
Climbing from the car, Eren rounded the back and opened the boot, grabbing out the blanket he'd packed and the box with their lunch in it. He carried it over to the grass and chose a spot that was half shady so the twins would have some protection from the sun, he set about laying the blanket down before heading back to free Reni from his car seat. Levi already had Viren in his arms and the small boy was grabbing for his husbands fringe, the alpha's face shone with love as he gentle scolded the boy and began to carry him over to where Eren had begun setting up.

Lunch was nice, the sun felt amazing as Eren stretched out in it, he could totally go for a nap and Reni already seemed halfway there. The small boy was propped up against his side and Eren played with his hair while he ate. He'd only made sandwiches and had packed the left over brownies from the previous night. It was nice. Just the four of them. Levi was sitting across from him with Viren in his lap, the boy kept grabbing for the alpha's lunch but Levi didn't seem to mind   
"This is nice, we should do this more often"  
Eren hummed and rested his head on his crossed arms   
"Yeah... but not too often, it still feels weird being outside"  
"How come?"  
"Because I've been at home so long, but it's nice being able to drive again"  
"I'm still a little worried about that"  
Eren shook his head  
"It's fine. I was thinking I might take the twins food shopping after this"  
"I can do that on the way home"  
"No, you've got work, and I want to try and get into a routine"  
Levi nodded and lifted Viren up so the body was against his shoulder  
"Hear that, mummy just wants to show you off"  
"I can't help it, they're so perfect"  
"Yeah. We make cute babies. I never thought I'd be a baby person"  
"Well you were kind of thrown in on the deep end, but speaking of which, we need to organise a babysitter for the end of June"  
"Why?"  
Eren sighed, he couldn't blame Levi for forgetting  
"Because my 6 months will be up and I'll go into heat..."  
The alpha swore lightly  
"I hadn't even thought of that... I'll ask Farlan, or do you think Armin will?"  
"Ask Farlan first, I haven't really talked to Armin since my birthday... not properly anyway"  
Levi nodded with a hum  
"Yeah... passive aggressive cake baking definitely got the point across"  
"I know he was trying to help, but... never mind. Just don't forget to ask Farlan"  
Levi placed Viren down and the alpha laid so they were face to face, the man's hand came to tuck his hair back behind his ear   
"You seem happier, it's nice"  
"The shot Farlan gave me seems to have helped, now the nightmares just need to go away"  
"At least they've settled down"  
Eren nodded and Levi slid a little closer and nuzzled against the teens face  
"I love you, and lunch was perfect"  
"Is that your way of telling me it's time for you to go back to work?"  
"Nearly, but I don't want to go"  
"Levi, we'll be fine. Besides, you needed this"  
"Yeah, I didn't know I did until I started back, I didn't realised how frustrated I'd become at being a house tamed husband"  
Eren snorted  
"Tamed? I don't think you were that tame last night"  
"That's because I couldn't hold back, you have no idea how sexy you are"  
"Levi, you couldn't even see me, the lights were off"  
"You're still sexy and the sounds you make..."  
The alpha let out a low growl and Eren couldn't help but laugh lightly  
"Down boy, I can't send you back to work horny"  
"Let's not mention work and horny in the same sentence"  
"Aw, don't you like watching Erwin's assistant chasing after him"  
"Not when we're trying to work"  
"You make it sound like this has been going on for months, not a day and a half"  
"Shhh brat, come on, we have to pack up"

Erwin and his assistant were still out the front when Eren dropped Levi back at work. A slight hint of jealousy hit the teen and he couldn't help but reach for his husband, planting a deep kiss on the man's lips  
"I thought you said I wasn't allowed to get horny"  
"Just a gentle reminder for all those watching"  
Levi frowned  
"Eren, nothings happening"  
"I know, now go back to work and I'll see you when you get home"  
The frown was still on his husbands face as he climbed from the car.

Eren chose to shop in Trost over Stohess for something different. It took him longer than expected to find a trolley designed for twins, but both boys were soon back asleep as he started shopping. He couldn't help but yawn, his skin still felt warm and the urge to nap was high. He took his time though, walking the isles slowly and taking his time as he did. With the boys there, he could focus on them instead of everyone around him... and that was how he nearly ran down Jean and Mikasa. As soon as Jean started talking, he wished he had  
"Oi, if it isn't Slut-Yeager"  
Eren sighed, Jean was standing in his way, so he couldn't just keep walking   
"Still dressing like a girl I see"  
"And you still look like a horse. Is there something I can do for you? Or can I get back to shopping with my sons"  
"Mikasa here told me you were all messed up in the head, it's a shame they're going to have a retard for a parent, but maybe your husbands the one who's retarded for putting up with you"  
"As you can see, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though"  
Mikasa tugged on Jean's shirt and Jean looked down at her  
"Jean, lets just go"  
"No Mikasa, can't you see Eren and I are catching up"  
"Run along Jean, I think I see the animal control coming after you"  
"Eren, do you have to be such an arsehole?"  
"I don't know Mikasa, did you have to be such a bitch. Now get out my way"  
Jean grabbed the edge of the trolley and Viren let out an angry cry at being jolted  
"Look, he's just as sooky as you are"  
"Jean, leave my children alone"  
Eren's tone was low enough that people stopped to glare at Jean, the teen finally sidestepped and let Eren pass  
"I can't believe I ever fucked you"  
"That's funny, I wonder if it even counted because your dicks so tiny? And as I remember, you loved my dick up your arse than I loved yours. Now fuck off out of my life"  
Mikasa looked like she'd been slapped, and Eren walked off without a second glance, the moment the pair disappeared from their immediate area Viren began to quietened down  
"I know, I know, you were just trying to get mummy's nasty ex to go away. Thank you baby"  
Eren made it a few more steps before all his courage faded completely, and he just wanted to go home. It was now he started panicking about his words being right, he didn't even think about it, and even though his voice was better... fuck... today had been a good day until now, and he just wanted to go home. He rushed to grab the few things he needed, and then to pay. He used Levi's card without thinking, but it came up declined and he was confused as fuck. He then tried his own card and that went through just fine. The woman at the checkout laughed it off, but Eren felt sick. He had no idea why Levi's card wouldn't go through.

Arriving home, he unloaded the twins first and settled them down in their bouncers, before he back tracked for the shopping. He still couldn't get the whole card thing out of his head. He'd have to talk to Levi about it all... there was no reason for the card not to work. With too much to think about, he forewent the dinner preparations and curled up on the sofa, so he'd be near the twins, letting himself fall asleep.

The annoying buzzing of his phone woke him, and Eren pulled the device from his pocket, answering sleepily  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me, you haven't started dinner yet have you?"  
Eren yawned and pushed himself up  
"What's the time?"  
"A little after 5, and I'm going to take that yawn to mean you were having a nap"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well the two idiots booked a business dinner and only just told me about it, so I'll be late tonight"  
"How late's, late?"  
"I don't know, I'm going to leave my car here and catch a taxi home"  
"Ok, I'll wait up..."  
The call went quiet and Eren remembered the card  
"Levi, did you cancel my copy of your card?"  
"No, why?"  
"I went to use it today without thinking and it wouldn't go through"  
Levi cursed lightly  
"Did you have enough money on you?"  
"Yeah, my card worked fine, you should probably check your accounts before you go out"  
"Thanks... I've got to go now, give my love to the boys  
"Will do"  
"I love you, Eren"  
"You too"  
Eren ended the call and looked down to the boys  
"It's just us tonight. Do you think daddy would care if we had a wild party? I'm thinking dinner and then a bath and snuggles. What about you guys?"  
Reni kicked his legs and Viren clapped his hands awkwardly   
"I take that as a yes, and with no daddy, we can have dinner now. Mummy's still sleepy"

Levi arrived home a little after 11, his husband was drunk and stumbled into their room. Eren eyed his alpha, biting down the laugh. Levi looked pissed, but the man's stumble was just too funny and didn't fit the expression at all  
"Fucking shitty-brows and his shadow can fuck off"  
"His shadow?"  
"Yeah. His shadow. I think they had a bet going on about how drunk they could get me"  
"You didn't have to drink"  
"I know. I called the bank, apparently someone rang up and said they were me, reported my cards missing"  
Eren frowned and Levi moved to sit on the end of the bed  
"What?"  
"Yeah. So now I have to wait for all new cards to be issued"  
"That's shit. Do you need my card?"  
"No, it's fine. I'm not spending your money"  
"Levi, it's our money, I don't mind"  
Eren climbed across and sat behind his husband, he didn't know if he should reach out and hug the man or not. His alpha leant back so he was half laying against the teen  
"Sorry. You don't need this shit"  
"It's fine. Did you have a good afternoon? Other than..."  
"No. Yes. I don't know. I'm too tired to think. What about you? How was shopping with the boys? Did they behave?"  
"They did... Viren even tried to come to my rescue when I ran into Jean and Mikasa"  
Levi let out a low growl  
"What did he say?"  
"Nothing much"  
Eren regretted opening his big mouth, but Levi being Levi wouldn't just let it drop. He let out a long sigh and pushed Levi up. His husband turned to look at him, cupping the left side of the teens face. He couldn't hide from Levi's concerned gaze  
"Eren, what happened?"  
"Jean had a go at me, called me a retard and said he felt sorry for them... and some other shit. It's fine"  
"It's not fine. How the fuck did he even know anything fucking happened?"  
"I think he's sleeping with Mikasa, they were all buddy buddy. Jean grabbed the trolley so I couldn't walk away, and Viren started crying. I took it to mean he was telling Jean where to stick it"  
"I'm going to fucking kill him"  
"Don't. It's not worth it. Let's get you ready for bed?"  
"I don't want to go to sleep, I want to fucking kill him"  
Eren slid back from Levi, his husbands anger was mixing with the smell of alcohol and making him sick. He climbed back under the blankets and Levi rose, beginning to strip. The alpha balled up his clothes and threw them down with more forced than necessary as he went. The shoes however ended up thrown at the door and Eren let out a low whine  
"Sorry. I'm sorry. You don't deserve this shit and it makes me furious they seem to think it alright"  
"Levi, stop. Thank you for being angry for me, and yes it hurt, but can we just go to sleep?"  
Levi growled and then sighed  
"Fine, but if I see him, I'm going to hit him"  
"No you're not, it's fine. Please..."  
Levi didn't even bother putting his usual sweats on, the alpha climbed in and pulled him close, before nuzzling up against him  
"Sorry, you're right. I just need to sleep. Thank you for lunch today, it was nice"  
Eren slowly relaxed into Levi's hold, his husbands angry scent beginning to fade  
"Yeah, it was. The boys really seemed to like it"  
"And they didn't get burnt did they?"  
"No, I put sunscreen on them anyway, I might start taking them out more often, get them used to the big wide world"  
"You know, I know I should agree, but I just want to lock you all away and keep you safe"  
Eren hummed and shifted in Levi's arms  
"As nice as that sounds, no"  
Levi snorted lightly, Eren waited for a reply, but got answered with a soft snore a few moments later. Reaching out he turned the light off and settled back into Levi's hold.

Apparently drunk Levi eventually turns into horny Levi. Eren woke up confused and let out a small groan when he realised his husband was rutting up in his sleep against him, and he was already slicking response. The alpha's breathing was ragged and Eren could tell he was close, so how he was torn. They could have a quick fuck, or he could just let Levi wake up a mess. Deciding he wasn't mean enough to let Levi wake up embarrassed, Eren rolled his husband back and stripped his pyjama pants and underwear off, before moving to straddle Levi's lap. He nuzzled his alpha's neck and Levi let out a a long moan as Eren ground against him  
"Eren... shit..."  
Levi's hips rose and the alpha tugged down his underwear enough to free the man's leaking erection. Eren raised himself up and sank down, Levi letting out a snarl as he did. The alpha only lasted a few minutes before knotting him and Eren couldn't help but cum from the feel of his knot  
"Shit brat..."  
"Shhh, it's fine"  
Leaning forward Eren kissed his husband gently  
"Thanks for being you"  
Levi snorted, and the man's hands moved to rest against the small of Eren's back. It was only a few seconds before Levi was back asleep and Eren wondered if the man would even remember this in the morning. He waited until Levi's knot had finally deflated before sliding from his husbands lap, the sleeping alpha immediately grabbed him tightly around the waist which put an end to end any thoughts he had about cleaning up.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life sucks! Getting in the way of my writing. Y'all know this was supposed to be a short story, right?

Eren couldn't help but in be panic mode. His heat could start any day now and the reality of not being with the twins for a week has set in. The teen couldn't help but want to spend every waking moment with the boys, and couldn't help but wish he could just skip it, but Farlan said it was necessary he went through it.

Levi was working late in preparation too. The alpha didn't trust Erwin and his shadow not to fuck up the paperwork for the upcoming shoots, despite the fact the pair had run the business for 5 months with next to no input from the alpha. Yep. He wasn't handling things well. It didn't help that Eren had snapped at Levi over the alpha telling him to brush off the Facebook incident, they'd talk and then they'd fight and then they'd make up and them new day would come, and it would happen all over again.

The Facebook incident happened a few days after he'd run into Jean and Mikasa. Both his ex-friends had unfriended and blocked him, but Armin hadn't known and the blonde teen had dobbed them in to him by sending him a screen shot of Jean's post. It was basically the same thing as what his ex had said in the supermarket, but now it was all over Facebook that he was a retarded slut who'd let anyone knock him up. His ex had also put his phone number on the post and he'd been inundated with a fuckload of texts when he'd finally found and turned his phone on. Most saying he shouldn't be a parent, or asking what kind of freak his husband was to sleep with something like him. It was beyond cruel, he'd thought Jean would have more maturity than this, but apparently not. Eren had deactivated his Facebook, trying not to let Levi know, but somehow Kenny had found out and the man had complained to Levi how Eren was tarnishing the family name and it just turned it to this great big mess. His husband had then decided he wanted to know Jean's address, but Eren wouldn't tell him, and that ended in another fight. Basically, it was fucked. Eren wanted to pretend it never happened, because it hurt too much to think about it, but Levi wanted some kind of apology or something. It hadn't helped that the teens counsellor had taken his side about it all, and Levi had felt like the pair had ganged up on him.

Eren sighed as he rolled off the sofa at the sound of the doorbell, he didn't know who it was, but he already didn't want to see them. Padding quietly through the house, he opened the door with another sigh  
"Well that's nice"  
It took him a moment to realise it was Armin, his friend looked like he'd been watching too many movies and his face was covered with an oversized set of sunnies and a face mask   
"What are you wearing?"  
Eren stepped back and let his friend in, before locking the door behind him  
"Why didn't you call me? Or tell me you were coming?"  
"Because it was a surprise!"  
"And you're hiding your face because?"  
"I don't know, because I can? Anyway, it's been forever and I want to see my nephews"  
Eren rolled his eyes and lead his friend through to the living room, he'd been repacking the twins bags for the upteenth time  
"Going somewhere?"  
"Nope, they are. I'm stuck home"  
Armin frowned and moved to sit down between the two boys and both boys began to cry  
"Nooo, Eren, what did I do?"  
Eren laughed lightly as he sat with his friend, pulling Reni into his lap  
"They probably don't remember you, it's been a while"  
Armin pouted and lifted Viren into his lap   
"I know! I've just been so busy and I didn't know what to say after your birthday"  
Eren nodded quickly feeling slightly guilty   
"Yeah, it was shitty of me"  
"No, kind of, but I didn't realise how much I'd hurt you"  
"It's nothing compared to Jean"  
Armin groaned and then the let out a gasp  
"That's not why the twins are going away is it?"  
"No, but if Levi's uncle had his way they'd be off with him or something. He called Levi up and had a go at him over it all. Levi hung up, so he kept calling the home phone. It hasn't exactly been great here"  
"And that's why the twins are leaving?"  
Eren shook his head again  
"Nah, it's been just about 6 months. I'll go into heat again soon"  
Armin pulled a face   
"I bet you're looking forward to that"  
"I'm fucking terrified. I don't want to be away from the boys, I missed so much time with them in the beginning, and a whole damn week..."  
"I thought heats only lasted 5 days?"  
"Yeah, Farlan's going to take them day before it's supposed to hit, and then give me a day to recover"  
"That's nice of him"  
"He's been really good about it all... but I'm scared as fuck still"  
"Why? What about? He's a doctor right, so they'll be in good hands"  
"That's not it. I don't want to fall pregnant again. I mean, he's given me a shot of contraceptives to help with my moods, and it has, but I'm still scared I'm going to end up pregnant and have everything happen all over again"  
Armin looked down to where Viren was slapping at his hands   
"I don't know what I'm supposed to say... but you make cute babies"  
Eren snorted  
"Yeah, that's true. I'd have a whole brood of them if Levi would let me, but I'm scared and I keep thinking about what Jean says. Levi wanted to tear his throat out after the supermarket incident, this whole Facebook thing... I think he'd kill him"  
"I couldn't believe he'd be so shitty, I didn't even realise he'd unfriended you"  
"It's fine, you didn't know the story, but how long has he been dating Mikasa?"  
"He's not"  
"Then they're definitely sleeping together, you should have seen them..."  
Eren air gagged and Armin continued to frown   
"Jeans still with Marco, or he was as far as I know..."  
Viren decided to slap his hands down harder and Armin winced  
"Damn he's strong"  
"Yeah, they both are. I'm just glad they aren't crawling yet... they're going to be a total handful"  
"They can't be that bad"  
"Just curious, they want to know what everything is and they want to know right then and there"  
Armin laughed as he shifted and lifted Viren up, blowing a raspberry on the small boys belly  
"Maybe they'll be the strong and silent type like Levi?"  
"I can only hope. I'm pretty sure they're both alpha's, but it'd be nice if they aren't quite as protective as Levi is"  
The conversation fell silent for a few moments and Armin raised Viren above his head. The boy immediately kicked his feet and began to squirm  
"I can't tell if he likes it or not?"  
"He does, he loves it when Levi lifts him high, it's probably because I can't"  
Armin lowered Viren immediately   
"What do you mean you can't?"  
"Sometimes I get a bit of weakness when I raise my arm, so I just avoid doing it. It's fine, at least I can use it"  
"I still can't believe that all happened. You scared the hell out of Levi when you first woke up. You didn't even know who he was"  
Eren shook his head   
"If I'm honest, I can't really remember the first few weeks I was awake..."  
"That makes sense. You were barely with it"  
"I know, Levi told me, well he said it in counselling, so that's kind of the same thing"  
"You two are going to counselling?"  
"Levi was before I had the twins, but he dropped everything to look after me and I wasn't coping very well, I'm trying and the shot helped, so I see a counsellor every fortnight. She comes here and it's just become a thing for Levi to sit in"  
Armin hummed in understanding   
"If it works"  
"Yeah... this whole Facebook thing. Fuck. I don't even want to think about it. What's new with you?"  
"Well, you know how Annie and I split or whatever, I don't know if we were ever really together, well we've been talking more and thinking of giving it a proper try"  
"Wow, you guys have been off and on for years now"  
"Two years is barely years. Oh, speaking of that, when are you and Levi getting married again?"  
Eren groaned   
"I don't know. I don't want to until I feel better about myself, as it is, I can only have sex with him if the lights are off"  
"Dude, didn't need to know that. But still, you guys have to remember to invite me and then invite me on the honeymoon, I'll be the babysitter"  
"We didn't have a honeymoon the first time, I doubt we'll have one the second time"  
"You have to! I need a holiday, I had exams this past fortnight and I've just finished, my brain feels dead"  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"Because I was coming to see you"  
Viren reached for Eren and Eren looked to Armin  
"Swap babies with me"  
Armin lifted Reni from his lap as Eren took Viren, his son grabbed for his fringe and Eren indulged him   
"Levi always tells him off, he doesn't know I don't mind Viren playing with my hair"  
"Well, it's gotten pretty long"  
"It seems like too much effort to get it cut"  
"You should let me cut it for you"  
Armin sounded so excited, but Eren crushed his dreams with a very blunt no. The rest of the time his friend was there, his thoughts kept coming back to his hair and Armin would randomly tease him about it every time he looked like he wasn't paying attention. In the end Armin left about 5, and Eren missed him the moment he closed the door.

Levi came home that night in a bad mood because of Erwin's shadow. Eren still didn't know the man's name, but that was because Levi seemed to get so annoyed every time he mentioned him, that the teen was scared to go ask. Levi left him in the kitchen, heading to settle and calm down with the twins, while Eren was finishing and serving dinner. He'd expected to find the man to continuing his rant to their boys, but walking into the living room, he found his three loves asleep on the floor together. Not wanting to wake them, Eren left them sleeping and wrapped Levi's meal for him. He cleaned the kitchen thoroughly, and then settled on the sofa, before snapping a quick pic and sending it through to Armin. He hoped that Annie and Armin would finally get their shit together this time, his friend deserved to be happy.

 

*  
Eren's heat hit early, only by a few days, but enough to be inconvenient. He'd woken up feeling heavy and feverish, but hadn't put two and two together until he was in the kitchen making himself breakfast and the rolling crampings of need began. Levi had literally only left minutes before it started and he stumbled through the house trying to find his phone. He didn't want to disturb his husband, but fuck... no, he hadn't missed this feeling at all.

Finding his phone had been frustrating, the device had fallen between Levi's bed and bedside table, and his whole body was shaking too much to just pick it up. In the end he wound up sinking to the floor and half laying against it as he first called Farlan to come get the twins. The man had obviously been in with a patient, it took him a good 15 minutes before calling Eren back to say he was on his way. The next call he'd made was to Levi, his husband didn't answer the first time he called either and Eren cursed both men, but mostly his body. Levi took even longer than Farlan did to call him back, the doorbell ringing while he was practically sobbing into the phone, trying to explain he was in heat. Levi's calm voice served to only irritate and make him slick even harder. It was mortifying having to answer the door to Farlan with his underwear completely soaked and the small of the man nearly made him sick. He needed his alpha, no one else would do. Farlan let out a growl and pushed into the house  
"Go lock yourself away until Levi gets here"  
Slightly scared by the man's growl, Eren whimper and flinched away from the Doctor, causing Farlan to clench his own fists in response   
"Eren, sorry, but I can smell the arousal on you, you're practically dropping in pheromones and I don't want to be here when Levi gets home"  
Watching Farlan disappear into the house, Eren forced himself back upstairs, he wanted so badly to say goodbye to his twins, but didn't want Levi coming home and tearing Farlan apart over nothing. He knew how territorial alpha's could be and Levi already had a temper as it was.

It was an eternity and a half before Levi finally arrived home, Eren was sitting on the floor of the shower and smelt the man the moment Levi walked into their bedroom. He couldn't help but cum at the mere thought of Levi's touch replacing his own wandering hands and let out a long whine to let his alpha know he needed him. Unable to stand, Levi was frustratingly gentle with him as his husband lifted him from the shower floor with a possessive growl  
"Shit brat, I've got you"  
Levi sat Eren down on the counter, the teen immediately slumping forward and wrapping his legs around Levi's waist while nuzzling and kissing his husbands neck  
"Let me dry you down first, I don't want you getting sick"  
Eren shook his head, forcing the words from his mouth   
"Alpha... it hurts"  
His husbands hands moved to gently massage his stomach and Eren mewed at the welcome touch, he couldn't believe that Levi could remain so calm when he was burning up inside   
"Shhhh, ok, you're ok"  
Levi pushed him back slightly and the man's hands finally went to undo his belt and pants, the moment the garment had dropped to pool at Levi's feet, Eren was pulling Levi closer and rocking up against him. His husbands musky smell was robbing the last of his sanity and Eren's mind went blank with pleasure as his husband firmly pushed inside. 

It hadn't taken long for Levi's knot to flare and Eren finally regained a little of his senses as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, his hands moved to fumble Levi's buttons undone while his husband nuzzled his neck  
"Levi, bed"  
The alpha nodded and Eren mewed again as his husband lifted him, jostling the knot and causing it to tug deliciously  
"Mmmm, this is some welcome home brat, why didn't you tell me you were in heat before I left?"  
Eren's already flushed face reddened further  
"I didn't realise, you'd only just left when it began to hurt"  
"I'm sorry I left, Farlan picked up the twins right?"  
"Yeah, he sent me back upstairs, apparently he could smell me"  
"I'm not surprised, the house is thick with your scent, I could practically taste it when walked in"  
Levi sat them down so Eren was in his lap and the omega was already beginning to feel the next wave, even though Levi was still knotted, he squirmed, trying to drive the man deeper and Levi's hands came to massage his arse  
"Mmmm, your so sexy"  
Eren whined and bared his neck to give his husband better access, less talking and more fucking would be nice, but he also felt himself smile at his husbands words. It was the first time in months that being called sexy hadn't made him feel uncomfortable  
"My alpha?"  
"Only yours, always and forever yours"

Eren's heat lasted for 6 days instead of the usual 5. It remained intense the whole time, before abruptly ended on the afternoon of the 6th day, when both males were completely spent and exhausted. Levi had tried to get him to eat and shower between waves, but they'd hit pretty much straight after each other and showering had meant Eren's back up against the wall while his husband slammed into him like there was no tomorrow. Eren was sure his husband had filled him so much that there was now a tiny bulge, but Levi had sleepily laughed it off and pulled him up so the teen was across his chest, and wrapped his arms around him to prevent his escape. Not that he would, or even wanted to, instead he let himself fall asleep while Levi pressed kisses to the top of his head.

Levi woken him a few hours later and Eren realised he'd been crying in his sleep, he wiped his face like an idiot and Levi nuzzled his neck until he calmed  
"What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?"  
"No... I was dreaming about the twins... I miss them..."  
"I miss them too, do you want me to call Farlan and get him to bring them back early?"  
Eren nodded and sniffled, causing Levi to gently take the teens face in his hands  
"I'll help you to the bath, and while you're in there I'll strip the bed"  
Eren shook his head and his hands moved to grip Levi's chest, he felt so fucking clingy and it for some stupid it reason it scared the fuck out of him to be alone... even with his husband in the next room  
"Sorry, I don't want to be alone"  
"It's alright, we'll take a shower instead? Do you think you can stand?"  
Eren nodded and slid from Levi's hold, whining the moment their skin no longer touched. Levi crawled from bed, and moved to lift him  
"Shhh, you don't need to worry, I'm still here"  
Eren nodded and nuzzled into Levi's neck  
"Sorry..."  
"It's fine. It's nice to feel so wanted"  
"I always want you... even if I don't show it"  
"I know. Let's get you cleaned up, we can just sleep down in your room with the twins, does that sound alright?"  
Eren hummed and nodded, and Levi pressed a kiss to his forehead. The teen felt sick now, exhaustion had left him feeling clammy and his stomach hurt more than his hips and arse. He knew he was in no real condition to be looking after the boys, but he needed them.

Levi held him tight in the shower, showering him with small kisses and praises as they washed. Eren kept his face hidden against the man's shoulder, his legs firmly around Levi's waist. He was nearly asleep again by the time his husband finally turned the shower off and Levi carried him out to their ruined bed, sitting him on the side, before moving away. Eren whined again, reaching for Levi's hand as he moved away. Levi took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, before letting it go and Eren felt a rush of abandonment, even though he could still see his husband  
"I know, I'm sorry, I just need to grab us some towels"  
It was pathetic that his heart was racing over the few seconds of separation, Levi moved back between his legs and began to gently dry him down. Eren closed his eyes and sighed sleepily  
"Nearly done, but you need to stand for me so I can finish"  
Standing was effort. Too much damn effort. He tried not to sway as Levi carefully dried his back, arse and thighs  
"What do you want to wear?"  
"Clothes"  
Levi snorted  
"I got that much, sweats and a shirt?"  
"Yeah, I'll need to feed the twins, my breasts are really sore"  
"I might have gotten carried away..."  
"It's fine..."  
He was too sleepy to think, it wasn't fair that Levi could be so functional.

Levi carried him down to his room before calling Farlan, the teen curled up in his husband's lap as Levi gently played with his hair. The alpha was on the phone barely a minute before hanging up  
"He'll be round soon, I told him to use your keys and let himself in"  
"My keys?"  
"He took your SUV remember? Because the car seats were already set up"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't think he told me, but I wouldn't have remembered if he had..."  
"He's also going to make you a doctors appointment so you can go back on suppressants now"  
"I don't know if I want to"  
"That's fine, we'll talk about it when we see him"  
"Not today though"  
"No, not today. Today's all about letting you rest and recover, your heat was pretty intense"  
"Yeah... thank you for staying with me"  
Levi snorted and the alpha leant over to kiss him on the cheek  
"I'm your husband, of course I'm going to be here for you"  
"Levi... I was really scared... I don't want to fall pregnant"  
Levi let out a sigh and Eren tensed, wondering if he had said something wrong   
"You won't, you have that injection remember"  
"But it happened before"  
"I know, just try not to worry about it. Just think about the boys"  
Eren hummed and nuzzled against Levi's stomach  
"I wish it could always be like this"  
His words were filled with exhaustion and he fell asleep before hearing Levi reply "me too".


	51. Chapter 51

Eren was laying on the living room floor dressed in a hooded dress and leggings, watching the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. His phone was recording and he'd never been prouder in his life. Viren was crawling. One minute he'd been giggling and rolling on the floor with Reni and the next he was actually crawling. The teens heart was pounding and he couldn't believe it. It only last a few seconds, but he sent the video straight through to Levi. He wished Levi could be here for it, but there was some stupid shoot the next city over and his alpha wouldn't be home for a few more days. Eren missed him immensely, it was like the clingyness from his heat hadn't dissipated. Even if that had been a fortnight ago. 

Placing down his phone, Eren picked Viren up and tickled his son's belly   
"Look at you! You're going to be such a handful!"  
Viren tried to push him away as his son cooed and giggled. Reni let out a grizzle and Eren placed Viren between his legs, before lifting Reni up and tickling him too  
"I know, I know, mummy doesn't have favourites. I promise... hold on that will be daddy"  
Picking up his ringing phone, Reni tried to grab for it and Eren smiled as he trapped the device between his shoulder and ear  
"Did you see what your son got up to?"  
"I did. When did this happen?"  
"I literally sent it to you the moment I finished recording. I thought Reni would be the first"  
"I feel so jealous, I wish I was there"  
Eren frowned at the unspoken sigh that ended Levi's sentence  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just the usual shit"  
"Erwin?"  
"Yeah. But that doesn't matter, how are my boys?"  
"Reni's trying to grab the phone, o swear he knows it's you"  
"Put me on speaker"  
Eren sat Reni down next to Viren and took his phone back into his hand, pressing the speaker icon   
"Alright"  
"Hey boys, its daddy, I hope you're behaving for you Mumma"  
Tears filled both boys wide eyes and they began to cry   
"No, no, no don't cry. Shit. Are they ok?"  
Eren snorted  
"Yeah, I think they're wondering why they can hear you, but can't see you"  
"Daddy will be home soon, two more days of this shit and then I'll be back"  
"Levi, I swear to god, I'm going to slap you stupid if their first word is "shit", I hope you realise this"  
"I know, I mean I do. I've got to get back to work, give the boys a kiss for me, and boys, give mummy lots of kisses for me. I love you"  
"We love you to, talk to you later"  
"Sure thing"  
Eren ended the call and put his phone down, gathering both crying boys against him  
"I know, I miss him too, but we couldn't keep him home forever"  
The boys tears only lasted a few minutes, both then slipping off of Eren and the teen sighed. He missed Levi. Looking to his left hand Eren flexed his fingers, it was past time he put his rings back on, but the idea still scared him. He had more good days than bad these days, especially after his heat, but that didn't mean the voice in the back of his mind still didn't pop up when he least wanted them to  
"You know what, mummy is bored of being home. Why don't we go get you some new clothes, daddy was supposed to go shopping for them last week, but it was hectic at work..."  
That was true, and Levi had been very apologetic over it all. Eren had wanted to do it together, but now he wanted to surprise his husband and the conversation he'd had with Armin was weighing on his mind. They hadn't set a date or anything for their second wedding, but he wanted it. He could honestly say that now. Maybe he could check out dresses while he was out? Levi wouldn't mind if he wore a dress, and he snorted to himself. His hair was long enough, and his breasts big enough that he could pass as a woman, so why not wear a dress?

Gathering up the boys, he changed their nappies and got them dressed and ready. He really needed to buy a proper pram or stroller, and supposed there was no time like the present, he'd always just carried them around but they were growing everyday and it really would make things easier.

 

*  
The shopping centre was ridiculously busy, it was insane for a time of the year when there were no holidays coming up. Eren couldn't help but feel nervous about all the people and held his sons closer as he made his way towards the nearest department store. Loading both boys into the trolley was a small struggled, they squirmed and wriggled, clearly wanting to know everything that was happening. In the end there were as many tears from them as there was from Eren and he the teen shook as he finally pushed the trolley into the store. That's when the second headache began, the boys seemed to be a magnet, so many people wanted to look and coo over them and Eren had to bite down a snarl or two of his own. Yes his sons were adorable, but fuck. Didn't these people have their own lives to be busy with?

He was shopping with the boys when he found the most adorable suits. It was a two piece outfit and Eren couldn't help but grab two in two sizes larger than what the twins currently wore. He wanted to dress them up already, but had to remind himself that they actually had to plan the wedding and Levi would love the surprise of the boys in suits. He wandered further and picked up some warm onesies and beanies, winter was a little while away, but then nights were growing colder and the last thing he wanted was two sick boys. He couldn't help himself when he hit the toy section, buying way more than the twins would need, but figured he could just put some of it away for Christmas. The last thing he placed in the trolley was a pram. He didn't love they style, but it wasn't completely horrible and reminded himself all it had to be was practical. It was a good feeling to know he could spoil his boys without Levi around, and his nervousness began to fade. By the time he reached the checkout queue he was actually smiling and both boys seemed to be just as happy.

Leaving the department store, Eren wandered around the shopping centre. They didn't need to do food shopping, the fridge and freezer were both well stocked and it wasn't like he ate much when he was alone. He slowed when he came to dress shops and eyed the mannequins, trying to figure out what style of dress he should opt for. He wanted something simple, but not something that was more an evening dress than a wedding dress. They were getting married again, but for the right reasons, so it had to be perfect. He wandered around some more, before buying some Chinese takeaway for dinner and finally heading home. He spent that night looking at wedding dressed and made a plan of shops he wanted to check out before Levi came home.

The twins had cried all night, and Eren was exhausted the next morning. He dragged himself around the house and accomplished nothing. He was just so tired and it was the worse night he'd had in months. His dress plans came to a halt before they even began, but he had put both his rings back on, so that was something. Levi called and checked in with him at lunch time, waking Eren from the nap he was taking on the sofa. His husband sounded even less happy about what happened with the shoot than he had yesterday and Eren gently reminded him it was just one more day. He'd wanted to talk longer, but there was alright crash in the background on Levi's side and his husband hung up with no explanation. Eren had texted the man to ask if he was alright, but got no reply and moved from the sofa to the floor, curling around his boys and letting himself doze lightly. He woke from a foot to the face and Reni looked exceptionally pleased with himself. Viren on the other hand was sleeping against him, so Eren pulled Reni to his chest before his boy could cause anymore trouble  
"Is that your way of telling me you're hungry?"  
Reni squirmed against him and Eren was forced to push himself up and settle down to feed. He was so fucking tired...

The boys screamed and cried through the night yet again and Eren's nerves were completely shot by the time he had to admit that he wasn't getting any sleep. He gathered both boys up and carried them to Levi's bed, but they still refused to settle and Eren felt like an idiot as he cried softly against them. They shouldn't see him crying, he wanted them to always see him happy, so they'd always be happy. Even now it hurt to remember the times his mother had cried. Growing up and being the only other person in the house, whenever it happened, it was hard not to feel it was his fault. He didn't want the same guilt for his boys. When one hour of screaming turned to two, Eren reached for his phone and said a silent prayer before calling Levi. Levi sounded agitated when his husband answered, an angry "what" was his first word   
"Sorry... it's me..."  
"I know, what's going on?"  
"Um..."  
His heart was racing, he'd made Levi mad  
"Um... the twins won't settle, I was wondering if you could talk to them...?"  
His voice was low and mumbled as he stared at his lap  
"Put me on speaker phone"  
Eren did as Levi said, before settling his phone between the twins and heading into the bathroom. He needed to calm down, his mind was obviously blowing this out of proportion. Levi had put up with him, and two screaming babies, and here he was falling apart after two nights of tantrums. He scolded himself for being an idiot, and then looked towards the bedroom. Both boys had quietened and Eren peaked through the doorway to find them both asleep. He picked his phone up and found that Levi had already ended the call. He didn't want to disturb the boys, and grabbed a spare blanket out and curled up his back against the bed, before quietly crying himself to sleep.

It was finally the day Levi was coming home. Eren had woken with a sore neck and two boys with a firm hold on his hair. He checked his phone, but there was nothing from Levi and he tried not to feel so nervous about it. Climbing off the floor, he carried both boys into the bathroom, deciding that they might as well all have a bath together. He needed one anyway. The boys however were not so keen and Eren couldn't stop the silent tears again. He just needed to make it through a few more hours. Then Levi would be home and everything would be better. 

Levi looked exhausted when he finally walked into the living room. Both boys attention went straight to him and Eren curled into the sofa. He could smell his husbands anger, and the scent of something else, but he couldn't exactly figure out what  
"Hey boys, god I missed you! Come here"  
Levi crossed the space and lifted both boys up easily. It was clear how happy the three were together and Eren couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He'd had three good days with them, but then they'd got mad at him and he just couldn't understand why  
"Go to bed, I've got them"  
Eren jumped when he realised he was being talked to, he shook his head   
"I'm fine. You're the one who should rest"  
"You don't look fine. Go get a few hours sleep"  
"Le..."  
"Eren, go. I'll take care of this"  
His husbands voice was firm and Eren climbed from the sofa, keeping his head low as he passed his husband and children. God, all it had taken was a few days for him to be feeling like shit. Instead of heading up to Levi's room, he headed to his own and locked himself away. The previous day's shopping sat on his bed, and he threw himself into sorting it out and then putting the pram together. He could at least do that right.

Levi left him alone for a few hours, his husbands knock landing softly on the door. Despite how desperately tired he was, he hadn't been able to sleep and dragged himself away from the book he'd been reading to open the door for his alpha   
"The twins are up having a nap, I thought I'd come and see what you were up to"  
Eren yawned and padded back to his bed, flopping down and pulling his book towards him  
"Reading"  
Levi hummed and walked into the room  
"Oh, you brought a pram. It was always on my to do list, but I never quite got there. How much was it?"  
"I don't know"  
"I'll just check my statement later"  
"I used my own money, I bought them winter clothes and some other things too"  
"I was going to do that"  
"Well it's done now"  
Levi crossed the room and the alpha sat down on the side of the bed, so they were close but not touching  
"Have I done something wrong?"  
"No"  
"Then why are you being like this?"  
"Being like what?"  
"You're acting like you're mad at me"  
"I'm not mad at you. Sorry if it seems that way"  
Eren snapped the book shut, he was waiting for Levi to admit that the alpha was actually mad at him for calling in the middle of the night  
"Then why won't you look at me"  
"Because I know your mad I called last night, and I didn't want to fight about it. It was the second night they wouldn't settle and I couldn't cope. Ok. I fucked up and I called you and I'm sorry"  
Levi was clearly taken back by his ever so slight over reaction to the situation, he didn't expect it but his husband to laugh   
"Was I that bad last night?"  
"You smelt angry when you came home..."  
Levi shook his head   
"Sorry, no, I'd only just fallen asleep. Fucking Erwin and his shitty sex life. I think everyone in the hotel heard him"  
Eren wrinkled his nose   
"Yeah. Pretty much. I know he wasn't screwing his assistant though, but he was definitely with another guy"  
"Levi. I don't want to hear. I'm sorry. I'm just over tired"  
"Yeah, they can be loud when they want. Farlan had to come over a few times so I could actually sleep"  
"So you're not mad at me?"  
"No, and especially not seeing you have your rings back on"  
Eren looked to his hand and Levi laid back so they were face to face  
"Yeah, I put them on the other day after Viren was crawling"  
Levi smiled and shifted slightly so he could steal a kiss   
"Does this mean the weddings back on?"  
Eren frowned against the man's lips  
"You mean it was off?"  
"No, I was joking. I'm sorry, it just we haven't really talked about it"  
"I know, I've made you wait so long"  
"It's fine, we've both been through a lot, we can talk about it later. Right now I think we both could use a nap"

Eren curled into Levi's hold, his husband nuzzling against his neck and pressing kisses to his bonding mark  
"Let's just get married. I don't want a big wedding, you, me, the twins and Armin and Farlan to witness..."  
"What, no hundred plus guests that neither of us really know?"  
"It seemed more than that"  
"It probably was, you know Kenny. You know how he likes to make a scene"  
"I'm passing a new law in this house. No talking about Kenny when we're in bed..."  
Levi let out a low laugh  
"I can live with that. Anyway, let's just nap. You feel so good in my arms"  
Levi nuzzled his shoulder twice more, before Eren finally fell asleep... or passed out. 

 

*  
The boys were continuing to grizzle at him every time Levi wasn't around and Eren had wracked his brain, only to come up with having no idea why. His husband had a rare day off, so Levi was home with the twins, while Eren ran errands, in particular finding himself a dress. The first place he hadn't even entered, the dressed in the windows put him off completely, he didn't have bridesmaids, but if he did, he'd prefer not to see their arses hanging out the bottoms of their dresses. The second place looked nicer, but he was shunned the moment he stepped in, so that wasn't happening. The old lady had such a stern look on her face that he was sure the old bird would fall off her perch if he actually asked to look at anything. The third place however... it was nice. The woman behind the counter was nice, and she seemed to have no issues with him being a guy. She showed him through the showroom and he almost bought something just because of how nice she was, but nothing screamed "this is it", so thanked her for her time and left.

Feeling slightly more happy about the whole process, he drove across town to the next address. The first 3 stores had been in Stohess, but this one was the city side of Trost. He pulled into the empty car park and looked over the wheel. The building was... well it left a lot to be desired, but white flowers decorated the edging of the display window and he forced himself to turn his car off, and climb out. He walked into the brightly lit shop and tried to appear way more confident then he felt. Eren knew he already didn't want to wear heels, he was a good few centimetres taller than Levi as it was  
"Eren?"  
Spinning around at the bubbly call of his name, he eyed Krista with a smile, the tiny blonde came rushing up to him and gave him a huge hug   
"Oh my gosh, it's been ages"  
"Yeah, over a year now, how are you Krista?"  
"Good! What are you up to? Last thing I heard was well..."  
"I'm good, getting remarried, hence why I'm here..."  
Seeing the look on Krista's face he quickly added  
"Same alpha, just for love this time, rather than arrangement"  
"Oh wow, that's wonderful!"  
"Yeah... so... what do you recommend?"  
Krista looked like she couldn't smile any happier as she rushed to show him the dresses. Some of them were truly hideous, but one or two were nice and Krista hung them in the changing room for him  
"Now all the dresses you see can be altered, just because they're floor stock doesn't mean the designs set. The ones with the blue tags are the ones we can't order any longer, and are 25% off"  
Eren laughed as he pulled down another dress to take to the changing room  
"How many times a week do you have to give that spiel?"  
"Too many, you should see the bridezillas! They go crazy, and if you ask them not to eat or drink while trying the dresses on..."  
Krista drew her finger across her neck and Eren laughed again  
"I promise not to be too scary"  
"Good! I'll pull down some veils, and have you thought about how you want your hair?"  
"I'll probably just wear it in a ponytail to be honest, but I don't know. I've been focussing on the dress"  
Krista gave an exaggerated sigh  
"Well go try them on then"

Carrying the dresses into the changing room, Eren hung them besides the ones Krista had hung up and stripped down to his socks, bra and underwear, before lifting the first dress down. It was mermaid cut, and in a coffee kind of colour. Krista had insisted he tried it on, but the bottom was too poofy for his liking. Still, he slipped in on and looked at himself in the mirror. His hips had widened, so he the shape was there, but he just looked stupid and couldn't help but laugh  
"Eren!?"  
"Krista, you have some weird tastes"  
"Come out here and let me have a look!"  
Practically waddling out the changing room, Krista took one look and started giggling   
"Oh my, that's um..."  
"That's a no, Krista. A definite no..."  
The girl was still giggling as she nodded  
"I can't find anything nice to say about it"  
"Then why did you put it in there for me to try on?"  
"Curiosity?"  
Eren shook his head at the girl and disappeared back into the changing room, stripping it off and hanging it up. Mermaid cut was definitely not him. 

The next dress was again kind off puffy, the kind of "fairytale" dress you'd see in a kids movie. It was heavy and awkward and the hoops in the shirt were annoying as fuck. But he liked the sweetheart neck line, and he could wear a bra with it, so that was a win   
"Krista, I think I'm a meringue"  
Emerging dramatically from the dressing room, Krista howled with laughter   
"This ones even worse!"  
"Don't tell me you treat all your customers like this!"  
He couldn't hold the smile back as he scolded her gently  
"No, only the ones I like. What's next?"

The third dress was one he'd chosen. It was slim fitting for the top, and dropped at the hips. Spinning, he watched himself in the mirror. He didn't mind this one, but wasn't bra friendly. He spun again and made a mental note to remember this if nothing else worked out  
"Eren?"  
"Hold on!"  
Opening the door, he walked out rather nervously   
"Oh wow, that looks gorgeous"  
Nervously he scratched the back of his head  
"Thanks. I'm not to sure about the neckline though"  
Krista hummed   
"I can see what you mean, but you really do look beautiful"  
"Thanks... do you mind taking a photo for me? Or is that not allowed?"  
"Not usually, but I'm the one here"  
Eren rushed to grab his phone and unlocked it before passing it to Krista   
"Are these your kids?!"  
Eren peered down at the screen and nodded, realising he hadn't put in camera mode  
"Yeah, twin boys. Reni and Viren"  
"Wow, they're so cute"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, they're my two loves"  
"Aw, ok, go pose for me"  
Eren walked back until Krista gave him the thumbs up. He struck a few poses and then a couple of joking ones and Krista giggled while she snapped the shots for him  
"Ok! Next!"

The forth dress was another he chose, it was more an evening dress in his opinion, but he slid it on anyway. It wasn't bad, and the sheer fabric clung in all the right places, but he wondered if it was too sexy? He might just buy it for the honeymoon. Walking out, Krista let out a whistle  
"Damn. If I was your husband, I wouldn't let you out like that"  
"I know, well I'm buying this one... so I don't need photos"  
He rushed to change, completely sure that Levi would love it.

The fifth dress was "The Dress". It had the sweetheart cut, it had the sheer fabric and the drop from the hips. He spun around slowly, a big dopey smile on his face  
"Eren, don't keep me waiting!"  
"Sorry! I was checking myself out"  
Standing tall, Eren walked from the changing room and Krista let out a gasp  
"It's perfect! Wow! It's like it was made for you. You won't even need to have it altered.... oh wow...."  
Eren moved to look into the three floor to ceiling mirrors, he spun slowly, he could totally wear flats and no one would notice. Walking closer to the mirror, he turned to check his arse out  
"Eren, do you want to try putting your hair up?"  
Eren nodded and moved to sit in the stupid gold throne near the changing room door, leaving Krista to play with his hair   
"You said a ponytail right?"  
"Yeah, its at that length where it's long enough to put up, but not to do a whole lot with"  
Krista nodded and passed him a veil to hold. The girl pulled his hair up, and then took the veil and slipped it into place. On Krista's "ok", Eren rose and walked over to the mirror. He eyed the veil and lifted it up, before sliding it out   
"I'm not loving the veil, but do you have a flower I could put in my ponytail?"  
Krista took the veil with a hum, before disappearing and bringing back a fake flower from the display window  
"Your going to need to bend down for me"  
Eren felt less than graceful as he did for Krista, the girl sliding the flower into his hair   
"Alright, what do you think?"  
Eren stood and checked himself out again  
"I think I'm just going to wear a flower in my hair"  
"Awww, but I think you're probably right. It takes too much away from the dress"  
Eren nodded  
"I kind of don't want to take it off"  
"I could let you walk out like that, but it'd get all dirty..."  
Eren sighed in mock frustration  
"Fine... thanks for the help Krista"  
"Nooo, thank you for such a fun afternoon"  
Eren went and changed, he didn't want photos in case Levi saw. Coming out, Krista helped with all the details and told him it'd probably take about 6 weeks for the order to come in and promised to call him when it did. Eren couldn't resist giving her a hug after paying for both dresses. Now he just needed shoes. 

 

*  
It was a little after 4 when he arrived home, and sniffed the air cautiously. Levi was cooking. Walking into the kitchen, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi   
"What you making?"  
"You dinner. Everything go alright?"  
"Yeah... 8 weeks"  
Levi frowned and turned around in his hold  
"8 weeks?"  
"Let's get married in 8 weeks. I don't care what the date is, I just want to marry you"  
Levi surged up, smashing his lips against the omega's, his husbands tongue dominating his mouth until they finally had to pull apart  
"Is that a yes?"  
Levi nodded, a smile on his lips as he did  
"Yeah, 8 weeks, do we want to go on a honeymoon this time?"  
"Armin said we had to take him if we did... he said he'd be the baby sitter"  
"No, we aren't taking Armin... but we could always go away for the weekend?"  
"Yeah, that would be nice... as long as it's not too long"  
Levi nodded again, closing the gap again to place a smaller gentler kiss on Eren's lips  
"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?"  
"Um, not too far away. We could get a room in the city. Somewhere we don't have to cook and clean would be nice"  
"Mhmmm and somewhere with a big bed"  
Eren snorted and nuzzled his face against his husband   
"I swear sex is all you think about"  
"I think about other things too"  
Levi's hands slid down to Eren's arse and Eren moaned lightly as his alpha began to massage and grope him   
"See, I think about your arse and your thighs too"  
Pulling back, his husband turned around him hold again and Eren let out a bitter whine. Fucking tease. Not that he wanted to have sex in the kitchen while the twins were just a few metres away. He sighed gently and rested his head back on Levi's shoulder  
"So why are you boiling apples?"  
"I thought maybe we could try the twins on solids? I know they've had a spoonful here and there..."  
"Mmm, yeah, it's about time. Was Viren crawling today?"  
"Nope, he hasn't. I feel like he was lying the whole time"  
"Levi, he can't even talk"  
"I know, it's just I really want to see it"  
"And you will... I'm going to say hello to our boys"  
Kissing Levi's neck gently, the teen pulled back and headed into the living room, he'd only just reached the boys when they began to cry   
"What happened?"  
"I don't know, I think they still don't want to talk to me"  
Sitting down between the two boys, Eren lifted Reni and pulled him up to stand in his lap  
"Ok bubba, you've got to stop crying every time you see me, you're breaking mummy's heart"  
Reni continued to cry and Eren placed the boy on his shoulder and hushed him gently, his free hand moved to Viren, but his other son rolled from his touch and Eren sighed miserably. He had no idea what his kids were thinking, and that fucking hurt.

At dinner, that night, the boys both got their first taste of stewed apple. Levi had run it through the blender and let it cool completely. Both tiny boys loved it and couldn't get enough. Eren filmed Levi feeding the boys. The teen couldn't help but think for a family who relied on photography to pay the bills, they really didn't have a lot of photos of themselves as a family.


	52. Chapter 52

The next 6 weeks were a headache. The small ceremony had grown. Armin was bringing Annie, which Eren was alright with, but Erwin had invited himself and so had the man's shadow. Given Eren had said Annie could come, he didn't know how to object to Erwin... at least Kenny hadn't found out about it, but the teen felt like it was only a matter of time before the man did. The twins were talking to him again, but that might have been because he'd come down with a cold and segregated himself away, spending two weeks coughing his lungs up and feeling fucking miserable. He hadn't missed vomiting and coughing until he did... yep. Miserable. Though a small part of him found it funny he'd been so worried about the boys getting sick, he hadn't even thought he would.

He'd barely had time to breath after recovering enough to leave his isolation, he was still sniffly, but given this wedding had grown, they were supposed to go out and sample all different wedding cakes, and choose flowers and the only small win was he was able to order a white lace bra, new white underwear and a pair of simple white flats for the wedding while stuck in his room. Levi had wanted to look after him, but Eren didn't want the twins catching his cold, instead his husband had been terribly sweet, calling him almost every hour and make sure he didn't want or need anything.

Eren had thought cake tasting would lift his mood, but it really didn't. He just wanted to marry Levi and then hole up in a hotel for a weekend of amazing sex, instead now he was looking at cake... and a reception. He didn't think they even needed to have a reception, they could just go out for dinner... if they really had to, but when Armin, Farlan and Levi got together, no one seemed to care for his opinion. Levi had noticed he was down, but he'd lied and said he was just feeling shitty from his cold and excused himself to bed. Pulling himself back to reality, he looked down at the 6 thin sample slices. Chocolate. Chocolate Vanilla. Red Velvet. White chocolate. Hazelnut Creme and lastly Sticky date. None of it really looked appealing and he realised he'd been caught up in his own thoughts and missed most of the conversation. From the corner of his eyes he could see Levi taking in the woman's every word and he sighed softly to himself   
"Eren?"  
Apparently he hadn't sighed quietly enough, the woman had fallen silent and Levi took the plate from his hand  
"Sorry, can you give us a minute?"  
The woman brightly agreed, moving away and giving them a moment alone. The teens gaze dropped to the floor and Levi let out a sigh of his own   
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I was just thinking..."  
"I know that much, but about what?"  
"Nothing... I just want to hurry up and marry you"  
"And I want to marry you, but you don't look happy at all"  
Eren took a shaky breath, fucking tears forming  
"It's... nothing... what do you think of the flavours?"  
"Well, unlike you, I've tried them... the hazelnuts pretty nice and it's not like it will be a very big cake"  
Eren's phone started vibrating in his pocket and he looked to Levi, his husband nodding  
"Go ahead and answer, it's fine"  
He didn't feel like it was fine at all.

Krista's bubbly voice made him feel worse, the woman was calling to let him know that both his dressed had come in and Eren thanked her for letting him know, fighting to keep his voice even . They chatted back and forth for a few more seconds and on impulse Eren invited her to his wedding. Krista let out a loud scream, before calming and apologising, and then assuring him that she'd love to. Promising to sort the details out when he came by, Eren hung up and let out a soft sob. He was supposed be happy about his dresses, so why was he crying in the middle of a bakery?  
"What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
"No... it's fine... we have two more for the wedding"  
Levi nodded, clearly worried. The plate was finally set down and his husband wrapped his arm around him  
"Are you sure? We can go home if you want?"  
He hadn't actually invited Krista's girlfriend, but they'd been together for years and where one went, the other wasn't far behind  
"No... no... it's fine... I'm fine... sorry, it's all just turning to a bigger thing than I expected"  
Eren promptly clamped his mouth shut realising he'd blabbed. Levi released him as he stepped back and the man's hands went to his shoulders  
"Eren, do you not want to have a reception?"  
Closing his eyes so he didn't have to look into his husbands concerned grey ones, the omega shook his head  
"I just wanted to marry you..."  
Levi's hands rose to his face, wiping the teens tears away  
"That's all you had to say, we don't have to do any of this"  
"But... isn't this what you want?"  
"I just want you to be happy. So let's eat some fancy cake, tell her we'll think about it, and go home?"  
Eren sniffled and nodded  
"Alright, what's good?"  
"Sticky date"  
Levi's reply was instant and Eren couldn't help but smile. Standing there, he let his husband feed him samples of the cake, and the man was right, Sticky date was awesome.

 

*  
Eren couldn't get to the dress shop that day, but loaded the twins up and headed there first thing the following morning. Levi didn't know where he was going, but his husband had work later that morning anyway, and sent him off with a good luck kiss. He found the store Krista was working at easily, and once parked, he turned to look back at his boys  
"I hope you two are ready to be fawned over"  
Big wide eyes filled with curiosity blinked at him and Eren smiled  
"You definitely have the charm factor set on high today. Let's get you into the pram"  
He swore both boys knew what was coming, they squirmed with clear excitement and Eren pushed the pram into the bridal store  
"Hey Krista"  
Krista came rushing from behind the counter  
"Oh my gosh! Look at them! Oh Eren, they're perfect"  
"Thanks. The one on the right is Reni, and the left is Viren"  
"Wow! Hi Reni. Hi Viren! Aren't you two positively charming"  
Both boys clapped their tiny hands and Krista seemed to glow as she squatted down to look at them better  
"Are these two in the bridal party?"  
"Yeah, they'll be helping me get ready with Armin. Did you tell Ymir about it?"  
"I didn't know if..."  
"Krista, yes. You two have been together forever, so naturally she's invited to"  
"Thank you Eren, I just wish everyone was accepting"  
The girl sighed and Eren wondered if he'd stepped on a land mine without knowing it, not wanting to see his friend upset, he changed the topic quickly   
"So my dresses?"  
Krista brightened immediately like the moment hadn't happened  
"Yes, I bet these two can't wait to see how pretty their mummy looks"  
Krista stood and walked behind the counter and Eren pushed the pram further into the store  
"Here we go, I'll watch these two while you change"  
Eren took the two white dress bags from Krista's hold and moved to press kisses to both their heads, causing both boys to promptly start crying  
"No, no, no. We can't have two dashing princes crying"  
"They're going through a phase, it's been happening since my last heat"  
Krista nodded  
"Are you on suppressants? It might be your smell"  
Eren stared at the girl, he hadn't thought of that and let out a small laugh  
"You know, I hadn't thought of that, but that makes sense. Alright, now you three behave, I'll be out in a moment"

Stripping quickly, Eren quickly pulled his dress from the bag, Krista had labelled both for him and he smiled at the smiley face next to "Wedding Dress" on the tag. Carefully slipping into the dress, Eren smiled as he zipped the back up. He looked perfect, and now he actually owned it. He span slowly, feeling like a princess as he did, and then moved to let himself out the changing room  
"Are we ready?"  
"Yes!"  
Stepping out, he smiled at the sight of Krista sitting with both boys in her lap  
"Wow! You know, you're tall enough and pretty enough to be a model"  
Eren snorted and shook his head  
"Noooo, my modelling career lasted all of 5 minutes. I don't know how they put up with cranky photographers"  
Krista let out a small giggle  
"It can't be that bad"  
"It really is. Levi's a photographer remember, he was going to train me as an assistant, but yeah, no. You need a certain strength to work in that industry"  
Krista nodded at his words  
"Still, you look amazing. Does it fit alright?"  
"Yeah"  
Eren walked to the mirrors and carefully triple checked how he looked  
"It's perfect Krista, thank you so much"  
"It's fine, now, go try the other one on, and then tell me more about this wedding"  
Eren carefully gathered his dress up and walked back into the changing room. He treated the dress like it was made of glass as he slipped it off and hung it back up into its bag. He tried the second dress on, and decided that Krista really didn't need to see him in it. 

Holding both bags carefully, he let himself out the changing room and swore he saw a look of relief on Krista's face  
"I know, there's some things the children don't need to see"  
Krista giggled the same magical laugh and nodded  
"This big child agrees, but it fits alright, right?"  
"Yeah. Let me put these in the car before little hands get to them"  
Krista looked down to the twins  
"They wouldn't..."  
"Viren started crawling first, but not Reni had over taken him in the last few days, he tries to stand but he's still too top heavy"  
"That's adorable"  
"Just a little"  
Eren headed out to his SUV and carefully hung the bags in the boot, before heading back into the store. He spent the next hour or so filling. Krista in on the details. They were having the ceremony at the same place as last time, but that was only because Levi thought it would be funny. Eren didn't really care, he just wanted to marry Levi for all the right reasons and settle down to look after his twins.

The first thing he did after he arrived home was settle the twins and then hide his dresses in his room, with the rest of the things he'd purchased for the wedding. The flowers still needed to organised, but he could do that online and intended to now that he finally had his dress in his possession. He closed the door with a smile on his lips. 12 days until he became Eren Ackerman... again.

 

*  
8 days to go and the day was going shitty. His cold had decided it needed to come back, and both boys were screaming and upset, seemingly confused as to why they were also coughing. The three spent the day curled up in Eren's bed, it didn't help that Viren was also teething and neither boy seemed to want to let him go. Levi was at work, and this was his last shoot before the wedding. Erwin was still coming, but he hadn't been invited out to dinner like Armin, Annie, Farlan, Krista and Ymir were. Armin and Annie had also offered to take the twins, and Eren wondered if the pair were considering having children on their own. He couldn't help but feel the boys current moods would ruin that thought for the pair forever.

Laying on his bed, he was trying to ignore the repetitive ringing of the home phone, but no matter how much he mentally willed it to fuck off, it wouldn't and he detangled himself from his boys, before heading into the kitchen and grabbing the phone off the cradle, he answered the phone midcough and winced as Kenny's voice came through  
"Where's Levi"  
No "Hi Eren, is Levi there?", just a where's Levi   
"Work"  
The alpha let out an annoyed growl  
"You'll do. What's this I hear about Levi getting married"  
Eren coughed again  
"Sorry. Sick. Can't talk"  
He hung the phone up and glared at it, before deciding to unplug it. Fucking Kenny. Staggering back into his room, he collapsed into bed and pulled his boys close. It felt like he'd only just closed his eyes, when he was awaken to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Neither boy was happy to be disturbed, and Eren carried Viren with him as he was the crankier of the two. Opening the door, he figured he must look horrible as the man on the doorstep took half a step back, before recovering   
"Levi Ackerman?"  
"He's at work, I'm his husband"  
The man pulled out an iPad and had him sign in a box, before handing him a thick white envelope, with R. Reiss embossed in blue in the top left corner. Eren thanked the man and closed the door while hefting Viren higher up onto his hip  
"I know bubba, rude man disturbed our nap. But now we can go back to bed until daddy gets home"  
Padding into the kitchen, Eren placed the envelope on the table and grabbed the liquid nurofen before carrying his grumpy son back to bed. He was lucky that neither boy seemed to mind taking a dose and once again he pulled them close and settled down.

Both boys were sleeping quietly when he awoke next. It took him a few moments to realise he'd woken because Levi was sitting on the edge of the bed. Reaching for Levi's hand, he frowned when his husband moved his hand away  
"What's wrong?"  
Levi shook his head with a sigh, and Eren caught the smell of distress as he did. Sliding over, he wrapped his arms around his husbands waist  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing. How was your day?"  
"You're looking at it. Kenny called though, wanted to know about the wedding, so I hung up... oh and there was mail for you too. I had to sign for it and I think I scared the man"  
Levi gave a forced laugh and turned in arms  
"That explains the envelope"  
Eren sighed and nuzzled into Levi's stomach  
"What was it?"  
"Divorce papers. Apparently us getting married again fucks with something in the pre-nup"  
Eren frowned and coughed as he released Levi and sat up. His husband gave him a few moments before passing him his water bottle. It took the omega a few minutes to recover enough to ask  
"How? What?"  
"I don't know. But it's fine"  
"Levi, there's divorce papers on our table. That's not ok"  
He promptly dissolved into another fit of coughing and Levi took the water bottle from his hand  
"It's fine, it's not like they're going to be submitted"  
"That's besides the point. I don't understand Kenny. Why is he causing this shit. I'm a mother now, to twin boys, I don't understand why he has to be suck a dick"  
Levi nodded and tried to wrap his arms around the angry teen. Thanks to the coughing Eren's lungs and head hurt and he pushed Levi off  
"Sorry... I don't feel great..."  
"Yeah, you look a little feverish. Look, I'll deal with Kenny and I'll take the boys so you can rest. It'll be alright, I'm not divorcing you"  
Eren nodded, not entirely convinced, but he didn't want to fight. After Levi took the twins, he headed into the bathroom and showered, only having one thought in his mind... Fucking Kenny.

Kenny was persistent, Eren would give him that. Every fucking day for the next 5 days, divorce papers were delivered and Eren was furious and terrified. There were only 3 days until he was supposed to get married, and he was still recovering. The boys had bounced back like it was nothing. Levi had shredded each copy that arrived, but Kenny had also gone to the effort of showing up, screaming at them both to come up, and the man was none too impressed when Levi called the police to have him removed, the alpha finally manned up and also had a restraining order finally issued. Eren was quietly proud of Levi, his husband had finally come to terms with the fact that he didn't murder his own mother and was no longer going to let Kenny hold it over him. Still, he'd worried himself sick over it, and had lost a little weight, which had sent him into a meltdown over if the dress would fit perfectly still. Armin had answered his phone to Eren balling his eyes out and his friend came over straight away. He couldn't even pull the dress out to try it on, and the night before his wedding was spent with Armin comforting him, and chasing after the twins after kicking Levi out to Farlan's. Levi was obviously concerned, but Eren still kissed him goodbye and part of him wondered if the man would even show for the ceremony tomorrow.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the laaaaate update! Thanks for waiting! I used up all my battery while mum was in hospital this afternoon. She's fine. But still, sorry for the wait.

Thanks to Armin's coaxing and the fact they were each on their second bottle of champagne, Eren finally tried his wedding dress on again. The teen kicked his friend out the room while he changed, but Armin couldn't wait and Eren had only just done the zip up when he heard Armin gasp  
"Eren! You look so beautiful! Levi's so lucky! Has he seen the dress?"  
"Thank you, and no, he hasn't. I wanted it to be a surprise"  
"I need photos!"  
"Not until tomorrow"  
"How are you doing your hair and makeup?"  
"My hairs going up in a ponytail and I'm going to put a flower in it, I haven't decided on my makeup...  
Eren felt vomit rising and swallowed desperately, rushing to pull his dress off as he did. He practically shoved it into Armin's hands as he rushed to the bathroom. Armin dutifully came to his side, rubbing his back gently  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah... sorry, I've had a cold. Drinking probably wasn't the best plan"  
"And you were a crying mess earlier. Come on, tell uncle Armin all about it"

Armed with more champagne, both teens climbed into Eren's bed, Eren wasn't convinced drinking was the right plan, but Kenny just made him so angry and laying against Armin's side, he blurted out everything that had been happening. Armin played with his hair as he vented, his friend just as angry about everything as he was and it was nice to have someone on his side. He knew Levi was, but having someone else was nice. They finished the bottle of champagne they were on and then Armin decided he wanted to practice different makeup techniques for the following day and Eren let his friend do as he pleased, ending up with, what felt like , a thousand bad selfies. And out of those, an embarrassingly high amount were sent through to Levi, along with a very drunken and very slurred "I Love You", before he had the brilliant idea that they should practice dancing.

Armin was a worse dancer than Levi. His friend had no been gifted with grace. Patience for his drunken instructing, yes. Grace... no. The pair promptly tripped over each other and Eren let out a yelp as his right wrist smacked the floor, before ending up crushed under Armin.

Annie looked less than impressed as Eren opened the door to his best friends girlfriend. The girl took one look at them and let out a sigh  
"He's supposed to be getting married tomorrow, not going to hospital because you two couldn't keep it in your pants"  
Armin rushed forward and launched himself onto Annie   
"Noooooo, I love youuuuuuu"  
"And you're drunk. Eren, where's the nursery"  
Spinning around, Eren pointed up the stairs  
"You go up there and to the right and it's 2... yeah, 2 doors along. Why?"  
Annie let out another sigh as she pushed Armin off of her  
"Someone needs to get the kids. Now you two idiots go wait by the car"  
"But you neeeeed keys! 'cause Eren's car has the car seats!"  
Annie closed her eyes and let out a deep breath  
"Armin, go get his keys. Eren, stay here. I'll get the boys"

Annie stayed with the boys in the emergency room, while Armin and Eren went in. Neither could walk that straight, so they were kind of holding each other up as they went. Eren nearly fell off the bed when Armin set him down and earned himself a glare of disapproval from the male nurse who was currently trying to fill his in take forms in  
"Eren Ackerman, birthday 30th of March and you're 18?"  
Eren nodded slowly   
"And you're here about your wrist?"  
"He's getting married tomorrow... or is it today? We were dancing"  
The man let out a sigh, as if that explained everything. Eren held his right arm out, he couldn't help the tremors which only grew as he tried to stop it, he grabbed his right elbow with his left hand and held his arm to try and steady himself  
"Are you in pain?"  
"It should be in his records, he had a stroke at the end of last year"  
Eren nodded at Armin's words and the man noted it down  
"Did you hit your head in the fall? Any vomiting? Confusion?"  
"No"  
"Any chance that you could be pregnant?"  
Eren went to say no, but Armin burst into laughter  
"The way his husband looks at him, I'm surprised he can even walk straight"  
Eren glared at his friend  
"I'll have to get you to take a pregnancy test, and then we can send you for an X-ray"  
Eren sighed, looking back to the man   
"I had a contraceptive shot not that long ago"  
"Sorry, but rules are rules. I'll get you a specimen container"  
Left alone with Armin, Eren beckoned his friend over, before smacking him on the top of his head   
"I don't want to take a pregnancy test with you around, last time I did, I had twins"  
"But they're adorable twins!"  
"That's besides the point. Stop getting me in trouble"  
Armin snorted and retreated, raising his hands in surrender as he did, and the male nurse returned  
"Do you need someone to help you?"  
Even without looking, Eren knew that Armin was fighting not to laugh and shook his head as he took the specimen jar  
"The bathrooms just through there, I'll be back to collect it shortly"  
Eren waited until the man had left to slide from the bed  
"Stay here, and don't cause any trouble"  
Armin giggled and Eren noticed the phone in his friends hand  
"And no telling Levi!"  
"Tooooooo late!"  
Eren glared and stalked off to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later to find his friend on the phone   
"He's here! You can talk to him yourself!"  
Armin rose and waved the phone in Eren's face  
"It's your husbando!"  
Glaring at Armin, Eren took the phone from his friend, he was fast becoming too sober for his liking  
"Hey Levi"  
"I saw the photos brat, what happened?"  
"Champagne doesn't go well with teaching Armin to dance, but I'm fine. Just smacked my wrist, so we're getting it checked out"  
Eren could almost hear Levi shaking his head   
"I leave you alone for one night..."  
"I'm sorry... but I'm fine... I'll message you later, and you should probably just ignore anything Armin sends you... he's more drunk than I am"  
"Yeah, will do. Hey Eren?"  
"Yes Levi?"  
"I love you brat and I can't wait to marry you"  
"I love you too Levi, and you better be there for waiting me"  
"I will be"  
Levi ended the call and Eren passed the phone back to Armin, just in time for the same male nurse to return. The man took the specimen jar  
"The Doctor will be with you shortly, it's been a bit of a busy night"  
Eren smiled and nodded, before sinking back down onto the hospital bed and moving to lay down   
"Eren?"  
"Armin, I don't feel so good"  
"Hold on"  
Armin grabbed him a disposable vomit bag and just in time. Champagne really didn't taste that great coming back up. The doctor who came was a young woman, who tactfully waited until he'd finished before beginning to speak  
"Eren? I hear you've busted your wrist?"  
Eren nodded and Armin took the bag from his hand, spinning the top shut to seal the stench in  
"My friend and I were dancing and we fell over"  
Eren held his right arm out and the woman frowned  
"Didn't they give you an ice pack for this?"  
"No"  
"Ok, let's take a look here"  
The woman gently messaged and prodded at his wrist and Eren hissed each time she did he hissed  
"I don't think it's broken, just a very nasty sprain. We'll still do an X-ray"  
"Um, the nurse before wanted to do a pregnancy test"  
"Most diagnostic X-rays these days wouldn't harm a foetus. It's not like how things were back in your father's or grandfathers days"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm not pregnant, he said he had to do the test anyway"  
"It's good practice to always ask and check"

The male nurse seemed to have disappeared and Eren was taken through to radiology, he sat still as his wrist was settled on the obnoxious green foam blocks and the whole process was over in a few minutes. By now he was definitely more tired than intoxicated, though his stomach still hurt and he supposed he really should have eaten something proper before starting to drink with Armin, at least the boys had been fed, bathed and put to bed before they started... So yay for responsible parenting?

Sitting on the bed back in the ER, Eren sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes  
"I don't think it can be much longer"  
"I don't know, I think I've been forgotten... the doctor said she didn't think it was broken, maybe we should just leave"  
"Noooo, we can't just leave. Levi will get all worried about you if you do that"  
"I know, but I'm falling asleep"  
Armin moved to sit beside him and started to prod Eren in the side  
"Armin, no"  
"It's keeping you awake right?"  
His friend grinned happily at him and Eren just shook his head  
"I can't win"  
"Nope!"  
The two fell silent, Armin continued to poke him off and on, Eren's struggle to keep his eyelids open grew harder and harder. He jolted upright when Armin poked him particularly hard and noticed the doctor had returned  
"Hi Eren, sorry for the weight, it's been hectic. So do you want the good news or the other good news?"  
"Um... both?"  
The woman smiled and nodded  
"Your wrist isn't broken, just a mild sprain. So you need to rest it and ice it"  
"What's the other good news?"  
Armin obviously couldn't help himself  
"Your urine test shows that you are indeed pregnant. I don't know if this was planned or not, but congratulations. Though you'll need to lay off the champagne..."  
Whatever else she was going to say was ended by him fainting at her words and falling, less than gracefully, off the bed despite Armin grabbing for him during his decent. 

Eren blinked up at Armin, confused for a moment why he was on the floor  
"Armin. You're a fucking jinx"  
Armin grinned and pulled him up  
"It's not my fault you fainted, at least you were only out for a few seconds"  
"No, but whenever my life goes to shit, you show up and next thing I know I'm pregnant"  
Armin laughed lightly and the woman doctor moved into to make sure he hadn't hurt himself in his fall. She was apologetic the whole time she examined him, and promptly released him once she was done. Armin wrapped his arm around his waist as he guided Eren from the ER, but nearly tripped over his own feet when Eren suddenly stopped  
"You can't tell anyone... please Armin, not even Annie"  
Armin's eyes widened and he nodded quickly  
"My lips are sealed, we'll talk about it when we get home"

Eren barely remembered the drive home, he barely remembered getting out the car and walking to his room. He didn't remember how he came to be holding Reni, but he was glad he was. How the fuck did this happen? He'd had a shot before heat, he'd had a shot after his heat. He'd been fine. Sure he'd been sick, but that was because he was sick and still recovering... it was like the first time all over again... he couldn't help but hold Reni tight as he dissolved into tears and he felt Armin wrap his arm around him  
"Shhhh, it's not that bad"  
"Armin... you know what happened... I can't go through this again... I can't... and Levi... I'm barely coping as it is"  
"You're doing fine, both your boys love you and are happy. That's what's important"  
"But I'm not a good enough mum as it is"  
"Eren, hey, you need to calm down, you're scaring the boys"  
He hadn't heard his sons sniffles until then and pulled back to look down at Reni in his lap, and Viren in Armin's   
"Sorry babies... I'm sorry..."  
"Look, you're tired and in pain and emotional and getting married tomorrow, why don't we go to sleep?"  
Eren shook his head  
"How am I supposed to tell Levi? How am I supposed to marry him without him knowing?"  
"Eren, you're already married to him. He loves you so much, and he isn't going to not marry you over something like this. It's fine. Come on, listen to me, it's time for the sleepy bye-byes"  
Armin helped him strip down and get ready for bed, before laying the twins between them and climbing in on the other side of the boys. Eren nuzzled against Viren, holding him possessively close as he tried to get some sleep. The voices in his head wouldn't shut up, but his physical exertion won out.

 

*  
The day of the wedding. In a little over 4 hours, he would be walking down the isle and marrying Levi and things weren't going well. Reni and Viren had been screaming all morning, neither of them wanted to eat, no matter how much Armin tried to coax them. His wrist had swollen over night, becoming a mottled purple mess and was painful to move, at least having a stroke had meant he'd become capable with his left hand. He'd tried to mentally joke about it, but his thoughts had come right back to the subject he'd tried to be ignore, the tiny life inside of him. 

The flowers were delivered a little after 11, he had 2 hours remaining until he married Levi and all he'd accomplished was eating a slice of toast and having a shower. Armin was going to do his make up, but because of the twins Eren was left on his own to organise it all. He'd showered and blown dry out his hair, before pulling it up into a ponytail. He'd even brought a white hair lackey for the occasion and sighed as he checked himself in the mirror. What was Levi going to say? Armin had told him to tell his alpha after the ceremony, but the guilt was weighing heavily on him. Eren had tried to do his own makeup, but wound up crying instead. He couldn't even get his foundation right and felt a failure. What kind of idiot was he that he couldn't do his own stupid makeup. By now his nerves were completely shot, so he ended up crawling back into bed, only to have Armin come in and check on him shortly after. His friend immediately pulled him back out of bed   
"Annie is here, she's with the twins. They're all organised and she'll dress them before we leave. You on the other hand, you're a mess"  
Eren nodded in resignation   
"Thanks for that. I really needed to hear that right now"  
Armin's smile didn't fade   
"Sorry? Should I have lied? You totally don't need a whole tube of concealer right now to hide how pale you are"  
Eren sniffled and Armin sat him down on the edge of the bed  
"Right, we'll put the concealer on your wrist after your dress is on, but how do you want face? I mean, I'm assuming presentable?"  
"Just natural..."  
Armin nodded  
"I apologise for stabbing you in the eye with the eyeliner"  
"You haven't done it yet"  
"Nope, but we both know it's more like than not to happen"  
Eren offered his friend a tight smile, it was the best he could manage, and Armin set about doing Eren's make up. His friend managed to stab him in the eye twice with the eyeliner, and the alpha laughed it off both times. 

Standing in the entrance of the house, Eren didn't feel terribly beautiful. His hair was done, his makeup finally done, his dress was on and his first wedding ring was hanging around his neck, with just his engagement ring on his finger. Levi had organised the rings this time, his husband insisted on surprising him  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded, not trusting himself to talk  
"You look perfect, here, hold Reni and Viren so we can take some photos"  
Ignoring the pain in his wrist, Eren posed with both his boys as Annie took photos on her phone. He wasn't feeling very photogenic, but the boys had seemed to have cried themselves out and both Eren snuggling up against his chest. Annie sighed as she lowered her phone  
"Guys its time to go"

Unlike the first time he got married, he was driven to the church by Annie. Armin was wedged in the back between the twins, but despite being cramped, he preferred this so much more, and the drive was filled with Armin's happy and very off-key singing. Annie seemed to be keen to escape, the woman had sped almost the whole way there and they actually managed to arrive on time, which didn't sit well with Armin and the blonde tried to demand that his girlfriend do a lap of the block. Annie turned the car off and Armin let out a long whine. It was disgustingly sweet  
"Eren, I'll carry your flowers, you should carry the hem of your dress, it looks a little muddy outside"  
Eren nodded and opened the door with a sigh, he needed to pull himself together. He just needed to make it through the ceremony and then he'd be able to talk to Levi about everything.

Standing in front of the thick wooden church doors, Armin passed him Viren, who Eren sat up on his left hip, while Armin had Reni on his right, his friend then took his right hand in his  
"Lets go get you married"  
Annie leant in and pressed a kiss to Armin's cheek  
"Give me a moment to let them all know you're here"  
He watched a dopey smile form on Armin's lips  
"Maybe you two should be getting married instead of us"  
"Nope, not today. Today's your special day... again"  
Eren snorted and squeezed Armin's hand  
"I don't know if the first time really counted as my special day. Neither of us wanted to be there"  
Armin let out a overly dramatic sigh and tugged his hand as he stepped forward  
"Eren, stop procrastinating, let's head in already"

It was barely 4 metres between him and Levi when a wave of nervousness rushed through him and he his whole body shook. Levi looked so perfect, the alpha smiling so happily as he walked towards him, but Eren couldn't return the smile. His stomach knotted and he stumbled slightly   
"Shhh it's alright, just calm down"  
Eren couldn't reply. His tongue felt fat and heavy, his mouth painfully dry and he could hear his own heartbeat. He loved this man with everything he had, but he was so fucking terrified of Levi's reaction, and before he knew it, he was standing before his husband. Farlan moved to lift Viren from his hold, but his son didn't want to let him go and Levi gently untangled the tiny boys fingers from Eren's dress  
"You look beautiful"  
Eren blushed slightly under Levi's appreciative gaze and clumsily forced the words out  
"Thanks... you... um... look good too"  
Levi snorted lightly and Annie appeared from no where to take the bouquet of white of roses from his hold, leaving both hands free for Levi to take in his.

Eren became more and more unsteady as the minister stood before them and read. His eyes filled with tears as Levi promised to always love him, he couldn't do this. He couldn't. He couldn't keep this from Levi, it wasn't fair. Letting out a sob, he crumpled down, burying his face in his hands  
"Eren!"  
Levi rushed to kneel in front of him  
"I'm sorry... I can't... I'm sorry"  
"Is he alright?"  
The ministers voice was annoying close, and Eren flinched away, though the man had done nothing  
"Just give us a minute. Eren, tell me what's wrong?"  
Eren sniffled and Levi pulled his hands away from his face  
"Tell me what's wrong?"  
"I don't want you to be mad. I love you so much... but..."  
"Eren. I love you with everything I can and more. You're my brat, my omega and my husband. You're the mother to our twins and the only person in the world I want to be with for the rest of my life. You can tell me anything and I'll do my best not to be mad..."  
Eren snorted  
"... we both know how cranky I can be"  
"I... I don't think that this is how the vows are supposed to go"  
"Fuck it. It's out wedding. Now, will you please tell me what's wrong so I can get back to marrying you?"  
Eren pulled on Levi's hands and his alpha moved closer, the words were mumbled and whispered  
"I'm pregnant again"  
Levi make the weirdest sound, kind of like a gasp, kind of like a sob, kind of like a scream and kind of like a growl. Eren yanked his hands back from Levi's hold, not sure how take the sound  
"Levi, is everything alright?"  
Erwin's voice was right next to the teens ear. Levi growled lightly   
"Back off Erwin"  
Eren let out a small sob and Levi grabbed his face, kissing him deeply. Eren was too confused to keep up with everything happened  
"Eren, hey, look at me brat..."  
Doing as he was told, Eren looked into Levi's eyes  
"I love you, I love the boys and I love this little one, I'm not mad, you've done nothing wrong. Now, are you ready to get back to marrying me?"  
"You're... you're really not mad?"  
"How could I be mad. It's a shock, and there's going to be a lot to sort out, but we both know we make adorable children"  
Levi pulled him up and wiped his face with his pocket handkerchief, before kissing him gently  
"We good brat?"  
Eren nodded and Levi gave him a gentle smile before taking a step back and taking his hands into his again   
"What was all that about?"  
Both mates shook their heads, dismissing Erwin's asking, but Armin piped up  
"It's fine! Eren's fine! Let's hurry this up!"  
Eren laughed lightly as he shook his head and Levi shot Armin a "are you serious look", the teen had only made everyone more curious and Eren tried to look away from Farlan's searching glance from behind Levi. The minister moved back into place, asking them both if they were ready to proceed and Levi repeated his vows. Eren hadn't written his own vows, still he wanted to say something, especially now that the guilt had been eased. He waited until the minister had stopped talking and looked to him, the teen cleared his throat  
"I didn't really write vows... but I kind of want to say this..."  
Levi nodded and smiled, while Eren took a deep breath and prayed he wouldn't fuck his words up  
"Levi, we might not have gotten married for the best or right reasons, and we might not have liked each other that much... I actually kind of hated you..."  
Levi snorted and Eren looked down before looking back up  
"But you were... are... good to me. With everything that happened... I honestly don't know what I would have done without you. I've put you through more than you could have imagined, but you never missed a beat, you were there for me when I couldn't even remember who you were, when I couldn't talk or walk properly, you gave it all up to help me, while juggling the twins too. Levi, you stand up for me, you protect me and you're my husband and an amazing father to all our children, I love you Levi. Thank you for putting up with me and one day I hope you're as proud of me, as I am of you"  
Eren knew everyone was probably wondering why he said "all our children" instead of just saying the twins  
"Eren, I am proud of you. You're so, so much stronger than you know. You've been to hell and back, we both have, so I think we are past due happiness, and it makes me happiest when I'm with you and our kids"  
Eren smiled and nodded, sniffling, his husbands hand left his right one and moved to his stomach, spreading his fingers protectively over the small amount of pudge  
"All our kids"  
"Thank you"  
"You don't need to thank me"  
The minister cleared his throat and both mates jumped guiltily and looked to the man  
"Sorry, we got caught up in the moment..."  
"That's fine, but I'm assuming you actually want to finish this ceremony"  
They both nodded, and the ceremony finally resumed. Levi's choice in rings made the omega giggle. His husband had chosen non matching rings, his ring was a diamond set in the centre of a flower, with an "E" delicately etched on one petal and an "L" etched on the opposite. The band of the ring was filigree, the pattern matching his engagement ring. Levi's ring was similar, but it had a filigree overlay. The flower on his ring was filigree work, instead of being prominent like Eren's, and it had a small emerald instead of a diamond. Still, they were both white gold and could easily be worn in conjugation with his original wedding ring  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yeah, it's perfect"  
"Good"  
Before he could blink, Levi had swept him off his feet and Eren giggled as he wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck and kissed him happily. The teen felt bad for the poor minister who'd been dragged along for the ride, during their less that traditional or practical wedding, but that soon passed as his bouquet was placed onto his stomach and Erwin instead on taking a a few photos of Eren in Levi's arms.

Walking into the restaurant, everyone went quite, all eyes on Eren as he carried Reni through the tables and to the back corner of the place. A few tables had been pushed together and a wooden "Reserved" sign sat on each  
"We called ahead, we didn't know if we could get enough seats otherwise"  
Eren nodded, the restaurant they were now in, was on the ground level of the hotel he and Levi would be staying at for the weekend.   
"Probably a smart plan"  
The two husbands sat in the middle of the group with their sons in their laps. Eren's head rested on Levi's shoulder and his husband kept pressing kisses to the top of his head. Erwin sat across from them, the man still insisted on taking photos. Armin sat on the other side of Eren, Annie next to him. Then it was Erwin, without a date, but with his work shadow. The omega wondered if they'd finally got together, but the wistful looks from the man's assistant told him no, and he made a mental note to get Levi to do something about it. After the shadow was Ymir, and then Krista, with Farlan being the last of the group on Levi's other side. Apparently both best men had chipped in to cover dinner for the group, though they hadn't been told that until they'd arrived. But honestly, Eren didn't want to eat, he just wanted to be with Levi, and the boys, though time alone was going to be weird but nice. He nuzzled into his alpha's neck and let out a sigh, his husband whispered softly, and almost secretly   
"Are you alright?"  
"Just sleepy"  
"Hmmm, I had other plans for that big bed upstairs"  
Eren snorted   
"That's how I ended up like this to begin with"  
"Care to share with the rest of the class?"  
Farlan's voice had Eren wincing, and Levi hurried to hush him  
"Can't we have any secrets to ourselves"  
"Nope, we don't even know why Eren freaked out in the middle of the wedding"  
If looks could kill, Erwin would have just keeled over, the glare Levi gave the man made even Eren swallow hard   
"What does it matter. We're finally married properly"  
Seeing the alpha brought to a mumble before Levi's glare, Eren bit down a snort  
"Fine. Fuck. I'm sorry"  
Armin seemed to be bouncing and dying to blurt out Eren's news, but Eren elbowed his friend and Armin finally settled. Dinner was nice, both twins clearly loved the attention as they were passed around the table and Armin decided they needed to toast. Levi refused to let Eren have a glass of champagne, which was probably best as the smell was making his stomach roll and the memories of the previous night came to mind, Farlan immediately protested that Eren should be allowed champagne for the toast, but Levi turned his glare to the man  
"He ended up in emergency last night because of champagne, I don't particularly want it to be two nights in a row"  
"Why didn't I hear about this?"  
"Because you were sleeping like a normal person, while I was stuck getting selfies and phone calls from these two"  
"But you liked our selfies"  
Levi nodded at Armin's words  
"That was true until you started sending me photos from the hospital. I totally forgot to ask how your wrist was doing"  
"It's fine, a little sore"  
"Wait, Eren, you hurt your wrist?"  
Krista's voice was soft and full of concern, while her girlfriend Ymir his her smirk behind her hand  
"Armin and I were attempting to dance. It wasn't exactly planned"  
Much like the other news. Eren shook his head, dispelling his thoughts and looked to Levi   
"Can you pour me a glass of water please?"  
His husband nodded, and once he was handed the glass of water, the toast finally went ahead. Eren had expected some 10 page speech from his friend, but instead Armin rose and said   
"To Eren and Levi. May they finally adjust to a normal, kidnap and drama free life"  
Glasses were raised and placed down again and shortly after, dessert was served. Eren looked to Levi and his husband shrugged, it seemed their cake tasting hadn't been for nothing and he smiled as he slipped his spoon into the serving of sticky date pudding in front of him.

 

*  
Alone in their room, Levi had pulled his phone out and Eren had been confused right up until soft music filled the room, an instrumental version of Cinema, and the alpha came to pull him up from where he was seated on the edge of the king sized bed  
"May I have this dance?"  
"I don't know, are you going to take the lead this time?"  
"Mhmm, maybe?"  
Eren smiled as Levi pulled him up, and the teen stepped out of his flats, padding barefoot into the middle of the room, before Levi pulled him up close and wrapped his arms around his waist. Eren did the same, and he nuzzled his husbands face gently as they began to slowly sway   
"Are you sure you aren't mad?"  
"About the baby? No, I'm not mad. But you're scared aren't you?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, I really am. I'm scared something's going to go wrong... like last time"  
"Let me worry for both of us. Farlan was there for everything last time, and we'll monitor everything carefully, everything will be fine"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure, I'm your alpha, I'm here for you. Always and forever brat"  
Eren hummed and Levi's hands slid lower  
"You're so beautiful, more than I deserve and that dress is amazing"  
"Krista helped me pick it out"  
"Remind me to send her a thank you note"  
"Nooo, I don't want you thinking of anyone other than me right now"  
Levi laughed lightly, and Eren let out a small yelp as his husband dipped him  
"Trust me, the only person I'm thinking about is right here, I thought I died when you began walking down the isle. You're so beautiful"  
"And you're deluded, but thank you. I'm sorry for falling apart, I couldn't say yes until you knew"  
"I know, and thank you, but I wouldn't have let you run off on me anyway"  
"I don't think I can run in this dress"  
Levi sighed gently as Eren was stood back up   
"Let go to bed, as much as I love that dress, I'd love it even more if it was pooled around your ankles"  
Eren couldn't help but giggle  
"God, you're such a dirty old man"  
Levi lifted him up by his arse and Eren continued to giggle as he was carried backwards and then gently dropped back onto the bed, his husbands hands immediately moving to his legs and the skirt of his dress was pushed up  
"You do realise this zips up at the back right"  
Levi growled, but was smiling as he did  
"Stupid idiot dressmakers, gotta make this shit hard"  
Pushing Eren's dress up higher, his husband began to mouth and kiss his at his inner thighs   
"You're so beautiful"  
"Levi, you've said that like a million times"  
"It's still just as true"  
"Then stop teasing me"  
Levi snorted as he pulled back and pulled Eren up, his husbands hands going straight to the zip on his dress, Eren couldn't help but giggle again as Levi struggled to get the zipper undone  
"If you're going to giggle, at least help"  
"No, no, no. I'm fine... please continue"  
After 5 minutes, it was kind of ridiculous and Levi pulled back, before flopping onto the bed with a snarl  
"I am so fucking sorry"  
Eren's laughter died at once, he'd pushed Levi too far, or at least that's how it seemed  
"Look, why don't I tackle the dress, and you tackle those pants of yours"  
His alpha shot him a "I don't need your pity" look, but Eren's hands moved to the zip and he realised why Levi was struggling, the small top clip was across, so the zip didn't actually go down. He rushed to undo both and let the dress fall to the floor, before moving to straddle his husband's waist and his hands moved to undo Levi's tie  
"Please Levi, can we please be happy tonight. I don't want to cry anymore"  
"You know I can't say no to you"

The pair spent the weekend to themselves, adventuring out and into the city Saturday afternoon for some retail therapy. Eren had worn "that dress", all morning and he knew Levi was going crazy with jealousy. All eyes were on him, and his husband practically tore the dress off of him once they returned to their room. The alpha made sure it definitely couldn't be worn again. It was heavenly, but by the end of it Eren couldn't wait to return to their boys.

 

2 weeks later, Eren had his first ultrasound. He was 8 weeks, and pregnant with twins... again. 

28 weeks after their wedding, his two perfect daughters were delivered by cesarean, Evie Carla and Eve Kushel, and the real chaos began.


End file.
